ETERNAL LOVER
by boojoongie
Summary: New summary/"Always you...My other half"/,"Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong dan aku akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku…../"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun rupanya….Karena dalam hidupku hanya kaulah pilihan utamaku !" /YUNJAE/BL/NO BASH/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

"Tidakkkkkkkkk…Aku tidak mau melakukannya _appa…_ hiksss…Jangan lakukan ini padaku…"

"Kau harus melakukannya untuk keluarga kita…Ini ada dalam surat wasiat _haraboji_-mu." _namja _setengah baya itu berusaha menghibur sosok cantik yang terduduk disudut lantai kamar. Sosok itu tampak menyedihkan dengan uraian air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya. Rambut sekelam malam itu berantakan karena telah berulang kali diacak oleh pemiliknya karena frustasi.

Menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika orang itu bertindak kejam ataupun menolak kehadirannya. Haruskah dia merelakan hidup dan masa depannya demi selembar surat wasiat itu. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukannnya maka sebagian dari harta peninggalan sang_ haraboji_ akan menjadi milik orang itu karena telah adanya perjanjian yang menyatakan hal itu

Keluarganya akan jatuh miskin dan perusahaan sang _appa_ tidak akan bertahan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Bolehkan dia bertindak egois hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Atau dia harus mengorbankan dirinya demi keluarganya?

"Hiksss…A_ppa jebal_…Batalkan perjanjian itu..Aku mohon." pinta sosok itu semakin memelas walaupun dia tahu sang _appa_ tidak akan mengabulkan permohonannya karena sang _appa _selalu lebih mementingkan perusahaan itu daripada dirinya

"Mianhe…Kau tahu aku selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu tapi kali ini _appa _tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau akan tetap menikah dengannya apapun yang terjadi !" usai mengultimatum sang _appa _beranjak keluar dari kamar itu bersama _yoeja_ setengah baya yang sedari tadi hanya terisak sedih.

"…hikkkss…jebal.."

.

.

.

Someone POV

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan lugas itu,"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau setujui dan menguntungkan bagi kita."

Sosok yang duduk dalam pelukannya tertawa riang seraya berkata ringan," Kalau begitu kau harus menikahinya dan ambil apa yang telah dijanjikan oleh _haraboji_-nya. Lagipula mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kau bukan orang yang mereka kira. Dan semua itu akan menjadi milik kita."

"Hahhahaa…Kau benar-benar pintar..juga licik _nae sarang._"

"Tentu saja…Kalau aku bodoh kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku." sahut sosok mungil itu sembari menyeringai, "Tapi aku akan tinggal bersama kalian !"

Sosok yang memeluknya tahu itu akan diusulkan oleh sosok mungil itu, mereka tumbuh bersama hingga dia tahu apa pun yang dipikirkan bahkan dirasakan sosok mungil itu. Dia telah berjanji mereka akan selalu bersama. Dan gangguan kecil masalah pernikahan ini tidak akan menjadi penghalang janji mereka.

"Kau sudah melihat wajahnya? Tadi _ahjumma_ menunjukkan fotonya. Dia tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata besar itu." Sosok mungil itu mengecup pelan bibir yang selalu membuatnya memekik keras itu dan tangannya mulai terulur kebawah tubuh sosok kekar yang sedang memeluk intim tubuhnya

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun rupanya….Karena dalam hidupku hanya kaulah pilihan utamaku !" keduanya kemudian larut dalam lumatan-lumatan panas dan mulai bergumul di ranjang besar apartemen mewah itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku sekejam ini?" mata hitam besar itu berurai air mata. Inikah hidup yang harus dijalaninya?

Tawa kejam terdengar keras dari mulut sosok yang tampak berkuasa dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, "Karena kau terjebak dalam situasi yang salah...dan ini baru permulaan."

.

.

.

Tbc?

Idenya terlintas begitu saja..thanks ya kalo ada yang baca…dan gw butuh tanggapannya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

**20 years ago** ~~~~~~~~~~

Sirene ambulans membuat malam dingin yang sunyi itu menjadi penuh suara mencekam karena teriakan yang terdengar dan suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga. Api dan asap tampak membumbung tinggi dari ledakan beberapa mobil yang mengalami tabrakan beruntun itu. Isak tangis dan jeritan mulai terdengar saat para petugas mulai mengevakuasi korban. Puing-puing mobil yang meledak tersebar di jalanan yang semula tampak sepi namun kini dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil polisi dan ambulans yang segera menjalankan tugas mereka.

Tampak disudut jalan terdapat mobil mewah yang dikelilingi oleh polisi dan petugas yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang terjepit karena tabrakan kuat itu. Salah satu pintu berhasil dibuka dan petugas polisi mengeluarkan seoarang _namja_ berusia 30-an dari mobil itu. _Namja_ itu tampak mengalami pendarahan dibagian kepalanya namun dia dalam keadaan sadar.

"Eughhh…Tolong selamatkan istri dan putraku…Namaku Jung Siwon.."ujarnya sambil meringis pada petugas yang sedang memapahnya kearah salah satu mobil ambulans yang telah siap siaga di lokasi kejadian.

Mendengar nama Jung disebutkan, petugas itu terdiam sejenak. Cuma satu nama Jung yang dia tahu dan itu membuatnya segera berteriak kuat," Utamakan mobil itu..Itu mobil keluarga Jung !" Teriakan itu sontak membuat petugas disekitar mobil itu bergegas melakukan pekerjaannya karena keluarga Jung yang mereka ketahui adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya dan berpengaruh di Seoul.

"_Arrasooo_…Kami mengerti…_palli_…Kita harus mengeluarkan anak dan wanita itu." para petugas berusaha bekerja secepat mungkin untuk mengeluarkan istri Jung Siwon dan putranya. Sang istri berhasil dikeluarkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar dengan darah yang hampir membasahi seluruh tubuh. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang petugas mengeluarkan _namja_ kecil yang terjebak dibelakang mobil. _Namja _kecil itu bersimbah darah.

"Omooo…Anak ini…" ujar petugas itu lirih sambil memandang diam petugas yang mengelilinginya.

.

.

.

**Myung Woo Hospital**

Ruangan VVIP rumah sakit itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa dokter yang tampak sibuk menangani seorang _yoeja_ yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang masih terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Mereka sedang menunggu perintah apa yang harus dilakukan karena kesalahan kecil apa pun yang mereka lakukan dapat menyebabkan akhir dari hidup dan karir mereka.

"Bagaimana? Tuan Jung sudah sadar? Kita harus segera melakukan operasi kalau tidak nyawa nyonya Jung tidak akan bisa diselamatkan dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi." ujar salah satu dokter yang terdengar panik.

Brakkk…brakkk….pintu ruangan VVIP itu terhempas kuat bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang _namja_ yang tampak kacau dengan perban yang mengelilingi kepalanya yang masih merembeskan darah segar, tangannya mengunakan penopang yang menandakan tangan itu patah ataupun terkilir berat. Walaupun tidak dalam kondisi baik tapi mata tajam itu tetap menunjukan posisinya sebagai salah satu_ namja_ paling berpengaruh dan arogan karena beberapa dokter yang mengiringinya tampak diam dan ketakutan.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada istri dan putraku?"tanya suara itu dingin sambil menatap tubuh sang istri yang terbujur diam diranjang kamar VVIP itu. Pandangan tajam itu diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan itu dan dia tidak melihat putranya. Itu membuat hati dan pikirannya semakin kacau.

"KATAKANNNNNNNNNNNNNN….Kenapa kalian diam dan menundukkan kepala? Waeeee?" Jeritnya kuat saat tidak ada satu dokter pun yang menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya. Akhirnya salah satu dokter yang tampaknya cukup berpengaruh di rumah sakit itu berusaha memberi penjelasan, " Tuan Jung tenanglah…Anda dalam kondisi trauma. Sebaiknya anda duduk dan saya akan berusaha menjelaskan kondisi tentang nyonya Jung dan putra anda."

Jung Siwon berjalan pelan menuju ranjang sang istri dan mengenggam erat tangan rapuh itu, matanya menatap tajam pada beberapa dokter yang mengelilingi ranjang itu. Mata itu penuh pertanyaan dan tuntutan untuk segera dijawab.

"Nyonya Jung mengalami pendarahan hebat dibagian kepala dan kami harus segera melakukan tindakan operasi untuk menghentikan pendarahan dan karena himpitan badan mobil mengenai bagian abdomen yang menyebabkan pendarahan dalam maka kami harus melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim nyonya Jung. Kami sedang menunggu persetujuan anda untuk itu."

Suasana ruangan VVIP itu mendadak sunyi setelah penjelasan sang dokter. Jung Siwon menatap dalam sang istri yang tampak cantik walaupun dalam keadaan pucat pasi, "Apa yang terjadi pada putraku?"tanyanya pelan walau dalam hati kecilnya dia tahu sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi pada putranya. Hal itu tampak pada ekspresi tegang para dokter yang mengelilinginya.

"_Mianhe_..Putra anda meninggal. Dia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah."

Dalam sekejap dunia Jung Siwon berhenti berputar, putranya. Putra yang dibanggakannya, yang disayangi melebihi nyawanya telah pergi. Putranya dari wanita yang paling dicintainya. Hatinya sesak saat mengingat wajah penuh senyum _namja_ kecil itu. Wajah yang tidak akan lagi memancarkan tawa riang. Wajah yang tidak akan pernah memanggilnya lagi dengan suara manja. Dan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada sang istri jika_ yoeja_ yang dicintainya itu sadar nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi pada istrinya jika tahu putra mereka telah meninggal.

"Selamatkan istriku!" perintah Siwon dingin sambil mengusap keras wajahnya.

"Tuan Jung, kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin menyelamatkan nyonya Jung. Tapi ini adalah operasi yang sangat berbahaya, resiko paling kecil adalah nyonya Jung akan mengalami _amnesia_ permanen dan resiko lainnya….." sang dokter tiba-tiba terdiam ditengah penjelasannya saat melihat tatapan membunuh _namja _dihadapannya. Semua dokter diruangan itu serentak menundukkan kepalanya, mereka takut sekaligus bersimpati pada apa yang menimpa _namja_ yang terkenal karena kemampuannya berbisnis dan sikap arogannya itu.

"Apa resiko lainnya?"tanya Siwon datar. Dia telah kehilangan putranya dan apa pun akan dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan sang istri.

Sang dokter menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab tegas,"Nyonya Jung akan mengalami koma.."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah operasi dan Jung Kibum belum menunjukkan tanda akan sadar dari komanya, para dokter yang merawatnya telah memperkirakan hal ini. Kamar rumah sakit itu tampak penuh dengan wangi semerbak bunga, Siwon dengan setia menemani dan menanti kesadaran sang istri tanpa lelah. Dia baru saja kembali dari pemakaman sang putra yang hanya dihadiri olehnya dan Lee Imhwan, asisten kepercayaannya.

"Tuan Jung apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana jika nyonya sadar dan dia mengingat putra anda?" tanya _namja_ yang berdiri dibelakang Siwon itu pelan.

Siwon juga memikirkan hal itu serta kemungkinan sang istri tidak mengalami _amnesia_. Apa yang harus dikatakannya. Kondisi Kibum sebelum kecelakaan itu sudah lemah, sejak melahirkan putra mereka, _yeoja_ itu mengalami penurunan daya tahan tubuh yang sangat drastis. Malam naas itu adalah kali ke 3 Kibum menemui putranya karena sejak kecil sang putra dirawat oleh _ahjumma_ Park yang bekerja pada keluarga Jung. Hanya Siwon-lah orang satu-satunya yang selalu mengunjungi dan menemani putra kecilnya disela-sela perjalanan bisnisnya. Selama menjalani perawatan di Amerika, Kibum hanya melihat dan mengikuti perkembangan putra mereka dari foto-foto namja kecil itu.

"Cari _namja_ kecil berusia 7 tahun dengan ciri-ciri yang mendekati putraku. Cari di semua panti asuhan yang kita kelola…Kalau perlu kau harus mencarinya di luar Korea."perintah Siwon. Akhirnya hanya solusi itu yang terpikir olehnya. Karena putranya telah meninggal dan kemungkinan Kibum untuk mengandung lagi sudah tertutup. Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah dia harus menemukan seseorang untuk mengantikan posisi putranya sekaligus menjadi pewaris Jung dengan jalan apapun.

"Kerjakan dengan rapi dan diam. Aku tidak mau seorang pun selain kita tahu hal ini. Kau mengerti?" suara Siwon terdengar dingin saat memberikan perintah itu

"Akan kukerjakan Tuan Jung"sahut asisten Lee sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang rawat VVIP itu.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dan kondisi Jung Kibum tetap sama. _Yoeja _cantik itu tetap tertidur tenang walaupun dunia disekitarnya berputar dan mulai berubah. Jung Siwon memindahkan hampir semua kegiatan bisnisnya ke Korea dan pencarian _namja_ kecil yang mirip dengan putra mereka tetap dilanjutkan. Berita kecelakaan bahkan kematian putra konglomerat itu tetap tertutup rapat dan tidak tercium media. Semua bukti tentang kecelakaan dan semua yang terlibat telah dihancurkan Jung Siwon bahkan semua dokter yang merawat sang istri telah berjanji tutup mulut jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada keluarga mereka. Jung Siwon melakukan semua itu agar jika suatu saat Kibum bangun,_ yoeja_ itu tidak akan pernah tahu jika putra mereka telah meninggal.

Tok …tok…tok..

Ketukan di pintu ruangan CEO itu terdengar sembari masuknya asisten Lee sambil membawa beberapa map. Jung Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya dari dokumen yang sedang diperiksanya,"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanyanya langsung saat melihat sang asisten tampak senang

"Saya menemukannya tuan Jung. Di panti asuhan Sunshine. Anda tidak akan percaya, dia tampak sama seperti mendiang putra anda." ujar asisten Lee menyodorkan salah satu map biru pada Siwon.

Siwon membuka map itu dan menatap tajam pada foto ukuran besar yang terlampir didalamnya._ Namja_ tampan itu tampak tercengang, dia seperti melihat kembali sosok putranya. Kibum tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa _namja_ kecil ini bukan putra kandung mereka.

"Bawa anak itu ke mansion nanti malam. Urus semua dengan bersih. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan jejak apapun. Sejak malam ini, anak itu akan menjadi seorang Jung!" perintah Siwon yang segera diangguki asisten Lee.

Setelah pintu kantor itu tertutup rapat, Siwon mendial suatu nomor," Aku butuh bantuanmu, _hyungie_."

.

.

.TEBECEEEEEEEEEEE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NB : Mianhe kalo pendek banget ya…dan alur EL ini bakal lambat banget. Moga2 gak bosen ya buat terus ngikutin tiap chap-nya…hhehehhee banyak banget riview yang bilang cerita ini bakal angst buat JJ..silakan tebak saja alurnya…dan gw juga terima semua masukan dan ide cerita koq..dan kalau uda pernah baca smua ff gw harusnya bisa donk nebak gimana tar karakter uri Jaejoongie kita..

. Thanks banget untuk semua yang review, follower, favorite etc…big hugs ^_^

. Thanks juga buat semua guest yang nunjukin namanya walau gk punya akun ffn..juga buat sider yang selalu setia untuk baca ff gw..

**Balasan ripiu** :

**BabyBuby** : ini uda lanjut…dan apa jaejoong yang teraniaya? Kita lihat saja nant ya…tetap ikutin ya…gomawo.

**Ryeo ryeong** : ihhh jahat banget ya sama jaejoong hhehee…ini uda lanjut..

**Cindyshim07** : ayo tebak lagi 3 sosok di chap prolog itu siapa..thanks ya uda baca

**Gwansim84 **: ini nih…entah siapa tuh sosok yang punya rambut kelam wkwkk…thanks ya uda baca

**Kim anna shinotsuke** : gomawo uda mau baca ff gw…terharu banget author fav gw bersedia buat kasi riview..

**Selena Jung** : gw juga maunya jejung gak tersiksa hmpfh…

: ini uda lanjut…moga-moga gk penasaran lagi ya

**Shanzec** : ikutin terus ya biar tahu siapa yang bakal menderita hehhee…gomawo

**MaxMin** : jejung gak bakal menderita koq..

**BooJaejoongie is Mine** : gomawo uda baca dan ripiu.

**Jema agassi** : angst bukan ya?hehheh terus baca ya..gomawo

** .96** : ini uda dilanjut..thanks ya

**Guest ( jaejae )** : ini uda lanjut..terus baca ya

**Guest ( jaena )** : hehhehhe..satu-satunya ripiu yang menebak dengan benar ketiga sosok di chap prolog..terus baca ya…

**Guest ( meybi )** : tebakannya salah hehhee

**leeChunnie** : ini uda lanjut..thanks ya riviewnya

**lenia clouds** : ini uda lanjut..thanks ya riviewnya

Thanks juga buat : **Airiepark, Zoldyk, Diahsshii, DahsyatNyaff** dan untuk smua guest yang tidak mencantumkan nama…

Dan buat fans setia gw yang selalu nge-PM : hellooooo…sekarang nih uda gak zaman deh Jejung yang manis, lemah dan selalu butuh dilindungi…bukannya gw gak suka baca ff yang karakter Jejung-nya manis.. tapi bole kan buat ff yang beda..dan menurut gw..semanis dan secantik apapun Jejung..dia itu tetap namja dan punya pemikiran namja…gak mungkin juga kan dibully mulu..satu lagi di bagian atas ada warning DLDR…maaf bgt ya kalau ada yang gak suka karakter Jejung ala gw..#bow….bosen banget itu mulu yang dikomplain sejak awal gw nulis ff..T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

Nb : Bacanya pelan-pelan ya..ini masih flashback koq..alurnya memang lambat dan terlalu detail. Maap ya kalo ada yang sampai kebingungan bacanya. Dan tenang aja di ff gw tidak akan pernah menistakan jaejoong ^_*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

**Panti asuhan Sunshine**

_Namja_ kecil itu tampak duduk diam memegang erat liontin yang dikenakannya, dia sudah seperti itu sejak kedatangannya minggu lalu. Diam dan hanya menatap sendu dengan mata tajam itu. Namja kecil itu ditemukan suster kepala tergeletak didepan pintu panti dalam keadaan pingsan dan saat tersadar, _namja_ kecil itu hanya diam dan tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Suster-suster di panti memanggilnya U-Know.

"U-Know, malam ini kau akan mendapatkan keluarga baru yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Kau senang ?"tanya suster Oh yang sedang menyusun beberapa pakaian _namja_ kecil yang duduk diam tidak bergeming itu kedalam sebuah tas kecil. Tadi pagi tanpa disangka, salah seorang asisten dari pemilik panti ini datang dan mengatakan bahwa pemilik panti akan mengambil U-Know sebagai putranya. Dan suster kepala tidak bisa menolak perintah ini walaupun mereka belum tahu identitas asli _namja_ kecil ini.

.

.

**Someone POV**

Mau dibawa kemana aku…kenapa_ appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak menjemputku..? Tidak..hikss…tidak akan! Mereka tidak akan pernah menjemputku lagi karena_ namja_ jahat itu telah membunuh mereka. Kejadian malam mengerikan itu terlintas begitu saja di benak _namja _kecil itu.

Malam itu, tiba-tiba sang _namja_ kecil dibangunkan dan beberapa pakaian serta sebuah kalung berliontin dipakaikan padanya. _Namja _kecil itu menatap heran pada apa yang dilakukan sang _eomma_. Tak lama sang _appa_ masuk dan memeluk erat _namja_ kecil itu seraya berkata lembut," Sayang, kami mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang kau harus pergi dan ingat jangan pernah lepaskan liontin ini dari lehermu. Dan satu lagi putraku, kau harus membalas keluarga Go ! _Ahjumma_… kami titip putra kesayangan kami. Tolong jaga dia dengan nyawamu...Kumohon." pinta sang_ appa_ pada _ahjumma _yang selama ini bekerja pada mereka. _Eomma_ sang _namja_ menangis kuat dan tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tidak rela berpisah pada putranya. _Namja_ kecil itu tampak kebingungan saat melangkah keluar kamar bersama kedua orang tuanya dan _ahjumma_ yang merawatnya. Para _bodyguard _sang _appa_ tampak bersiaga memegang senjata masing-masing. Wajah mereka tampak tegang dan sang _appa_ memaksa_ eomma_-nya untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Akhirnya _namja_ kecil itu menangis dan meronta keras melihat _eomma_-nya yang terus terisak kuat,"_Appaaaa….Eommaaaa_….hiksss…aku tidak mau pergiiiiiiii…"jeritnya kuat walaupun dalam hati mungkin dia sadar ini saat terakhir dia melihat orang tuanya.

"Lawan sekuat tenaga kalian…Jangan biarkan mereka mendapatkan putraku…" itu kata-kata terakhir sang _appa_ yang didengar _namja _kecil itu.

_Ahjumma_ itu berjalan cepat sambil mengenggam erat _namja_ kecil yang masih terus terisak itu. Baru beberapa meter dari mansion besar itu terdengar suara letusan senjata yang saling bersahutan. _Ahjumma_ itu segera berlari seraya menarik _namja_ kecil yang masih saja terisak kecil. " Kita harus cepat tuan muda…Jika tidak mereka akan membunuh anda." desis _ahjumma_ itu panik karena dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka.

Mereka terus berlari hingga _namja_ kecil itu tidak lagi merasakan kakinya karena sangat lelah. Nafasnya mulai terdengar berat, "Awww…_Appoo_…hikss.." _namja_ kecil itu terjatuh dan lututnya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar dari luka karena batu yang disandungnya. _Ahjumma_ itu langsung membekap mulut kecil itu, ia takut suara isak tangis itu terdengar oleh _namja-namja_ yang sedang mengejar mereka.

"Tuan muda…Kumohon hentikan isakan itu...Jangan sampai mereka mendengarnya.."ujar _ahjumma_ itu dengan suara lirih melihat _namja_ kecil itu meringis kesakitan. Hatinya sakit melihat tuan muda yang dirawatnya sejak kecil harus mengalami nasib seburuk ini. Apa pun akan dilakukannya untuk keselamatan _namja_ kecil ini. Tempat yang mereka tuju tidaklah jauh tapi harus ada yang mengecoh para _namja_ itu, jika tidak..._namja_ kecil ini akan dibunuh dan dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi !

_Ahjumma_ itu memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu, mengusap pelan dan mencium ringan kepalanya. Mungkin inilah saat terakhir dia bisa melihat _namja_ kecil yang disayanginya ini karena dia sudah membuat keputusan. "Dengar tuan muda…Tempat yang kita tuju ada di 2 belokan lagi dan _ahjumma_ mau tuan muda berlari secepat mungkin dan cari rumah berwarna hijau dengan tulisan Sunshine…"

_Namja _kecil itu terisak kecil melihat raut wajah tegang _ahjumma_ yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Kakinya terasa sakit dan dia sangat ketakutan karena harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan sekarang _ahjumma_ yang merawatnya memintanya untuk berlari sendiri, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa dia harus lari, kenapa terdengar bunyi senjata di rumahnya, kenapa ada yang ingin membunuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi ?. "_Ahjumma..Jeball…._Jangan tinggalkan aku..Aku takut hiksss…"tangan kecil itu mengengam erat tangan tua yang selalu mengusap lembut kepalanya saat orangtuanya meninggalkannya untuk bekerja.

"Jangan takut tuan muda…Semua akan baik-baik saja…yang harus tuan muda lakukan adalah berlari ke rumah hijau itu dan saat ada yang membuka pintu, tuan muda harus diam dan jangan katakan apa pun pada siapapun…termasuk namamu….ingatlah selalu tuan muda..ini semua karena keluarga Go !"pesan _yoeja_ setengah baya itu lirih namun tegas pada mata tajam penuh air mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Langkah-langkah berat itu terdengar semakin mendekati taman tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Aku yakin mereka ada sekitar sini..Cari dan bunuh mereka…Jangan tinggal jejak apa pun !" suara berat dan dingin itu memerintah anak buahnya untuk menyebar disekitar taman itu

_Ahjumma_ yang mendengar hal itu terkesiap dan memperat dekapannya pada _namja _kecil, "Sekarang anda harus lari tuan muda tapi sebisa mungkin jangan bersuara…dan jangan menoleh ke belakang…berjanjilah padaku tuan muda…_palli..palli_.."

"Hiksss…_Ahjumma_…Aku berjanji." Usai mengatakan itu, _namja_ kecil berlari dengan terseok-seok menahan sakit pada kakinya. Dia bertekad untuk menepati janji pada _ahjumma_ yang merawatnya untuk bisa menemukan rumah hijau itu.

Tok…tokk…tokk..

Suara ketukan dipintu kamar menyadarkan _namja_ kecil itu dari lamunannya, saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu tampak seorang _namja_ dewasa berdiri bersisian dengan suster kepala. _Namja_ itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya dengan tangan terulur.

_Namja _kecil itu hanya menatap datar tangan yang terulur dihadapannya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas uluran tangan itu. Suster kepala yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kaku pada pada asisten Lee, _namja _yang mengulurkan tangan itu seraya berkata canggung,"Mianhe tuan Lee…Tapi dia memang pendiam dan sejak datang dia tidak pernah bersuara sekalipun.."

Assiten Lee hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan itu sambil menatap _namja_ kecil yang rupanya sangat mirip dengan putra tuan Jung yang telah meninggal. Assiten Lee kemudian berkata dengan nada hormat pada _namja_ kecil itu,"Ayo kita pulang tuan muda…"

Mata _namja_ kecil itu melebar mendengar panggilan itu walaupun mulutnya tetap diam, pandangannya mulai menilai _namja_ dewasa dihadapannya yang tampak baik dan bisa dipercaya. Walaupun baru berusia 7 tahun namun_ namja_ kecil ini tidaklah bodoh, dia dibesarkan dilingkungan yang keras hingga dia dapat dengan mudah tahu mana orang yang berniat jahat ataupun yang tulus padanya

.

.

.

**Someone POV**

Mobil yang dikendarai supir itu berhenti disebuah mansion yang sangat megah dengan taman yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai bunga bahkan ada sebuah kolam besar yang terletak ditengah taman itu. Mansion ini bahkan lebih megah dari mansion _appa_. Siapa orang yang ingin aku menjadi anaknya? Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang biasa. Kenapa mereka memilihku?

Cleckk…

Assiten Lee membuka pintu mobil untukku seraya meraih tanganku, ia menuntunku kearah pintu besar mansion itu. Saat ia akan mengetok pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan tampak seorang _namja_ yang seusia dengan _appa_ berdiri dibalik pintu itu. _Namja_ itu memiliki mata yang sangat tajam dan tampak dingin. Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan berjongkok dihadapanku.

"Selamat datang putraku. Mulai saat ini namamu adalah Jung Yunho. Dan panggil aku_ appa_ !" _Namja _bermata tajam itu mengulas senyum tipis sebelum memeluk erat tubuhku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu seminggu ini aku merasa hangat dan aman sehingga tanpa sadar aku membalas pelukan itu sambil tetap memegang erat liontin didadaku.

Inikah maksud _ahjumma_? Aku akan menemukan orang yang bisa melindungiku dan aku harus tumbuh dewasa agar semua harapan _appa_ dan _eomma_ bisa kupenuhi. Dan sekarang namaku adalah Jung Yunho. Haruskah aku melupakan nama asliku?

"Assiten Lee bawa Yunho ke kamarnya dan kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan !"

Namja yang menyuruhku memanggilnya _appa_ itu memberikan perintah tegas pada assiten Lee yang hanya mengangguk patuh. "Yunho sekarang istirahatlah dulu, kita akan makan malam bersama nanti."perintah _namja_ itu padaku sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku

Aku mengangguk kecil dan kemudian mengikuti langkah assisten Lee. Aku dibawa ke sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah dan penuh dengan mainan anak laki-laki. Di kepala ranjang tampak foto berukuran raksasa. Aku sempat terpaku melihat _namja_ kecil di foto itu. Sekilas begitu mirip denganku. Inikah alasan _namja_ bermata tajam dibawah memilihku? Karena aku mirip dengan putranya yang telah meninggal? Ya..Aku tahu hal itu karena tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara suster kepala dan assisten Lee.

"Istirahatlah…Nanti akan ada _ahjumma_ Park yang mengurus semua keperluanmu. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan kau bisa menghubungi pengurus rumah tangga melalui telpon di sisi kanan ranjangmu. Mengerti?" assiten Lee kemudian mengatakan beberapa hal tentang Jung Siwon, namja yang sekarang menjadi _appa_-ku.

Jung Siwon adalah seorang pegusaha yang sangat terkenal. Dia kaya, dingin dan kejam. Dia akan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Saat ini istri Siwon, Jung Kibum yang akan menjadi _umma_-ku sedang koma karena kecelakaan dan yang harus kulakukan adalah menjadi putra dan penerus bagi keluarga Jung.

Setelah assisten Lee keluar dari kamarku, aku membuka liontion kalung yang kugunakan, tampak foto _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang sedang tersenyum. Umurku 7 tahun dan mulai saat ini aku adalah Jung Yunho. Aku tidak akan melupakan semua pesan kalian. Aku akan tumbuh besar dan mereka yang telah membuat kita berpisah akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Otherside**

"_Appaaaaa_…Tunggu…ckk kau jahat sekalii…akan kuadukan _appa_ pada polisi !" pekik _namja_ kecil itu sambil berlari dengan kaki kecilnya mengeret koper kecilnya mengejar sang_ appa_ yang terus berjalan tanpa memperlambat langkah kakinya yang lebar.

Kim Hyunjoong, _appa_ _namja_ kecil itu tersenyum lebar mendengar pekikan itu. Dia sengaja melangkah dengan cepat agar anaknya yang manja itu bergegas dan tidak sengaja menunda-nunda keberangkatan mereka hanya karena ingin menonton acara kartun kesayangannya. Dia harus segera sampai di Seoul untuk membantu sahabatnya, Jung Siwon.

Grepp…Tangan kecil itu berhasil melingkari pinggangnya "Aku akan membalas _appa_.."dengus suara manja itu. Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat _namja_ cantik itu kepelukannya. Dia sangat menyayangi putra cantiknya ini, selama ini mereka tinggal di Jepang sejak kematian sang istri setelah melahirkan putra mereka. Karena terlalu memanjakan dan selalu menuruti keinginannya, putranya tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja dan sedikit egois tapi selalu baik hati.

"Baby..Kita akan ke Seoul..Kau tidak merindukan _ahjussi_ Jung?"tanya Hyunjoong seraya mengecup kening putra kesayangannya itu.

_Namja _cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengingat wajah orang yang disebut _appa_-nya. Tapi karena usianya yang baru 5 tahun dia tidak mampu mengingatnya,"_Nugu_? Joongie tidak ingat _appa."_

"Hehehhe….Nanti kau pasti akan ingat baby…dan _ahjussi_ Jung punya seorang putra. Kalian harus berteman baik ya." Sejenak _Namja_ cantik itu melupakan kalau dia sedang kesal pada sang _appa_ dan mengangguk imut seraya berkata manja," Joongie akan menjadi temannya kalau _appa _membelikan boneka gajah."

"Hahhahhahhaaaa…."spontan tawa lebar Hyunjoong meledak mendengar permintaan anaknya yang selalu menginginkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan binatang kesayangannya

"_Arraso_…Joongie akan mendapatkan boneka gajah. Ayo sekarang kita pergi."

.

.

.

**Bandara Incheon, Seoul**

"Jkhirnya kita sampai joongie…Seoul tidak berubah sama sekali.."ujar Hyunjoong pada sang anak yang ada dalam gendongannya walaupun _namja_ kecil itu tidak menanggapi perkataannya dan sibuk dengan gajah abu-abu dalam pelukannya.

Kim Hyunjoong meninggalkan Seoul 10 tahun yang lalu namun kepindahannya itu tidak memutuskan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Jung Siwon dan saat ini Siwon membutuhkannya sebagai seorang teman dan pengacara. Ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus diselesaikan Hyunjoong secara pribadi dan mungkin akan memakan waktu lama sehingga ia memutuskan akan menetap di Seoul bersama putra kecilnya yang cantik.

"_Appaaa_...Joongie ngantuk.."seru suara manja itu sambil menguap imut. Memang ini pertama kalinya Hyunjoong membawa Joongie terbang hingga tidak heran _namja _kecil ini kelelahan.

"Tidurlah sayang…"sembari berkata demikian Hyunjoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tunggu bandara, Siwon berkata akan ada yang menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya langsung ke mansion Jung

"Tuan Kim Hyunjoong?"sapa seorang _namja_ yang menghampiri Hyunjoong dengan tatapan bertanya yang mendapat anggukan dari Hyunjoong.

"Lee Ihwan _imnida_..Saya asisten tuan Jung dan saya yang akan mengantar anda ke mansion Jung"

.

.

.

**Mansion Jung**

" Selamat datang _hyung_…Bagaimana Jepang?" sambut Siwon begitu Hyunjoong memasuki ruang tamu mewah di mansion Jung.

Hyunjoong tersenyum mendengar sambutan itu,"Baik dan Jepang masih berduka karena playboy sepertimu telah menjadi _namja_ yang sopan hehhehee…" Siwon tertawa lebar mendengar gurauan itu. Pandangan _namja_ bermata tajam itu kemudian jatuh pada _namja_ cilik yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukan Hyunjoong "Joongie ?" tanyanya pada Hyunjoong yang tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Sebelum Hyunjoong sempat menjawab tiba-tiba saja tubuh putranya mengeliat hendak terbangun, mata doe itu mengerjap imut sambil melihat sekeliling ruang tamu itu sebelum kemudian menatap bingung pada sang _appa_, " Kita dimana _appa_? Sudah sampai? Joongie haus.."

"_Ahjumma_ Park…"seru Siwon setelah mendengar permintaan manja Jaejoong. saat pertama kali melihat Jaejoong, _namja _kecil itu hanya seorang bayi dan sekarang dia tumbuh menjadi _namja _kecil yang sangat cantik dengan mata besar dan kulit putih pucat.

_Ahjumma_ Park bergegas menghampiri Siwon,"Ya..tuan…"

"Tolong ambilkan minum untuk kami dan sekalian panggil Yunho untuk turun."

"Baik tuan.."

"Yunho? Dia yang kau ceritakan?"tanya Hyunjoong ragu.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan datar "Sudah hampir seminggu dia disini dan dia hanya diam..Mereka mirip tapi juga sangat berbeda.."

Tak lama kemudian _ahjumma_ Park datang bersama seorang _namja_ kecil dengan pandangan kelam.

"Yunho mendekatlah…_Appa _ingin kau berkenalan dengan putra sahabatku."panggil Siwon dengan lembut pada _namja_ kecil bermata musang itu

_Namja_ kecil itu menghampiri Siwon masih dengan ekspresi datar itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Pandangannya jatuh pada Joongie yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Hyunjoong dan menatapnya dengan mata doe yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu dan senyum lucunya.

"Joongie..Ayo turun dan sapa Yunho _hyung_.."Joongie memeluk erat boneka gajahnya dan segera turun dari pangkuan Hyunjoong dan menghampiri Yunho yang hanya berdiri diam menatapnya.

_Namja _cilik itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap imut,"Kim Jaejoong _imnida_..umurku 5 tahun..aku suka sekali gajah dan kalau besar nanti aku ingin punya kebun binatang." Jaejoong menatap heran karena Yunho sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

Siwon menghela nafas berat sembari melemparkan pandangan frustasi pada Hyunjoong. Inilah masalahnya, _namja _kecil yang memiliki rupa seperti putra kandungnya ini mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan putranya.

"_Hyungieeee_…Kenapa tidak menjawab Joongie? _Hyungiee _jahattttttttttttttttt….hikss…_appaaaa_…."rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik lengan Yunho dengan kuat. Mata doe itu mulai berkilap tanda sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan menangis. Dia tidak biasa menghadapi orang yang tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku Jung Yunho…Jangan menangis Joongie…_Uljima.."_ suara kecil itu sontak membuat Siwon tercengang. _Namja _kecil yang hampir seminggu ini tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang bicara hanya karena rengekan manja dari Jaejooong bahkan tangan kecil itu sekarang mengusap air mata yang meleleh dipipi bulat Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong yang melihat senyum itu langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan melompat girang seraya memekik," Horeeee….Sekarang kita berteman…dan_ hyung_…tadi Joongie hanya pura-pura menangis koq hehheeee"

Ucapan Jaejoong itu sontak membuat orang-orang di ruang tamu mewah itu membelalakan matanya. Aigoooo…Jaejoong kecil benar-benar licik.

.

.

.

Tebeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…  
.

.

CUAP-CUAP : alurnya lambat dan ribet banget ya..mianhe…selama ini tema ff gw selalu dari sisi jaejoong dan kali ini gw pengen nyoba buat alur yang berpusat pada yunho…yoosumin pasti dimunculin koq..maybe bakal gw buat mereka tumbuh besar bersama dan kalo ada yang punya saran atau ide buat chap depan bole koq PM langsung…gomawo untuk yang uda nyempatin riview, untuk yang mem-follow, mem-favorite EL ^_^

Balasan riview :

leeChunnie : diusahain update seminggu sekali koq…thanks ya

.96 : ff gw semua bakal hepi end koq..thanks ya

babychokyu : janji pramuka hehehee…gw juga gk suka ff yang menistakan jae

chantycassie : terharu banget baca riview kamu…yup..tak akan ada ff gw yang menistakan jae

ryeo ryeong : baca aja terus ya..thanks

jaejae ( guest ): uri joongie gk akan disiksa koq..thanks ya

tmkazjj : sipp..hhehhehe jeje yang bakal menistakan orang..jiahhh..plakkk…jahat banget ya gw..mianheee…

kim anna shinotsuke : thanks ya riview nya…gk mudeng nulis GS…so bakal tetap BL

meybi ( guest ) : terus baca ya…tar pasti ngerti..thanks

cindyshim07 : siapa ya 3 sosok itu? Hehhehe tar pelan2 pasti tau..dichap ini uda mulai tau kan?

Reanelisabeth : hhahahha sipp…jeje bakal bebas penindasan koq

: mianhe ya kalo pendek…tapi bakal diusahain update tiap minggu koq

Shanzec : thanks..terus baca ya..

Geelovekorea : thanks ya uda baca

Jema agassi ( guest ) : yang pasti bukan angst untuk jj…tunggu kejutan karakter jj ya

Jaena ( guest ) : riview ny tetap masuk ke email koq..thanks ya uda mau riview dan baca ff EL

MaxMin : ini uda lanjut…chap2 awal emank bakal pendek..thanks ya

Irengiovanny : gomawo uda baca dan riview

Dim ( guest ) : terus baca ya untuk tahu bagaimana karakter jaejoong kali ini..thanks ya

Selana Jung : thanks banget dukungannya…gw bakal tetap update koq..ya walau yang gak suka jaejoong ala gw buayaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk bgt…

Dewi15 : gomawoo…terus baca ya

Airipark : ini uda lanjut…thanks ya

.

.

Balasan riview untuk LOVE BLIND :

NishaRyeosomnia ( guest ) : ini ff pertama gw..mianhe kalo karakter yunjaenya sedikit aneh..thanks ya uda nyempatin baca

Balasan riview untuk EGOISTE :

NishaRyeosomnia ( guest ) : thanks riview nya…lebih suka jaejoong yang kuat ato lemah?

Balasan riview untuk JOONGIE :

NishaRyeosomnia ( guest ) : imut dan licik ya jaejoong kecil hehhee..

Balasan untuk riview LOVE GAME :

NishaRyeosomnia ( guest ) : gomawo untuk semua riviewnya dan moga2 selalu suka ff yunjae gw ya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**NB : hampir 5000w..moga-moga gak boring ya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

**12 tahun kemudian**

.

Yunho : 19 tahun

Jaejoong : 17 tahun

.

.

**SHINKI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

Aula olahraga SMU SHINKI tampak dipenuhi sorak sorai dan teriakan dukungan dari ribuan orang karena sedang diadakan turnamen basket final antara SMU SHINKI dan SMU TOHO. Saat ini kedudukan SMU SHINKI tertinggal 2 point dan kedua kapten basket tampak sedang mendrible bola ke tengah lapangan dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh keduanya. _Namja_ yang sedang mendrible bola memberikan senyum dengan _dimple_ yang sangat menawan sedangkan lawannya _namja_ berkulit _tan_ dengan tinggi menjulang dan senyum menyeringai tampak meremehkan lawannya. Saat _namja_ berdimple itu berlari untuk menembak bola dari area _three point_ tiba-tiba saja tanpa peringatan _namja_ berkulit_ tan_ itu memblok bola itu sehingga bola itu terlempar kearah _namja_ berambut ikal yang segera menyambut bola. Sekarang kesempatan ada dipihak SMU SHINKI, _namja _berkulit _tan_ dan _namja_ berambut ikal itu berlari cepat dan saling melemparkan bola untuk membingungkan lawannya dan diarea _three point_ SMU TOHO _namja _berkulit _tan_ itu langsung melempar bola ke ring bahkan tampak melihatnya dan kemenangan berhasil diraih SMU SHINKI dengan skor 137-136. Gemuruh suara penonton hampir meruntuhkan gedung olahraga termewah di Seoul itu dengan satu jeritan nama yang bergema.

'**Jung Yunho…Jung Yunho…Jung Yunhooooooo….'** Ribuan_ namja_ dan _yeoja_ larut dalam kegembiraan karena sang pangeran Shinki kembali meraih gelar MVP diakhir tahun dia belajar di SMU SHINKI.

Jung Yunho, _namja _berkulit_ tan_ itu hanya berdiri diam ditengah lapangan dan menatap datar pada kerumunan manusia yang menjeritkan namanya tanpa berniat untuk membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum atau lambaian tangan bahkan tepukan bahu dari Yoochun,_ namja_ berambut ikal yang menjadi partnernya tidak dihiraukannya. "_Hyungieee…chukkaeee_…Aku tahu kau pasti menang."pelukan erat dan wangi vanilla yang kuat langsung menyerbu indra penciuman Yunho, membuatnya yang sedang merasa sangat lelah langsung bersemangat membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya " Aku harus menang…Aku takut _uri Joongie_ akan membunuhku jika aku kalah." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut yang sontak membuat orang-orang yang melihat senyum itu terdiam. Jung Yunho yang dikenal sebagai _ice prince_ dari SMU SHINKI memang terkenal dingin dan semua orang tahu hanya_ namja_ sedang dipeluknya yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum dan bukan menyeringai seperti yang kadang ditunjukkannya.

Tawa riang itu berderai indah mendengar jawaban dari Yunho, tangan kecilnya melap keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh _namja _kekar itu, "Tentu saja seorang Jung Yunho tidak pernah boleh kalah dari siapa pun." tutur Jaejoong dengan suara manjanya sambil mengedipkan mata yang membuat senyum Yunho semakin lebar.

"Jung Yunho selamat ya…Kau memang hebat. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di pertandingan tahun depan." Ujar _namja_ berdimple yang menghampiri kedua _namja _yang masih setia berdiri ditengah lapangan itu sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Yunho yang menyambutnya dengan datar.

"Tentu saja aku akan menang, Taecyon…."

Senyum kecil diberikan Taecyon mendengar jawaban penuh percaya diri dari kawan sekaligus lawannya ini. Sejak mengenal Jung Yunho, Taecyon mengerti sikap tidak mau mengalah _namja_ Jung itu dan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"_Hyungie_…Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu. Tunggulah disini dengan Taecyon _hyung. Arraso_?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju pinggir lapangan tempat ia meletakkan beberapa keperluan Yunho.

"Chunnie…Ikuti Jaejoong." perintah Yunho pada Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka tanpa niat untuk menimpali karena matanya sibuk memandang _yoeja-yoeja_ cantik disekitar aula itu.

Yunho tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari _namja_ cantik sehingga dia sedikit terkejut menerima tepukan kuat pada bahunya yang ternyata dilakukan oleh Taecyon,"Kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu? "tanyanya ringan. Taecyon tahu jika Yunho menaruh perhatian lebih dari sekedar antara _hyung _dan _dongsaeng _pada Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu !…Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat tapi akan kupastikan dia menjadi milikku, dengan atau tanpa persetujuannya." Sahut Yunho dingin sambil menatap lembut sosok cantik yang selalu ada disampingnya selama 12 tahun ini. Sosok cantik itu tampak sedang mengomel pada Yoochun yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau sangat mengerikan Jung…"ucapan taecyon itu tidak mendapat tanggapan dari yunho karena tanpa peringatan namja Jung itu berlari cepat kearah Jaejoong.

Brakkk…bughhh..bughhh…

Suara hantaman tangan ke tubuh itu terdengar keras karena aula olahraga itu hening seketika saat _namja_ bermata musang itu mengamuk karena salah seorang siswa tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan minuman yang sedang dibawa oleh _namja_ cantik yang sekarang berdiri diam melihat apa yang dilakukan _namja_ bermata musang itu tanpa adanya niatan untuk menghentikannya bahkan tampak seringai kecil di bibir merah cherry itu.

"Jae..Ayo hentikan dia..Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya.._Aigoooo_…Apa yang harus kukatakan pada tuan Jung kali ini."pinta Yoochun yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping _namja _cantik itu sedikit panik. Yoochun adalah putra dari _ahjumma_ Park yang selama ini bekerja pada keluarga Jung dan juga merupakan teman bermain dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang menjadi sumber kekacauan yang dilakukan _namja_ Jung yang sedang mengamuk dihadapan mereka. Yoochun memperoleh kesempatan untuk belajar disekolah yang sama dengan mereka dengan satu tugas dari Jung Siwon, mengawasi sang pewaris Jung yang sering mengunakan kekerasan pada siapa pun yang mengusik ketenangan sahabatnya.

_Namja _yang dipukul Yunho tampak tersungkur ke bawah, bahkan _namja_ itu tidak membalas satu pun pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh _namja _Jung itu. Semua siswa hanya diam tanpa ada yang membantunya, ini adalah sekolah yang didirikan Jung Siwon untuk putranya. Jadi hukum Jung-lah yang berlaku disini. Siapa pun tahu jangan pernah mengusik dan menyinggung Kim Jaejoong, sahabat baik dari Jung Yunho jika tidak ingin tersingkir dari sekolah mewah ini.

"Bear..Cukup…" hanya dengan mendengar suara pelan itu Yunho berhenti dan menghela nafas kasar. Matanya memandang kearah _namja_ cantik yang berdiri tenang itu. "kau tidak apa-apa?" gelengan kepala jaejoong membuat emosi Yunho mereda. Kemudian mata musang itu memandang sekeliling aula olahraga itu dengan tajam kemudian berseru dengan tegas,"Aku tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi…Kalian mengerti?"

"Neeeeeeeeee…." Jawaban itu terdengar dari semua mulut siswa di aula itu yang segera menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam itu.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan mungil namja cantik itu,"Kita pulang…"

Setelah sang _ice prince_ dan sahabatnya itu keluar dari aula, bisik-bisik langsung berdengung kencang karena Yunho bahkan tidak perduli dengan gelar dan piala MVP yang belum diambilnya. Sedangkan Taecyon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kejadian itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Yoochun dan seruannya," Tidak ada yang lucu tuan Ok.."

.

.

_**flashback**_

Yunho 10 tahun

Jaejoong 8 tahun

.

**Mansion Jung**

"_Hyungie_, boleh Joongie masuk?" kepala _namja_ cantik itu terjulur kedalam kamar mewah bernuansa hitam putih itu sembari memperhatikan _namja_ bermata musang yang sedang duduk didepan meja belajar dan tampak serius mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah _namja_ cantik itu "Tentu…Kau selalu boleh masuk Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong segera menghambur kedalam kamar itu segera setelah mendengar izin itu," Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR mate ini. Tadi _seongsanim_ memberikan banyak sekali tugas huuuhh…menyebalkan sekali.."cerocos _namja_ cantik itu panjang lebar.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat Jaejoong berumur 5 tahun, mereka berteman baik bahkan Yunho sangat menyayangi _namja _cantik itu walaupun terkadang Jaejoong bertingkah manja dan menyebalkan. Setahun setelah menjadi putra Jung Siwon, akhirnya Kibum sadar dari komanya dan tepat seperti yang diprediksi oleh para dokter yang menanganinya, _yoeja _itu mengalami _amnesia _permanen hingga sampai saat ini yang dia tahu adalah Jung Yunho yang ada dihadapannya adalah putra kandungnya. Yunho menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Dia berusaha menjadi putra yang diinginkan keluarga Jung. Jung siwon memberinya berbagai pelajaran tambahan seperti bela diri dan menembak walau dia tidak pernah menjelaskan apa tujuan semua pelajaran itu pada Yunho dan mengatakan bahwa suatu hari keahlian itu akan dibutuhkan.

"Sini _hyung _bantu…dan jangan mempoutkan bibirmu itu..sangat aneh.." Yunho meraih buku yang sejak tadi dipeluk erat oleh Jaejoong dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

Clekkk…pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi dan kali ini tampak _yoeja_ cantik membawa sebuah mampan yang berisi beberapa macam kue kecil dan minuman. _Yoeja _itu meletakkan semua itu diatas sebuah meja kecil di sudut kamar sebelum menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Apa _umma _menganggu? Kalian sedang belajar?" tanya Kibum dengan suara lembut penuh senyum seraya mengusap pelan kepala Yunho dengan penuh sayang.

"_Aniyo…Umma_ tidak menganggu, aku hanya sedang mengajari Jaejoongie yang bodoh ini..hhahaa"ujar Yunho dengan penuh tawa tanpa memperdulikan mata Jaejoong yang mulai berkilat

Jung Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan putranya itu pada _namja_ cantik yang tampak marah itu, "_Arraso..Umma_ akan meninggalkan kalian belajar..Jangan lupa dimakan cemilannya."

Saat pintu kamar itu tertutup, Jaejoong langsung melemparkan buku yang sedang diletakkan di meja kearah Yunho sekaligus menjerit lantang ,"Aku tidak bodoh Jung _pabooooo_…"

Kamar mewah itu penuh jeritan dan pekikan marah dari _namja_ cantik yang berlari mengelilingi kamar mengejar Yunho yang terus meledeknya. Yunho yang pendiam dan tertutup akan tertawa riang jika dihadapan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana hasil penyelidikan _hyung_ selama ini?" Siwon sudah berusaha bersabar namun setiap usaha mereka tampak selalu menemui jalan buntu. 3 tahun setelah kecelakaan itu dan dia masih belum menemukan dalang yang menyebabkan dia harus kehilangan putra kandungnya dan membuat istrinya _amnesia_ permanen.

Hyunjoong menghela nafas berat mengerti beban yang harus ditanggung sahabatnya," Dari semua kemungkinan sekarang tinggal 2 keluarga yang harus kita selidiki dan kita masih harus mencari tahu siapa diantara mereka yang terlibat."

"2 keluarga? Nugu? Aku tidak merasa mempunyai musuh sejak berhenti dari bisnis itu."

"Kau memang merasa tidak mempunyai musuh tapi kau memiliki sahabat yang memiliki musuh."ujar hyunjoong yang membuat Siwon semakin bingung.

"Kau ingat Tan Hankyung? " saat melihat secerca pengertian dari mata Siwon, Hyunjoong melanjutkan penjelasannya " Kau kembali ke Seoul 3 tahun yang lalu untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah perdagangan senjata dan membantunya keluar dari bisnis ini namun apa yang terjadi ? Saat kau kembali kecelakaan itu terjadi, bahkan keluarga Tan lenyap dalam semalam. Berita tentang hal itu dimusnahkan dan menurut analisaku yang menjadi musuh utama keluarga Tan hanyalah keluarga Go dan keluarga Kwon."

Mendengar penuturan Hyunjoong tentang menghilangnya keluarga Tan, tiba-tiba Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dengan cepat menghampiri rak buku tinggi yang ada diruang kerja itu. Dia mulai membongkar beberapa album foto dan saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya, _namja_ itu segera menghampiri Hyunjoong dan meletakkan selembar foto.

"_Omooo_…Aku baru ingat keluarga Tan memiliki seorang putra"ujar Hyunjoong lirih menatap datar foto sebuah keluarga yang ada dihadapannya, sepasang suami istri yang sedang mencium seorang balita.

"Karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Kibum dan kematian itu aku jadi melupakan tujuanku kembali kesini. Sekarang kita harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi _hyung_…dan aku ingin kita menemukan putra Hankyung."

Tanpa kedua _namja_ dewasa itu tahu pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh sosok_ namja_ kecil yang berdiri dibelakang pintu ruang kerja itu. Yunho tadi hanya bermaksud memanggil _appa_ Jung dan _ahjussi _ Kim untuk makan siang karena perintah _umma_-nya.

"Keluarga Go dan keluarga Kwon…_Appa-eomma_, aku berjanji akan membalas mereka semua." Yunho memegang erat liontin yang selalu melingkar dilehernya. Sesaat kemudian dia melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Siwon dengan seulas senyum, "_Appa..ahjussi…umma_ memanggil kalian untuk makan siang."

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

Yunho POV

Dua belas tahun telah berlalu dan sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa membalas apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita. Aku masih belum menjadi _namja_ yang kuat seperti yang _appa_ inginkan tapi aku berjanji _appa_, selama aku hidup tidak akan kubiarkan mereka hidup tenang dan dengan memanfaatkan apa yang diberikan dan diajarkan _appa_ Jung selama ini aku akan memusnahkan semua keluarga itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Bear? " suara halus itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkat tentang masa kelam yang harus kulalui. Kualihkan pandangku pada _namja_ cantik dihadapanku, Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi remaja 17thn yang sangat mempesona dengan mata doe dan bibir semerah darah. Dia menemani dan telah menjadi bagian diriku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya dan aku akan memastikan dia akan selalu berada disisiku walau saat ini aku masih membiarkan dia berpikir kami hanyalah sahabat baik.

"_Molla_ Boo…Aku hanya lelah karena berkelahi tadi siang.."ujarku mengelak walau aku tahu dia tidak mempercayai ucapanku. Jaejoong sangat mengenal diriku mungkin bahkan melebihi aku sendiri walau dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu tentang perasaanku padanya. Saat ini dia tinggal bersamaku di apartemen yang dibelikan _appa_ Jung sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke 17-ku. Hampir 2 tahun ini aku meninggalkan _mansion_ Jung dengan alasan ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Walaupun_ umma_ sempat melarangnya tapi _appa _Jung mendukung keinginanku. Alasan sebenarnya aku tinggal di apartemen ini karena aku butuh kebebasan untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluargaku, dari sedikit informasi yang kudapat kedua keluarga itu pindah keluar negeri dan setahun ini _appa_ Jung mulai memberi kepercayaan padaku untuk membantunya diperusahaan.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku "Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengatakannya padaku…Kita lihat saja nanti." Suara halus itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi suara arogan yang selalu bisa membuatku takjub. Dalam satu helaan nafas, Jaejoong bisa berubah dari _namja _manja dan cengeng menjadi _namja_ arogan dan sangat egois.

"Ya..Kau benar Boo..Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan dan aku harap saat kau tahu itu semua tidak yang ada diantara kita tidak akan berubah karena aku melarangnya."

"Cihhh…Sungguh egois…Tapi tenang saja Bear..Walau bumi berbalik aku akan tetap berada disampingmu. Bukankah kita sahabat abadi? "

Yunho menyeringai kecil mendengar kata-kata itu "Ya…Kita sahabat abadi." Dan kau akan menjadi pasangan abadiku Boojae sambung Yunho dalam hati. Tanpa memandang Jaejoong yang sedang asyik dengan majalah _fashion_-nya, Yunho meraih tas ransel dan kunci sepeda motor sportnya.

"Mau kemana kau? _Ahjumma _meminta kita untuk makan malam dirumah."seru Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari _bracelet_ indah yang terpampang di halaman majalah yang sedang dilihatnya.

Yunho menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu dan ikut menatap majalah itu sebelum berkata santai,"Kau lupa hari ini jadwal bela diri dan menembakku? Aku akan mengantarmu dulu ke _mansion_ Jung. Ayo aku hampir terlambat."

Jaejoong berdiri dan membetulkan kerah jaket sport yang kenakan Yunho "Keren sekali hehhee…Tidak perlu Bear..Sepupuku akan datang dan aku akan memintanya untuk mengantarku."

Mata musang itu menatap tajam _namja _cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis itu sebelum berkata dengan nada tajam," Siapa? Kau tahu bukan aku tidak suka kau pergi dengan orang yang tidak kukenal."

"Jangan bodoh..Kau ingat Changmin _hyung_? Dia baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan nantinya dia akan masuk kuliah denganmu." jelas Jaejoong pelan karena tahu tabiat seorang Jung Yunho yang meledak-ledak.

Shim Changmin. _Namja_ jenius itu akhirnya kembali ke Seoul, mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkannya suatu saat nanti batin yunho sebelum mengangguk kecil pada jaejoong,"Baiklah…Tapi aku harus sudah melihatmu ada di _mansion_ Jung tepat jam 7 malam. Ingat itu Boo.."

.

.

.

**Mansion Jung**

Tawa ceria dan penuh canda terdengar riuh di ruang tamu mewah yang biasa sepi itu. Tampak pasangan Jung duduk bersama dan ikut tertawa mendengar obrolan seru dari _namja_ jangkung yang tiba bersama Jaejoong beberapa saat yang lalu sedangkan remaja 17 tahun itu sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi Yunho karena _namja_ itu telah terlambat ½ jam dari waktu yang dijanjikannya dan itu hampir tidak pernah terjadi sehingga Jaejoong gelisah dan itu disadari oleh Kibum yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Joongie…Sabarlah..Sebentar lagi Yunho akan datang. Mungkin sedang macet dijalan."ujar Kibum menenangkan dan ucapan Kibum itu disambut tawa mengoda dari Changmin si _namja_ jangkung yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengan mereka "Mungkin Yunho sedang bermesraan dengan _yoejachingu_-nya." Ucapan itu sontak membuahkan _deathglare _dan lemparan bantal kearah kepala Changmin yang tidak sempat menghindari.

Brakkk..brakkk…bunyi pintu yang dibanting dan derap langkah cepat terdengar sampai ruang tamu itu diikuti seruan keras Yoochun yang tampak panik," Bertahanlah Yunho…Kita sudah tiba dirumah !"

Jaejoong yang mendengar seruan panik segera berlari menuju pintu depan namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat Yunho yang penuh darah dalam rangkulan tangan Yoochun. Jaejoong hanya menatap nanar sebelum suara Yunho yang memanggil pelan namanya,"Boo…Aku butuh Jaejoong…Sekarang.."

"Argghhhhhhhhhhh…"jeritan kuat Kibum semakin membuat Jaejoong tersadar dan berlari menghambur kearah Yoochun dan membantu memapah tubuh Yunho ke sofa di ruang tamu. Jung Siwon yang melihat orang-orang mulai panik segera berpikir logis,"Changmin..panggil dokter Ok sekarang. Nomornya ada dibuku kecil disamping telepon." Perintahnya pada Changmin yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Kalian semua tenanglah…Kita harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan kau Yoochun..panggil _ahjumma_ Park..Bawa istriku ke kamar."

Kibum mengeleng keras dan tidak mau menuruti permintaan suaminya, dia ingin disamping Yunho yang sedang merintih kesakitan dipangkuan Jaejoong. dia tidak mau apapun terjadi pada putra kesayangannya,"_Aniyoooo_…Aku mau disini…"tolaknya dengan suara tegas yang membuat Siwon menghela nafas berat karena kekerasan kepala Kibum.

"Baik…Baiklah..Terserah padamu.." kemudian Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoochun,"Sekarang Yoochun jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" cecar Siwon pada Yoochun yang masih tampak pucat pasi. Selama ini memang tugas Yoochun adalah selalu mendampingi Yunho kemanapun, termasuk ikut dengan berbagai les bela diri yang diterima Yunho.

Jaejoong mengengam erat tangan Yunho sambil berbisik pelan untuk menenangkannya, kepala _namja _tampan itu masih mengalirkan darah karena luka sobek yang lumayan panjang. _Namja_ cantik itu begitu marah dalam hatinya melihat sahabat yang sangat disayangi terbaring tidak berdaya tanpa dia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantu.

Suara Yoochun tampak bergetar saat berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Siwon,"Kejadiannya begitu cepat _ahjussi_.. Sejak kami selesai latihan dan bermaksud pulang, Yunho telah merasa ada yang mengikuti kami. Tapi Yunho tetap berusaha tenang dan kami pulang melalui jalan yang biasanya, tak jauh dari daerah Gangnam ada 2 mobil mulai berusaha menyerempet kami terutama Yunho, dan kecelakaan itu terjadi saat tiba-tiba dari arah depan muncul sebuah mobil yang berusaha menabrak Yunho dan dia berusaha menghindar hingga terlempar beberapa meter dari jalan. Kemudian begitu saja mobil-mobil itu menghilang."

'Apa ini semua karena aku semakin menemukan titik terang dan bukti untuk menghancurkan keluarga itu. Jadi mereka berusaha membunuh atau mencelakakan Yunho untuk memberi peringatan padaku'batin Siwon memikirkan kecelakaan aneh itu sambil memandang Yunho yang terbaring lemah. Walaupun Yunho bukanlah anak kandungnya tapi Siwon sangat menyayanginya dan tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Tuan Jung…Dokter Ok sudah tiba."maid di _mansion _itu mengantarkan seorang _namja_ setengah baya berwajah tampan dan berbadan besar mengenakan jas dokter. Dokter Ok adalah dokter keluarga Jung sekaligus sahabat Siwon dan Hyunjoong.

"Apa yang terjadi Siwon ?.._Aigooo_…Yunho.."dokter Ok segera mengeluarkan semua alat yang dibutuhkannya di meja disamping sofa tempat Yunho berbaring lemah dengan tubuh penuh darah.

"Aku butuh air hangat dan handuk bersih…Juga ambilkan beberapa es batu kecil."perintah dokter Ok yang membuat Kibum dan _ahjumma _Park bergegas mengambilnya.

"Aku harus membersihkan lukanya dulu…sepertinya luka dikepala perlu beberapa jahitan."terang dokter Ok saat membersihkan darah dikepala Yunho dengan alkohol yang membuat _namja_ tampan itu meringis dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

Kibum terisak pelan melihat kondisi putranya yang tampak memprihatikan "Apa kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?"tanyanya pelan dengan tangan yang mengenggam erat lengan Siwon.

Yunho yang walau sedang menahan sakit tapi dalam keadaan sadar sontak berusaha mengelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengerang pelan,"_Aniyoo_…Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit _umma_."

"Tapi Bear…_Ahjumma_ benar, kita harus ke rumah sakit." Bujuk Jaejoong pelan karena biasanya Yunho selalu menuruti apapun permintaannya. Tapi kali ini seperti sikap keras kepala Yunho yang menang karena _namja_ tampan bersikeras dirumah.

"Kalian tenanglah…Dokter Ok akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Yunho."Siwon mendukung keputusan sang putra yang sedang menatap tajam padanya.

.

.

.

**SOMEWHERE**

"Kita lihat setelah ini apakah si Jung itu berani untuk melangkah maju..hhahaaa…Aku suka kerja kalian." _Namja_ tambun itu meletakkkan ponselnya sembari tertawa lebar membayangkan Siwon sedang kalut karena kondisi putranya.

Tok..tok…pintu ruang kerja itu diketuk dengan pelan kemudian seorang _yoeja_ muda melangkah masuk dengan membawa sebuah mampan kecil berisi beberapa obat "_Appa_…Kau harus minum obat dulu."

"Letakkan saja…Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

.

.

.

**Mansion Jung**

Blamm…Pintu itu ditutup dengan pelan dan_ namja_ cantik yang sedang membawa mampan itu tampak mengusap pelan wajah lelahnya. Semalaman dia menemani Yunho yang tertidur karena obat penenang yang diberikan dokter Ok. Luka-luka Yunho telah dirawat, hanya beberapa luka luar yang tidak membahayakan dan sebuah jahitan di kepala yang akan meninggalkan bekas luka pada _namja _tampan itu.

Jaejoong menyusuri lorong lantai 2 itu dengan langkah pelan. Jam baru saja berdetak 3 kali yang menandakan ini baru saja dini hari. Jaejoong bermaksud untuk membuat segelas susu namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat pintu ruang kerja Siwon yang tidak tertutup rapat dan dengungan suara pelan dari dalam. Jaejoong melihat sekilas Siwon tampak sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang melalui _chat conference_. Ketika nama Yunho terdengar oleh Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu itu.

'_Kau yakin mereka yang melakukannya, Won?" tanya sebuah suara berat_

"Ya _hyung_…Tampaknya mereka sadar aku sudah memiliki beberapa bukti tentang kecelakaan itu"suara Siwon yang kali ini terdengar pelan.

'_Tapi Siwon…Kita belum bisa menentukan keluarga mana yang terlibat diantara ke-2 keluarga itu' appa_…itu suara _appa_. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar suara sang _appa _dalam _chat_ Siwon itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa ke-2 keluarga itu? Apa yang mau mereka lakukan pada Yunho?

Belum selesai Jaejoong dengan pemikirannya tentang apa yang terjadi, sebuah kalimat terdengar dari seorang _namja_ yang baru tadi ditemuinya, dokter Ok, benar-benar membuatnya terpaku dan membeku.

'_Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika mereka tahu Yunho bukanlah putra kandungmu?'_

Terdengar helaan nafas frustasi dari Siwon sebelum_ namja_ arogan itu berkata tegas,"Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu kenyataan itu. Aku sudah menghapus semua kemungkinan itu. Dan tampaknya anak itu tahu keadaan sebenarnya sehingga dia menolak ke rumah sakit."

'_Maksudmu dia tahu kalau ke-2 keluarga itu mengincarmu?'tanya suara berat yang pertama_

"_Aniyo_…Dia tahu jika dia bukan putra kandungku. Kita lanjutkan nanti _hyungdeul_."

.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan perpisahan itu berusaha melangkah secepat mungkin menuju kamar Yunho, bahkan dia melupakan niatnya untuk membuat susu. Dipandanginya _namja_ tampan yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya, selalu disampingnya, selalu membantunya dan mencintainya. Ya…Kim Jaejoong tahu jika seorang Jung Yunho sangat mencintainya saat tanpa sengaja _namja_ cantik itu membaca curahan hati Yunho disebuah diari ketika Yunho berusia 16 tahun. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dalam semalam Jaejoong menemukan kenyataan bahwa Yunho bukanlah putra keluarga Jung dan ada 2 keluarga yang berusaha membunuhnya entah untuk alasan apa.

'Tidak…Aku sama sekali tidak perduli siapa kau sebenarnya karena bagiku kau tetaplah Jung Yunho, milikku! _Namja_ arogan, egois, menyebalkan namun sekaligus _namja_ yang sangat kucintai. Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho dan tidak ada apapun yang akan merubah hal itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun tahu jika kau bukan seorang Jung dan aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berusaha menyakitimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa melindungiku, Bear." Janji Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih tertidur tenang sembari mengelus pelan kepala tempat luka itu akan berbekas.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho selama ini Jaejoong juga belajar bela diri dan menembak dengan bantuan Taecyon, anak dari dokter Ok. Karena jika Yunho tahu maka ini akan menjadi masalah besar dan mungkin bisa mencelakakan Taecyon yang hanya tak bisa menolak permintaannya. Jaejoong ingin menjadi pasangan yang sepadan untuk Yunho. Dia tidak ingin hanya Yunho yang bisa melindunginya. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu bertingkah sesuai kemauan Yunho namun cepat atau lambat dia akan memaksa Yunho untuk berterus terang dan tidak ada lagi hal yang mereka sembunyikan.

'Tapi apa hubungan _appa _dengan semua ini? Dan suara pertama itu sangat familiar…Kecelakaan apa?' Jaejoong kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia harus mencari tahu tentang hal ini namun untuk sementara ia akan bersikap seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu semua berjalan seperti biasanya tanpa ada yang aneh. Yunho memulai perkuliahannya dengan lancar di universitas SHINKI bersama Yoochun, Taecyon dan Changmin walaupun mereka memilih jurusan yang berbeda, sekaligus menjalankan perannya sebagai direktur muda di Jung Corp. Sedangkan Jaejoong menjalankan tahun keduanya di SMU SHINKI bersama Kim Junsu, anak dari saudara jauh Kibum.

Semua bersikap seperti kecelakaan Yunho hanyalah kecelakaan biasa walau sejak kecelakaan itu keduanya kembali tinggal di _mansion_ Jung atas permohonan Jaejoong walaupun pada awalnya Yunho menolak dan ingin tetap tinggal di apartemen tapi pengaruh Kim Jaejoong pada seorang Jung Yunho terbukti sangat kuat dengan kembalinya mereka ke _mansion_ Jung.

Tanpa keduanya tahu, mereka sama-sama berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yunho dengan tujuan untuk memusnahkan ke-2 keluarga yang membuat keluarga kandungnya hancur dan Jaejoong dengan tujuan untuk melindungi Yunho. Walau belum saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing tapi tindakan dan sikap kedua tidak dapat membohongi siapa pun termasuk Siwon yang sering mengamati interaksi keduanya dalam diam.

.

.

Siwon POV

Anak itu tumbuh dengan baik, dia menjadi _namja_ yang kuat dan sangat bertanggung jawab walau memiliki emosi yang labil jika itu berhubungan dengan sahabatnya. Jika putraku masih hidup mungkin dia akan seperti Yunho.

Tok..tok…aku melirik sekilas jam diseberang ruang kerjaku. Jam 2 pagi? Siapa?

"Masuklah…"seruku lumayan keras. Sesaat kemudian Yunho muncul dari balik pintu itu.

_Namja_ yang sangat tampan, aku sangat bangga karena berhasil mendidiknya dengan baik "Ada apa kau belum tidur selarut ini?" tanyaku pelan walau aku yakin kedatangannya ini pasti berhubungan dengan kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku ingin _appa_ menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku."serunya dengan suara tajam dan mata musang itu tidak berkedip sekalipun.

Aku menghela nafas berat, mungkin inilah saatnya aku menjelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Keluarga itu sangat berbahaya dan bisa saja mereka akan mencelakakan Yunho lagi "Baiklah..Kau mungkin sudah tahu jika aku bukanlah orangtua kandungmu.."pandangan Yunho tetap sama yang menandakan dia tahu hal itu sehingga aku langsung melanjutkan," Aku sedang menyelidiki tentang keluarga yang mungkin terlibat dengan kecelakaan yang dulu aku alami dan tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluarga temanku."

Tampak mata musang itu berkedip saat aku bercerita "Aku akan membantumu, _appa_."ucapnya pelan tanpa ragu.

"Tidak…Yang harus kau lakukan adalah belajar dengan baik karena mungkin suatu saat kau harus mengantikanku."

.

.

**Mansion Jung**

Jaejoong POV

"_Hyung_…Aku ingin ke taman bermain."pintaku pada Yunho yang sedang membaca sebuah buku _management_. Saat ini aku sedang berbaring nyaman di pahanya. Hampir tengah malam, namun Yunho belum menunjukkan bahwa dia akan menghentikan bacaan sehingga aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku tahu dia pasti lelah karena berbagai aktivitas yang harus dijalaninya.

Yunho menutup bukunya sesuai perkiraanku, kemudian tangan besar itu menarik tubuhku yang sedang berbaring nyaman untuk naik kepangkuannya. Lengannya melingkar dileherku, posisi kami begitu dekat untuk pertama kalinya bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho di keningku, mata musang itu menatap tajam padaku,"Apa yang akan kauberikan sebagai imbalannya?"tanyanya dengan suara mengoda dan _smirk_ jahil yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dan mungkin saat ini pipiku sudah bersemu merah.

"A..Ap..Apaaa maksudmu Bear?"ucapku terbata dan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku kesisi lain walaupun tangan itu begitu saja menahan wajahku agar tetap menatap mata tajamnya. Apa sekarang waktunya? Apa yunho akan mengungkapkan perasaannya? Karena setelah kecelakaan _namja _bermata musang ini agak berubah, dia semakin protektif dan tidak membiarkan aku lepas dari pandangan matanya bahkan sekarang kami tidur dalam kamar yang sama.

"Hahhahaa..Kau takut padaku Boo? Kau tahu bukan aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu" tanyanya lagi dengan suara lembut yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya sambil membelai pelan punggungku. Mendengar hal itu aku langsung mengeratkan pelukan kami untuk membuktikan aku tidak akan pernah takut padanya.

"_Aniyo_…Aku tidak akan pernah takut padamu tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku Bear.."ujarku pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukan erat kami, dapat kurasakan Yunho mengangguk kecil sebelum berkata pelan,"Apa itu?"

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan sekarang dengan hati berdegup kencang, aku menatap mata musang itu sebelum memintanya berjanji," Kita harus selalu bersama. Sampai kapan pun kau tidak pernah boleh pergi dariku."

"_Arra_..Aku berjanji Boo.."tanpa ucapan cinta yang keluar dari bibirnya tapi aku tahu dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, tatapan mata itu membuktikan semuanya. Perlahan bibir hati itu mendekati bibirku dan tanpa aba-aba Yunho mencium bibirku dengan lembut sebelum kemudian melumatnya dengan kuat. Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa saat hingga kami kehabisan nafas.

"Arghhh…Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku, Bear…"Yunho hanya tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan manjaku sambil kembali mencium kuat bibirku dan kali ini aku membalas lumatan itu dengan sama kuatnya.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

Akhirnya..Aku tidak bisa melukiskan bagaimana perasaan senang dan bahagia yang membuncah didadaku. Walau tetap belum terucap tapi dari pancaran mata doe itu dan tidak adanya penolakan dari Jaejoongie saat aku menciumnya itu sudah membuktikan dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dan menerima perasaanku walaupun Joongie sempat protes karena aku mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Rengekan manja itu membuat aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk kembali menciumnya dan kali ini dia membalas dengan sama kuatnya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama Boojae…Sampai kapan pun. Seperti yang selalu kukatakan, tak akan kubiarkan apa pun memisahkan kita. Percayalah…"janjiku tegas memeluk erat tubuh_ namja_ cantik yang sangat kucintai ini, Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TEBECEEEEEEEEEEEEE**********************

.

.

.

CUAP2 : thanks yang buat semua review, follower dll…chap ini panjangggggggggggg bgt ya..ampe keriting tangan gw pas nge-edit. Tapi moga-moga typo cuma sedikit ya..hhehehe…ada beberapa part yang agak aneh pas gw baca ulang…tapi mohon dimaklumi ya…plannya bakal ada 2 chap yang bercerita ttg masa remaja Yunjae dan bakal muncul beberapa tokoh lain.

Mungkin bakal banyak yang bertanya kenapa sering ada member 2PM di ff gw…itu karena gw suka dan menurut gw mereka smua manly banget..so cocok banget untuk jadi sohib Yunho.

Terus beberapa pertanyaan yang berulang tentang karakter JJ…hmpfh…lumayan cape ya ngulang2 jawaban yang sama..untuk semua JJ bias tenang saja karena tidak akan pernah gw menistakan JJ dalam setiap ff…apa perlu bukti lagi?(baca saja ff gw yang lain kalo gk percaya)

Ayooo pada nebak siapa ya kira-kira nama asli Yunho di EL?

Sorry ya kali ini gak balas riview…

.

.

See you next chap…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**NB : lebih dari ini memang boring banget tapi menurut gw ini perlu banget untuk pengenalan beberapa oc baru dan NC-ny hancur dan datar bgt….mianhe jika mengecewakan. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

**JUNG CORP**

'Go Sooman, salah satu miliuner yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan memutuskan untuk kembali menetap di Seoul. Hal ini mungkin akan…'

Bipp…Suara itu seketika diam saat Lee Imhwan mematikan saluran TV di ruang rapat yang sedang dihadiri oleh beberapa orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam bisnis keluarga Jung. Imhwan adalah asisten kepercayaan Siwon yang selama ini memantau apa saja yang dilakukan oleh musuh-musuh bisnis Jung.

"Saat ini nama Jung ada di posisi teratas dari perekonomian di Seoul bahkan sudah mencapai no 3 paling berpengaruh di dunia, jadi ada beberapa pihak yang ingin merebut atau menjatuhkan Jung namun hal lain yang perlu anda tahu saat ini keluarga Go berniat untuk kembali memindahkan aset dan kantor pusat Go ke Seoul. Kami masih sedang mencari tahu alasannya walau saya menduga ini berhubungan dengan penyelidikan yang selama ini anda lakukan."suara Lee Imhwan yang memberikan laporan singkat itu terdengar jelas di seluruh ruang rapat yang berisi petinggi yang mengurus Jung Corp selama ini bersama Jung Siwon.

"Hahhahaa…Aku yakin _namja _tua Go itu punya niat buruk. Menghilang hampir 10 tahun dan sekarang kembali begitu saja bertepatan dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Yunho. Sangat mencurigakan!"

Hyunjoong mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat yang diutarakan Shim Kangin, _appa_ dari Changmin sebelum mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya,"Kau harus berhati-hati Wonnie, ini akan menjadi sangat buruk...Perlukah kita mendatangkan bodyguard dari Jeju? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa pun pada Joongie maupun Yunho."

Siwon yang duduk tenang ditengah meja besar itu tampak berpikir keras, ini mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk Yunho mulai mempelajari segala sesuatu tentang bisnis Jung, karena kembalinya keluarga Go sama saja dengan dimulainya genderang perang. Keluarga Go terkenal dengan keluarga yang licik dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kemauannya.

"Hwang Min, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Yunho selama kau mengajarinya seni bela diri dan menembak? Apakah dia sudah mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain? Bagaimana emosinya?"

_Namja_ yang duduk disebelah Hyunjoong mengangkat kepalanya dari laporan keuangan yang sejak tadi dipelajarinya. Selain mengajarkan seni bela diri pada Yunho, Hwang Min adalah orang kepercayaan Siwon untuk mengurus keuangan Jung,"Sangat baik _hyung_…Semua seni bela diri sudah dikuasainya baik yang mengunakan senjata ataupun tangan kosong. Dalam menembak juga Yunho sangat akurat, masalah emosi…hmpfh..Sebenarnya ini hal yang sejak lama ini kusampaikan padamu_ hyung_…"

"…Apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran karena Hwang Min tiba-tiba saja menghentikan penjelasannya. Semua kepala diruang rapat itu sekarang menoleh pada_ namja_ Hwang itu yang sangat pandai menilai kepribadian seseorang hanya dengan sekali tatap.

"Dingin…Eksekusi Yunho sangat dingin. Bahkan saat lawannya sudah tak berdaya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengerjapkan matanya. Saat bertarung hampir tidak tampak emosi pada dirinya."

Mendengar hal yang sudah diduganya Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, Yunho memang jarang sekali menunjukkan emosi apapun kecuali dihadapan Jaejoong. namun mungkin hal itu akan menguntungkannya, karena keluarga Go harus dihadapi dengan kepala dingin. Bukan dengan perasaan.

"Wonnie…Menurutku kita harus segera menemui orang itu…hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan Go Sooman."saran Hyunjoong yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Siwon.

.

.

.

**SOMEWHERE**

"Jika saja kau tetap diam dan menikmati hidupmu, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah lagi bersinggungan Jung. Tapi sekarang kau sendirilah yang menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Tan !" Go Sooman,_ namja_ setengah baya pemimpin keluarga Go itu menatap tajam pada layar datar TV yang menayangkan tentang kesuksesan keluarga Jung dengan mulut yang menyeringai licik.

"Siapkan plan B kita…"ujar _namja_ tua itu begitu dia mendial sebuah nomor diponselnya.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Sejak malam itu, malam yang menjadi saksi bisu janji abadi mereka. Malam yang akan selalu dikenang keduanya karena di malam itulah Jaejoong menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya untuk pertama kalinya pada _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu, _namja_ yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya, _namja _yang tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya apa pun yang terjadi dan dia yakin Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya. Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat walaupun mereka masih merahasiakannya dari semua orang. Saat ini cukup merekalah yang tahu. Mengingat hal-hal yang mereka lakukan malam itu selalu membuat pipi Jaejoong memanas dan detak jantungnya berdebar keras.

Clekk…Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dari luar dan tampak Kibum berhenti didepan pintu dan menatap sekeliling kamar yang agak berantakan "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Joongie? Kenapa kau memasukkan baju-baju ke dalam koper?" tanya Kibum semakin heran karena dilihatnya sekarang _namja _cantik itu sibuk menyusun baju Yunho di koper besar ditengah ranjang king size itu

"Bersiap-siap _ahjumma_…Tadi Yunho_ hyung_ menghubungiku dan mengatakan malam ini kami akan kembali tinggal di apartemen. _Aigoooo_…Aku tidak menyangka ada sebanyak ini barang yang harus dirapikan. Sungguh melelahkan."gumam Jaejoong sambil mengeluh bahkan ia tidak melihat pandangan sedih yang terpancar dari mata Kibum.

"Wae?"tanya Kibum dengan suara kecil untuk menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan bergegas menghampiri _yoeja _cantik itu dan membimbingnya untuk duduk disofa di ruang tidur itu.

Jaejoong ikut duduk disamping Kibum dan mengengam erat tangan dingin itu,"Aku tidak tahu _ahjumma_…Yunho _hyung_ tidak mengatakan apa pun."katanya pelan. Walaupun jujur Jaejoong merasa senang karena kepindahan mereka kembali ke apartemen akan memudahkan hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani, mereka tidak lagi perlu berpura-pura didepan Kibum dan yang lainnya.

"Joongie…Joongiee…"seruan itu diikuti dengan derap langkah cepat menuju kamar yang selama ini mereka tempati di_ mansion_ Jung "Apa semua sudah siap? _Umma..?"_

Kibum yang melihat Yunho berdiri didepan pintu kamar segera menghambur kepelukan putra kesayangannya itu,"Jangan pergi putraku…Tinggallah disini bersama _umma_."isak lirih mewarnai suara _yoeja_ setengah baya itu.

Yunho menatap penuh tanya pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti segera mengusap lembut punggung _yoeja _yang selama ini merawatnya dengan penuh sayang,"_Umma_…Aku hanya akan tinggal di apartemen…Bukankah selama ini aku dan Jaejoongie memang tinggal disini, aku akan sering mengunjungi _umma_."bujuk Yunho dengan suara pelan.

Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa niat untuk ikut membujuk Kibum, _namja _cantik itu bergegas membereskan beberapa barang yang masih tertinggal dan meraih boneka gajah yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun "Aku siap, _hyung.."_ ucapnya pelan menghampiri Yunho yang masih menghibur Kibum yang terus membujuknya untuk tinggal.

"_Umma_..Aku akan sering kesini. Lagi pula _umma_ juga bisa kapan saja mengunjungiku di apartemen. _Uljima umma.."_Yunho melepaskan dekapannya seraya mengecup kecil pipi _yoeja_ cantik yang masih basah itu.

Kibum mendampingi keduanya hingga ke pintu depan _mansion_ tanpa mau melepaskan gengamannya pada Yunho "Kau sudah beritahu pada _appa_ hal ini?_ Umma_ hanya takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian."

"Tentu _umma.."_

"Sering-seringlah kesini dan Joongie..Jika terjadi sesuatu pada _hyung_ bandelmu ini segera laporkan pada _ahjumma_.."

"_Arraso ahjumma_…Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunnie _hyung_ lepas dari pandanganku sedetik pun. Kalau perlu aku akan mengikutinya sampai kemana pun."tutur Jaejoong dengan mimik serius yang membuat Kibum tertawa lebar dan delikan tajam dari Yunho yang segera meraih tangannya.

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN CASSIE**

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang lebar itu bahkan tanpa melepaskan sepatu yang masih dikenakannya, _namja _cantik itu mendekap erat bonekanya "Aku senang akhirnya kita tinggal disini lagi _hyung_.." Tubuh kecil itu berguling-guling disekitar ranjang lebar itu. Yunho yang melihat tingkah kekanakkan itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan langsung mendekap erat dan mendudukkan tubuh _namja _cantik itu dipangkuannya"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal dikamar yang sama. Dan aku ingin kau tidak memanggilku dengan _hyung_ selama kita hanya berdua. Kau setuju kan my Boo?" mata musang itu menatap lembut pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengerjap imut membalas tatapannya.

Senyum indah itu mengulas dibibir cherry itu dan kecupan kecil itu mendarat di pipi Yunho ,"_Arraso_…Aku setuju Bear…Dan aku ingin kau selalu jadi milikku, siapa pun yang berani merebutmu akan mati."suara mengancam _namja_ cantik itu terdengar sangat imut ditelinga Yunho yang segera mencium keras bibir cherry itu. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar yang menimbulkan desahan dan erang dari keduanya. Diantara ciuman panas itu Yunho berbisik tajam seraya menatap mata doe yang selalu menyesatkannya itu.

"_Aigooo_..Ternyata Boojae sangat menakutkan. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada siapa pun yang mencoba memisahkan kita, Boo..Siapa pun !"

.

.

.

**CAFÉ PARADISE**

"Aku perhatikan hubunganmu dengan _namja_ Jung itu semakin dekat. Apa yang sedang terjadi Joongie? Dan tanda merah dilehermu itu? Perbuatannya? Jangan katakan padaku kalau itu gigitan nyamuk."tanya Changmin menyelidik sambil tetap mengunyah makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong tahu sepupu jeniusnya ini akan bertanya cepat atau lambat dan hari ini tanpa sengaja Jaejoong mengenakan v-neck putih yang memperlihatkan sebagian leher jenjang dan dada putihnya yang terdapat beberapa torehan kissmark yang dibuat beruang laparnya semalam namun dia tidak berniat menyembunyikan apa pun pada _namja_ jangkung ini karena dukungan Changmin akan sangat berarti baginya. Sejak kecil, selain Yunho hanya Changmin-lah sahabat Jaejoong. sepupunya ini akan melakukan apa pun untuknya.

"Kami pacaran…"sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar cerah tanpa memperdulikan mulut Changmin yang terbuka lebar karena terkejut bahkan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya menghambur keluar.

"Kata sekali lagi Jaejoongie…Apa maksudmu? Kau dengan _namja_ Jung itu pacaran? Bagaimana mungkin? Kau tahu bukan dia itu _namja_. _NAMJA_!"

Jaejoong kembali tertawa lebar hingga beberapa orang yang ada di café itu memalingkan kepala untuk menatapnya dengan penuh kagum karena Jaejoong tampak sangat berkilau dengan rambut blonde, sweater putih dan jins putih itu walau _namja_ cantik itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terlalu geli melihat reaksi Changmin yang sudah diduganya.

"Kau jorok sekali _hyung_. Tentu saja aku tahu dia _namja_, _hyungie_. Tapi apa ada yang salah? Kami saling mencintai. Dan aku tahu _hyung_ juga sama denganku."Jaejoong melirik nakal pada Changmin setelah mengatakan itu.

Changmin terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya walau sambil mengumam pelan,"Kenapa dia tahu aku sama dengannya. Benar-benar iblis cantik."

"Aku dengar kata itu _hyung_….Jadi aku harap_ hyung_ akan mendukungku. Karena selain_ appa_, dukunganmu sangatlah penting untukku, tapi aku akan tetap dengan keputusanku jika kalian menentangnya."Jaejoong menatap penuh tekad pada _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Lakukan sesukamu saja, _dongsaeng_.."

.

.

.

'Temui_ appa_ dikantor setelah jam makan siang. Ini sangat penting…'ucap Siwon begitu Yunho mengangkat ponselnya. Saat ini Yunho dan beberapa temannya sedang bermain basket dilapangan kampus yang sangat luas itu dan tiba-tiba sang _appa_ menghubunginya untuk segera ke kantor.

"_Arraso_…Aku akan segera kesana.."bipp…Yunho menutup ponselnya dan mulai memasukan beberapa barangnya kedalam ransel. "YOOO….Aku pergi…Lanjutkan saja permainan kalian. Chun..Ayoo.."

"Teac, ingat kerjakan apa yang kuminta.."Taecyon yang sedang memegang bola mengangguk pelan pada suara dingin itu sambil menguman dalam hati mengingat Jaejoong juga menghubunginya untuk hal yang sama, 'Pasangan aneh, bagaimana bisa mereka meminta hal yang sama padaku.'

Yoochun memandang heran karena seingatnya masih ada 2 mata kuliah yang harus diikuti dirinya dan Yunho sebelum mereka bisa pulang "Mau kemana kita? Menjemput Jaejoong? Yaaa …JUNG YUNHO…Kenapa kau diam saja?"cecarnya sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan langkah cepat Yunho.

"Ikut saja dan jangan banyak tanya…"tandas Yunho sambil membuka pintu mobil ferrari-nya dan setelah melihat Yoochun telah mengenakan _seat belt_, _namja_ bermata musang itu langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Jung Corp.

Selama perjalanan Yunho hanya diam dan tidak mengacuhkan keluhan Yoochun yang sedang lapar dan tentang kuis yang tidak mereka ikuti. _Namja_ musang itu tidak menanggapinya bahkan meraih ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor, "Boo…Aku akan ke kantor appa. Mungkin tidak bisa menjemputmu…iya…aku akan makan siang, jangan khawatirkan itu. Nanti akan kuminta Changmin untuk mengantarmu ke apartemen..hati-hatilah.."

"Hahhhaaa…Kalian benar-benar seperti pasangan suami-istri. Kau selalu mengatakan apa yang akan dan sedang kau lakukan. Jaejoongie juga selalu seperti itu. Aneh sekali.."tawa Yoochun semakin lebar tanpa menyadari kebenaran kata-katanya yang membuat Yunho sedikit menyeringai.

.

.

.

**JUNG CORP **

Yunho melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri di gedung yang menjadi pusat bisnis Jung. Seluruh karyawan menatap _namja_ tampan itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Sosok tinggi berkulit tan, bermata tajam dengan bibir yang hampir tidak pernah menyunggingkan senyum malah membuat hampir semua _yoeja _dikantor itu penasaran karena kesan berwibawa dan misterius yang menguar dari sosok _manly _pewaris utama Jung itu. Diusia yang baru menginjak 20 tahun, Yunho telah mampu melakukan berbagai tugas untuk mengantikan Siwon jika sang _appa _sedang keluar negeri. Bahkan saat ini_ namja_ muda Jung ini tercatat sebagai pebisnis termuda di Seoul. Sebuah prestasi yang sangat membanggakan Jung Siwon mengingat baru setahun ini Yunho mulai bekerja dan membantunya di Jung Corp.

Tok..tok…tok…

"Masuklah…"

Yunho langsung membuka pintu rapat berukiran rumit itu dan melangkah masuk ke tengah ruangan. Mata tajamnya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan melihat beberapa _namja_ yang tidak pernah ditemuinya duduk melingkar dimeja rapat raksasa itu dengan Jung Siwon duduk di tengah meja. Mereka tampak sangat serius walaupun beberapa menunjukkan senyum ramah pada Yunho.

"Suasananya dingin sekali…"bisik Yoochun yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang Yunho. Bahkan bisikan itu tidak ditanggapi Yunho hingga menimbulkan decak kesal sahabatnya itu.

"Kemarilah Yunho…._Appa _ingin mengenalkanmu pada beberapa orang."Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan memeluk erat Yunho yang menghampirinya. "Kau bisa menunggu diluar Yoochun."Namja setengah baya itu kemudian memandang kearah Yoochun dan memintanya untuk menunggu diluar.

"Baik , _ahjussi_.."

Setelah pintu ditutup rapat oleh Yoochun, Jung Siwon kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada _namja_ yang selama ini dibesarkan dan dididiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan ketegasan. _Namja _yang mengantikan posisi putra kandungnya sebagai pewaris Jung. _Namja_ yang akan menerima beban berat dibahunya karena menjadi pewaris Jung selain menerima kekayaan yang tidak terhingga juga harus menghadapi berbagai tanggung jawab dan bahaya yang menantinya._ Namja_ yang baru saja ia ketahui identitas aslinya. Sungguh sebuah kejutan yang sangat membuat Siwon bahagia sekaligus terharu.

"_Hyungdeul_…Sebagian dari kalian tentu sudah mengenal ataupun pernah bertemu dengan putraku, namun kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan secara resmi pewaris Jung pada kalian yang hadir disini. Jung Yunho, putra tunggalku." Siwon tersenyum bangga saat memperkenalkan Yunho pada orang-orang yang selama ini sangat berjasa baginya.

Yunho yang masih menebak tujuan pertemuan ini membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada orang-orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu. Orang-orang tampaknya memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Siwon dan mungkin mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Tan 12 tahun yang lalu.

Siwon kembali menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri disampingnya sambil menunjuk pada _namja _setengah baya yang tersenyum lebar dipojok kiri meja "Dokter Ok..Kau sudah mengenalnya Yunho-ah, kemudian didepannya Shim Kangin. Dia adalah_ appa_ dari Changmin, sepupu Jaejoongie. Lalu Hwang Min, selain sebagai orang yang mengajarimu bela diri, sebenarnya dialah sosok yang mengatur keuangan Jung. Yang dipojok kanan adalah Kang Dong Suk, selama ini dia mengawasi bisnis senjata Jung di Amerika. Kau akan sangat sering bertemu dengannya mulai saat ini. Didepannya adalah Kim Jin Hyuk, dia adalah _appa_ dari Junsu, dialah yang mengurus bisnis Jung di Jepang…dan satu lagi yang tidak hadir disini adalah Hyunjoong, _appa _dari Joongie…Mereka semua inilah yang nantinya akan membantumu menjalankan Jung Corp jika sesuatu terjadi padaku."

"Apa maksud_ appa_? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui?"tanya Yunho menilai raut wajah Siwon yang sedikit gelisah. Senjata..Yunho tidak pernah menduga Siwon menjalankan bisnis yang sama dengan _appa_-nya dulu.

Assisten Lee segera menghidupkan layar besar diruang rapat itu setelah mendapatkan lirikan sekilas dari Siwon. Pada layar itu muncul foto_ namja_ setengah baya berperawakan tambun dengan senyum menyeringai kejam. Yunho mengenali _namja_ itu. Go Sooman. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Orang yang membuatnya harus kehilangan seluruh hidupnya. Yunho diam tanpa ekspresi apapun saat memandang layar itu, Siwon tidak boleh tahu jika Yunho juga mengincar _namja_ tua itu.

"Dia adalah Go Sooman. Seorang pegusaha kaya raya yang punya puluhan bahkan ratusan hotel didunia. Namun itu bukanlah bisnis utamanya. Sooman menjalankan bisnis perdagangan senjata untuk menimbun harta kekayaannya dan menurut penyelidikan kami…Dialah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan yang terjadi pada keluarga Jung dulu dan mungkin yang menyebabkan menghilangnya sahabat kami, Tan Hankyung 12 tahun yang lalu."terang Shim Kangin dengan nada geram menahan marah.

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan saat Yunho menatap padanya,"Kangin _hyung_ adalah ketua jaksa Seoul dan apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Tapi kita perlu bukti otentik."

"Oleh karena itu, _appa_-mu memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan bisnis kotor itu di Seoul untuk menemukan cara menjebak atau bahkan memusnahkan _namja _tua licik itu. Selama ini, kami menjalankan bisnis itu di Jepang dan Amerika."kali _namja_ yang disebut Kang Dong Suk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Hyungdeul_…Aku rasa cukup pertemuan dan perkenalan hari ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian padaku…Sekarang aku ingin bicara dengan Yunho."sambung Siwon menutup rapat itu dan para _namja_ itu bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

**SOMEWHERE**

"Tuan Go…Ini semua berkas yang anda minta…Saya juga melampirkan beberapa foto didalamnya. Jika anda memerlukan bantuan lagi, silakan hubungi kami."_namja_ berperawakan kecil itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh muslihat pada Go Sooman yang memberinya cek bernilai besar untuk beberapa berkas. Bekerja dengan _namja_ Go ini sungguh menguntungkan pikirnya culas dan tamak.

"Pergilah…Aku akan menghubungmu jika perlu bantuan…"usir_ namja_ Go itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas ditangannya.

'Jika keluarga Tan saja bisa kumusnahkan…maka apa susahnya keluarga Jung.'pikir Go Sooman meremehkan seraya menatap foto _namja_ bermata tajam yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Habisi _namja_ di foto itu.."perintahnya pada beberapa bodyguard yang ada diruangan itu sambil melemparkan sebuah foto.

.

.

.

**SMU SHINKI**

"_Hyung_…Kau harus mengantarku ke suatu tempat…"ujar Jaejoong cepat begitu ia duduk dikursi penumpang mobil Changmin yang ditugaskan Yunho untuk menjemputnya pulang sekolah.

Changmin mengeleng cepat,"Kau sudah bilang pada _namja_ Jung itu? Aku sedang malas mencari masalah dengannya."tanyanya yang hanya mendapat deathglare dari Jaejoong. "Jalankan saja mobilnya _hyung_..Ke daerah Gangnam."perintahnya dengan suara tajam.

"Untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

.

.

Setelah Changmin menghentikan mobilnya disebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dan dikelilingi pagar setinggi 1 meter, Jaejoong bergegas turun dari mobil dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah itu diikuti Changmin. Begitu sampai diruang belakang rumah itu, Changmin melihat _namja _yang tadi bermain basket bersamanya dan Yunho. Jaejoong menyapa namja itu dengan akrab. Ok Taecyon.

"Taecyon _hyung…mian_ aku tiba-tiba merubah jadwal kita. Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Mana Chansung?" cecar Jaejoong cepat sambil menganti seragam sekolahnya hingga hanya menyisakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana training hitam tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung Changmin yang sedang menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai peralatan bela diri dan menembak.

"YAAAA…..LETAKKAN ITU JOONGIEEEE…Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri. _Aigoooo…_Aku akan dibunuh _namja _Jung itu..Teacyon-sii, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?"teriak Changmin panik saat melihat Jaejoong meraih sebuah samurai Jepang yang berukuran lumayan besar namun tipis dengan ujung yang sangat runcing.

Taecyon dan Jaejoong tertawa lebar melihat reaksi panik Changmin, "Kau duduk saja disana Changmin-sii…"saran Taecyon masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tenanglah_ hyung_…Aku akan menang dan kau tidak akan dibunuh Yunho hahhaha…"Jaejoong yang tahu Changmin memandang tidak yakin padanya sekarang malah mengayunkan pedang yang digengamnya seolah sedang menebas sesuatu sambil tertawa riang. Membuat _namja _jangkung itu bergedik ngeri.

Changmin baru saja akan duduk dikursi panjang disudut ruangan saat pintu kembali terbuka dan masuk seorang _namja_ dengan postur tubuh tinggi besar dan tampak sangat_ manly_. "Chansung?"panggilnya pelan yang membuat _namja_ itu memalingkan kepalanya segera menghampiri changmin dengan senyum senang dan memeluk erat tubuh Changmin yang lebih kurus darinya.

"Changmin _hyung_…Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kapan kau kembali?"ujar _namja_ tinggi besar itu antusias.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu….Sekarang bisa jelaskan padaku tempat apa ini dan kenapa kau juga ada disini? Kau mengenal Jaejoong?"cecar Changmin pada Chansung yang dikenalnya saat dia tinggal di Jepang.

"Tentu saja..Kami teman sekelas. Ini adalah tempat latihan rahasia kami, _hyung_."

Tempat rahasia? Itu artinya _namja_ Jung itu tidak tahu tempat ini, pikir Changmin dalam hati seraya menatap sepupu cantiknya dan Taecyon ditengah ruangan itu, keduanya tampak bersiap-siap dengan pedang masing-masing.

Sejak kapan Jaejoong bisa bela diri? Tampaknya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengunakan pedang. Ayunan yang dilakukannya tampak sangat menyakinkan dan penuh percaya diri. Bunyi gesekan pedang terdengar kuat di ruangan itu. Mata doe yang biasanya penuh binar itu menatap tajam dan dingin pada Taecyon, bahkan senyum manis itu menghilang digantikan smirk yang dingin. Peluh mulai tampak membasahi kedua _namja_ berbeda postur tubuh itu. Jaejoong yang berpostur lebih kecil tampak lebih cepat dan lentur, ayunan pedangnya tampak indah namun mematikan. Beberapa kali ujung pedang yang tajam itu hampir mengenai tubuh Taecyon walau _namja _berbadan besar itu segera menghindari ataupun membalas serangan _namja_ cantik itu. Keduanya tampak seimbang namun setelah beberapa saat tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong menghunuskan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah perut Taecyon yang membuat_ namja_ berbadan besar itu terjungkal di matras ruangan itu.

"Kau kalah, _hyung…_hahhahaaa….Sekarang aku sudah bisa menandingimu."tawa lembut mengalun indah dari bibir semerah cherry itu, tangannya terulur untuk membantu Taecyon berdiri. Mata doe itu menatap angkuh pada Changmin yang berdiri dengan mata membelalak dan mulut menganga lebar karena tidak percaya pada apa yang baru dilihatnya.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati _namja_ jangkung yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya itu, tangannya dikibaskan beberapa kali didepan wajah shock itu dan tidak ada reaksi sama sekali hingga akhirnya dengan keras Jaejoong memukul kepala _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Ughhhhh….Kau mau membunuhku Jaejoong?"pekik Changmin keras seraya mengelus kepalanya. Tingkah anehnya itu membuat _namja-namja_ diruangan itu tertawa semakin keras. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu." Sungutnya. "Sekarangkan jelaskan padaku..Sejak kapan kau belajar bela diri dan siapa yang mengajarimu?"tuntut Changmin pada Jaejoong dengan nada yang tidak menerima bantahan.

"Nanti saja dia jelaskan padamu, _hyung_….Sekarang waktu kita tinggal 1 jam, Jae…Ayooo kita pindah ke ruang menembak.."usai berkata Chansung segera meraih ranselnya dan menuju pintu keluar diikuti Jaejoong. Taecyon menyeringai usil melihat Changmin yang makin penasaran.

.

.

.

**CAFÉ PARADISE**

"Aku belajar sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Taecyon _hyung_-lah yang mengajariku bagaimana cara mengunakan pedang dan Chansung tentang cara menembak. dan kau benar _hyung_…Yunho tidak tahu tentang ini. Tapi cepat atau lambat aku akan mengatakan padanya."jelas Jaejoong sambil menyeruput strawberry milkshake miliknya sedangkan Changmin sibuk mengunyah beberapa makanan secara bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Chansung?"

Jaejoong berdecak sebal mendengar introgasi mendadak changmin,"Dia itu anak dari _ahjussi_ Hwang, guru bela diri Yunho."

"Untuk apa kau belajar? Aku tidak melihat gunanya sama sekali dan kau licik sekali belajar dari anak orang yang mengajari Yunho-mu itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Changmin itu,"Aku yakin ini akan berguna_ hyung_.."

Drrttt…drttt….ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi,"_Arrasoo_…1 jam lagi aku akan tiba."

.

.

.

**Yunho POV**

'_Arraso_….1 jam lagi aku akan tiba.'suara lembut Jaejoong selalu bisa membuatku ini yang paling kuinginkan adalah memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan berusaha menyakinkan diriku bahwa semua tetap akan berjalan dengan baik. Pikiranku sedikit kacau mengingat hasil permbicaraanku dengan _appa_ Jung, aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika dia telah tahu tentang identitasku.

.

_Flashback on_

"_Yunho…Appa ingin kau mendengarkan suatu kisah dan kumohon kau dengarkan hingga selesai barulah kau boleh menanggapinya ataupun bertanya padaku."Appa Jung yang duduk diseberang meja rapat itu tampak termenung sejenak, mungkin dia sedang berpikir harus memulai dari mana. Aku menunggu dengan diam._

_Kulihat appa Jung membuka sebuah album yang berisi lumayan banyak foto, dia menatap nanar foto-foto itu "Dulu aku memiliki seorang sahabat, namanya Tan Hankyung. Kami berteman sejak kecil karena orang tua kami menjalankan bisnis gelap bersama. Namja-namja yang tadi appa kenalkan padamu juga adalah teman masa kecil kami. Hal buruk mulai terjadi saat tanpa sengaja kami melakukan bisnis dengan Go Sooman, namja licik dengan segudang niat buruk. Saat Hankyung memutuskan untuk berhenti karena dia telah menikahi yoejachingu-nya, Hankyung menarik hampir semua investasinya dalam bisnis gelap dan aku sangat mendukung hal itu karena kami punya pikiran yang sama. Kami ingin anak kami kelak akan hidup dengan bahagia tanpa harus takut dengan bisnis senjata yang kami lakukan. Untuk mejalankan ide itu, aku dan umma-mu pindah ke Amerika dan Hankyung pindah ke Gwangju untuk memulai dari awal. Go Sooman adalah pihak yang paling dirugikan dari mundurnya kami karena selama ini dia menjadi partner kerja kami. Tanpa setahu kami, dia telah menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Hankyung dan merebut semua asetnya. Hal itu tanpa sengaja diketahui Hankyung karena ada salah satu bawahan Sooman yang membocorkan hal itu. Hankyung menghubungiku untuk meminta bantuan karena saat itu dia sudah menjadi pengusaha bersih yang tidak lagi memiliki puluhan bodyguard untuk melindunginya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Tan, pada hari kedatanganku terjadi kecelakaan pada kami dan hari itu juga keluarga Tan menghilang." Usai bercerita Siwon memandangku dengan tatapan aneh dan kilatan air dimatanya._

"_Apa maksud appa menceritakan ini padaku?"tanyaku dengan suara pelan tanpa berpaling dari tatapan tajam namja yang selama ini telah membesarkanku dengan sangat baik. Namja yang ternyata adalah sahabat baik dari appa Tan._

_Jung Siwon tersenyum pelan sebelum mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuatku sangat terkejut,"Karena aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Tan. Tan Junho.."_

_Tan Junho…Tan Junho..Nama itu…Nama yang telah lama kulupakan. Nama yang telah terkubur oleh waktu dan mimpi buruk. Aku tetap diam tanpa reaksi dan ekspresi apa pun. Aku menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan appa Jung lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? _

"_Hmpfhh…Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya bukan? Darimana aku tahu? Sejak kapan aku tahu? Apa tujuanku? Dan segudang pertanyaan lainnya…Kau boleh bertanya ataupun curiga tapi satu hal yang harus kau percayai…Aku menyayangimu dengan segenap jiwaku, tidak perduli kau itu Jung Yunho ataupun Tan Junho."_

"_Sejak kapan appa tahu itu?"tanyaku pelan. Rentetan kalimat Siwon tadi menyadarkanku, namja Jung ini memang sangat menyayangiku sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Dia tidak penah memperlakukanku dengan buruk sekali pun._

"_Liontinmu..Kau tahu, liontin yang kau pakai selama ini adalah hadiah dariku untuk Tan Heechul, umma-mu pada saat hari kelahiranmu. Liontin itu kurancang khusus untuknya. Aku tahu identitasmu saat malam kecelakaanmu. Aku sangat senang saat tahu kau hidup dan ternyata selama ini kau ada didekatku. Aku telah mencarimu selama senang sekali takdir mempertemukan kita."_

_Yunho mengenggam erat liontin yang selama ini melingkari lehernya, liontin yang mengungkapkan identitas aslinya. Apa yang didengarnya hari ini sangatlah tidak terduga._

"_Appa harap semua yang kau ketahui hari ini tidak akan mengubah hubungan kita. Tetaplah menjadi Jung Yunho, putraku dan pewaris Jung. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin mencari tahu mengapa Go Sooman melakukan semua hal buruk itu. Aku tidak akan melarangmu dan akan membantumu."_

"_Dia membunuh mereka semua…Appa..Umma..Semua pelayan dan bodyguard…Ahjumma..Rumah kami meledak, ahjumma membawaku pergi dan mereka mengejar kami, ahjumma berusaha menyelamatkanku dengan mengecoh mereka. Hanya itu yang kutahu."ucapku pelan mengenang apa yang terjadi malam itu._

_Siwon diam mendengar semua hal itu, matanya tampak berair menatap foto yang dipegangnya dengan erat. Hankyung yang tampak tersenyum lebar di hari pernikahannya dengan Kibum. "Lupakan semua itu Yunho. Kita akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan memulai lembaran baru bersama."_

_Flashback off_

.

"1 _penny_ untuk apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Bear"lengan sepucat pualam itu memeluk erat pinggangku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya tadi. Suara itu terdengar sedikit kesal, aku sangat tahu Jaejoong benci diabaikan.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dari ambang jendela besar apartemen kami dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Kukecup pelan rambut yang selalu menguarkan aroma vanilla itu. Nyaman. Itulah yang selalu kurasakan jika dia ada didekatku. Jaejoong seperti puzzle yang melengkapi hidupku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku tanpa dia.

"Hanya sedikit masalah pekerjaan…Dan aku sedikit lelah..Kau sudah makan?"

"Banyak sekali..Changmin _hyung_ memang gila, jika setiap hari bersamanya dalam sebulan aku akan menjadi seperti gajah.."seru Jaejoong sambil tertawa geli membayangkan nafsu makan sepupunya yang memang sangat tidak wajar.

Jaejoong terdiam begitu saja ditengah ceritanya, mungkin dia merasakan kegelisahanku dan mata doe itu menatap tajam padaku,"katakan apa yang terjadi bear?"tanyanya dengan suara menuntut. Dia semakin erat mendekap tubuhku bahkan dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat.

"Nanti..Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi sekarang biarkan aku memelukmu..Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Boo.."bisikku pelan sebelum mengecup bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Menyadari Jaejoong yang tidak menolak ciuman itu, aku mulai melumat dan menyesap bibir yang menjadi candu bagiku itu. Lidahku mendesak agar bibir cherry itu terbuka hingga aku bisa mengeksplorasi rongga manis dan hangat itu. Tak menunggu lama _namja_ cantik yang sudah mengisi semua jiwaku ini membalas perlakuanku dengan sama hangat dan bersemangat bahkan tangan mungil itu mulai berusaha melepas kancing kemeja yang sedang kukenakan. Desahan lirihnya membuatku semakin panas, aku menarik kaos yang digunakannya keatas dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, tampak _nipple pinkish_ yang mulai menegang, aku menurunkan mulutku dan mulai mengisapnya dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Yunniee…moree….ughhhh…lebih kuatttt…"erangan Jaejoong dan pelukan eratnya pada leherku membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk melepas penghalang terakhir pada tubuh pualam itu hingga polos kemudian aku mengangkatnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami menuju kamarku yang sejak kami kembali ke apartemen menjadi kamar kami.

Didalam kamar setelah aku menghempaskan tubuh polos itu, Jaejoong segera bangkit dan mendorongku hingga terlentang. Dia naik keatas tubuhku dan tersenyum jahil sebelum berbisik dengan suara sexy,"Eughhh…Sungguh tidak adil…Yunnie masih berpakaian lengkap dan aku tidak…"usai membisikkan itu, tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku. Bibir cherry itu mengikuti alur tangannya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah keras saat bibir itu mengigit nippleku dengan keras dan lidah merah itu menjilat dengan pelan perutku sedangkan tangannya terulur untuk membelai sekaligus meremas juniorku yang sudah menegang.

"Booo…Ughhh…Boo…more hard…fasterrr…"tubuhku mengelinjang saat mulut kecil itu melingkupi juniorku, menghisap dan mengulumnya dengan lembut dan cepat. Sebelum aku mencapai klimaks, dengan sekuat tenaga aku membalikkan tubuh mungil itu dibawahku dan meraup bibir cherry itu dengan kasar, Jaejoong membalas ciuman panas itu dengan sama kuatnya, lidah yang saling berbelit, saliva yang menuruni dagu putih itu dan muka Jaejoong yang memerah semakin membuatnya tampak cantik dan sexy. Tanganku dengan tidak sabar memanjakan junior Jaejoong yang sama kerasnya dengan milikku dengan precum yang membuatnya berkilat. Jaejoong memekik kecil saat aku memasukkannya dalam mulutku dan mulai mengulumnya dan menghisapnya dengan pelan "Lebih kuat bearrrrr…aku sudah tidak kuat…ughhhhh…bearrrr…aku mauuu…"jaejoong mencapai klimaks di mulutku dan aku menelan semua cairan manis itu hingga tidak bersisa. Malam itu berlangsung semakin panas, aroma sex mengelilingi kamar mewah kami.

"_Saranghaeee_…My Boo…."seruku kuat saat aku mencapai klimaks dan tanpa melepaskan penyatuan kami, aku kembali memeluk erat _namja _cantik yang menjadi nafas hidupku ini.

"Hikssss…Hiksss…."Jaejoong terisak kecil yang membuatku sangat terkejut. "Boojae..Aku menyakitimu? Ada yang sakit? _Mianhee_…Aku terlalu kasar tadi..Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, Boo…"ucapku panik saat isak itu semakin keras. Mata doe itu tampak memerah penuh air mata dan bibir cherry itu bergetar kuat, lengan itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk dengan sangat erat.

"_Nado…Nado saranghae Bear_…Hiksss…Aku..Aku kira kau..hiksss..Kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya.."suara parau karena isak tangis itu dan mata doe yang mengerjap imut itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Beberapa jam setelah pergumulan panas yang membuat keduanya tertidur dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu. Jaejoong mengeliat saat sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk ke kamar mewah itu karena tirai yang tidak ditutup. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit, namun saat melihat tangan kekar yang melingkari perutnya,_ namja_ cantik itu langsung memerah mengingat akhirnya _namja_ arogan yang sangat dicintainya ini mengungkapkan cintanya dengan kata-kata. Jaejoong sempat berpikir akan sangat lama baginya untuk mendengarkan kata _saranghae_ dari mulut Yunho karena dia tahu Yunho bukanlah _namja _yang ekspresif dan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Cuppp…Kecupan kecil dibibirnya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya, ia mengalihkan matanya pada _namja _bermata musang yang menatapnya dengan senyum mesum itu. Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi memerah karena mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam dan ingat pada isak tangisnya yang sangat memalukan.

Yunho yang tahu jika _namja_ cantik itu sedang merasa malu semakin berniat mengodanya dengan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan melesakkan bibirnya pada bahu yang sudah dipenuhi _kissmark_ itu, bibirnya menyesap dan mencium bahu indah itu hingga desahan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry itu.

"Cukupp Bear…Aku lelah sekali..eughh.."desah Jaejoong kecil karena hembusan nafas _namja_ Jung itu mengenai telinganya yang sangat sensitif.

Yunho menangkup kedua pipi yang memerah itu dan menatap langsung mata doe yang tampak berbinar indah"Katakan dulu kau mencintaiku my Boo.."

"_Saranghae_ my pervert bear…Yunnie-ah.. _I love you_.."ucap Jaejoong dengan suara kecil dan jantung yang berdebar keras karena mata musang itu menatap tajam padanya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas_ namja_ Jung itu dibibirnya.

"_Nado…Nado saranghae my Boo…Love you forever.."_ciuman lembut itu seperti menyegel sumpah cinta mereka. Yunho melumat bibir yang agak membengkak itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Dia berharap cinta Jaejoong padanya tidak akan pernah berubah apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Usai percintaan pelan dan penuh kelembutan dipagi itu, Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu, tangannya memainkan jari-jari yang membuatnya menjerit dan memekik lirih semalam, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, _namja_ cantik itu bertanya pelan,"Bear…Apa yang terjadi? Dan jangan katakan tidak ada apa-apa karena aku sangat mengenal dirimu."

"Aku…Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Boo..Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku…."belum usai Yunho mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, _namja_ tampan itu segera meraih ponsel itu dan bermaksud mematikannya, tapi nama yang tertera diponsel itu membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

'…segera temui aku dibawah…kita harus berangkat ke Jeju.. sekarang juga…'dan tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Yunho sambungan itu telah ditutup. Yunho segera melepas pelukannya pada tubuh jaejoong , mengecup ringan kening _namja_ cantik itu dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menatap bingung melihat kesibukan yang dilakukan Yunho. Siapa yang menghubunginya? Tidak biasanya Yunho bertingkah aneh.

"Boo…Aku harus pergi sekarang ke Jeju dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya saat aku kembali….Jaga dirimu baik-baik..Aku akan meminta changmin untuk mengantarmu kemanapun…_Saranghae _my Boo…"Yunho mengucapkan semuanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan dia mengecup keras bibir jaejoong sebelum pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong menatap dingin pintu yang baru saja ditutup yunho, tangannya meraih ponsel yang terletak dinakas. Dia mendial sebuah nomor yang selalu membantunya.

"Taec _hyung_…Tolong cari tahu dengan siapa Yunho ke Jeju.."

.

.

.

TBC….

.

.

CUAP2 : thanks banget ya untuk yang mem-follow, mem-favorite dan tetap suka dan mau mengikuti ff abal-abal gw..hhehehhe chap 5 EL..agak boring dan gak dapat feel menurut gw..pengennya sih buat alur ngebut tapi tar pada protes. Chap 5 ini tentang karakter2 yang tar bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya dan mungkin bakal ada kejutan di chap 6…EL mungkin akan kembali diupdate setelah bulan puasa ya….mianhe kalo ada kecewa..#kepedeanbanget…oh ya…maap juga ya jika tebakan nama asli yunho pada salah…uda umum bangetkan yang pakai nama u-know…so gw make nama lain.

THANKS TO :

**Gothiclolita89 **: ini uda lanjut

**Nabratz** : soal wajah yang mirip? Tar bakal ada penjelasannya di chap2 depan. Thanks ya uda baca.

**Aprilyarahmadani** : ini uda lanjut

** .5** : sifat Jae bakal penuh kejutan hhehhee…tetap ikutin ya.

**Reanelisabeth** : uda tahu kan nama asli Yunho…

**Edelweis ceria** : iya Yunjae paling top

**Kim anna shinotsuke** : panjanggggggggggg..ampe keriting ngetiknya hehhehe…NC nya payah banget n selama bulan puasa uda diputusin gak bakal update.

**Tiara2112 **: ikutin terus ya..

**Azahra88 **: dichap ini uda ketauankan…terus baca ya.

**MaxMin** : uda panjang banget nih…JJ-nya bakal tetap ala gw.

**Ai Rin Lee** : ini uda lanjut.

**Ifa. ** : uda lanjut. Terus baca ya.

**Yoon HyunWoon** : ini uda lanjut

**Boo Bear Love Chwang** : thanks ya uda baca dan riview. Hurt-nya bukan untuk JJ koq. Uri Jaejoongie bakal selalu menang di ff gw. Perjuangan Yunjae kali ini bakal panjang banget hhehe..

**Hanasukie** : gpp koq…thanks ya riviewnya..pasangan crime? Bukannnn…lebih tetapnya couple yang bakal menegakkan keadilan

**Selena jung** : mianhe jika membingungkan ya…alurnya masih ikutin mood nulis gw hehhee

**Fuyu cassiopeia** : ayoo terus dibaca biar gak bingung. Thanks ya riviewnya

**Dewi15 **: ini uda lanjut…

**Shanzec** : yup benar…kenapa mirip ya? Terus baca ya…rahasia apa pun bakal pelan-pelan terbuka

**Lipminnie** : Yunjae memang selalu sweet yaaaa..

**CuteCat88** : thanks ya uda suka karakter Yunjae gw.

**Babychokyu** : Jae yang menye2? Hhahah…mungkin gak bakal ada di ff gw..thanks ya uda suka ff gw.

**Ryeo ryeong** : thanks ya riviewnya. Terus baca ya

**Noona** : ini uda lanjut…thanks ya riviewnya

** .96** : keluarga Kwon tidak akan muncul secepat ini.

**Nadia** : uda tahu kan di chap ini nama asli Yunho

**Jema agassi** : tunggu saja kejutan dari keluarga Jung

**Yunjae q** : ini uda lanjut..thanks ya ripiunya

**Irengiovanny **: uda lanjutttttttttt…

**Oktavian** : uda dikasi tahu koq nama aslinya

**Sharrycassiopeia5** : angstnya bukan untuk Yunjae..Mianhe jika mengecewakan

**Thanks buat semua guest dan sider ya…**

Selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankannya.

See u all…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**NB : Sebenarnya chap 6 ini lebih dari 6000w tapi karena gw merasa panjang banget dan pasti boring banget maka akhirnya dibagi 2 hheheee…(lagian gw gk sempat ngedit), mianhe. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Café Paradise

"Eooh..Urusan bisnis? Kenapa begitu tergesa-gesa?"tanya Jaejoong curiga saat mendengar penjelasan dari Taecyon yang duduk didepannya sambil menyeruput secangkir _black coffee_ dengan santai.

"_Molla_…Itulah yang kudengar dari _appa_. Jangan terlalu curiga, lagipula Yunho pergi bersama dengan Jung_ ahjussi_ dan Park jidat. Tak akan terjadi apa pun…hahahaa…harusnya kita bersenang-senang karena beberapa hari ini kau bebas dari sifat protektifnya." Seru Taecyon sambil mengerling pada Jaejoong yang sedang merenung tanpa minat membalas ucapannya. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat muram dan tidak bersemangat, senyum indah yang biasa tersungging dari bibir _cherry_ itu menghilang digantikan _pout_ yang sangat mengemaskan bagi Taecyon.

Jaejoong tahu ada yang sedang disembunyikan Yunho darinya dan telepon Jung _ahjussi _membuat _namja _tampan itu menunda apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dia yakin ini berhubungan dengan Jung Siwon dan mungkin tentang keluarga Go. Tidak tahu apa-apa sangat menyebalkan.

…..Taecyon menatap senang wajah cantik dihadapannya yang sedang melamun. _Namja _cantik dengan mata doe, bibir semerah darah dan kulit sepucat pualam dengan rambut almond yang benar-benar membuatnya seperti malaikat. Walau sangat disayangkan hati Jaejoong tidak akan pernah berpaling untuknya….Namun Taecyon cukup senang bisa menjadi orang yang paling dipercayai Jaejoong…

"Taec _hyung_, kau sudah dapat apa yang kuminta?"tiba-tiba Jaejoong menatap tajam sambil bertanya pada Taecyon yang selama ini membantunya tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

Taecyon mengerjap sebelum mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Jaejoong,"Oppsss…Aku hampir lupa hahhaa….Tentu saja sudah! Tidak ada apun yang tidak bisa dilakukan olehku, yaaaa…walau ada sedikit bantuan dari Chansung."ujar Taecyon dengan nada tidak rela.

"Maksud_ hyung_? Apa hubungan Chansung dengan orang-orang yang mencelakakan Yunho?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku meminta Chansung untuk melihat beberapa data yang diperoleh _appa_-nya. Kau tentu tahu bukan Jae jika _ahjussi_ Jung juga sedang menyelidiki masalah ini. Nah…Setelah mendapat data-data itu, aku tinggal mencari alamat tempat orang-orang itu bersembunyi. Selesai…."jelas Taecyon dengan senyum lebar membanggakan diri sendiri.

Jaejoong hanya mengerlingkan malas melihat _namja_ yang seumuran dengan Yunho namun punya sikap yang terkadang sangat kekanakkan meskipun _namja _ini juga yang sangat banyak membantunya dalam berbagai hal.

"Kita kesana malam ini. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka sekaligus mempraktekkan apa yang selama ini _hyung_ ajarkan padaku."seru Jaejoong dengan suara tegas dan mata berkilat sadis.

Taecyon terlonjak mendengar permintaan _namja_ cantik yang tampak berapi-api itu,"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….Tidakkkk…Aku tidak mau terlibat!"

.

.

.

.

**Pelabuhan Seoul**

Bughh…bughh..suara perkelahian dan erang kesakitan bergema digudang luas itu, beberapa _namja _tampak terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dan ada yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Semua itu karena amukan seorang _namja_ cantik berpostur langsing dan berpakaian hitam yang sekarang sedang berdiri tegak dengan mengenggam sebuah tongkat _baseball_ dan tersenyum menyeringai pada _namja _berkepala botak yang berdiri terhuyung memegang perutnya sambil mengerang kesakitan, darah mengalir dari mulut dan kepalanya. Mata _namja_ botak itu manatap sayu dan menyesal karena telah meremehkan _namja_ cantik dihadapannya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruh kalian mencelakakan Jung Yunho?"tanya suara lembut itu dengan pandangan dingin. Jemari lentik dengan kulit seputih pualam itu mengelus pelan tongkat _baseball_ dalam genggamannya.

"Tuan Go…Hanya itu yang aku tahu. Eughhh…aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya..hiksss….Tolong lepaskan kami…"mohon _namja _berkepala botak itu dengan suara lirih seraya melihat teman-temannya yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

Jaejoong yang sudah menduga hal itu berjalan pelan sambil tersenyum manis mendekati _namja_ yang semakin melangkah mundur itu. _Namja_ dihadapannya inilah yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya. Melepaskan mereka dengan mudah tidaklah pernah terpikir oleh jaejoong. Tangan putih terangkat untuk menghantamkan tongkat besi itu pada _namja_ yang sudah tampak pasrah dengan menutup erat matanya, bersiap untuk amukan brutal_ namja_ cantik didepannya.

"Stopp…Hentikan ini Jae…_Aigooo…._Beruang itu akan membunuhku jika ia sampai tahu apa yang kita lakukan." jerit Taecyon kuat. _Namja manly _yang sedari tadi membantu Jaejoong merubuhkan beberapa _namja_ preman itu berusaha mencegah Jaejoong berbuat terlalu jauh. Dia sangat menyesal telah mengatakan tempat berandalan ini berkumpul, seharusnya dia mengatakan hal ini terlebih dahulu pada Yunho yang selalu berkepala dingin dan tidak meledak-ledak seperti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan ayunan tangannya dan berbalik sambil menyeringai jahil,"Tenanglah Taec _hyung_…Saat ini Yunho sedang berada di Jeju menemani _ahjussi_ Jung dan dia tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mengatakan apa pun."

"Semua tikus ini memang pantas mati….Sebaiknya kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita menghilangkan semua ini tanpa jejak.."tambah Jaejoong dengan suara dingin yang membuat _namja-namja_ yang masih sadar itu mengeryit ketakutan.

Pranggg….Bunyi pintu gudang yang dibuka dengan kasar terdengar nyaring diikuti suara berat _namja _bertubuh tinggi yang baru melangkah masuk,"_Aigooo_…Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku. Sungguh jahat."

"Kau telat. Kami malas menunggumu, tapi ini semua bisa kubereskan."ujar Jaejoong acuh melempar asal tongkat yang dari tadi digunakannya untuk menghajar _namja-namja_ berandalan itu.

Taecyon menghela nafas berat kemudian berseru pelan,"Chansung tidak telat Jae…Tapi kau yang tidak sabaran untuk ke tempat ini. Kacau sekali."

"Hhahhaa Jaejoong yang licik…_Arraso_ aku akan membereskan semua. Kalian tenang saja."tawa Chansung mengema digudang luas itu, diikuti lirikan tajam dari Jaejoong dan gumam kecil dari Taecyon yang masih merasa kesal.

.

.

.

Tanpa ketiga _namja_ didalam gudang itu sadari, ada sesosok bayangan yang sejak tadi mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan dengan mata berbinar riang dan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengabadikan apa yang terjadi dengan kameranya,"Yunho_ hyung_ tidak akan menyangka hal ini. Aku akan meminta banyak boneka _donald_ bebek darinya eukyang..eukyang…"

Kim Junsu, _namja_ yang sedari tadi mengikuti kemana pun Jaejoong pergi dan akhirnya sampai ketempat yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan ini, Junsu melakukan semua ini atas suruhan Yunho dengan iming-imang dia akan mendapatkan apa pun yang dimintanya pada Yunho. Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, tidak pernah terbayang olehnya jika Jaejoong yang selama ini dikenalnya sangat lembut dan ramah dapat menghajar beberapa _namja_ sekaligus. Sangat mencengangkan.

_Namja_ imut itu memperhatikan jika sekarang ketiga _namja_ itu sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius, mungkin tentang nasib preman-preman yang sekarang terkapar tidak berdaya. Sambil mengamati apa yang akan terjadi, Junsu mendial nomor ponsel Yunho dan menunggu panggilannya diangkat dengan hati tegang karena saat ini dia melihat Chansung sedang menyeret dan mengikat 2 _namja_ yang sedang pingsan sedangkan Taecyon memegang erat _namja_ botak yang hampir saja menjadi sasaran tongkat _baseball_ Jaejoong.

"….Hallooo…Heii…Junsu-yaa…"suara Yunho yang kuat menyadarkan Junsu dari pandangan terpananya. Dadanya berdegub kencang memilah apa yang harus dikatakannya karena amukan Yunho sangatlah mengerikan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

"_Hyungieee_….Terjadi sesuatu…itu..itu…Jaejoong dan teman-temannya..Haissss…itu _hyung_…Merekaaa…."kata-kata Junsu semakin berantakan karena melihat sekarang mulut _namja-namja_ itu dilakban dan mereka dimasukan ke mobil Chansung dengan kasar.

"YAAA...Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas..Apa yang terjadi pada Joongie? Dia tidak terluka bukan?"teriak yunho dari seberang sana dengan suara panic.

_Aigooo_…Joongie-mu tercinta tidak terluka_ hyung_ tapi dia akan membunuh orang..pikir Junsu panik."Aku akan mengirim beberapa foto dan video…_hyung_ lihat saja.."usai mengatakan itu Junsu menutup teleponnya dan bergegas mengirimkan hasil dokumentasinya tadi tentang apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

Bipp…Tampaknya video yang dikatakan Junsu telah sampai diponselku, sebenarnya aku agak bingung dengan penjelasan sepupuku itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa suara Junsu seperti sedang ketakutan…Kubuka foto yang pertama masuk dan mataku langsung terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Segera pula kubuka video yang berdurasi singkat itu, akan kubunuh Ok Taecyon dan Jaejoongie…Kau harus menjelaskan semua padaku nanti…Pikiranku terbagi antara marah dan kagum…Boojae yang selalu bertingkah manja dan seenaknya ternyata tidak bisa diremehkan…Namun sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan. Ketiga _namja_ itu benar-benar akan mempersulit diri sendiri dengan tindakan ceroboh mereka.

"Dong Suk-sii…ya..ini Yunho, aku ingin minta bantuan..Gomawo."ujar Yunho seraya menutup ponselnya. Dia harus segera menemui _appa_ Jung yang sedang menunggu dimobil untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

**JEJU ISLAND**

Sunyi senyap. Pepohonan yang tinggi dan lebat, jalan berkelok-kelok yang seakan tidak suasana yang pertama tertangkap oleh mata Yunho saat melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dari mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Jung Siwon tampak tenang duduk disampingnya, bahkan _namja_ setengah baya itu tampak sedang mengecek beberapa hal melalui _tab_ yang sedang digenggamnya. Yoochun yang duduk didepan melirik beberapa kali melalui kaca spion, perjalanan ke Jeju ini benar-benar penuh misteri karena _appa_ Jung tidak menjelaskan apa pun.

Setelah perjalanan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya, mobil yang membawa mereka akhirnya tiba disebuah pintu gerbang setinggi 2 meter yang terlihat sangat kokoh dengan warna hitam kelam dengan puncak gerbang yang sangat runcing. Dalam sekejab gerbang itu terbuka seolah kedatangan kami telah diketahui dan itu mungkinlah yang terjadi jika melihat_ appa_ Jung yang masih tampak tenang.

"_Appa.._Tempat apa ini?"tatapan Yunho mengitari sekeliling tempat yang tampak tidak berpenghuni itu.

Bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, Siwon malah tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk ringan bahu Yunho,"Jawaban…Tapi sebelum menemukan jawaban itu, kita harus membereskan beberapa masalah kecil."ujarnya ringan sambil membuka pintu mobil yang telah berhenti ditengah halaman luas yang mengeliling sebuah rumah besar yang tampak angker.

Saat Jung Siwon turun dari mobil diikuti Yunho dan Yoochun, tanpa peringatan muncul sekelompok orang berbadan besar mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam, mereka tampak dingin dan ada beberapa yang menyeringai mengancam walaupun tidak tampak ketakutan sama sekali dari Siwon maupun Yunho, hanya Yoochun yang merinding karena merasa ngeri pada situasi yang tak terduga ini.

"Untuk menemui orang yang akan memberi kita jawaban, semua halangan ini harus kita singkirkan. Perlihatkan padaku apa yang selama ini kalian pelajari dari Hwang _ahjussi_. _Appa _harap kau tidak mengecewakanku Yunho-yah..Begitu juga kau Yoochun."kata Siwon dengan suara tegas namun pelan.

Dalam sekejab _namja-namja_ yang tampak dingin itu menyerang mereka dengan kecepatan kilat, untung Yunho memiliki refleks yang cepat menangkis semua serangan dan pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya. Mata musang itu menatap tajam dan dingin, kedua tangannya dikepalkan. Dia tidak hanya menerima pukulan namun dialah yang melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan bertenaga yang membuat beberapa _namja _itu terbaring tidak berdaya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menghadapi musuh dalam arti sebenarnya dan dia tidak berniat untuk mengalah sedikitpun.

Disisi lain, Jung Siwon bertarung dengan gaya yang anggun. _Namja_ setengah baya yang biasanya tampak tenang dengan mata yang selalu teduh kini tampak dingin dan membalas semua pukulan yang dilayangkannya dengan tangkas bahkan tanpa berkedip. Disamping menghadapi beberapa musuh yang menghadang jalannya menuju pintu depan rumah besar itu, Siwon juga memperhatikan sekilas Yunho yang sedang menghadapi musuhnya disebelah timur tak jauh dari gerbang dan seperti penilaian Hwang Min kemarin, _namja_ bermata musang itu sangat dingin dan akurat berbeda jauh dengan Yoochun yang tampak kewalahan dan agak ragu membalas pukulan yang menghampirinya.

"Stopppp…"suara parau itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian Siwon dan Yunho dari musuh-musuh mereka yang sudah terkabar dan meringis kesakitan, pandangan mereka terarah ke pintu depan rumah besar itu yang sekarang terbuka lebar dan tampak seorang_ namja_ tua yang duduk di kursi roda dengan seorang bodyguard yang berdiri tegak dibelakangnya. _Namja _tua itu tampak rapuh namun mata tua itu masih berbinar jernih dan senyum lebar tampak dibibir keriput itu.

Plok..plokkk…_namja_ tua itu bertepuk tangan beberapa kali sebelum kembali bersuara parau,"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali Siwonnie…Hebat sekali kalian bisa mengalahkan semua orang kepercayaanku."

Siwon melangkah maju menghampiri _namja _tua itu dan membungkuk hormat padanya,"Apa kabar Go _ahjussi_."

'_Go ahjussi_? Siapa sebenarnya _namja_ tua ini?'pikir Yunho sambil menatap tajam interaksi sang _appa _dengan _namja_ tua itu, kelihatannya sang _appa _mengenal baik_ namja_ tua itu.

Tepukan ringan dibahunya menyadarkan Yunho sekaligus membuatnya memalingkan wajah pada Yoochun yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya, _namja _berambut ikal itu tampak berantakan dengan sedikit darah disudut bibirnya "Siapa mereka? Kau tahu?"tanya Yoochun

.

.

.

"Yunho-yah…Kenalkan ini _harabojie_ Go, _appa _dari Go Sooman. Dan _ahjussi,_ ini adalah putra tunggalku, Jung Yunho."saat ini mereka sedang duduk disebuah ruang kerja super luas dan Siwon memperkenalkan mereka._ Namja_ tua itu mengangguk dan menatap penuh minat pada Yunho yang berdiri tenang disamping tempat Siwon duduk.

"Putramu sungguh mengagumkan Siwonnie..Tangguh dan tampak siap untuk menjadi pewaris Jung. Andai aku memiliki putra sehebat ini."ujar _harabojie_ Go dengan suara sedih.

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian _namja_ tua yang mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan putranya yang licik. _Namja _tua yang sekarang duduk dihadapan mereka dulunya adalah salah satu pemimpin mafia yang sangat disegani walau beberapa waktu yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia gelap dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan hari tuanya dengan tenang namun ada beberapa rumor yang mengatakan bahwa _namja_ tua ini sekarat. Dan dilihat dari penampilannya saat ini yang duduk dikursi roda dengan berat badan yang sangat menyusut, mungkin saja rumor itu benar. Walaupun tampak ramah tapi _namja_ tua ini sangatlah cerdik dan manipulatif tapi saat ini dialah yang bisa membantu Siwon mengalahkan Go Sooman.

"_Ahjussi_ tentu tahu tujuanku datang kesini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Tan 13 tahun yang lalu."tanya Siwon dengan suara tegas dan tatapan yang menuntut suatu kejujuran dari _namja_ tua yang sedikit terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu

_Harabojie _Go menghela nafas berat dan mengusap pelan wajah lelahnya,"Hankyung…Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki anakku yang bejat itu hingga tega untuk membunuh sahabatnya sendiri dan semua itu hanya demi uang dan kekuasaan."

Mata Yunho berkilat tajam mendengar langsung bahwa orang tuanya telah dibunuh dengan keji hanya karena uang dan kekuasaan. Selama ini dia tetap menaruh harapan kecil tentang orang tuanya yang mungkin selamat dari kejadian malam itu. Namun apa yang baru saja didengarnya membuyarkan semua harapan itu. Hatinya sakit, marah dan sedih bercampur dalam dirinya, tangannya mengengam erat liontin yang tersimpan disakunya.

"Aku akan membantu kalian untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi hak Hankyung tapi jika untuk mengungkap apa yang dilakukan Sooman…Lakukanlah sendiri. Aku tidak perduli pada apa pun yang terjadi pada putra pembangkang itu huk…hukk..hukk….eughhh..eughh.."_harabojie_ Go terbatuk dan mengerang kesakitan ditengah pembicaraan, nafasnya tampak memberat. Bodyguard yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan pintu bergegas masuk dan memasangkan _inheler_ pada pernafasan _namja_ tua itu.

Siwon yang melihat hal itu bergegas menghampir beberapa pengawal yang berdiri disekeliling _namja_ Go itu, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Bodyguard itu melayangkan pandangan sekilas pada_ namja_ tua yang berjuang untuk bernafas itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan suara datar,"Leukemia stadium 4."

.

.

.

Setelah kondisi _harabojie_ Go stabil, para bodyguard memindahkannya ke kamar dan _namja _tua itu meminta Siwon dan Yunho untuk menemuinya. Kedua_ namja_ Jung itu melangkah masuk ke kamar luas yang ternyata dipenuhi dengan berbagai peralatan dokter canggih dan berbau obat-obatan.

"_Ahjussi…_.Mungkin kita dapat bicara lagi dilain kesempatan. Sebaiknya sekarang _ahjussi _beristirahat dulu."saran Siwon yang sedikit terhenyak melihat kondisi_ namja_ yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai namja yang kuat dan sangat arogan.

_Namja_ tua itu tampak mengambil nafas pelan beberapa kali sebelum membalas ucapan Siwon dengan nada pelan dan lelah,"Tidak…Waktuku tidak banyak Siwonnie. Mendekatlah padaku Yunho, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Yunho yang mendengar panggilan itu menatap sejenak pada Siwon yang hanya menganggukan kepala, _namja _bermata musang itu berjalan tenang menghampiri ranjang besar tempat _namja _tua itu berbaring lemah. _Namja _tua itu meraih tangan Yunho yang sekarang berdiri disisi ranjang,"Tangan yang kuat."gumamnya ringan sebelum menatap mata musang yang sangat dingin itu. Tangan yang akan mampu menjaga cucu perempuanku dengan baik pikir _namja _tua itu tenang.

Tangan keriput_ namja_ tua itu tampak meraih sebuah map dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho. Mata tua itu tampak berkilau dengan air mata yang tertahan,"Aku mewakili putraku untuk meminta maaf padamu."ujarnya pelan dengan nafas yang memberat, mata tua itu menutup sebentar sebelum kembali membuka pelan,"Isi map ini mungkin akan membantu kalian untuk menghadapi putraku…Dokumen aslinya telah kukirim pada Kim Hyunjoong."mata tua itu menatap kelam pada Siwon yang sekarang menghampiri tempat Yunho berdiri.

Siwon mengengam tangan lemah itu,"_Ahjussi…_.Jagalah kesehatanmu dengan baik."

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir."senyum lelah menguar dari mulut keriput yang sangat pucat itu.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikemudikan supir itu melaju kencang meninggalkan rumah besar itu dengan segudang pertanyaan yang kembali muncul dari benak _namja-namja_ yang menjadi penumpang mobil. Apa isi map itu? Untuk apa _harabojie_ Go meminta maaf? Apakah ia tahu identitas asli putraku? Apa benar hanya karena kekuasaan dan uang Go Sooman tega membunuh keluarga sahabatnya? Semua pertanyaan itu silih berganti menghampiri benar Jung Siwon dan Jung Yunho. Namun satu hal yang pasti kedua _namja _Jung itu tidak akan membiarkan Go Sooman hidup tenang. Apa yang sudah diambil harus dikembalikan seutuhnya beserta bunganya.

"Yunho….Aku ingin kau berjanji jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus selalu menjaga_ umma_ dan lakukan apa saja untuk menghukum Go Sooman. Aku ingin kau menjaga baik-baik map yang diberikan _harabojie_ Go. Lakukan apa pun yang menurutmu benar putraku..aku akan selalu mendukung apa pun keputusanmu kelak."ujar Siwon tegas sekaligus bijaksana. "Dan kau Yoochun..Tetaplah disamping Yunho apapun yang terjadi nantinya."Yoochun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengangguk ringan walaupun dalam hati dia merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Jung Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu _appa_…"

.

.

.

"Pesawatnya akan mendarat dalam 1 jam. Kalian harus berhasil menyingkirkannya saat itu juga. Tinggalkan saja pewaris tidak berguna itu, dia akan merengek saat kehilangan_ appa_-nya hahhhaaa…Aku sudah bisa membayangkan runtuhnya kerajaan jung ditangan bocah ingusan itu."seru Go Sooman dengan berapi-api dan tertawa lebar sambil menatap beberapa bodyguard yang mengelilinginya.

"Anda tenang saja tuan Go. Semua akan beres sesuai keinginan anda."bodyguard bermata bengis itu menyakinkan _namja _yang sedang tertawa lebar itu.

Go Sooman mengangguk penuh antusias mendengar keyakinan sang bodyguard,"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Segera kabari aku jika _namja_ Jung itu sudah mati."

.

.

.

INCHEON AIRPORT

Sementara itu dibandara Incheon tampak seorang _yoeja _cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata bulat sedang melihat ke sekeliling ruang tunggu, sesekali bibir merah itu mendecak kesal karena orang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya sampai saat ini tidak menampakkan wujudnya.

"Ahraaa…_Bogosippoooo_…"jeritan dan pelukan erat itu sontak mengejutkan _yoeja _cantik itu yang segera membalas dekapan itu dengan penuh kerinduan "_Eomma…..Bogosippooo_…"

"Kenapa _eomma _lama sekali…Aku hampir berkarat menunggumu disini. Dan bisakah _eomma_ jelaskan padaku kenapa kita harus menetap di Seoul?"cecar Go Ahra, _yoeja _berambut hitam itu pada sang _eomma_ yang hanya tersenyum tipis sembari merangkul bahu kurus putrinya itu.

"_Molla….Eomma_ hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan_ appa_-mu. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

MIROTIC BAR

Dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga dan gemerlap lampu warna warni yang seakan membutakan mata, lantai dansa yang penuh dengan tubuh manusia dan bau parfum yang bercampur menambah semarak salah satu club paling mewah di Seoul itu. Hanya orang-orang dari kalangan tertentu yang bisa masuk disana dan Taecyon-lah salah satu orang itu. Dia bebas masuk ke club itu karena dialah pemiliknya.

Jaejoong memandang jenuh kerumunan disekitar ruangan itu, tangannya memegang segelas_ strawberry_ _milkshake_ yang sudah dihabiskan separo. Sesekali _namja _cantik itu melayangkan pandangannya pada Chansung yang sedang merayu beberapa _yoeja _dan pada Changmin yang sedang sibuk melahap berbagai makanan yang tersaji. Sepupu jangkungnya ini memaksa untuk ikut saat Taecyon mengajaknya ke club ini dengan alasan itu adalah perintah dari Yunho agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jaejoong. _Namja _cantik mendesah malas mendengar alasan yang sangat mengada-gada itu.

Drttt…drttttttttttttt…..Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar keras hingga membuat _namja _cantik yang sedang melamun itu sedikit terkejut sebelum membuka pesan yang baru masuk '_Aku akan tiba dari Jeju 2 jam lagi_. _Pastikan kau ada di apartemen my Boo…Saranghae nae sarang_..' Usai membaca pesan itu Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang…Kau ikut _hyung_?"Changmin yang mendengar ajakan itu serta merta berdiri dan meninggalkan apa yang sedang dimakannya sambil mengerutu. Dia memang mencintai makanan tapi sepupu cantiknya ini adalah yang terpenting.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

Langit tampak gelap tanpa sebuah bintang yang menghiasinya. Seoul pada tengah malam sangatlah sepi. Jalan-jalan lenggang, hanya tampak beberapa kendaraan yang melintas. Mobil keluarga Jung itu melaju menuju apartemen _Cassie_ yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari bandara. Yoochun tampak tertidur dikursi depan penumpang sedangkan Yunho menatap gelapnya malam melalui jendela mobil itu, pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai hal dan saat ini dia sangat merindukan pelukan menenangkan dari Boojae-nya. Dan penjelasan _namja _cantik itu.

"Kau yakin ingin kembali ke apartemen? Kau sangat merindukannya?"tanya Siwon terkekeh kecil yang sontak membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap dengan salah tingkah pada sang _appa_.

Siwon malah tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sang putra yang biasanya sangat dingin,"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku ini bodoh bukan? Aku tahu kau mencintai Jaejoongie."mata musang itu berkilat dingin namun tidak diperdulikan Siwon yang malah melanjutkan perkataannya,"Jagalah dia dengan baik. Aku merestui kalian."

"Aku tidak butuh restu dari _appa_. Jaejoong adalah milikku dengan atau tanpa restu dari siapapun."nada dingin dan egois itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut yang jarang tersenyum itu yang membuat Siwon hanya mengulum senyum kecil.

"_Mianhe _tuan Jung…Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita."sela supir pada pembicaraan kedua _namja_ Jung itu.

Mendengar ucapan gelisah sang supir, Yunho langsung membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan benar saja mereka sedang diikuti beberapa mobil dan motor besar. Mata musang itu menatap sang _appa _yang juga telah melihat hal itu. "_Appa_….Aku akan menghubungi _ahjussi_ Hwang."putus Yunho seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor penting "Ini Yunho…Kami diikuti…ya beberapa mobil…menuju apartemenku."

"Keluarkan senjatamu Yunho dan bangunkan Yoochun….Yoochunn….Jika keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu."perintah Siwon dengan suara tegas dan mata yang biasa hangat itu menjadi dingin dan datar.

Yoochun yang terbangun tiba-tiba hanya bisa terhenyak mendengar sebagian perintah Siwon dan melihat Yunho yang mengeluarkan senjata menyadarkan_ namja_ berambut ikal itu jika sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi.

Seringai kecil muncul dibibir hati itu,"Tidak akan terjadi apapun _appa_…Dan jangan katakan hal bodoh apapun."

Mobil-mobil hitam itu semakin dekat dan berusaha menyerempet mobil yang ditumbangi Yunho dan Siwon. Mereka tampak berusaha membuat mobil audi itu keluar dari bahu jalan, supir keluarga Jung tampak semakin gemetar dan sekali-kali mobil hampir saja tergelincir.

"YOOCHUN…GANTIKAN_ ahjussi_ Lee….Pacu secepat mungkin dan sejauh mungkin dari apartemen Yunho…"pekik Siwon keras yang segera ditanggapi Yoochun yang mengambil alih kemudi dan memacu mobil itu dengan stabil walau dalam kecepatan tinggi. Mobil-mobil hitam yang mengejar mereka tampak tidak menyerah bahkan semakin agresif. Salah satu jendela mobil hitam itu terbuka dan Yunho yang sedari tadi mengamati mobil-mobil itu melihat moncong senjata yang diarahkan pada mobil yang mereka tumpangi, "Chun..Arahkan mobilmu ke kanan…Mereka akan menembak…CEPATTT….!"seru Yunho keras sedangkan tangannya juga membuka jendela mobil mereka dan bersiap untuk menembak.

"Aku tidak bisaaaa…Mereka datang dari depan.."jerit Yoochun panik karena selain harus menghindari dari mobil yang mengejar mereka, sekarang tanpa peringatan muncul beberapa mobil dari depan yang mengarah langsung pada mereka.

Dorr…dorrrr..dorr…..Yunho mulai menembak mobil yang mengejar mereka, tujuannya adalah ban mobil karena itu akan memperlambat laju-laju mobil itu. Beberapa tembakan Yunho tepat pada sasaran dilihat dari berkurangnya jumlah mobil yang mengejar mereka. Siwon juga mengarahkan tembakannya pada mobil didepan mereka, beberapa tembakan _namja_ Jung itu meleset dan mobil itu terus melaju kencang kearah mereka.."Saat mobil itu mendekat, banting stir kearah kiri..Kau dengar itu Yoochun…!"seru Siwon kuat pada Yoochun yang tampak pucat sedangkan _ahjussi_ Lee tampak menutup rapat-rapat matanya.

Dorr…dorrr…plankk….beberapa butir peluru yang ditembakkan mengenai kaca belakang audi itu hingga tampak retak. Audi yang sedang digunakan Siwon bukanlah mobil anti peluru, jika keadaan terus seperti ini tanpa bantuan Hwang Min yang tadi dihubungi Yunho maka dalam waktu singkat mereka akan terperangkap dan Siwon tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Hidup Yunho sangatlah penting baginya. Dia tidak rela jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _namja_ yang sudah dianggap seperti putra kandungnya sendiri, apalagi Yunho adalah putra kandung dari sahabat terbaiknya.

"Peluru kita hampir habis…._Appaaa_…MERUNDUK….Kaca itu akan pecah….Yoochun pacu lebih cepat lagi…Kita harus bertahan beberapa menit lagi…_Ahjussi_ Hwang sedang menuju kesini…"perintah Yunho dengan suara dingin tanpa perasaan takut sedikitpun pada situasi genting yang mereka hadapi.

Dorrr…dorrr…..Tembakan terus terdengar dari kedua belah pihak hingga tiba-tiba saja Yoochun menjerit keras,"_Ahjussssiiiiii_ Leeeeeeee…..Yunhooo…_Ahjussi _tertembak…._Aigooooo _banyak sekali darah…_Ahjussii_…Bangunlahhh…"Yoochun terus menjeritkan nama sang supir yang sekarang terkulai lemah. Sedangkan kedua Jung itu sibuk bertahan dengan badan mobil.

Mobil itu dipacu dengan kecepatan mengerikan bahkan Yoochun menabrak beberapa motor yang berusaha menghalangi mereka, _namja _berambut ikal itu tampak sangat ahli mengemudikan mobil itu walaupun jantungnya berdetak kencang dan air mata mulai mengalir karena _ahjussi_ Lee namun tanpa diduga saat akan berbelok tajam di tikungan jalan muncul kembali sebuah mobil yang langsung mengarah luruh kearah audi, Yoochun yang terkejut membanting stir kearah kanan yang menyebabkan mobil mengelincir keluar dari jalan. Hal itu membuat konsentrasi Yunho dan Siwon yang sedang membalas tembakan yang diarahkan pada mereka terpecah. Kejadian buruk itupun terjadi, sebuah peluru melesat menembus kaca belakang yang memang sudah rusak parah dan mengenai Siwon.

.

"_Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Apppaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_….Chunn….Jalankan mobilnya! Cepatttttt ! _Apppaaaa_….Kau dengar aku?"jerit Yunho kencang saat melihat darah segar mulai merembes membasahi kemeja yang digunakan Siwon. Mata yang bisanya menatap Yunho dengan lembut mulai menutup perlahan. Yunho memeluk erat tubuh besar itu, tangannya menekan tempat peluru itu bersarang untuk memperlambat laju darah yang terus mengucur dengan deras. _Namja_ yang biasa dingin tanpa ekspresi itu menitikkan airmata dengan mulut yang terus memanggil Siwon untuk bangun.

Siwon berusaha membuka matanya walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang,"Euggghhh…Yunnnn…hoo…jaaag..aa…_ummmaaaaaa…."_katanya pelan sebelum mata itu tertutup.

Yoochun yang melihat keadaan Siwon yang penuh darah dan dalam keadaaan tidak berdaya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menstabil kemudi mobil dan mulai memacu mobil dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit terdekat, didengarnya Yunho sedang berusaha menghubungi Dokter Ok yang biasa menangani keluarga Jung "_AHJUSSII_…Ini Yunho…Kami sedang menuju rumah sakit Myungwoo…_APPA _TERTEMBAK.."

Beberapa mobil tampak melintas cepat untuk menghalangi mobil-mobil hitam yang masih mengejar mereka tanpa mau menyerah, tampaknya _ahjussi _Hwang telah tiba walaupun sangat terlambat. Yunho yang terus menerus memanggil Siwon yang telah tidak sadarkan diri tampak putus asa. Ini semua pasti perbuatan _namja _Go itu pikir Yunho marah dalam hati. Akan kubunuh mereka semua jika terjadi sesuatu pada _appa _Jung.

.

.

.

"_Aigooo hyung_…Caramu mengemudi sangat menyedihkan..Seperti kura-kura saja. Aku harus segera sampai di apartemen..Aku tidak mau Yunho tahu aku pergi ke club.."keluh Jaejoong terus menerus pada Changmin yang tampak sangat santai bahkan sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang mengalun dari radio. Changmin sengaja ingin membuat marah sang _dongsaeng_ yang karena sifat egoisnya selalu menyusahkan Changmin.

"Rayu saja beruang besarmu itu…Bereskan..Hhehee.."cetus Changmin mengerling nakal pada Jaejoong yang melotot padanya.

Drtttt….drttt….Ponsel Jaejoong kembali berbunyi nyaring dan _namja_ cantik itu merogoh sakunya untuk menjawab panggilan itu,"Haisss….Akan kubunuh kau jika Yunho yang menghubungiku."ancam Jaejoong dengan mata mendelik tajam pada Changmin yang malah menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya.

"Jaejoongie….Ini aku Taecyon…"

"Yup…Ada apa _hyung_? Aku sedang menuju apartemen..Tadi kau tampak sibuk jadi aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu."jelas Jaejoong mengira itulah alasan Taecyon menghubunginya.

Hening…."_Hyunggg_…Kau masih disana?"tanya Jaejoong kembali saat tidak mendengar sahutan dari Taecyon melainkan helaan nafas berat _namja_ manly itu.

"Temui aku dirumah sakit Myungwoo….Sesuatu terjadi pada Yunho.."bippp….Jaejoong tertegun hingga tidak menyadari Taecyon telah memutuskan line telepon. Airmata mengalir begitu saja pada mata doe itu, bibir merah itu terisak kecil, dada berdegub kencang..Yunhoo…Yunhoo….Yunhoo…Hanya nama itu yang terus tergiang ditelinganya. Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho-nya?

Changmin menatap aneh pada Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam setelah menerima telepon.."….Joongie…Jaejoongieee..OIII..JOONGIEEE…"jerit Changmin kuat seraya menepuk bahu kecil yang bergetar itu.

Mata doe itu mengerjap sesaat sebelum suara yang biasa terdengar ceria itu memekik panik,"MYUNGWOO !…_Hyung_ kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang…Yunho..hiksss..Yunhoo…"isak kecil itu kembali terdengar lirih yang membuat Changmin semakin panik ditambah tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan Yunho? Joongie..Katakan apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Changmin yang ikut merasa panic melihat isak tangis sepupu cantiknya yang hampir tidak pernah menitikkan airmata.

"Molla….Hikkss…"Jaejoong mengeleng kuat seraya menahan tangisnya, tidak ada yang akan terjadi pada Yunho-nya…Yunho akan baik-baik saja! Yunho harus baik-baik saja!

.

.

.

.

TEBECEEEEEEEEEEEE…

.

.

.

CUAP-CUAP :

Thanks ya buat semua reader baru, yang mem-follow, mem-favorite dan buat semua sider dan hater…Di chap 5 kemaren gw bilang bakal memposting setelah puasa. Tapi karena PM dan review yang meminta jangan terlalu lama gak update, maka gw putusin update chap 6 walau mungkin bakal jadi chap yang membosankan.

Untuk yang gak suka JJ ala gw…alias para **hater**…gw gak pernah meminta anda untuk baca apalagi PM…dan satu lagi gw gak pernah minta review di setiap ff gw

Thanks banget yang untuk semua anonim yang PM gw karena gak punya akun ffn..

.

.

.

BALASAN RIVIEW :

**Gothiclolita89** : thanks riviewnya…senang banget makin banyak yang suka karakter jeje yang kuat dan licik…ya walau gak sedikit juga yang kontra..

**Babychokyu **: betul banget…NC Cuma bonus…thanks riviewnya

**JonginDO** : ini uda lanjut…thanks

**Azahra88** : terus baca ya biar tahu rencana yunho.

**Nidayjshero** : chap ini uda membuka semua penasaran kan?thanks ya.

**Hanasukie** : akhirnya diupdate juga walau masih bulan puasa…tapi sebisa mungkin akan gw buat yang sopan.

**Dewi15 **: chwang emank paling gokil ya hahhaa…

: ky uda bisa nebak kan siapa kira-kira tuh yoeja. Thanks ya

**Aprilyarahmadani** : thanks riviewnya, thanks juga uda suka karakter jeje ala gw.

**Ryeo ryeong** : karakter jeje ala gw emank beda. Semua nanti akan pelan-pelan terungkap…terus baca ya..thanks.

**MaxMin** : maybe taec bakal dipanggang hehehee…#joke

**Yoon HyunWoo** : ini uda lanjut. Thanks

**Cindyshim07** : ini uda lanjut…thanks ya uda terus baca dan review.

**Shanzec **: taecyon bakal selalu dukung jeje koq. Kibum?tar pasti tau pada saatnya. Thanks.

**Ai Rin Lee** : keluarga jung juga bakal menyeramkan koq.. thanks ya.

**Indahjae** : ini uda..thanks

** .94043** : mianhee…chap ini gak ada NC koq..thanks ya

** .5** : uda boring kan sama jeje yang tertindas mulu.

** .96** : pasti…jeje gitu loo hehhee…thanks ya

**Fuyu Cassiopeia** : rahasia…baca aja terus ya..thanks ya

**CuteCat88** : thanks ya uda suka jeje ala gw…uke gak harus lemah kan..

**Noona **: met puasa…pasti donk jeje selalu menang.

**Dennis Park** : cara balas dendam? Ada usul?

**Vermilion** : thanks ya saran…gw terkadang malas ngedit..banyak typo dan pengulangan gak perlu. Mianhe..

**Jema Agassi** : iya nih uda pada terbuka

**Irengiovanny** : omggg…buat NC tuh mengerikan banget..mesti semedi segala hahha…

: thankssss ya uda jadiin gw sbg author favorite u dan uda suka sama jeje ala gw….gw masih author baru yang punya banyak kesalahan dan nekat memposting ff gw walau banyak banget yang protes karakter jeje gw.

**Oktavian **: ini uda lanjut..

**NishaRyeosomnia** : lol..suka taecyon ya?moga2 chap ini juga memuaskan ya..thanks.

**Depdeph** : thanks ya uda suka sama semua ff gw…terus baca ya..

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**Welcome new reader..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

**Myungwoo Hospital**

Suasana UGD salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul yang biasanya tampak lenggang ditengah malam buta dan hanya diisi oleh beberapa perawat dan dokter yang bertugas malam kali ini tampak berbeda. Panik dan tegang menyelimuti suasana mencekam rumah sakit itu, puluhan orang berbadan besar berbalut setelan hitam dengan ekspresi dingin tampak berjaga disekitar rumah sakit dengan senjata lengkap, para dokter spesialis berseliweran di depan pintu UGD. Dikejauhan tampak mobil _audi_ hitam yang dikemudikan dengan kecepatan tinggi berhenti dengan mendadak di depan pintu yang dipenuhi oleh para bodyguard dan dokter yang telah menanti. Pintu _audi_ itu dibuka oleh Yoochun dengan cepat dan Yunho turun dari mobil dengan menggendong sang _appa_ yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang telah membasahi seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. Wajah Jung Siwon tampak pucat pasi dengan bibir yang membiru.

"DOKTERRRR….DOKTER….MANA DOKTER OK? CEPAT selamatkan _appa_-ku…Cepat..!"teriak _namja_ bermata musang itu dengan suara keras dan beberapa perawat segera mendorong tempat tidur untuk membaringkan Jung senior itu dan memasangkan beberapa alat bantu pernafasan. Bangkar itu didorong dengan cepat menuju UGD yang telah siap sedia.

Dokter Ok datang sembari berlari cepat, wajah _namja_ setengah baya itu tampak tegang,"Apa yang terjadi Yunho?"Dokter Ok bertanya sambil menggunting pakaian Siwon yang telah dibasahi oleh darah. Tampak luka besar dibagian dada _namja _setengah baya itu, peluru telah tertanam didalamnya. Luka itu tampak parah dan terus mengucurkan darah segar.

Yunho mengeleng kuat dan matanya mendingin melihat keadaaan sang _appa_,"_Molla_…Tapi aku yakin ini perbuatan keluarga Go !…Kami dihadang dan mereka menembak dengan membabi buta. Peluru menembus kaca belakang kami dan mengenai _appa_….DAMMNNNN!…..Akan kubalas merekaaaa….Kubunuh mereka semua jika terjadi sesuatu pada _appa_…."marah dan dingin terdengar dari nada suara itu dengan ancaman yang mengerikan.

"Tenanglah…Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Siwon…Walau harus kukatakan ini sangat buruk….Kau sudah menghubungi _umma-_mu?"Dokter Ok memeriksa denyut nadi Siwon dan segera memasangkan oksigen dihidung _namja_ yang terbaring diam itu.

Yunho mengeleng pelan, dia belum mengatakan apa pun pada sang_ umma_ maupun Jaejoong. "_Aniyo_…Aku sudah memerintahkan semua bodyguard dan orang yang tahu kejadian ini untuk tutup mulut…Aku tidak ingin _umma _panik, jiwanya bisa terguncang dan aku telah menyuruh Yoochun untuk menutup akses media apapun."

Walau tangannya sibuk membersihkan luka Siwon dan mempersiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkannya untuk operasi namun dokter yang selama ini menjadi dokter keluarga Jung sekaligus sahabat Siwon sangat kagum pada _namja_ muda dihadapannya yang walaupun sangat marah namun tetap berpikiran dingin dan penuh logika. Tidak salah Siwon sangat bangga pada _namja_ yang sudah dianggap sebagai putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Tunggulah diluar….Ini akan lama tapi aku akan mengabarimu langsung jika terjadi sesuatu…"usir Dokter Ok halus pada Yunho yang tampak tidak mau menyingkir dari ruang UGD yang berhubungan dengan ruang operasi itu. Setelah memandang sesaat sang_ appa_, Yunho berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

**RUANG OPERASI **

"Beri anestesi dan siapkan pemacu jantung...bagaimana denyut jantungnya?"Tanya Dokter Ok pada beberapa dokter dan suster yang akan membantunya melakukan operasi pada luka tembak di dada Jung Siwon.

"Lemah….Apa perlu kita suntikan adrenalin?"

"Kesadaran semakin menurun…Pupilnya tidak bereaksi."

"Dia kehabisan banyak darah dan penyakit jantung yang diderita pasien membuat semuanya bertambah kacau."

Dokter Ok menghela nafas berat mendengar semua diagnosis yang telah diketahuinya…Jika menurut penilaiannya sebagai seorang dokter maka kesempatan hidup Siwon sangatlah tipis karena peluru itu mengenai jantungnya dan pendarahan dalam telah terjadi hingga darah memenuhi paru-paru yang membuatnya susah bernafas, namun sebagai sahabat Siwon, dia tidak akan menyerah. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan Siwon. Sekecil apapun harapan itu.

"Baiklah…Kita lakukan dengan baik…Aku mengharapkan kerja keras kalian….Pisau.."

.

.

.

.

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

Yoochun yang berdiri diluar bersama Taecyon segera menghampiri Yunho yang baru keluar dari ruang UGD, keduanya tampak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh _namja_ bermata musang itu dan berdiri disisinya untuk mendukung semua yang akan dilakukan pewaris Jung ini. Semua ini begitu cepat dan tidak terduga, mereka sebagai generasi kedua dari keluarga yang bekerjasama dengan keluarga Jung sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kehidupan mereka yang semula berjalan tenang tiba-tiba saja menjadi mimpi buruk dengan kembalinya _namja _bermarga Go dan ini tidak mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya, emosi bergejolak dalam dirinya walaupun dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang karena logika sangat diperlukan dalam situasi kacau ini. Dia perlu mengendalikan dirinya jika sesuatu terjadi pada sang _appa_. Jung Corp butuh pemimpin yang kuat dan tidak lemah. Jung Siwon telah menegaskan hal itu sejak Yunho dewasa,_ namja_ setengah baya itu selalu mendidik Yunho dengan keras untuk menghadapi semua situasi yang mungkin terjadi.

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau minta, Yunho…Walau aku tidak yakin berapa lama kita bisa menahan media…Dan untuk penyelidikan, _ahjuss_i Shim yang akan melakukannya."ujar Yoochun pelan seraya menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

Yunho hanya diam tanpa niat menanggapi kata-kata Yoochun, pikirannya penuh kemarahan dan ketakutan walau itu tidak tampak dari ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin. Cukup satu kali keluarga Go menghancurkan keluarganya, tidak akan dibiarkannya kejadian itu berulang. Diantara berbagai hal yang memenuhi pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja terbersit dalam benaknya _namja_ cantik yang selama ini selalu bersamanya.

"Joongie…Yoochun…, pergilah ke apartemen dan temani Jaejoong…Dia menungguku, jangan katakan apapun dulu padanya."suara itu sarat perintah diiringi cengkraman yang sangat kuat pada bahu Yoochun yang membuat _namja_ berambut ikal meringis kesakitan.

"Tenanglah Yunho…Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Jaejoong…Dia sedang bersama dengan Changmin.."sela Taecyon mendekat untuk menenangkan Yunho yang tampak panik mengingat Jaejoong yang saat ini tidak bersamanya.

Yunho memberikan tatapan membunuh pada _namja manly_ yang sedang memegang bahunya, ada yang harus dijelaskan _namja_ itu padanya. Namun sebelum Yunho sempat mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya salah seorang bodyguard menghampirinya dan memberikan telpon padanya,"Tuan Kang."ujarnya singkat pada Yunho yang segera meraih telpon itu.

"…Aku sudah menduganya….Bakar pabrik textilnya yang ada di Jepang…Ratakan!"suara itu terdengar kejam dan dingin hingga membuat Yoochun dan Taecyon sedikit bergedik ngeri. Selama ini Jung Yunho yang mereka kenal memang sosok yang dingin namun bukanlah kejam dan tanpa perasaan. Apa yang terjadi malam ini mungkin telah mengubah pewaris Jung itu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Yunho? Apa yang kau perintahkah pada _ahjussi_ Kang? Jangan berbuat nekat."cecar Yoochun panik, dia tidak mau Yunho bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Situasi saat ini dimana _ahjussi_ Jung sedang dalam keadaan sekarat sudah terlalu berat mereka hadapi tanpa harus ditambah oleh emosi membabi buta.

"Aku hanya memberikan balasan kecil pada orang yang telah membuat _appa_-ku terbaring tak berdaya."bibir hati menyeringai kejam.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION GO**

"Tembakan kami mengenai Jung Siwon dan supirnya. Aku yakin tuan Jung tidak akan mampu bertahan."_namja _berpakaian hitam itu melaporkan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Go Sooman yang tersenyum puas. Jika benar Jung Siwon mati maka kerajaan bisnis yang diagung-agungkan itu akan runtuh. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu. Pikir Sooman meremehkan kemampuan pewaris Jung, Jung Yunho.

"Pergilah…Cari informasi sebanyak mungkin.."perintah _namja_ Go itu pada bodyguard yang hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Satu persatu musuh masa lalu akan kusingkirkan, tak akan kubiarkan mereka menghalangi jalanku. Bukanlah salahku jika Jung Siwon harus mati karena dialah yang berusaha mengorek apa yang sudah lama terkubur. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk mempertahankan milikku walau itu harus mengorbankan apapun.'pikir Go Sooman dingin.

Tokk…tokk…ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan _namja_ Go itu tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan miliknya."Masuk.."

Tampak _yoeja _berbadan mungil dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata besar melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dengan penuh senyum dan langsung memeluk _namja_ tua yang sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya."_Appaaaa….Bogosippo…._Kenapa _appa _meminta kami tinggal di Seoul?"Tanya_ yoeja_ itu langsung.

Go Sooman mengusap lembut rambut panjang _yoeja _cantik itu, Go Ahra. Putri kesayangannya. "_Appa _hanya ingin kalian dekat denganku…dan bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu?"katanya dengan suara ringan, _namja _kejam itu berubah lembut dihadapan putrinya yang manja dan sedikit egois itu.

"Aku lebih suka diluar negeri…Tapi _arrasoo_…Demi _appa.."_keluh Go Ahra manja. Dia bukan keberatan untuk tinggal di Seoul tapi dia tidak rela harus kehilangan _namja_ yang disukainya diluar negeri tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. _Appa-_nya memang sosok yang terkadang sangat egois meski sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

Apa yang harus kulakukan jika _appa_ Jung meninggal? Memusnahkan keluarga bajingan itu secara langsung? Atau aku harus menyiksa keluarga itu pelan-pelan? Opsi kedua tampak sangat menarik, pikir Yunho mondar-mandir didepan pintu UGD tanpa memperdulikan 2_ namja_ yang duduk diam menemaninya.

"Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku bear?"suara dingin dan sedikit terengah itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Yunho yang membuat _namja _itu sontak membalikkan badannya dengan mata terkejut dan melihat _namja _cantik yang menjadi separo jiwanya sedang berdiri tegak dengan mata memerah yang menatap tajam padanya. Masih tampak bekas air mata di mata doe itu dan peluh dikening pucat itu.

Taecyon berdehem pelan melihat situasi mendadak tegang, dia memberitahu Jaejoong karena tahu hanya _namja_ cantik itu yang bisa mengendalikan emosi seorang Jung Yunho," Ehemm…Ehemm…_Mianhe _Jung…Aku yang memberitahu Jaejoong kau ada disini."ucap Taecyon dengan suara terbata karena mendapat lirikan yang bisa membunuhnya dari Yunho. _Namja_ yang biasanya tampak tak acuh ini melirik sekelilingnya untuk mencari bantuan. Changmin yang datang bersama Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang melihat suasana semakin dingin dan tegang apalagi Yunho sekarang berjalan menghampiri Taecyon hanya bisa berdoa semoga _namja _berbadan besar itu bisa bernafas sampai esok hari.

Genggam tangan seputih pualam itu pada lengan kekarnya membuat Yunho menghentikan langkah dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap datar _namja_ cantik yang masih tampak kesal padanya itu. Melihat mata doe itu seketika amarah yang tadi menguar dari tubuhnya sedikit mendingin. Semarah apapun Yunho, hanya _namja_ cantik inilah yang bisa menenangkannya,"Jangan salahkan Taec _hyung_…Dia hanya membantuku."bisik suara lembut itu pelan seraya mendekap erat tubuh Yunho.

"Tinggalkan kami….Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Joongie."usir Yunho dingin pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga disekitar ruang operasi itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun.. Hanya ingin kau aman."keduanya saat ini berdiri dibelakang pilar yang tersebar disekitar ruang operasi itu. Yunho mengusap pelan rambut berwarna almond itu dan bibirnya mengecup kecil kening _namja_ cantik yang masih merengut itu.

Jaejoong sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal mendengar hal itu, alasan yang begitu mengelikan untuknya. Dia memukul pelan dada bidang yang ada dihadapannya dengan geram "Aku tidak akan aman jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dan kau sudah berjanji kita akan selalu bersama, oleh karena itu tidak kuizinkan kau menyembunyikan apa pun dariku."

'_Kau yang menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku Boo'_ pikir Yunho sedikit kesal walaupun lengannya tetap memeluk erat _namja_ cantik yang sangat dia cintainya itu,"_Mianhe _my Boo…Aku hanya tidak ingin kau takut ataupun cemas. _Saranghae nae sarang_…"bibir hati itu melumat pelan bibir cherry yang masih berdecak kesal padanya, Yunho mengisap dan menyesap pelan bibir itu meski pemiliknya masih tidak membalas ciumannya. Digigitnya ringan bibir penuh itu hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu memekik pelan, kesempatan itu digunakan Yunho dengan menerobos mulut hangat itu dengan lidahnya. Akhirnya lidah _namja _cantik membalas dorongannya dan berusaha membalas semua ciumannya dengan sama panasnya. Saliva yang bertukar, lumatan yang intens dan belitan lidah yang membuat keduanya kehabisan nafas hingga tersenggal saat ciuman itu berakhir.

Yunho menjilat saliva yang mengotori dagu putih itu yang membuat Jaejoong blushing karena malu, ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman panas didepan umum. _Namja_ cantik itu menyusupkan wajahnya yang memanas kedada bidang itu hingga membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil, tingkah mengemaskan Jaejoong selalu bisa mengurangi sedikit kegelisahannya tentang kondisi Siwon yang sedang dioperasi Dokter Ok.

"Malu eoh?"tanya Yunho jahil sembari mengangkat dagu kecil itu agar mata doe itu menatap langsung padanya. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan jantung yang masih berdebar kencang, bibir cherry-nya yang sedikit membengkak kembali dikecup oleh _namja_ tampan yang selalu memenuhi hatinya itu. Tinju kecilnya dipukulkan lagi dengan gemas ke bahu kekar Yunho yang masih tersenyum mesum padanya.

"_Ahjussi _Jung _othokke_?"tanya Jaejoong cemas sekaligus mengalihkan pikiran Yunho apalagi saat ia tiba di rumah sakit tampak begitu banyak dokter dan perawat yang hilir mudik. Keadaan begitu kacau ditambah banyaknya bodyguard yang memenuhi rumah sakit ini mengambarkan betapa gentingnya situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong itu mengembalikan semua kecemasan Yunho akan kondisi Jung Siwon,_ namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas berat dan mengusap pelan tangan Jaejoong yang sedang digenggamnya,"Buruk…Peluru menembus jantung _appa_…Darah dimana-mana."

"Omo…Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya? _Ahjumma_ sudah tahu?"cecar Jaejoong menuntut jawaban dari Yunho yang hanya mengeleng kecil "_Umma _belum tahu dan semua ini perbuatan keluarga Go! Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada _appa _akan kubunuh mereka semua."tandas Yunho dingin pada jaejoong yang membelalakan matanya.

.

.

Brakkk…Pintu operasi tempat Siwon sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati terbuka dan seorang suster tampak berjalan tergesa menuju tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berdiri, suster itu tampak panik.

Yunho menatap dingin dan penuh tanya pada suster yang berdiri didepannya dengan sikap panik,"Kami membutuhkan darah tuan Jung. Golangan darah AB. Secepatnya…"ucap suster itu cepat sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan penuh intimidasi Yunho. Jaejoong yang masih memeluk erat lengan kekar Yunho terkesiap pelan, ini adalah hal yang paling ia takutkan.

.

.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

'_Golongan darah AB_' suara suster itu bergema kuat dalam benakku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Golangan darah Yunho adalah A dan jika Yunho tidak mendonorkan darahnya untuk _appa_ Jung maka identitas asli Yunho akan terbongkar dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, pikirku panik. Ayooo berpikir Jaejoong…kau pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya, aku menyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Kulihat wajah Yunho mengeras, mungkin dia juga sedang memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. _Aigooo_…..Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini. Bukankah aku juga memiliki darah AB…..Ya…..Aku…..Akulah yang harus mendonorkan darah untuk _ahjussi_ Jung. Kuraih jemari Yunho dan meremasnya pelan sebelum berkata dengan tenang pada suster yang sedang menunggu jawaban dari Yunho.

"Kami akan mengurusnya suster. Yunho akan mendonorkan darahnya."Yunho menatap tajam padaku yang tidak kuhiraukan dengan tetap tersenyum tipis pada suster yang segera masuk kembali ke ruang operasi.

Aku meraih ponselku dan segera mendial sebuah nomor tanpa mengindahkan Yunho yang sekarang menyentakkan lenganku sambil mendesis pelan,"Apa yang kau lakukan Joongie?". Aku tidak menghiraukan desisan itu dan menunggu telponku tersambung,"_Hyung_…Bisakah kau temui kami dibagian pengambilan darah?...Ya ini penting sekali…Jangan katakan pada yang lain…_Gomawo_ Taec _hyung_."kualihkan pandangku pada Yunho yang menatap dengan dingin setelah menutup ponselku.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoongie?"tanyanya dengan suara penuh tuntutan dan tatapan yang menyelidik. "Apa hubungan Taecyon dengan semua ini? Jelaskan apa yang kau tahu? Sekarang!"tambahnya penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Kugenggam erat tangan besar yang selalu melindungi dan mencintaiku itu, kutatap mata musang yang sekarang menatapku dengan penuh kecurigaan, ketidakpastian dan keraguan atau ketakutan? Kupeluk erat tubuh besar yang selalu membuatku merasa aman,"Semua Bear….Aku tahu semuanya…"bisikku pelan.

Yunho mendorong pelan tubuhku hingga pelukan kami terlepas, tanpa sadar tangan kekar itu mencengkram erat lenganku yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas merah,"Apa maksudmu?"tanyanya dingin dan menuntut.

"Kau bukanlah putra kandung Jung Siwon."sahutku ringan dan menatapnya dengan lembut, "Tapi kau tetap adalah Jung Yunho milik Kim Jaejoong!"

"Sejak kapan?"suara itu semakin dingin dan menjaga jarak. Mata yang biasanya menatapku dengan lembut seperti tertutupi kabut ketidakpastian dan keraguan. Tangan yang sedari tadi memelukku terlepas begitu saja.

Kuraih kembali tangan itu setelah Yunho mungkin tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkramannya,"Malam kecelakaan itu. Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan _ahjussi_ Jung dan Dokter Ok."

Mata musang itu tertutup sekejab, kemudian tanpa kuduga Yunho memeluk erat tubuhku,"Dan kau tetap mau bersamaku? Walau aku bukanlah seorang Jung? Walau aku hanyalah seorang pengganti ?"tanyanya pelan dengan suara tidak yakin, dapat kurasa jantung Yunho berdebar kencang.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan semua hal itu. Kau adalah milikku dan kau sudah berjanji kita akan bersama selamanya. Tidak perduli kau seorang Jung atau bukan. Tidak perduli apa pun yang akan terjadi."sahutku penuh keyakinan menatap wajah tampan itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Yunho terlihat puas dengan jawabanku.

"Jangan pernah berpikir sekalipun untuk pergi dariku_….Saranghae my Boo….Always and forever.."_bibir hati itu mengecup pelan bibirku dan menyatukan kening kami.

"_Nado saranghae Bear….._Tidak akan pernah sekalipun_….Love you always and forever_."

.

.

.

"_Gomawo hyung_….."aku menekan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol pada bekas jarum transfusi darah yang ditusukkan Taecyon pada urat nadi dilenganku tadi. Sekantong darah bergolongan darah AB sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang operasi dengan label nama Jung Yunho walau sebenarnya itu adalah darahku. Beruntung Taecyon adalah mahasiswa kedokteran sehingga proses itu dapat dilakukannya dengan mudah. Lagipula MYUNGWOO hospital adalah milik Dokter Ok, _appa_ dari Taecyon.

Taecyon menatap tajam padaku dan Yunho yang sedang merangkul erat bahuku,"Kalian harus menjelaskannya padaku kenapa aku harus menukar label nama itu? Kenapa bukan Yunho yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk _ahjussi_ Jung?"

Aku meremas pelan tangan Yunho yang hanya menatap datar pada Taecyon hingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal sepenting itu tanpa sedikit dorongan, kami butuh bantuan dari Taecyon _hyung_ kalau tidak ingin masalah identitas Yunho terbongkar. Dan aku akan memastikan tidak ada yang tahu hal ini selain Taecyon _hyung_ apa pun caranya. "Katakanlah Bear…Aku sangat percaya pada Taec _hyung_."bisikku pelan.

"Aku bukan putra kandung Jung Siwon."ujar Yunho dingin dan singkat yang membuat Taecyon _hyung _sangat terkejut sampai menjatuh jarum yang masih dipegangnya. _Namja manly_ itu membelalakan matanya dengan mulut yang tergangga lebar tanpa tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya untuk sejenak.

"Karena itu Yunho tidak dapat memberikan darahnya pada _ahjussi_ Jung. Dan kau tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia ini _hyung_…Aku mohon."tambahku sedikit mendesak Taecyon untuk berjanji. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah menolak permintaanku walaupun terkadang aku membuatnya jengkel dan marah tapi _namja manly_ ini tetap akan berada dipihakku.

Mata Taecyon tampak penuh perhitungan saat melihat antara Aku dan Yunho sebelum kemudian mata itu tampak mengeras,"_Arrasoo_…..Tapi aku melakukan ini karena Jaejoong."

Saat kami hendak berjalan keluar ruangan itu, tiba-tiba Taecyon_ hyung_ mencengkram tangan Yunho dan berbisik keras,"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong karena hal ini, kau akan berhadapan denganku Jung!"

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah masalah pendonoran darah selesai kami kembali menunggu didepan pintu UGD. Yunho dan Taecyon bersikap seperti biasanya walau terasa ada jarak kasat mata diantara mereka. Pagi hampir menjelang saat pintu operasi dibuka dengan keras diikuti dengan keluarnya Dokter Ok dan beberapa perawat yang segera mendorong bangkar tempat Siwon berbaring kearah ruang ICU rumah sakit itu. Wajah Dokter Ok tampak lelah saat kami menghampirinya.

"_Ahjussi_?"tampak kilat keraguan pada mata setajam musang itu saat bertanya pada dokter yang selama ini menjadi sahabat dan orang kepercayaan _appa_-nya.

Dokter Ok menghela nafas berat dan memandang lama wajah dingin Yunho,"Ini benar-benar sangat buruk, Yunho. Peluru itu menembus jantung Siwon dan mengenai bagian arteri. Kami telah melakukan semua yang diperlukan tapi pendarahan masih terus terjadi. Sekarang kita harus menunggu apakah pendarahan itu akan berhenti atau tidak. Siwon ada dalam kondisi kritis. 24 jam ini adalah waktu yang sangat penting. Aku akan mengawasi perkembangan Siwon sendiri."jelas Dokter Ok pelan seraya melihat wajah-wajah lelah dan sedih dihadapannya sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Dokter Ok berhenti dan memandang Yunho langsung,"Sebaiknya kau segera mengatakan hal ini pada Kibummie….Katakan dengan pelan, jangan sampai mengejutkannya."

Jaejoong terisak kecil didalam pelukan Yunho, dia tidak pernah membayangkan _ahjussi _Jung yang selalu tersenyum dan sabar sekarang terbaring tidak berdaya menunggu maut yang akan menjemputnya dan itu semua terjadi hanya karena tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab dari _namja_ Go yang berbuat seenaknya.

"Akan kubunuh semua keluarga itu tanpa tersisa!"desis Yunho keras sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Marah. Itulah yang sedang dirasakannya, kenapa sebelum dia berhasil membalas _namja_ Go itu karena telah menghancurkan keluarga kandungnya sekarang _namja_ itu bahkan berusaha membunuh Jung Siwon yang selama ini membesarkannya.

"Tenanglah Jung…Saat ini yang harus kita utamakan adalah kesehatan dari _ahjussi_ Jung. Jangan bertindak gegabah karena emosi. Kau harus bisa berpikir dingin seperti biasanya."Taecyon menghampiri Yunho saat melihat _namja_ bermata musang itu akan meninggalkan UGD, bahkan _namja _Jung itu tidak sadar tangannya mencengkram keras tangan kecil Jaejoong hingga_ namja_ cantik itu meringis pelan walau tidak berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Dan kau menyakiti Jaejoongie…"tambah Changmin keras dengan mata berang.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan memandang tidak mengerti pada Changmin yang menatap berang padanya. Pikiranya sangat kacau saat ini, keinginan untuk membalas begitu kuat dalam dirinya. Kemarahan menguasai pikirannya.

"WOIIIII… JUNG YUNHOOOOO…Kau telah menyakiti sepupuku PABOOOO…Lihat tangan itu yang kau cengkram hingga Jaejoongie kesakitan."

Menyakiti Jaejoong? Dalam sekejap Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya saat sadar _namja _cantiknya kesakitan dan tangan itu begitu merah, tanpa sadar Yunho telah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada _namja_ cantik itu.

Chansung dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi berdiam diri akhirnya menghampiri mereka saat melihat situasi menegang. Muka Changmin yang memerah karena tidak suka sepupunya kesakitan dan Taecyon yang mulai marah karena Yunho tanpa sadar membuat Jaejoong terluka.

"Aigooo…Tenanglah kalian semua…Redakan amarah kalian. Tidak terjadi apapun pada Jaejoong, tangannya hanya memerah dan Yunho juga tidak menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Saat ini yang harus kita pikirkan adalah _ahjussi _Jung. Bukan mengumbar kemarahan dan ego kalian."perkataan Yoochun menyadarkan kedua _namja_ yang tampak emosi pada Yunho.

Yunho mengelus pelan tangan putih yang sekarang berwarna kemerahan itu,"_Mianhe_ boo…"

"_Gwancahana_…..Sekarang sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara menyampaikan hal ini pada _ahjumma_."

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Clekkk…..Blammm…Suara pintu yang terbuka dan ditutup kembali sedikit mengejutkan Jung Kibum mengingat sekarang baru saja jam 6 pagi. Dia tidak sedang menunggu siapapun, _yoeja _cantik sedang sibuk memasak didapur karena sang suami dan putranya akan kembali dari Jeju siang nanti. Mansion besar Jung tampak sepi tanpa kehadiran orang-orang yang dicintainya itu.

Dekapan tangan besar pada bahu rampingnya menyadarkan _yoeja_ cantik itu dari lamunan singkat tentang keluarga. Bau sitrus segera memenuhi penciumannya, putranya telah kembali."_Aigoooo_…Kau mengejutkanku Yunho-ah….Bukankah _appa_ mengatakan nanti siang baru akan tiba di Seoul?" tidak adanya jawaban dari sang putra membuat Kibum membalikkan badannya. Matanya membelalak terkejut melihat sedikit lebam pada sudut bibir hati itu, hatinya mencolos dan berdegub kencang. Matanya melihat sekelilingnya, Jaejoong tampak berdiri diam disudut ruangan bersama Changmin.

"_Appa_…..Mana _appa-_mu Yunho? Dan kenapa dengan bibirmu itu?"suara Kibum sedikit bergetar saat menyerukan pertanyaannya. Yunho memeluk erat tubuh _yoeja _setengah baya itu, dia merasa tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada sang _appa_ pada _yoeja _rapuh ini. Jung Kibum yang selama ini selalu dicintai dan dijauhi dari semua yang akan membuat hidupnya menderita tidak akan kuat menerima kenyataan jika sang suami saat ini sedang terbaring koma karena percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan musuh masa lalu mereka yang menyebabkan keluarga Jung kehilangan putra kandungnya.

"_Umma_…Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan. Tapi sebaiknya kita duduk dulu dan aku harap_ umma_ tetap tenang.."ucap Yunho pelan seraya membimbing tubuh kecil yang bergetar itu menuju kursi meja makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Mata Kibum tampak ketakutan mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan sang putra, walaupun rapuh dia tidak bodoh. Kibum tahu ada sesuatu yang berbahaya yang sedang dilakukan suaminya,"Terjadi sesuatu? Katakan pada _umma _dimana _appa_? Kenapa dia tidak pulang bersamamu?"_ yoeja_ cantik itu merasa tangannya digenggam oleh tangan seputih pualam Jaejoong yang tanpa ia sadari sekarang telah duduk disampingnya.

Melihat kondisi sang _umma_, Yunho memutuskan ia akan mengatakannya secara langsung,"_Appa _tertembak dan saat ini sedang kritis di rumah sakit."

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK….Tidakkk….Tidak mungkin ini terjadi? Hikssss…Wonnieee…Aku mau bertemu dengan _appa-_mu..Hiksss.."airmata berurai membasahi pipi pucat itu. Suara isak tangis itu membuat Yunho semakin sedih, _yoeja _rapuh yang selama ini merawat dan menyayanginya ini sangatlah mencintai sang_ appa_. Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh yang bergetar kuat itu dan berbisik untuk menenangkan isak tangis yang semakin keras, Changmin segera memberikan segelas air pada Kibum yang dihentakkan keras olehnya hingga pecahan gelas itu menghambur disekeliling dapur mewah itu.

"_Umma_…Tenanglah _umma_…Aku disini dan kita harus berdoa agar _appa_ baik-baik saja."hibur Yunho mengambilalih tubuh Kibum dari pelukan Jaejoong karena sekarang _yoeja_ itu tampak berontak keras dan beberapa kali hampir membuat Jaejoong terjatuh.

"Siwonnn…hikkss…Siwonn…Siwonnniee…hiksss…"bibir tipis itu berulang kali mengucapkan nama Jung Siwon seperti sedang merapalkan mantra sebelum tubuh itu tiba-tiba melemas dan terjatuh dalam pelukan yunho. Pingsan.

.

.

.

.

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

Bippp…Bippp…suara elektrokardiograf itu berbunyi konstan menunjukkan tanda-tanda vital tubuh Siwon yang terbaring lemah. Kondisi _namja_ Jung itu tidak membaik ataupun memburuk, waktu 24 jam yang menandakan kondisi kritis pun belum terlewati. Semua dokter yang menanganinya menunggu dengan risau terutama Dokter Ok yang sejak Siwon dioperasi sama sekali belum meninggalkan sisi _namja_ Jung itu.

"Wonnieee…Sadarlah…Aku membutuhkanmu…Hiksss…"isak kecil Kibum yang sejak datang ke ruang ICU itu terdengar memilukan. _Yoeja_ itu menangis tanpa henti sembari mengenggam tangan Siwon. Dia tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun walaupun Dokter Ok mengatakan sebaiknya Siwon diberikan waktu untuk memulihkan diri.

"Kibummie…Ayolah…Kau harus makan atau minum. Kau tidak mau bukan jika Siwon sadar dan melihatmu pucat pasi atau sakit?"bujuk Dokter Ok pelan karena dia melihat kondisi Kibum yang memang rapuh tampak semakin down.

Kibum mendengar semua ucapan Dokter Ok dan menyadari kebenarannya, akhirnya _yoeja_ itu bangkit dari duduknya,"Baiklah…Aku akan makan sebentar."

.

.

.

Dokter Ok membawa Kibum ke _cafeteria _rumah sakit dan meletakkan sepiring makanan untuk _yoeja _itu. Saat ini Siwon dijaga oleh beberapa perawat dan dikelilingi sejumlah bodyguard, sementara Yunho berada di Jung Corp untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Mereka makan dalam diam sebelum pengumuman dari speaker rumah sakit membuat Dokter Ok segera berlari kencang.

.

.

"**Code blue…Code blue…ICU code blue….Code blue…."**

**.**

**.**

**TEBECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuap2 : chap 7 ini membosankan banget ya….agak bingung pas nulis tapi ya inilah yang tertuang akhirnya. Thanks ya untuk semua yang berkenan membaca, me-riview, memfollow dan memfavorite. Sejak awal memang sudah gw katakana kalo EL ini bakal jadi ff gw yang alurnya lemot banget, mianhe buat yang gak sabar atau gregetan.

Pemakaian beberapa nama yang berhubungan dengan series doctor stranger harap dimaklumi ya…gw baru selesai nonton soalnya hhehehee….

Mianhe jika chap ini gak ada balasan review..posting menjelang liburan soalnya…sibuk packing..

Met liburan, met mudik dan selamat idul fitri ^^_^^

See youuu…


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**Welcome new reader..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

Kematian adalah sebuah misteri. Sebuah rahasia di alam semesta. Kemanakah roh akan pergi saat meninggalkan tubuh? Akankah kedamaian diperoleh oleh jiwa yang pergi itu? Bagaimana perasaan keluarga yang ditinggalkan? Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Ataukah dingin? Kenapa takdir begitu dingin merenggut apa yang kita sayangi dalam sekejab? Bahkan tanpa peringatan dan persiapan. Kematian selalu membawa 2 sisi yang berbeda.

.

.

Suasana mencekam dan hening itu memenuhi salah satu kompleks pemakaman keluarga paling berpengaruh itu, beratus-ratus karangan bunga dukacita tersebar disekitar tanah merah yang baru saja digali. Media dan ratusan orang datang untuk menyampaikan ungkapan duka walau diantara mereka pastilah ada yang tidak benar-benar merasa sedih. Kematian selalu membawa nuansa yang berbeda, ekspresi muram, kehilangan dan berduka tampak disebagian wajah dan ekspresi dingin terpancar dari beberapa wajah lainnya. Diantara ratusan orang yang memenuhi pemakaman itu, tampak _namja_ bermata musang yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Wajah tampan itu menatap dingin peti mewah yang ada dihadapannya. Peti dimana_ namja_ yang selama ini merawat, membesarkan dan menyayanginya terbaring kaku tak bernyawa. _Namja _yang memberikan masa depan dan harapan padanya. Bahkan _namja _ini rela mengorbankan nyawa untuknya, untuk keselamatannya. Inikah harga yang harus dibayar Jung Siwon karena telah membesarkannya?

.

.

.

**Flashback "a few days ago"**

Kringgg…kringgg….Bunyi telpon kantor itu sedikit mengejutkan Yunho yang sedang serius membaca beberapa laporan yang harus segera ditanganinya selama menggantikan posisi sang _appa_ di Jung Corp.

"Ya….Ada apa?..._Arrasoo_…Aku akan segera ke rumah sakit…_Gomawo_…"Yunho segera bergegas berlari bahkan tanpa menutup pintu kantornya dan pandangan bingung sekretarisnya langsung menuju lift. Seraya lift itu membawanya turun ke lantai dasar _namja _bermata musang itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya,"Joongie…Ke rumah sakit sekarang…_Appa_ kristis….Temani _umma_.."

.

.

.

Yunho berlari kencang disepanjang koridor rumah sakit luas itu, nafasnya sedikit terengah tapi tidak diperdulikannya. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah apa yang sedang terjadi pada sang _appa_, apakah sang_ umma_ akan sanggup menerima hal yang terburuk. Bagian depan ruang ICU tampak ramai dipenuhi oleh sahabat-sahabat sang _appa _termasuk Jaejoong yang duduk dikursi sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum yang lemas dan terisak keras.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kondisi _appa_?"Tanya Yunho keras begitu sampai didepan ruang ICU itu.

Kim Hyunjoong yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang menghampiri Yunho dan merangkul _namja_ yang sekarang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya dengan erat," Siwon kritis…Detak jantungnya sempat berhenti dan sekarang Dokter Ok sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya."

Keadaan hening menyelimuti orang-orang yang berdiri diam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada Siwon. Yunho memandang tajam pintu ICU itu, walaupun seburuk apapun dia tetap mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban.

Brakkk…..Pintu ICU terbuka lebar dan Dokter Ok melangkah keluar sambil melepaskan masker operasi dan sarung tangan yang digunakannya. Mata dokter setengah baya itu tampak lelah dan memerah saat memandang Yunho yang langsung mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada sang _appa_. Jung Siwon, _namja _baik hati itu telah pergi, telah meninggalkan semua yang dicintainya, telah direnggut paksa dari kehidupan mereka.

Yunho berjalan perlahan menuju tempat sang_ umma_ duduk bersandar pada Jaejoong, diraihnya tubuh lemas itu kedalam pelukannya, diciumnya kening sang _umma _yang sangat rapuh itu. Jung Kibum tidak akan sanggup menerima jika Siwon telah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Yunho berdehem beberapa kali karena suaranya serasa terkunci,hatinya dipenuhi kemarahan dan kepedihan,"_Umma…appa…appaa…"_

Mendengar suara parau dan terbata Yunho, Kibum melepaskan pelukan erat sang putra dan melihat sekeliling ruang ICU itu dimana semua orang disana tampak menundukkan kepala bahkan terdengar isak kecil dari bibir Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya."Apa yang terjadi Yunho? _Appa _baik-baik saja kan? Hikksss….Katakan…Hiksss…Katakan jika Siwon-ku baik-baik saja….KATAKAAAANNNNNNNN…."jerit Kibum kuat saat melihat bukannya menjawab Yunho malah berusaha memeluk dirinya yang mulai histeris.

"_Appa_ telah pergi _umma….Umma_ harus merelakannya.."bisik Yunho pelan.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK….."jerit memilukan Jung Kibum memenuhi ruang ICU itu diikuti jatuhnya tubuh _yoeja_ setengah baya itu karena pingsan.

.

.

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

Kemarahan memenuhi diriku, jiwaku memberontak. Aku menatap nanar tubuh yang terbaring kaku itu, tubuh namja yang sangat baik hati, _namja_ yang selalu mengenggam erat tanganku saat aku kecil, menemaniku tidur saat aku bermimpi buruk, selalu berusaha ada untukku walau dirinya sangatlah sibuk, selalu mendukung apapun keinginan dan kemauanku. Bahkan Jung Siwon-lah orang pertama yang mengetahui dan merestui hubunganku dengan Jaejoong.

Semua penderitaan ini terjadi karena keluarga Go dan aku akan membuat mereka menyesalinya. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu _appa_. Jika keluarga Go berpikir kematian _appa_ akan mengakhiri semuanya maka _namja _tua sialan itu salah besar. Kematian _appa _malah akan menjadi awal dari peperangan yang akan kumenangkan apapun yang terjadi dan apapun yang harus dipertaruhkan. Tidak akan kubiarkan _namja_ Go itu bahagia.

"Yunnie, upacaranya akan dimulai."suara lembut dan tangan kecil yang mengelus pelan bahuku seperti menyadarku dari semua kemarahanku. Kutatap _namja _cantik yang selalu ada disisiku dan selalu mendukungku walau tahu aku bukanlah aku yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang. Ya….Ternyata Jaejoong telah tahu tentang identitas asliku tapi _namja _cantik itu bukannya mencecarkan berbagai pertanyaan padaku. Sebaliknya dia membantu menyembunyikan hal itu dari siapa pun.

"Joongie…._Gomawo _kau selalu ada bersamaku. _Saranghae nae sarang_.."bisikku pelan seraya memeluk erat tubuh yang selalu menguarkan bau vanilla itu. Tangan kecil itu membalas dekapanku dengan kuat.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Prosesi pemakaman itu berlangsung lama diiringi isak tangis dari Jung Kibum yang tampak pucat pasi dan akan jatuh sewaktu-waktu jika saja tubuhnya tidak bersandar pada tubuh putranya. _Yoeja_ cantik itu tampak begitu terpukul dan masih tidak percaya jika suami yang selama ini mendampinginya telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya dalam duka tanpa berkata apapun dan tanpa peringatan apapun. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap nasib telah merenggut semua kebahagiaan Kibum. Nasib yang begitu kejam telah mengambil suami yang sangat dicintainya.

"_Umma_…Ayo kita pulang.."Yunho berkata pelan pada Kibum yang masih terus terisak. Pemakaman itu telah sepi, semua orang yang mengantar Jung Siwon ke peristirahatan terakhirnya telah pergi. Tempat sunyi ini hanya menyisakan segelintir orang.

Jaejoong yang melihat usaha Yunho membujuk Kibum tidak membuahkan hasil akhirnya ikut bersimpuh disebelah _yoeja_ setengah baya itu,"_Ahjumma_…Ayo kita pulang…Joongie mohon…"bujuk Jaejoong dengan suara pelan dan memelas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi Joongie? Hiksss…Kenapa?"Tanya Kibum lirih dengan mata basah dan membengkak karena airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir sejak _yoeja _itu tahu Siwon telah meninggal. Semua orang yang tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi memang menyembunyikan kebenaran dari Kibum. Semua kejadian itu terlalu berat untuk ditanggung mental Jung Kibum yang sangat rapuh. Semua memilih untuk melindunginya seperti pesan terakhir Siwon.

.

.

.

_Namja_ tua itu menyeringai licik melihat tayangan tentang pemakaman orang terkaya Seoul yang merupakan sahabat lamanya. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Dengan matinya Jung Siwon maka cepat atau lambat kerajaan bisnis Jung baik legal maupun illegal akan runtuh dan jika itu terjadi maka dialah yang menjadi orang paling berpengaruh di Seoul.

"_Mianhe _Siwonie…Ini kulakukan karena kau telah menghalangi jalanku…Kuharap kau bertemu dengan Hankyung disana hahhahaa…"Go Sooman tertawa lebar seraya menutup televisi yang sejak tadi ditontonnya.

Kringgg…kringggggg…

Telepon dimeja kerja itu tiba-tiba saja bordering kencang yang membuat _namja _tua itu berdecak kesal sebelum mengangkatnya dengan kasar,"Waeeee?...hhahhahhaaa…Benarkah itu? Ini adalah hari keberuntunganku."

Go Sooman meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan mata licik itu berbinar-binar, telepon tadi telah mengubah nasibnya dari baik menjadi sangat baik. _Appa_-nya, Go senior akhirnya meninggal dan sekarang semua harta keluarga Go ada ditangannya.

Kringgg…kringgg….

Go Sooman menatap aneh pada telpon yang kembali berbunyi dan tanpa peduli _namja_ tua itu segera mengangkatnya dan berharap dia kembali mendapatkan kabar baik,"Ini aku…Ada apa?"

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Bagaimana bisa? Siapa? Siapa yang berani membakar pabrikku? Cari tahu segera !"

_Namja_ tua itu membanting telpon yang digenggamnya sekuat tenaga dengan muka memerah, dia baru saja mendapatkan kabar baik dan dalam sekejap kabar buruk juga menghampirinya.

.

.

.

**JUNG CORP **

Satu bulan setelah kematian Jung Siwon semua kembali berjalan dengan baik walaupun binar kesedihan tetap tampak pada wajah Jung Kibum. Namun kematian Siwon membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal sementara di mansion Jung. Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Kibum tinggal sendiri bersama para maid. Kibum senang karena Yunho dan Jaejoong mau menemaninya di mansion besar yang menyimpan jutaan kenangan manis bersama Siwon. Setiap sudut rumah itu memiliki arti baginya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menempati kamar terpisah walau tanpa sepengetahuan sang _umma_, Yunho membuat pintu penghubung diantara kamar mereka. Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka kecuali beberapa hal kecil yang masih disembunyikan Jaejoong. sekarang waktu bersama keduanya semakin sempit karena Yunho yang harus mengantikan posisi Jung Siwon memimpin Jung Corp dan semua bisnis lainnya. _Namja_ tampan itu selalu pulang dengan tubuh lelah dan mata sayu. Kematian Siwon cukup membuat semua bisnis Jung mengalami sedikit masalah namun sekarang semua hal itu telah berhasil diselesaikan Yunho. Jika seorang Jung Siwon memimpin dengan cara bijaksana dan tegas maka Jung Yunho menjalankan bisnis Jung dengan cara dingin dan arogan. Siapapun yang menentang akan disingkirkannya. Dan dimulai menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan Go.

Tok..tokk..tokk…

"Masuk.."sahut suara dingin itu keras. Pintu yang terbuka itu diikuti dengan masuknya beberapa_ namja_ dengan setelan rapi. Yunho menatap mereka dalam diam dan menunggu mereka duduk sebelum bertanya datar,"Apa terjadi sesuatu _ahjussi_?"

Kim Hyunjoong, _namja _yang merupakan _appa_ Jaejoong angkat bicara dengan suaranya yang selalu tenang,"Besok aku akan membacakan surat wasiat dari _appa_-mu…Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahukan kabar yang mungkin akan menguntungkan untuk Jung Corp."

Yunho mengangguk pelan menyetujui pembacaan surat wasiat itu besok."Kabar apa?"tanyanya kemudian.

"_Haraboji_ Go meninggal dan sekarang semua harta Go berada ditangan Go Sooman. Dan dari hasil penyelidikanku dia berusaha membeli saham Jung dan mencurigai keterlibatanmu dalam peristiwa kebakaran pabriknya…Mungkin dia berniat menguasai Jung Corp."lapor Hwang Min sambil menyerahkan beberapa laporan.

"Menguasai Jung? Dimana letak otak _namja _bodoh itu? Dia harus melangkahi mayatku sebelum menguasai Jung Corp!" desis Yunho dengan dingin. Mata musang itu berkilat marah mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan _namja _Go itu pada keluarganya dan keluarga Jung.

"Mungkin dia meremehkanmu Yunho-ah…Mengingat usiamu yang masih muda dan pengalamanmu dalam berbisnis, tapi menurutku itu malah akan menjadi boomerang baginya. Dan sebagai tambahan aku ingin memberitahumu jika aku telah mendapatkan beberapa _namja _yang terlibat dalam penyerangan kalian."Shim Kangin yang sedari diam dan hanya mendengar akhirnya bersuara.

Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak,"Sekap _namja-namja_ itu untuk sementara waktu…Mungkin kita bisa mengunakan mereka nantinya dan Hwang _ahjussi_, tolong pantau saham-saham Go di Seoul karena aku berniat untuk membelinya secara perlahan."

Hwang Min mengangguk seraya bangkit dari duduknya,"Hanya itu yang mau kusampaikan Yunho…Oh ya…Selama kepemimpinanmu keuangan Jung mengalami kemajuan, kita berhasil mendapatkan beberapa proyek besar dan beberapa saham perusahaan Go di Jepang..._Chukkae _Yunho-ah.."puji Hwang Min tersenyum kecil yang jarang dikeluarkannya. Kangin mengikuti jejak Hwang Min yang meninggalkan ruang direktur utama itu.

.

Setelah kedua _namja_ itu meninggalkan ruangan, Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hyunjoong yang masih setia duduk dikursinya. Dari ekspresi _namja_ berusia 40-an itu tampak ada yang masih ingin dibicarakannya. "_Ahjussi, waeyoo_?"Tanya Yunho langsung.

Kim Hyunjoong menatap lama _namja_ Jung yang duduk dihadapannya, _namja _yang dijadikan pewaris Jung, _namja_ kecil bermata dingin yang dulu ditemuinya saat berumur 7 tahun, _namja _yang selalu bersama dengan putra kesayangannya,_ namja_ yang dicintai putra cantiknya. Walaupun selama ini Hyunjoong banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Jepang dan meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Jung, namun dia selalu mengetahui apa pun yang terjadi dalam hidup putra cantiknya itu. Dia bahkan tahu Jaejoong mencintai _namja _arogan yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Jaejoongie?" Tanya Hyunjoong langsung seraya menatap tajam mata musang yang terkejut walaupun hanya sesaat itu.

Yunho mengerjap sejenak sebelum mengulas senyum tipis, dia tidak pernah menyangka itu yang akan ditanyakan Hyunjoong,"Tentu _ahjussi_…Dengan sepenuh jiwaku. Jaejoongie adalah hidupku. _Mianhe_ jika aku mengecewakanmu."sahut Yunho dengan nada tegas.

Hyunjoong melihat kesungguhan dalam mata musang itu. Tapi dia harus memastikan kebahagiaan Jaejoong walaupun mungkin itu akan membuat banyak pihak menderita."_ Ani_…Aku memang sedikit kecewa awalnya tapi aku tidak pernah melarang…Namun kau harus berjanji padaku Jaejoong harus menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupmu. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya dalam hidup kalian." Melihat anggukan pasti dari Yunho membuat hati Hyunjoong tenang sebelum ia kembali berseru pelan,"Saat kalian ke Jeju…Haraboji go memberikan sebuah amplop padamu..Dan apa kau tahu isi amplop itu ? Itu adalah permintaan agar kau menikahi cucu perempuannya, anak dari Go Sooman. Jika kau melakukan hal itu maka setengah dari saham keluarga Go akan menjadi milikmu."jelas Hyunjoong singkat.

Menikah? Yunho tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan menikahi orang lain selain Jaejoong,"Jika aku tidak mau melakukan itu?"tak pernah disangka Yunho jika isi amplop yang selama ini berada dibrankas akan sangat menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada keluarga Go. Inikah maksud Kim_ ahjussi_ meminta penegasan tentang perasaanku pada Jaejoongie?

"Jika kau tidak melakukan itu maka saham itu akan dijual pada umum dan jika kau menikahi putri Go itu maka kau dapat menguasai sebagian saham perusahaan Go dan itu akan membuat Go Sooman sulit menyingkirkanmu."Kim Hyunjoong menghentikan perkataannya untuk melihat reaksi Yunho yang tetap datar dan dingin sebelum melanjutkan apa yang mau diutarakannya,"Kuharap apapun keputusan yang kau ambil tidak akan membuat Jaejoong terluka. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi maka kau akan berhadapan langsung denganku dan aku akan membawa Jaejoong pergi dari hidupmu."ancam Hyunjoong dingin tanpa peduli dengan mata tajam yang menatapnya sengit.

Membawa Jaejoong pergi? Membuat Jaejoongie terluka? Sampai mati itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Yunho menyumpah pelan sebelum membalas tegas perkataan Hyunjoong yang mengancamnya,"Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku akan memastikan _jaejoongie_ tidak akan pernah terluka dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan kebahagiaan _jaejoongie. Ahjussi_ bisa memegang janjiku. Jika aku membuat Jaejoongie terluka sedikitpun, kau bisa membunuhku."

Hyunjoong melihat kesungguhan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir hati itu, dia tahu _namja_ Jung ini sangat mencintai putranya, hanya saja dia butuh mendengar langsung penegasan itu."_Arraso_…Aku percaya padamu Yunho."

"_Ahjussi….._Aku mohon tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Jaejoong hingga pada saat pembacaan warisan besok. Aku akan mengatakan sendiri hal itu pada Joongie."pinta Yunho tegas.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kim Hyunjoong meninggalkan ruangan itu, Yunho mengusap pelan wajahnya. Begitu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan dan dipertimbangkannya, begitu banyak yang harus diputuskannya. Perkataan _appa_ Jaejoong sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi semua langkah yang akan diambilnya, sebelumnya Yunho selalu berpikir Jaejoong tetap akan aman ditempatnya sekarang dan semua perselisihan dengan keluarga Go tak akan melibatkan _namja _cantik itu terlalu dalam namun karena surat wasiat aneh itu maka mau tidak mau ada yang akan terluka dan Yunho akan memastikan, itu bukan Jaejoongie-nya.

Drtttt….drtttt…..Getar ponsel itu menghentikan pikiran Yunho, dia mendengar dengan seksama suara _namja _yang sedang menghubunginya,"…Lakukan saja…Ambil alih bisnis itu dari tangan mereka…_Arraso _Kang _ahjussi.."_bipp…Seringai tipis tampak dibibir hati itu.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Kamar mewah itu penuh dengan aroma sex dan desahan kuat dari kedua_ namja_ yang sedang bergumul panas di ranjang king size yang terletak ditengah kamar, untung saja kamar tersebut kedap suara. Lampu redup berwarna ungu membuat suasana kamar itu semakin erotis. Tampak _namja_ bertubuh kekar sedang menggapai firdausnya dengan memeluk erat _namja _berambut pirang yang ada dibawahnya. Hentakan-hentakan kuat _namja_ kekar itu membuat desahan dan erangan _namja _dibawahnya semakin kuat hingga gairah keduanya membuncah.

"Eughh…Bearrr….Fasterrr…I'm cominggg….Eugghhh…Bearrr…mmphhh…Yunnieee…"Jaejoong, _namja _cantik itu mengerang keras saat darahnya semakin memanas saat merasakan penis besar itu menumbuk keras prostatnya berulang-ulang, kepalanya terasa melayang dan dia akan mencapai puncaknya. Dicengkramnya erat leher kekar Yunho dan mencium kuat bibir hati yang langsung membalas lumatannya dalam dan panas.

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah merah dan berkilau penuh peluh itu, Jaejoong selalu tampak menakjubkan saat mereka bercinta. _Namja _cantik itu selalu agresif dan penuh kejutan. Yunho mengerang keras saat merasa hole imut itu menjepit erat juniornya.."Togetherrrrr Boo….Eugghhh…._Saranghae my boo_…Eugggghhh….."erang Yunho kuat seiring dengan spermanya yang menyembur memenuhi hole sempit itu hingga mengalir keluar disekelilingi paha putih itu saat Yunho mengeluarkan junionya dengan pelan.

"_Nado saranghae_ Yunnie-ah…Plakkk…Kau kasar sekali hari Jung pervert bear…"pukul Jaejoong pelan pada bahu kekar itu yang hanya ditanggapi smirk jahil dari Yunho. Dia memang selalu lepas kendali jika sudah menyentuh tubuh _namja _cantik ini.

"Boo…Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakanmu. Aku minta kau mendengarnya dengan tenang."ujar Yunho sembari memeluk tubuh polos Jaejoong yang dipenuhi puluhan kissmark. _Namja_ cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah_ namja_ bermata musang itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

Yunho mengecup pelan kening _namja_ cantik itu sebelum berkata pelan,"Besok akan dibacakan surat warisan_ appa_ Jung dan juga _haraboji_ Go, dan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan dalam surat wasiat_ namja_ tua itu."

"_Haraboji _Go? _Namja_ tua yang kau temui di Jeju?"Jaejoong mengeryit heran tidak bisa menemukan apa hubungan surat wasiat_ appa_ Jung dan _namja _tua itu. Yunho mengangguk pelan mengiyakan,"Kau harus selalu percaya padaku Boo…"

"Tapi apa hubungan surat wasiat _namja_ tua itu dengan kita? Apa ini berhubungan dengan keluarga Go? Tentu saja aku akan selalu percaya padamu Bear…Aneh sekali permintaanmu."cecar Jaejoong penuh selidik, perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh kecil itu didadanya,"Sangat berhubungan…Kau akan tahu besok…Sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur Boojae.."

.

.

.

.

Go Sooman membanting dokumen warisan yang baru saja diterimanya dengan murka, kakinya bahkan menendang vas bunga tinggi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,"Bagaimana mungkin tua bangka itu melakukan hal ini padaku? Sialaaannn….Bahkan matipun dia tidak membiarkanku hidup tenang…."jeritnya kuat.

Pengacara dan keluarga go yang duduk di ruang tamu itu hanya tertunduk diam tanpa berani menenangkan namja tua itu. Bahkan sang putrid, go ahra tampak membeku ditempatnya setelah mendengar pembacaan warisan itu. Menikah..dengan namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menolak syarat itu?"bentak Go Sooman bertanya pada pengacaranya yang merengut ketakutan karena emosi _namja _tua yang mulai tampak tidak terkendali itu

"Jika nona Go tidak menikah dengan Jung Yunho maka saham perusahaan Go akan dijual pada umum dan kemungkinan anda duduk sebagai CEO akan hilang."jelas pengacara itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Go Ahra yang sedari tadi duduk diam beranjak berdiri dan mendekati sang_ appa_, tangannya memegang pelan lengan yang menggepal marah itu,"_Appa…Appa_ tidak akan melakukan hal itu bukan?"tanyanya pelan tanpa berani menatap mata_ namja_ tua dihadapannya.

Bukannya menenangkan sang putri, Go Sooman malah menghempaskan tangan itu dengan kuat dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu bahkan tanpa berbalik melihat Ahra yang tersungkur dilantai sambil terisak.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

.

"Apa maksudmu hanya diam saat mendengar syarat itu Joongie? Jelaskan pada _appa_!"perintah Kim Hyunjoong seraya membuka pintu kamar sang putra di _mansion_ Jung dengan keras. Jaejoong tampak sedang berbaring sambil membaca sebuah majalah _fashion_, bahkan wajah cantik itu tidak tampak gusar dengan kemarahan _appa_-nya yang jarang sekali mengeluarkan emosi bahkan seulas senyum lebar mewarnai wajah cantik itu.

Kim Hyunjoong menghampiri ranjang besar itu dan duduk disamping putranya dengan wajah kesal karena Jaejoong belum mengatakan apapun padanya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan putranya tidak terluka karena keputusan yang mungkin saja diambil dengan emosional dan tanpa berpikiran jernih walaupun Yunho telah menyakinkannya tentang perasaan _namja_ Jung itu pada Jaejoong.

"Karena Jung Yunho adalah milikku dan tidak sejengkal pun akan kubiarkan dia menghilang dari genggamanku !"cetus suara lembut itu dengan tegas diikuti senyum yakin dari bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong tahu sang _appa _hanya mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Yunho menikahi _yoeja _lain.

Kim Hyunjoong memandang tidak mengerti pada Jaejoong yang saat ini memeluk erat lengannya,"Tapi kau tidak menentang syarat yang mengharuskan Yunho menikahi _yoeja_ Go itu. Apa tujuannya? Kau rela Yunho menikahinya? Jangan membuat _appa _bingung _chagi_…"

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil mendengar nada khawatir sang_ appa_, dia bergeser duduk dihadapan _namja_ setengah baya yang masih sangat tampan itu,"Tentu saja tidak rela dan aku tidak mengizinkannya. Tapi aku harus membiarkannya karena dengan menikahi_ yoeja_ itu Yunho akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan Go Sooman dan putri kesayangan _namja_ Go itu akan masuk dalam perangkapku karena tanpa dia sadari dia telah menghalangi jalanku..…Lagipula _appa_ lupa jika Kibum _ahjumma_ tidak tahu tentang hubungan kami.."suara lembut itu terdengar dingin bahkan menusuk disertai smirk angkuh yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya.

"Terserah apa yang kau lakukan Joongie…_Appa_ hanya berharap kau tidak terluka dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Karena jika kau menderita, _appa_ akan membawamu pergi dari _namja_ Jung itu."seru Kim Hyunjoong keras dan menatap tajam mata doe itu.

Jaejoong kembali memeluk tubuh besar itu,"Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong dan aku akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku….._Appa _tenang saja.."bisik Jaejoong penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

**YUNJAE'S ROOM**

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"suara lembut itu tidak menunjukkan emosi kemarahan ataupun kesedihan, malah terdengar sangat bersemangat.

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan lugas itu,"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau setujui dan menguntungkan bagi kita."

Jaejoong yang duduk dalam pelukannya tertawa riang seraya berkata ringan," Kalau begitu kau harus menikahinya dan ambil apa yang telah dijanjikan oleh _haraboji_-nya. Lagipula mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kau bukan orang yang mereka kira. Dan semua itu akan menjadi milik kita."

"Hahhahaa…Kau benar-benar pintar…juga licik _nae sarang._"

"Tentu saja…Kalau aku bodoh kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku." sahut _namja_ cantik bertubuh mungil itu sembari menyeringai, "Tapi aku akan tinggal bersama kalian !"

Yunho yang memeluk erat tubuh kecil, tahu itu akan diusulkan oleh _namja _cantik itu. Mereka tumbuh bersama hingga dia tahu apa pun yang dipikirkan bahkan dirasakan jaejoong. Dia telah berjanji mereka akan selalu bersama. Dan gangguan kecil masalah pernikahan ini tidak akan menjadi penghalang janji mereka. Jaejoong kemudian mengecup pelan bibir yang selalu membuatnya memekik keras itu dan tangannya mulai terulur kebawah tubuh sosok kekar yang sedang memeluk intim tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga Jung _ahjussi_ akan mewariskan seluruh harta keluarga Jung padamu, Bear…"Jaejoong menarik rapat selimut yang berantakan itu untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Wajah cantik tampak lelah namun matanya berbinar senang, tangan putihnya memeluk erat_ namja_ kekar yang setengah berbaring disisinya.

Yunho mencium gemas hidung bangir itu, Jaejoong selalu berhasil membuatnya bahagia ditengah semua masalah yang sedang dihadapinya,"_Appa _Jung memang sangat menyayangiku Boo….Aku berhutang banyak padanya." Pembacaan wasiat Jung Siwon tadi sore hanyalah sebuah formalitas yang menyatakan bahwa_ namja_ Jung senior itu mewariskan seluruh hartanya baik harta diam maupun harta bergerak pada putra tunggalnya, Jung Yunho. Serta sebuah pesan agar Yunho menjaga _umma_-nya dengan baik. Hanya syarat dari surat wasiat _haraboji_ Go yang sedikit mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Boo, kau yakin dengan semua itu? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu….Aku bisa merencanakan hal lain untuk menjatuhkan _namja_ Go itu bahkan aku sudah berhasil membeli saham dibeberapa perusahaan miliknya."Yunho masih tidak yakin dengan keputusan untuk menikahi putri dari Go Sooman. Keputusan yang mungkin akan melukai hati Jaejoong.

Tangan putih itu mengelus pelan dada bidang yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar saat ini,"Tentu saja Bear…Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskanmu pada siapapun apalagi _yoeja_ Go itu. Pernikahanmu hanya akan menjadi sebuah pernikahan fiktif, aku akan memastikan itu."

"Pernikahan fiktif ?"Yunho menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan berhadapan dengannya,"Jelaskan maksudmu Boo…"desisnya sedikit kesal karena Jaejoong tampak begitu tenang dengan syarat yang harus mereka penuhi untuk mendapatkan setengah saham milik_ haraboji_ Go.

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati yang tampak menggoda itu dengan kuat sebelum memberikan jawaban yang membuat Yunho terhenyak tidak pernah berpikir jika sang belahan jiwa bisa sangat licik dan dingin. "Semuanya akan palsu. Mulai pastur palsu, media juga tidak akan meliput karena kita akan beralasan jika keluarga Jung masih dalam keadaan berduka dan yang paling penting tidak akan kubiarkan _yoeja_ itu berdiri disampingmu di depan altar. _Yoeja _itu harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika ingin menjadi nyonya jung! Pada hari pernikahan, _yoeja _itu akan disekap disuatu tempat dan tentu saja untuk melakukan semua hal itu akan dibutuhkan bantuan dari beberapa orang."

"Kau memang menakjubkan Boo…Dan kau yang akan berdiri disampingku di altar."putus Yunho telak. "Tapi….aku.."debat Jaejoong yang tidak dihiraukan Yunho karena_ namja_ Jung itu malah meneruskan perkataannya dengan cepat,"tidak akan ada pernikahan palsu, tidak akan ada pastur palsu juga karena aku akan membuat pernikahan kita secara resmi. Aku tidak menerima perdebatan."

Mata jaejoong melebar mendengar perkataan tegas itu, pernikahan resmi antara dirinya dan yunho. Sejak mereka memulai hubungan terlarang ini hingga sekarang jaejoong tidak pernah memikirkan jika harapannya untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat,"_Ahjumma othokkhe_?"ucapnya pelan saat wajah Kibum melintas dibenaknya.

"Aku akan mengatur semuanya…Idemu tentang pernikahan itu sungguh menyenangkan…Sekarang biarkan aku menciummu Boo…"Yunho kembali membaringkan tubuh kecil itu tanpa peduli jika _namja _cantik itu masih setengah melamun. Desah lembut kembali terdengar dikamar mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION GO**

"Tidakkkkkkkkk…Aku tidak mau melakukannya _appa…_ hiksss…Jangan lakukan ini padaku…"

"Kau harus melakukannya untuk keluarga kita…Ini ada dalam surat wasiat _haraboji_-mu." _namja _setengah baya itu berusaha menghibur _yoeja _cantik yang terduduk disudut lantai kamar. _Yeoja_ itu, Go Ahra tampak menyedihkan dengan uraian air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya. Rambut sekelam malam itu berantakan karena telah berulang kali diacak oleh pemiliknya karena frustasi.

Menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika orang itu bertindak kejam ataupun menolak kehadirannya. Haruskah dia merelakan hidup dan masa depannya demi selembar surat wasiat itu. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukannnya maka sebagian dari harta peninggalan sang_ haraboji_ akan menjadi milik orang itu karena telah adanya perjanjian yang menyatakan hal itu.

Keluarganya akan jatuh miskin dan perusahaan sang _appa_ tidak akan bertahan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Bolehkan dia bertindak egois hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Atau dia harus mengorbankan dirinya demi keluarganya?

"Hiksss…A_ppa jebal_…Batalkan perjanjian itu….Aku mohon." pinta Go Ahra semakin memelas walaupun dia tahu sang _appa_ tidak akan mengabulkan permohonannya karena sang _appa _selalu lebih mementingkan perusahaan itu daripada dirinya

"_Mianhe_…Kau tahu aku selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu tapi kali ini _appa _tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau akan tetap menikah dengannya apapun yang terjadi !" usai mengultimatum sang _appa _beranjak keluar dari kamar itu bersama _yoeja_ setengah baya yang sedari tadi hanya terisak sedih.

"…Hikkkss…_Jebal_..Hikkksss…Arrrghhhhhhh…Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapaaaaa…?" Go Ahra melempar semua alat-alat kecantikan yang ada dimeja rias kamarnya. Muka putih memerah disertai mata yang sangat sembab. Siapa sebenarnya _namja_ Jung itu? Kenapa dia harus menikah dengannya hanya karena surat wasiat bodoh itu.

.

.

.

"_Yoebo_, tidak bisakah kau memikirkan kembali hal ini? Ahra adalah anak kita satu-satunya dan kau akan menikahkan dia pada putra Jung Siwon. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti? Bukankah hubunganmu dengan keluarga Jung sangat buruk?"mohon nyonya Go sambil mondar-mandir didepan meja kerja sang suami yang tampak tidak peduli dan malah sibuk melihat beberapa dokumen.

Go Sooman memberikan tatapan menusuk pada sang istri sebelum menjawab dengan dingin,"Saat ini perusahaanku sedang dalam situasi genting dan jika dengan menikahkan Ahra dengan putra Jung Siwon akan membuatku memperoleh setengah warisan itu maka itulah yang akan kulakukan. Lagipula Jung muda itu tidak akan bisa berkutik dihadapanku." Walaupun dalam hati _namja_ tua itu mulai meragukan keyakinannya sendiri. Saat ini beberapa bisnis legal dan ilegalnya sedang bermasalah dan dia tidak tahu siapa dalang dari semua itu.

Nyonya Go terhenyak mendengar jawaban itu, suaminya memang sangatlah ambisius dan serakah namun tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak _yoeja_ setengah baya ini jika sangat suami rela mengorbankan putrinya untuk harta.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah pembacaan surat wasiat Jung Siwon maupun _haraboji_ Go dan kedua pihak setuju untuk melakukan pernikahan antara Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra walaupun hanya pengacara kedua pihak yang bertemu untuk mendiskusikan apa saja yang harus dilakukan dan keputusan jika separuh saham dari _haraboji_ Go akan menjadi milik Yunho sehari setelah pernikahan dilakukan. Pernikahan itu akan diselenggarakan 2 bulan setelah pembacaan wasiat tersebut.

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk ujian untuk kelulusannya sedikit mengesampingkan urusan pernikahan itu karena Yunho berjanji akan mengurus semua hal itu tanpa bantuan dari Jaejoong dan membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu focus pada ujiannya. Junsu yang selama ini selalu berada disamping Jaejoong untuk mengawasi apa yang selalu dilakukan _namja_ cantik itu bersama Taecyon dan Chansung sekarang semakin dekat dengan Yoochun.

Satu bulan sebelum pernikahan itu dilangsungkan Jaejoong lulusan dari SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL dengan nilai terbaik yang membanggakan bagi semua orang. Senyum lebar dan pekik kegembiraan mewarnai _mansion _Jung untuk merayakan kelulusan _namja _cantik itu. Tampak semua sahabat dan kerabat dekat keluarga Jung hadir disana karena Jung Kibum mengadakan pesta kecil.

Yunho selalu berdiri disamping_ namja_ cantik itu yang dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, tangan kekar itu merangkul ringan bahu kecil itu. Hari ini Jaejoong sangatlah cantik dengan sweater putih gading dan celana soft cream yang membuatnya semakin indah. Banyak sekali pandangan kagum ditujukan pada _namja _cantik itu.

"_Chukaeeee Joongie_…Akhirnya kau lulus.."Taecyon memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Yunho yang kesal melihat ulah _namja manly_ itu yang diketahuinya diam-diam mencintai Jaejoongie-nya.

Chansung yang melihat itu malah langsung memeluk Jaejoong saat Teacyon melepaskan pelukannya,"Joongie selamat ya…Akhirnya kita lulus bersama."ujarnya keras sebelum berbisik kecil ditelinga Jaejoong,"Beruangmu marah."

Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengar bisikan Chansung yang semakin membuat Yunho kesal karena berpikir Chansung merayu _namja_ cantik itu, dia segera kembali menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Kalian semua hanya memberi selamat pada Jae_ hyung_…Aku kan juga lulus hari ini."keluh Junsu merengut dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Melihat hal itu, semua _namja_ disekeliling Jaejoong serentak memeluk erat _namja_ imut itu dan mengucapkan _chukae _berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut dan hanya menyisakan suara binatang dan kerlip bintang yang menerangi bumi namun di kamar mewah itu tampak sepasang anak manusia yang masih berpelukan dengan erat, "Kau sudah melihat wajahnya? Tadi _ahjumma_ menunjukkan fotonya. Dia tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata besar itu." Bisik jaejoong pelan seraya sesekali mengecup dan menjilat dada bidang itu yang membuat namja bermata musang itu mendesah ringan

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun rupanya….Karena dalam hidupku hanya kaulah pilihan utamaku !" Jaejoong menyeringai kecil mendengar suara protektif itu sebelum menimpali ucapan itu dengan sama posesifnya,"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia memilikimu dalam mimpi sekalipun!" keduanya kemudian larut dalam lumatan-lumatan panas dan mulai bergumul di ranjang besar kamar mewah itu.

.

.

.

**MANSION GO**

Go ahra memandang datar halaman luas_ mansion_ Go, hatinya sedih, marah, dan takut. Pernikahan yang telah disetujui sang _appa_ melalui pengacaranya akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu 1 bulan, bahkan sang _umma_ tampak sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai hal termasuk baju pengantinnya. Dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi, dia harus merelakan kehidupan dan kebebasannya hanya demi keserakahan sang _appa_. Dia harus menikahi _namja_ yang bahkan hingga kini tidak pernah dilihat dan ditemuinya. _Namja_ yang merupakan putra musuh sang_ appa_.

Clekkkk….Pintu kamar itu terbuka pelan dan sang _umma _berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar, tangan_ yoeja_ setengah baya mengenggam sesuatu, tampaknya selembar foto,"Ahra-ya…Kau harus melihat wajah _namja_ Jung ini…Dia sangat tampan…_Umma_ yakin kau akan bisa mencintainya dengan mudah."ujar yeoja itu antusias sambil menyodorkan foto seukuran postcard pada Ahra yang meraihnya dengan malas.

Mata hitam membelalak lebar saat melihat wajah tampan didalam foto itu, dadanya berdegub kencang dan pipinya memerah. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika pewaris Jung akan setampan dan semuda ini. Dia mengira orang yang akan menikahinya adalah _namja_ tua atau _namja_ berwajah buruk.

"_Umma…._Ini Jung Yunho?"Tanya Ahra pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya pada foto itu.

Nyonya Go tahu apa yang dirasakan Ahra karena ia melihat pipi pucat itu sekarang merona merah,"Ya…Bagaimana?"desaknya dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku rasa aku akan mencintainya _umma_…"seru Ahra yakin dengan bibir penuh senyum.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap tajam dan dingin foto yang sedang digenggamnya sambil bergumam,"Selamat datang di duniaku Go Ahra. Kau yang memilih nasibmu dan bukan salahku jika kau akan sangat menyesal." Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang tertidur pulas dengan mulut terbuka lebar dengan senyum lembut,"Dia milikku seorang….Dan yang berani berpikir untuk merebutnya harus mati."seringai kecil muncul di bibir cherry itu.

.

.

.

**BEBERAPA HARI SEBELUM HARI PERNIKAHAN**

YUNHO POV

"Boo…Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?"panggilku pelan karena tidak biasa Jaejoong begitu diam setelah kami bercinta dan itu membuatku sedikit bingung.

Jaejoong naik kepangkuanku tanpa memperdulikan kebingunganku atas reaksinya,"Kau harus membalas keluarga Go dan jika cara termudah adalah pura-pura menikahi_ yoeja_ Go itu maka lakukan saja. Lagipula akulah yang akan ada disampingmu saat dialtar. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat Jung Yunho…Kau adalah milikku…Milik Kim Jaejoong! Akan kubunuh kau jika berani meninggalkanku! "desis Jaejoong ditelingaku.

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar suara posesif itu,"Boojae sungguh mengerikan…Seorang _yoeja_ Go tidak akan mampu memisahkan kita!" kupeluk erat tubuh itu seraya mengecup bibir merah yang sedikit bengkak miliknya sebelum berbisik tepat dibibir itu,"Lagipula siapa yang akan menikah sungguhan dengan _yoeja_ itu hahhahaa…..Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun Boojae…Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Malah seharusnya aku yang khawatir karena taecyon selalu berusaha mendekatimu!"

.

.

.

.

"Kesempatan kita hanya sekali dan kita harus melakukannya dengan baik. Putri_ namja_ Go itu akan sendirian selama 2 jam bersama penata rias dari bridal yang sudah kita bayar dan kita harus berhasil membawanya keluar dari gereja itu tanpa ketahuan." Seru suara manly itu yang sedang duduk dimeja bulat itu dengan beberapa_ namja_ lain.

"Hahhahahaa….Tenanglah…Semua akan berjalan dengan baik!"cetus _namja_ berwajah imut sambil tertawa riang.

"Selama 2 hari aku akan menyekapnya di villa kami…Dan setelah penanda-tanganan itu selesai kita akan membawanya ke mansion Jung."cetus namja berperawakan tinggi besar dengan senyum lebar.

_Namja_ jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian berdiri dari duduknya,"Aku tidak perduli dengan _yoeja_ Go itu…..Pastikan saja Jaejoong akan mendapatkan keinginannya."ujarnya pelan seraya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar dingin…"ujar _namja-namja_ lainnya serampak pada _namja_ jangkung itu.

.

.

.

.

TBCCCCCCCCCC…..

.

.

.

NOTE : thanks ya untuk semua new readers, untuk yang mem-follow, mem-favorite dan memberikan review untuk EL.

Bingung sama chap ini? Samaaa hhehehee….Pembalasan tidak akan dilakukan dengan cepat karena gw pengen buat cerita yang selogis mungkin, sangat tidak mungkin kan mafia berpengalaman seperti Go Sooman tiba-tiba dikalahkan oleh seorang namja muda yang baru mulai memimpin sebuah perusahaan.

**Setiap chap selalu ada PM yang hampir sama " Kenapa author-sii membuat karakter JJ yang begitu jahat dan licik ?"hahhahaa…bagi yang membaca ff2 gw dari awal mungkin sudah bosen ya tapi ini jawabannya : "Tidak kah anda bosen membaca karakter JJ yang selalu lemah, manja, menye2, dinistakan bahkan kalah dari seorang yoeja?". Dan gw tidak pernah memaksakan siapapun untuk menyukai karakter JJ ala gw…thanks.**

Ada beberapa review yang mengatakan jika alur EL terlalu lambat. Seperti yang telah gw warning dari awal jika ff EL ini akan sangat lambat dan mungkin boring karena gw mencoba untuk tidak menulis secara "ngebut" hehheee…jadi mohon dimaklumi ya..tapi jika ada yang merasa setiap chap EL terlalu membosankan dan monoton please PM gw saja.

Thanks banget juga untuk beberapa reader yang selalu mempromosikan ff gw di facebook.

.

.

BALASAN RIVIEW :

**Dewi15 : ini uda lanjut koq..**

**Nidayjshero : tenang saja chingu…taec bakal selalu dipihak yunppa.**

**Nabratz : mianheee….siwon tetap harus mati..hiksss..**

**Zahra32 : thanks banget ya untuk masukan dan koreksinya . semoga tidak bosen ya dengan cerita EL yang agak lambat dan mungkin terlalu detail.**

**Meirah.1111 : thanks ya untuk dukungannya dan moga-moga chap ini juga memuaskan.**

**Shanzec : thanks ya uda baca. Jawabannya ada dichap ini.**

**Zuzydelya : thank you uda nyempetin baca dan review.**

**Reanelisabeth : thanks ya..**

**Ai Rin Lee : ini uda lanjut..moga-moga suka ya.**

**Cindyshim07 : mianheee jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan chingu hehhee…thanks ya uda baca**

**Dennis Park : karena ini bakal jadi long chap..so sabar ya buat pembalasannya.**

** .96 : mianheee jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan chingu hehhee…thanks ya uda baca**

**Azahra88 : code blue itu tanda bahaya di icu..thanks ya uda baca**

**Dokbealamo : thanks ya uda suka.**

**Aprilyarahmadani : thanks ya uda suka.**

**Depdeph : hhahhaa..pembalasannya gak bakal sadis berdarah-darah koq…lihat aja nanti ya.**

**JonginDO : thanks ya uda baca.**

**Lipminnie : mianheee jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan chingu hehhee…thanks ya uda baca**

**igballSoup : thank youuuu…..maybe will be mpreg..who knows?ehehehe…**

**MaxMin : mianheee jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan chingu hehhee…thanks ya uda baca**

**Fuyu Cassiopeia : mianheee jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan chingu hehhee…thanks ya uda baca dan buat penasaran yang part 1 tar bakal kebuka pelan-pelan.**

**Guest : thanks ya uda review.**

**Jema Agassi : hehhehe yunho emank lebih cocok kejam koq hmpfhhh…**

**Yuu : sabar yaaaaaa…**

**Guest : mianhee jika alurnya lambat ya…tapi itu memang harus.**

**Alby : kode darurat..thanks ya uda baca.**

**Hyejoon : mianhe jika chap 7 bosenin ya….**

**Boo Bear Love Chwang : thanksss ya buat semua riviewnya dan mianhe jika penceritaannya terlalu lambat.**

**NishaRyeosomnia : met lebaran juga…thanks ya selalu baca n review. Ini uda lanjut.**

**Octavian : thanks ya uda baca**

**Thanks ya untuk semua sider, guest yang telah membaca EL.**

**THANKS BANGET UNTUK SEMUA YANG TELAH MEMBERIKAN RIVIEW DI FF CHANGKYU-TAKTIK ( LITTLECUPCAKE NOONA, MUFIDATUL ANDRIANI, D, GWANSIM84, REANELISABETH, JEMA AGASSI, , CUTTIEKYU, NDAPAW, MISS CHOCOFFEE, SUJUELF, RETNOELF, MIFTA CINYA, FIWONKYU0201, DAZZY, NICKEYJCASSIE, JEJEKYU RED SAPHIRE, VIETAKYU33 )**

See youuu ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**Welcome new reader..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

**SOMEWHERE**

Burrrkkk….Jeeedarrrr…Darrrr…Bruuukkkk…..

Suara tendangan pintu dan jeritan melengking memenuhi villa besar di kawasan Daegu itu. Tak ada yang menanggapi teriakan memilukan dan isak tangis yang kadang terdengar, semua kamar mewah di villa itu memang dirancang kedap suara. Sekeras apapun jeritan _yoeja _itu tidak akan mengusik siapapun apalagi mendatangkan bantuan untuknya.

"Bukaaa pintunya….YAAAKKK…BUKA PINTUNYAAA…."

"Kumohonnnn….Buka pintu ini….Hiksss…."

"Hikkksss….Siapa kalian? Apa salahku?"

.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan _yoeja_ yang duduk terisak dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata didepan pintu kamar yang sedari ditendangnya jika semua hal yang dilakukannya sedang diamati oleh 2 orang_ namja_ yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Keduanya bahkan sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kondisi menyedihkan _yoeja_ cantik itu, Go Ahra.

"Hei….Chansung, kau sudah memberikan makan_ yeoja_ Go itu?"_namja _bertubuh besar itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengunyah sepotong paha ayam dengan beringas dan memandang sengit Taecyon yang dianggapnya sudah menganggu ritual pentingnya. "Nyamm…Yamm….Kenapaaa….Ukann _hyung_ aja?"serunya dengan mulut penuh.

Taecyon mendelikkan matanya kesal walaupun _namja_ manly itu tetap berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil beberapa makanan di meja kemudian berjalan ke kamar _yoeja_ Go itu disekap selama 2 hari ini.

.

_**Flashback**_

**WEDDING DAY**

"Aku tidak mau! Yunnieee….Bantu akuuu…"rengek Jaejoong memeluk erat tangan kekar _namja_ bermata musang yang juga sedang menahan tawa itu. Didepannya Junsu, sang sepupu sedang memegang sehelai gaun pengantin indah berwarna gading dengan senyum lebar. Para _namja_ diruangan itu juga berusaha menahan tawa membayangkan bagaimana rupa Jaejoong sangat gaun indah itu membalut tubuh kecilnya. "Singkirkan gaun bodoh itu dariku…Haizzzz….Kaliannnnn akan kubunuh…"ancam Jaejoong kesal karena bukannya membantu Yunho malah ikut tersenyum.

Changmin yang melihat waktu pernikahan akan segera tiba dan bukan saatnya menghadapi sifat kekanakkan Jaejoong akhirnya buka suara,"Kenakan gaun bodoh itu jika kau ingin menjadi nyonya Jung. Sekarang!"

Semua mata berpaling pada _namja_ jangkung itu, bahkan Jaejoong yang semula bersikeras menolak sekarang bergegas mengambil gaun yang sedari tadi mereka ributkan. Kata-kata tajam Changmin menyadarkan _namja_ cantik itu betapa pentingnya dia mengenakan gaun bodoh itu. Dalam waktu beberapa jam pernikahan itu akan dilakukan dan Jaejoong tidak mau jika Yunho sampai menikahi_ yoeja_ Go itu.

"_Arra..Arra_…Junsu bantu aku dan kalian semua…Keluarrrrr!"perintah _namja _cantik itu dengan suara keras karena dilihatnya Taecyon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saat ini Jaejoong dan Junsu berada disalah satu ruangan di gereja yang disewa Yunho secara khusus untuk acara pernikahan, bahkan pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka sengaja didatangkan dari Belanda. Walaupun awalnya beberapa keanehan ini menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan dari Jung Kibum tapi Yunho mampu memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal pada sang_ umma_, termasuk kejadian Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba sakit dan harus dirawat secara intensif walaupun sebenarnya itu semua hanyalah ide dari Taecyon agar Jaejoong tidak perlu hadir dipernikahan Yunho dan Go Ahra.

Jaejoong mengenakan gaun indah itu seraya menggerutu kecil, tidak dapat dipungkiri gaun itu membuat _namja_ cantik itu begitu mempesona hingga Junsu yang menemani terbengong beberapa saat sampai teriakan keras Jaejoong yang memintanya menarik restleting didengarnya. "_Mianhee_ Joongie, aku hanya terpana….KAUUUU CANTIK SEKALI ARGGHHHH…OMOOOO…Aku sungguh tak percaya kau ini _namja_.."

Plakkkk…Dengan sadis Jaejoong memukul lengan _namja _imut itu hingga menjerit keras,"Awwwww….Sakitttt….". Jaejoong yang tidak memperdulikan rengekan kesakitan itu berjalan menuju cermin setinggi badan yang ada disudut ruangan, dipandanginya bayangan yang ada dicermin itu dengan takjub.'Benarkah itu aku?'

Tokk….Tokk…Tokkkk…

"Sudah siap? Boleh kami masuk sekarang?"suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang segera membalikkan badan menghadap pintu ruangan itu yang sekarang terbuka lebar. Para _namja _itu terdiam, mata-mata itu terbelalak dengan mulut mengangga lebar memandang Jaejoong yang berdiri anggun dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah disertai wig berwarna hitam yang menyerupai rambut _yoeja_ Go yang seharusnya akan menjadi pengantin Yunho.

"Eukyangg…Eukyanggg…Jaejoongie benar-benar cantik bukan? Tadi saja aku hampir pingsan melihatnya."suara tawa Junsu membuat mereka tersadar. Yunho segera menghampir Jaejoong yang tertunduk, mungkin malu dan mengecup pipi sepucat pualam itu,"_Saranghae_ my Boo…Kau cantik sekali."bisiknya mesra yang membuat pipi putih itu memerah.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Jung/_hyung.."_cetus Taecyon dan Chansung serampak.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membahas apa saja yang harus kita lakukan…dan Jung…Hentikan senyum bodoh itu dulu…" seru Changmin tajam pada Yunho, dia segera duduk dikursi yang melingkari sebuah meja dan mulai membuka sebuah denah. "Ini adalah rute disekitar gereja ini dan kalian mungkin akan membutuhkannya."ujar Changmin seraya menyodorkan denah itu pada Taecyon.

Yunho berdecak kesal kemudian menarik Jaejoong duduk disisinya, dia masih tidak rela melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah cantik itu. "Semua sudah sesuai rencana. Pastur itu sudah tiba, mobil yang kalian perlukan juga sudah terparkir dibelakang gereja dengan beberapa bodyguard kepercayaanku. Sedangkan masalah Jaejoong yang tidak menghadiri pernikahanku sudah kuberaskan juga dengan bantuan Taecyon."papar Yunho jelas dan telak.

"Ya…Saat ini yang media tahu Jaejoong sedang sakit dan harus dirawat secara intensif. Untunglah Kim _ahjussi_ dan _appa_-ku bersedia bekerjasama."Taecyon menambah penjelasan Yunho dengan tenang."Dan nanti aku dan Chansung yang akan membawa pergi _yoeja_ Go itu."sambung Taecyon yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Chansung.

Jaejoong yang hanya mendengar semua rencana itu kemudian mengenggam erat tangan Yunho yang ada disampingnya,"Apakah semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi?". Walaupun Yunho dan yang lain sangat yakin ini akan berjalan lancar namun Jaejoong sedikit takut jika ini terbongkar karena namja go itu bukanlah orang bodoh.

"Tenanglah Boo…Semua akan berjalan lancar dan diakhir hari ini kau akan menjadi nyonya Jung!"tegas Yunho menyakinkan _namja_ cantik yang tampak sedikit takut itu. Walaupun Jaejoong sering bertindak egois tapi hal ini, pernikahan ini sangatlah berarti baginya dan dia tidak ingin apapun mengacaukannya.

Changmin memandang pasangan itu dengan tatapan penuh penilaian, _namja_ jangkung yang biasa ceria dan suka bertingkah jahil ini terkadang bersikap aneh dan super protektif jika sudah menyangkut Jaejoong, sepupunya dan Changmin menyetujui semua rencana gila ini hanya karena keinginan sepupunya itu.

"Opsss aku hampir lupa _hyungdeul_….Penata rias telah menunggu dibawah dan aku telah meminta beberapa bodyguard _hyung_ untuk menyamar menjadi assistennya….Hahahaa…Go Ahra tidak akan menyangka mendapat kejutan di hari ini….Kita hebat yaaaa…"pekik Junsu dengan heboh tanpa perduli _namja-namja_ diruangan itu mengerling malas.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION GO**

"Umma kenapa aku harus dirias di gereja itu, kenapa kita tidak mendatangkan saja penata rias itu ke rumah? Bukankah akan lebih mudah?"Tanya Ahra saat mobil keluarga mereka mulai keluar dari_ mansion_ Go. _Yoeja_ cantik itu sangat antusias untuk menikah dengan Jung Yunho bahkan dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menatap langsung _namja _tampan itu sejak sang _umma_ memperlihatkan selembar foto.

Nyonya Go menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya dia juga merasa agak aneh dengan permintaan langsung dari Jung Yunho yang menemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu di sebuah café, namun tatapan intimidasi _namja _muda itu membuatnya tidak berdaya. Tatapan itu begitu dingin dan tanpa seulas senyum pun. _Yoeja_ setengah baya ini mulai meragukan apakah sang putri akan bahagia atau tidak.

"Ini permintaan dari Jung Yunho dan dia juga berkata kalian akan langsung berangkat bulan madu setelah prosesi pernikahan."cetus nyonya Go pelan. "Lagipula _appa_-mu menyetujuinya karena dia ingin secepatnya mendapatkan dokumen setengah saham _haraboji_-mu."tambah nyonya Go tanpa memandang putrinya. Sang suami tampak tidak peduli pada apa yang mungkin terjadi pada putri mereka, saat ini yang ada dipikiran Go Sooman hanyalah semua yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan dan kekuasaannya.

Mendengar kata bulan madu, wajah Ahra langsung memerah. Dia membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya untuk memulai hubungan dengan sang suami. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap didepan _namja_ tampan itu, manja seperti sifat aslinya atau kah dia harus berpura-pura dewasa? Dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja terjadi.

.

.

.

"Silakan duduk nona Go.."_yoeja _cantik yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai penata rias itu mulai mengeluarkan berbagai peralatan kecantikannya dan menatanya dimeja rias di ruangan itu. Go Ahra yang sudah tidak sabar menanti waktu pernikahannya segera duduk dan berharap semua proses ini cepat selesai sehingga ia dapat bertemu pangeran tampannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, wajah cantik itu telah selesai dirias dan penata rias itu menyodorkan sehelai gaun pengantin berwarna gading seraya berkata dengan suara riang,"Pakailah gaun pengantin anda…Omooo…anda akan sangat cantik nona Go."pujinya ringan yang membuat Go Ahra tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga sang _umma_ yang melihat putrinya begitu cantik.

"Kau cantik sekali Ahra-ya….Jung Yunho sangat beruntung…"nyonya Go memeluk sang putri yang telah mengenakan gaun indah itu dengan erat. Walau awalnya dia tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini karena takut jika keluarga Jung melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan sang suami namun sepertinya apa yang dipikirkannya terlalu jauh. Keluarga Jung menerima pernikahan ini dengan baik meski sikap Jung Kibum dan Jung Yunho sedikit dingin.

"_Umma_…Dimana_ appa_? 1 jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Lihat bahkan ada beberapa tamu yang telah hadir…"seru Ahra yang sedang memandang halaman gereja itu melalui jendela diruangan itu.

Nyonya Go meletakkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya dan menghampiri sang putri,"_Appa _akan segera tiba…Pesawat dari Jepang sedikit terlambat.."hibur _yoeja_ setengah baya itu. Go Sooman memang keterlaluan, menjelang hari pernikahan sang putri kepala keluarga Go itu malah pergi untuk mengurus beberapa bisnisnya di Jepang.

Tokkk…Tokkk….

"_Mianheee _nyonya Go…Tapi bisakah anda keluar untuk menyambut tamu yang hadir karena nyonya Jung belum tiba."pinta seorang _namja_ imut dengan suara melengking yang khas.

"Ahra-ya…Tunggulah disini sampai _appa_ menjemputmu…_Umma _akan menyambut tamu yang hadir…"pesan nyonya Go sebelum meninggalkan Ahra diruang hias itu bersama penata rias yang membantunya tadi.

Dada Go Ahra berdebar kencang melihat waktu yang semakin dekat, tangannya memegang erat foto Yunho. _Yoeja_ itu begitu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak mendengar jika pintu penghubung antar ruangan itu dengan ruang sebelah telah terbuka dan masuk beberapa _namja _yang berpakaian hitam sedangkan penata rias yang berada diruangan itu hanya diam.

Dengan mudah kedua _namja_ itu membekap mulut Ahra dengan obat bius yang membuat tubuh_ yoeja_ itu seketika melemas tanpa sempat melawan dan jatuh dalam pelukan salah satu_ namja_ yang segera membopong tubuh itu melalui pintu penghubung yang masih terbuka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang diam wajah _yoeja_ yang tertidur itu,"Lumayan…Tapi aku lebih darinya."gumam _namja_ cantik itu sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Joongie, sekarang juga pergi ke ruangan itu. Junsu dan penata rias itu sudah menunggu…Ingat pakai cadar itu."seru Changmin cepat. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari_ yoeja_ yang mulai dibencinya itu, kakinya melangkah ringan menuju ruangan sebelah. Dalam waktu setengah jam dia akan menikah dan dia harus bertingkah seperti _yoeja_ Go itu dihadapan orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ikat tangan dan kakinya, plester mulutnya dan tutup juga matanya."perintah Taecyon pada bodyguard yang membantunya membawa tubuh pingsan Ahra ke mobil box besar yang akan dikemudikannya ini. Chansung sedang mengurus beberapa hal dan dalam beberapa menit mereka akan meninggalkan gereja ini. Untuk sementara mobil box ini akan mereka sembunyi disalah satu gudang kosong Jung, mereka tidak perlu takut _yoeja_ Go itu akan sadar karena bius yang mereka berikan akan bertahan 10 jam.

Taecyon dan Chansung harus hadir dipernikahan itu untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari siapapun. Setelah prosesi selesai mereka akan segera meninggalkan Seoul selama beberapa hari. Chansung membuka pintu mobil itu dengan kuat, tangan namja itu memegang beberapa senjata,"Mana tahu diperlukan..hehee…"katanya ringan sembari tertawa kecil, tampak sangat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini.

.

.

.

"Sah….Sekarang anda boleh mencium pasangan anda."ucapan keras pastur asing itu membuahkan tepukan tangan membahana dari aula besar gereja itu. Sorak sorai ucapan selamatan dan siulan-siulan agar Yunho segera mencium pengantinnya terdengar keras. Kertas warna-warni dilemparkan.

Yunho menatap mata doe yang tertutup cadar pengantin itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, disibaknya sedikit cadar itu dan kecupan kecil diberikan pada bibir cherry itu seraya berbisik lembut,"_Saranghae_ Jung Jaejoong."

"_Nado_ Yunnie Bear.."bisikan itu hampir tidak terdengar diantara sorak-sorai dan riuh rendah suara yang memenuhi gereja itu. Jaejoong bahagia, dadanya berdebar kencang. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Tidak ada seorang pun tahu jika pengantin yang saat ini berdiri di depan altar bukan Go Ahra melainkan Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan Go Sooman yang tadi membimbingnya ke altar juga tidak menyadari hal itu. Hanya beberapa orang yang membantu rencana ini tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Dan kecerdikan Changmin yang memanipulasi audio di gereja itu dengan rekaman suara yang seolah-olah sang pastur menikahkan Yunho dan Go Ahra benar-benar mengelabuhi semua orang yang hadir karena sebenarnya mix yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh sang pastur sama sekali tidak terhubung dengan speaker. Benar-benar licik Shim Changmin-sii.

.

.

.

'Tersenyumlah Jung…Dengan pernikahan ini akan kubuat kau tunduk padaku dan akan kuambil alih semua milik Jung Siwon….' Batin Go Sooman sembari melihat sepasang pengantin baru didepan altar itu dengan seringai memuakkan.

"Sam…Rebut dokumen itu setelah dia tandatangani….Bawa beberapa orang untuk menghadang pengacaranya."Go Sooman memberi perintah itu dengan suara pelan pada _namja_ yang berdiri disisinya yang segera berdiri dan keluar dari gereja itu tanpa menyadari pergerakan mereka diperhatikan oleh Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Jamuan kecil yang diadakan di halaman gereja itu hanya dihadiri oleh segelintir orang karena Yunho beralasan tidak mengadakan pesta berhubungan sang_ appa_ baru saja meninggal dan hal itu dengan anehnya disetujui Go Sooman melalui pengacaranya. Kedua _namja_ beda usia itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa, hanya nyonya Go yang berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin itu dengan berusaha berbicara santai dengan Jung Kibum yang hanya ditanggapi oleh _umma_ Yunho itu dengan datar.

"Yunho, pesawat sudah siap….Kalian bisa segera meninggalkan pesta ini."bisik Yoochun ditelinga _namja _bermata musang yang hanya mengangguk kecil. Yunho membimbing Jaejoong yang sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena ini pertama kalinya ia memakai gaun untuk menghampiri Jung Kibum dan nyonya Go. "_Umma_….Kami akan berangkat sekarang."pamit Yunho sambil memeluk sang _umma_ yang sedikit menitikkan air mata.

"Sayang sekali _uri _Jaejoongie tidak bisa melihatmu menikah Yunho-ya.."ucap Kibum pelan seraya melepaskan pelukannya, sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak suka Yunho menikahi putri _namja_ Go itu. Yunho tersenyum kecil tanpa membalas ucapan itu karena dapat dirasakannya Jaejoong menegang disampingnya.

"_Aigoooo_…Cepat sekali…Ahra-ya, semoga kau bahagia putriku."nyonya Go mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang dikiranya sang putri, Go Ahra.

Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan yang tidak disangkanya segera menjawab dengan bisikan kecil yang diharapnya tidak akan disadari nyonya Go jika suara putrinya berbeda,"Gomawo _umma_…"

Jung Kibum yang sedang mengenggam tangan Yunho sedikit heran mendengar suara menantu barunya, matanya menatap tajam pada wajah yang tertutup cadar itu. Suara itu begitu familiar pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah dipesawat….Kalian semua sudah boleh meninggalkan pesta itu. Lakukan semua sesuai rencana…Yaa…Tenang saja Yoochuna…Dokumen asli itu sudah ditanganku….Pengacara si Go tua itu menyerahkannya tadi…Hahhahhaa…Gomawo…Biarkan saja pengawalnya merebut dokumen palsu itu kalau kalian mau…Lindungi pengacara Lee."Yunho menutup ponselnya dengan senyum lebar membayangkan bulan madu tidak terduga yang akan dilaluinya bersama Jaejoong.

Brukk…brakk…plukkk…Suara barang yang terjatuh membuat Yunho segera berlari menuju kabin pesawat tempat Jaejoong sedang menukar gaun yang sedari tadi dikenakanya. Pemandangan dikabin itu membuat Yunho tersenyum mesum, Jaejoong yang sudah melepaskan gaun itu sekarang berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan hanya memakai celana dalam mini bercorak hello kitty dan stocking jala yang tampak sangat menggoda. Bibir cherry itu tampak sedang mengerutu karena tidak berhasil melepas kerudung yang masih tertata indah di wig panjang itu.

"Yakkk…Hapus senyum mesum itu dari wajahmu dan bantu akuuu…"rengek Jaejoong dengan mata memelas saat melihat Yunho yang berdiri bersandar dipintu dengan senyum miring.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menghampiri _namja _cantik itu setelah mengunci pintu kabin mewah itu,"Jangan dilepas my Boo…Kau cantik sekali…"pipi putih itu memerah saat membalas pandangan lembut Yunho. Dalam sekejab bibir keduanya sudah saling melumat dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti untuk saling meraba. Kabin mewah itu mulai dipenuhi erangan dan desahan kuat dari keduanya. Ini percintaan mereka yang pertama sebagai pasangan yang sudah diberkati.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Mobil yang membawa pengacara Jung dan dokumen palsu itu melaju kencang di jalanan sepi menuju pusat kota. Beberapa_ namja_ di mobil itu mengawasi jalanan itu dengan mata jeli, Yoochun yang duduk disamping Hwang _ahjussi _yang menyamar menjadi supir tampak mengengam erat senjata ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan sang pengacara tampak sedikit pucat karena di mobil ini dialah satu-satunya yang tidak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Pengacara Lee tenanglah, semua akan berjalan dengan baik….Kita berada bersama dengan Hwang _ahjussi_…Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan…"Changmin berusaha sedikit menenangkan pengacara yang tampak pucat itu. Hwang Min yang duduk didepan kemudi tersenyum kecil mendengar kepercayaan anak sahabatnya itu.

Pengacara Lee menatap sekelilingnya sebentar sebelum bicara dengan suara agak bergetar,"Aku bukan tidak percaya pada kalian. Tapi aku lebih takut pada _namja _Go yang setengah gila itu."

"Hahhahaa….Kau benar pengacara Lee. Go Sooman memang gila karena demi harta dia rela menikahkan putrinya dengan musuh besarnya!"cetus Hwang Min yang sedari tadi diam.

Untuk sementara perjalanan itu berlangsung dalam diam hingga suara husky Yoochun membuat mereka semua tegang dan bersiap,"Mereka datang…."

"Benar-benar meremehkan kita….Hanya dengan 2 buah mobil…Mari kita bersenang-senang Yoochun…"seru Changmin penuh semangat dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa aba-aba Hwang Min menghentikan mobilnya secara menyilang, suara roda yang dihentikan mendadak menimbulkan decitan yang lumayan kuat, hal ini tentu mengejutkan mobil para pengawal Go yang mengikuti mereka karena seharusnya mereka-lah yang menghadang mobil yang membawa pengacara Jung ini. Kenapa sekarang keadaan berbalik?

Beberapa _namja_ yang merupakan anak buah Go itu keluar dari mobil dengan tangan memegang senjata. Pedang!

"Omooooo…Kenapa harus pedang?Aku benci itu!"keluh Changmin yang menghasilkan tawa geli dari Hwang Min dan juga Yoochun yang segera mengambil pedang yang juga telah mereka siapkan. Namja bermarga Shim itu memang sangat membenci pedang karena keahliannya ada mengunakan pistol walaupun dia mengenggam pedang yang dilemparkan Yoochun padanya dengan percaya diri.

Serangan pertama dimulai Hwang Min, dia memang bukanlah orang sabar yang menunggu untuk diserang. Pertarungan itu sangat tidak imbang dengan 3 lawan 5, namun kelima pengawal Go itu benar-benar amatir dan dalam waktu sekejab mereka telah tumbang dengan luka sayatan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Katakan pada _namja_ Go itu, jangan coba-coba berbuat bodoh kalau ingin putrinya selamat!"ancam Changmin tajam sebelum berjalan menuju mobil Jung yang telah menunggu.

"Oh ya…Lain kali jangan bawa pedang!"teriak _namja_ bermarga shim itu sebelum mobil Jung melaju kencang meninggalkan _namja-namja_ yang terkapar tak berdaya.

.

.

.

**KIBUM POV**

"Aku lelah sekali….Fuiihh….Su-ie, panggillah _ahjumma_ untuk membuatkan segelas teh…"pintaku pada Junsu begitu menghempaskan tubuhku disofa sambil memejamkan mata. Pernikahan Yunho berlangsung dengan lancar walau aku merasakan adanya sedikit keanehan pada sang pengantin wanita, tapi biarlah karena aku juga tidak begitu menyukai keluarga Go. Siwon memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan bisnis padaku dan selalu melindungiku dari semua hal buruk tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu apa saja yang disembunyikannya dan melalui pernikahan ini, _namja_ Go yang telah membuat suamiku meninggal akan merasakan akibatnya. Untuk sementara waktu aku akan tetap bersikap seperti biasanya.

Drttt…..Drttt…..Pasti dia menghubungiku.

"Lancar…Ya….APAAA? Mereka semua membohongiku?"apa yang dikatakan suara diseberang telepon itu sungguh mengejutkanku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah berpikir atau membayangkan hal yang dikatakannya. Walau aku tahu mereka dekat tapi…hubungan seperti itu…

'_Jangan memekik seperti itu Bummie….Tenanglah….Aku malah senang dia tidak menikahi putri namja ular itu…Mereka tidak membohongimu tapi mereka melindungimu seperti Siwon…'_suara itu tampak sedang tertawa lebar setelah sedikit menasehati Kibum. Aku membayangkan dia pasti sedang menyeringai kejam membayangkan cara yang akan dilakukannya untuk perlahan menjatuhkan siapa saja yang membuat mereka menderita.

"Kapan _eonnie_ akan kembali?"

'_Secepatnya….Tunggulah_..'sambungan itu diputus begitu saja. Kebiasaan buruk itu sama sekali tidak berubah dan sikap tegar dan dingin itu sepertinya telah berakar dari hati orang itu.

.

.

.

**SOMEONE POV**

"Aku tinggal menunggu kemunculan _namja _Kwon, kalian yang telah bersekutu untuk membunuh semua keluargaku harus mati…"kupandangi foto keluarga yang selama ini menemaniku dan menguatkanku dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Junho-ah….Masih ingatkah kau padaku? Aku sangat merindukanmu…Kibum membesarkanmu dengan baik.."

Tok…Tokkk…

Seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya menghampiri _yoeja_ berusia 40-an yang masih sangat cantik itu. "Nyonya…Aku telah berhasil memasukkan beberapa anak buah kita di bisnis senjata Kwon…Hanya menunggu saat _namja_ itu muncul.."

"Dong Suk-ah…_Gomawo_…Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Pasti sulit harus bekerja pada 2 orang…"

Kang Dong Suk, _namja_ yang selama ini menangani bisnis senjata Jung-lah yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan _yoeja_ cantik itu,"_Ani_…Aku senang melihat Yunho tumbuh menjadi _namja _yang kuat…Walaupun kadang sifat dinginnya sangat mengerikan…Tapi dia sangat bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan."

Tawa indah mengalun dari bibir merah itu,"Tapi _namja_ cantik itu sanggup menaklukannya…"

.

.

.

**DAEGU**

**GO AHRA POV**

"Dimana ini? Kenapa mereka menculikku? Apa mereka akan membunuhku? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

"Kenapa aku mengalami ini di hari pernikahanku? Apa _appa_ telah menyuruh orang mencariku?"

"Kenapa kepalaku selalu berdengung? Dan bekas suntikan ini….kenapa bisa ada bekas ini ditanganku?"

" Arrrrgghhhhh…..Siapa yang telah berani mengagalkan pernikahanku dengan Jung Yunho? Aku sudah menantikan hari itu…akan kubalas orang telah melakukan ini padaku!" Ya…Sejak _umma_ memberikan foto itu aku telah memutuskan akan mendapatkan _namja_ tampan itu. Akan kulakukan apa saja agar Jung Yunho mencintaiku. Mata tajam itu telah memikat hatiku. Jika aku keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini orang yang telah melakukan semua ini padaku akan menerima akibatnya!

Clekk…

Ada yang datang…Sebaiknya aku berpura-pura tidur mungkin saja mereka akan bersuara, aku akan mencoba mengingatnya dan pada saat aku berhasil keluar dari sini akan kucari dan kubalas mereka.

Tap…Tap….

Langkah kaki itu semakin erat. Kupenjamkan mataku rapat-rapat, dadaku berdegub kencang dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tanganku.

'_Ughhhh….Sakit ini….Mereka menyuntikku lagi….Kepalaku terasa ringan…'_

.

.

.

'_Yoeja bodoh…Kau kira aku tidak tahu akting menyedihkanmu itu…_'Taecyon tersenyum dalam hati memandang _yoeja_ yang sedang berpura-pura tidur itu. Awalnya dia masih memiliki sedikit rasa simpati pada _yoeja_ yang mungkin hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang salah. Tapi dari hasil CCTV yang mereka pasang, ternyata hati_ yoeja_ ini tidak secantik wajahnya. Mau memiliki Jung Yunho. Mimpi yang sangat menggelikan!

'_Teruslah berpura-pura tidur…Itu akan memudahkanku membiusmu tanpa perlawanan Go Ahra…_'Taecyon dengan tangan cepat membekap hidung dan mulut _yoeja_ itu dengan klorofoam sekaligus kembali menyuntik lengannya dan dalam waktu sekejap tubuh itu melemas. Taecyon segera mengikat tangan dan kaki Ahra serta menutup matanya, digendongnya tubuh lemas itu menuju mobil dimana Chansung telah menunggu. Mereka segera menuju bandara pribadi Jung.

Permainan akan segera dimulai!

3 hari waktu bulan madu itu telah berakhir dan sekarang mereka akan membawa _yoeja _Go itu ke apartemen Yunho._ Yoeja_ Go ini akan segera mendapatkan kado pernikahannya.

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN CASSIE**

"Aku lelah sekaliiii….."keluh Jaejoong seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang mewah apartemen mereka. Perjalanan bulan madu yang sangat singkat itu mereka habiskan dengan sebaik-baiknya walaupun sebagian waktu hanya berada di kamar.

Yunho yang mengangkat beberapa koper hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar rengekan itu,"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap Boo…Tamu istimewa kita akan segera tiba."

Jaejoong berdecak sebal,"Aku masih malas bertemu _yoeja_ itu…..Tssskkk…Apa boleh buat…Yunnieee…"tanpa peringatan _namja_ cantik itu melompat kearah Yunho yang untung saja segera menangkap tubuh ringan itu.

"Apa eh?"Yunho yang gemas melihat mata doe itu berkedip-kedip disertai senyum manis langsung melumat bibir yang masih sedikit bengkak itu. Jaejoong membalas lumatan itu dengan sangat kuat, bahkan _namja_ cantik itu melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke bibir hati itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung panas, tangan kedua saling meraba bagian manapun yang bisa mereka capai.

"_Saranghae_ Bear…Jangan sampai suka dengan _yoeja_ Go itu."suara lembut itu sedikit berselimut ancaman. Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu,"_Nado saranghae nae sarang_….Tidak akan sampai kapanpun."usai mengatakan itu Yunho menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke ranjang dan dengan cekatan membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakan _namja_ cantik itu. Pergumulan panas mereka dimulai tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Keduanya begitu larut dalam gairah tanpa menyadari ponsel Yunho yang terus bordering.

Drrtttt….drrrttttt…drtttt…..

"Eeugghhhhh…Boo…Ketat sekali….Eugghhh…."desis Yunho kuat saat kejantanannya diremas kuat hole yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Jaejoong menarik kuat rambut_ namja_ tampan yang tanpa ampun membobol holenya, Yunho selalu bersemangat berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya. "Bearrrr…..Saranghaeee….."pekik _namja _cantik itu saat mereka mencapai firdaus bersama.

"_Nado…..Saranghae_ my eternal lover….Jung Jaejoong.."kecupan kecil Yunho dibibir cherry itu mengakhir percintaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Coba kau hubungi sekali lagi, Taec….Haissss….Aku yakin Jung mesum itu sedang menganiaya Joongie kita…."ujar Chansung kesal sambil meremas kemudinya. Saat ini Chansung dan Taecyon sedang berada di depan pintu lobby apartemen Yunho. Mereka akan mengantarkan Go Ahra yang masih pingsan dan sedang diawasi oleh bodyguard Jung dimobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

Taecyon tidak membalas ucapan Chansung karena dirinya sibuk mendial nomor Jaejoong sekarang. 'Taec _hyung_….Ada apa?'suara lembut yang terdengar sedikit serak itu membuat Taecyon menghela nafas dengan kesal,"Kami dibawah mengantar paket…..Buka pintunya…"ujar _namja manly_ itu cepat.

'_Arraso hyung_…..'

.

.

.

"Baringkan saja dia nanti dikamar yang sedang diurus Chansung itu. Berapa jam lagi dia akan sadar?"

"Sekitar 3 jam lagi….Kita bisa mempersiapkan semuanya. Seperti rencana semula kita akan mengatur seolah dia-lah yang pergi berbulan madu dan sakit karena kelelehan."jawab Taecyon pada Yunho yang sedang mengamati Go Ahra yang terbaring tak sadar di sofa dengan mata dingin.

Jaejoong yang tahu kebencian _namja_ bermata musang itu pada keluarga Go segera menghampiri Yunho dan memeluk ringan lengan kekar itu,"Apa dia akan percaya semudah itu Taec _hyung_?"

"Kau lupa Joongie? Selain belajar kedokteran, aku juga mempelajari sedikit hipnotis? Tenang saja…Semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana..."

Clekkkk…..Kamar yang ditempati Ahra terbuka dan Chansung keluar dari sana dengan membawa beberapa peralatan. _Namja _tinggi besar itu tersenyum lebar,"Beresss…..Aku sudah memasang semuanya ditempat strategis…Bahkan dikamar mandi hahhaaa…"

"Kamar mandi? Jangan berpikiran mesum Hwang Chansung"pekik Jaejoong gemas pada temannya itu.

Chansung merengut kesal sebelum tertawa keras mendengar pekikan itu,"Hahhaha jangan berpikiran mesum Joongie…Bisa saja kan dia menghubungi seseorang atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh kita dikamar mandi…."

"_Arra_….Aku yang akan mengawasi cctv yang dikamar mandi…."seru Jaejoong kemudian yang segera mendapat bantahan keras dari Yunho. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong-nya yang mengawasi putri dari _namja _yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya."Tidakkk….Aku tidak mengizinkan itu Boo…"

Jaejoong menatap mata musang yang berkilat tajam itu dengan berani,"Jika bukan kita yang mengawasi cctv itu, siapa yang akan melakukannya? Dan aku tidak mengizinkan kau yang mengawasi _yoeja_ itu. _Siroooo_…"

"Biarkan saja semua cctv itu langsung terhubung ke Changmin. Hanya untuk hari ini kita akan mengawasi _yoeja_ itu bersama."putus Yunho kemudian sembari memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat, dia tidak mau jika hal sepele seperti _yoeja_ Go itu akan membuat mereka berselisih.

Jaejoong berdecak tidak setuju. 'Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengawasi _yoeja_ itu tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.'pikirnya dalam hati.

Chansung dan taecyon saling mengedipkan mata melihat adegen lovey dovey itu,"Baiklah….Sebaiknya kami pindahkan _yoeja_ ini sekarang dan segera pergi…Begitu dia sadar kau harus memberinya minuman yang telah kububuhi obat halusinasi itu Jung. Jangan sampai lupa…! Oh ya, mulai hari ini kami juga tinggal di apartemen Cassie."

Begitu mengatakan hal itu kedua _namja_ itu segera keluar dari apartemen mewah yunjae menuju lift. Mulai hari mereka juga akan tinggal di apartemen cassie walaupun di tingkat yang berbeda. Keduanya telah sepakat akan selalu membantu Jaejoong hingga semua masalah _namja_ Go ini selesai.

.

.

.

"Eughhh….Awww…Kepalaku sakit sekali.."erangan kecil itu jelas terdengar di microphone yang sedang digunakan Jaejoong yang sedang mencoba beberapa kamera yang dipasang disekitar kamar Go Ahra.

"Yunnieee….Dia sadar…"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho segera keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju dapur mengambil minuman yang telah disiapkan Taecyon. Drama ini akan dimulai..

.

.

.

**GO AHRA POV**

Clekkk….

"Kau sudah bangun Ahra?"suara datar itu membuatku memalingkan wajah kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka, tampak berdiri disana seorang_ namja_ tampan dengan seulas senyum tipis membawa segelas minuman, Jung Yunho. Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini? Tempat apa ini? Bukankah aku sedang diculik? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Awww…Kepalaku sakit sekali. Seperti ada lubang besar dalam pikiranku.

Kulihat Jung Yunho menghampiriku dan duduk diranjang tempat aku sedang setengah berbaring,"Minumlah ini….Kau pingsan cukup lama…Mungkin kau kelelahan karena bulan madu kita."

'Bulan madu? Kapan?'

'ini pertama kali aku bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yunho. Kenapa dia bersikap seolah kami telah akrab? Tadi dia mengatakan aku pingsan?'

"Aku diculik…Hikssss….Tidakk…Kita tidak pernah bulan madu….Hikssss…Aku disekap disebuah kamar…Aku…Aku…."seruku sambil menangis keras pada Jung Yunho dengan panic karena kulihat_ namja_ itu malah menatapku dengan bingung sebelum tersenyum lebar mendengar setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

Tangan besar itu memegang erat lenganku yang sedikit gemetar sambil berkata pelan namun tegas,"Kau pasti bermimpi Ahra…Hentikan tangis bodoh itu. Kita baru saja menikah 3 hari yang lalu dan kita baru kembali dari bulan madu…Tadi kau pingsan karena kelelahan. Sebaiknya sekarang kau minum dulu dan istirahatlah."kemudian tangan besar itu menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman berwarna keruh itu padaku, memaksaku untuk menghabiskannya. Tak lama setelah itu aku merasa pikiranku begitu berkabut dan mataku sangat berat.

.

.

.

"Saat dia bangun nanti pikirannya akan semakin kacau."

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil mendengar hal itu,"Dan kita bisa mengatakan apapun yang kita mau….Kurasa biarkan saja dulu dia bahagia beberapa hari ini. Aku akan sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat olehnya. Bom akan kita jatuhkan pada saat yang tepat."

Namja cantik itu sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen mereka dan memandang langit malam seoul yang dipenuhi kerlap kerlip lampu. Hembusan angin terasa kuat hingga membuat kemeja putih tipis yang dikenakan jaejoong melekat erat pada tubuh ramping itu.

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh kurus itu,"Kau yakin bisa melakukan ini semua? Aku tidak mau jika hal ini akan membuatmu sedih atau apalah.."tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir cherry itu sebelum _namja_ cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan erat itu,"Tidak akan…Aku malah menikmati permainan ini…Seru dan menegangkan….Cium aku…"mintanya dengan suara manja yang selalu membuat Yunho lupa diri. Ciuman kecil pasti akan berlanjut ke ranjang dan Yunho sudah tidak sabar mendengar _namja_ cantik itu kembali menjeritkan namanya.

.

.

.

.

**KEESOKAN HARI**

Untuk menyakinkan Ahra tentang semua yang dikatakannya, Yunho meminta Dokter Ok untuk pura-pura memeriksa dan mengatakan apa yang sudah mereka sepakati pada _yoeja_ Go itu. Awalnya _appa _Taecyon itu menolak keras, tapi setelah memandang mata doe yang memohon padanya dan tatapan tajam sang putra, Taecyon, Dokter Ok mau melakukan hal itu akhirnya.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah kalian berikan? Kenapa dia belum sadar juga?"Tanya Dokter berpengalaman itu sembari memeriksa nadi Go Ahra.

_Namja_ yang berada disekeliling kamar itu saling memandang sebelum Taecyon menjawab pertanyaan sang _appa_ dengan pelan," Sedikit obat bius ditambah obat berhalusinasi. Tapi semua masih dalam kadar yang tepat _appa_…Dan menurut perkiraanku dia akan sadar setengah jam lagi."

"Kalau begitu kita keluar sekarang….Biarkan Yunho yang menjadi orang pertama yang dia lihat saat sadar. Itu akan sangat berpengaruh padanya karena obat halusinasi yang disuntikkan Taecyon akan mengacaukan pikirannya bahkan mungkin dia akan lupa kejadian penculikan itu untuk sementara."jelas Dokter Ok yang langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu mewah apartemen itu.

.

.

.

.

"Obat halusinasi yang kalian berikan padanya hanya dapat bertahan 1 minggu, kemudian pelan-pelan _yoeja_ itu akan mengingat semuanya. Setelah itu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Sejahat apapun Go Sooman, aku harap kalian tidak melewati batas pada putrinya."Dokter Go tahu dia tidak mungkin menghalangi apa yang telah terjadi tapi dia sebisa mungkin akan berusaha membuat tidak banyak pihak yang akan terluka. Memang dia marah akan kematian Siwon yang disebabkan Go Sooman tapi apa yang dilakukan _namja_ Go itu tidak seharusnya melibatkan sang putri.

Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Changmin menunduk sebentar setelah mendengar sedikit saran dan nasehat dari Dokter Ok. Merasa bersalah? Tidak…Bukan itu yang _namja_ cantik itu rasakan. Tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya dia akan merasa iba pada _yoeja_ yang akan berusaha merebut apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dia malah akan memberi pelajaran pada_ yoeja_ licik itu. "_Ahjussi_ tenanglah, kami tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan melukai fisik Go Ahra….Tapi jika dia nantinya bertindak diluar perkiraan kami makanya semua bisa berubah dalam sekejab."ucap _namja_ cantik itu diplomatis yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari _namja-namja_ yang merupakan sahabat dan sepupunya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Joongie benar _appa_….Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu diluar batas."Taecyon berusaha menyakinkan _appa_-nya yang selalu baik hati itu.

"Dia bangun…"Changmin yang sejak tadi mengikuti pembicaraan dalam diam sambil menatap laptop yang dihadapan mereka berujar pelan. Chansung yang mendengar hal itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari apartemen Yunjae, dia akan kembali ke apartemen mereka dan merekam apa saja yang terjadi di kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun Ahra?"mendengar suara itu Ahra mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ditatapnya sekeliling kamar tempatnya berbaring dengan panic, dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pikirannya kacau sekali? Berbagai pikiran berkelebat dalam benaknya, hari pernikahannya, gaun pengantin, Jung Yunho…Ya dia menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Ditatapannya _namja_ tampan yang memandangnya dengan tajam itu.

"Yunho?...Yunho?"ucap Ahra sedikit terbata karena tenggorokannya begitu kering. Dia berusaha meraih tangan kekar itu.

Yunho yang melihat ekspresi panic di wajah_ yoeja_ yang berusaha mengenggam tangannya segera menghampirnya walau tidak meraih tangan yang terulur padanya itu. "Tunggulah sebentar Ahra…Dokter akan memeriksamu.."

Clekkk…

"Ini ya pengantin baru yang sedang sakit? Ayo kita periksa dulu…."Dokter Ok menghampiri Ahra yang memandang nyalang dan bingung padanya. Dia tahu _yoeja_ Go itu sedang sangat kebingungan, pikirannya kacau karena obat halusinasi yang diberikan Taecyon. Dokter Ok mengeluarkan beberapa alat dan mulai memeriksa Ahra. Yunho berdiri disudut ruangan dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Tidak apa-apa..Hanya kelelahan dan harus istirahat…Mungkin anda terlalu bahagia….Aku akan berikan beberapa obat dan vitamin."ucap Dokter Ok sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Dokter apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku…aku….Aku membayangkan aku diculik? Tapi kenapa aku bisa disini?"pertanyaan membingungkan itu keluar dari mulut Ahra dengan sedikit panic

"Mungkin anda hanya bermimpi…Terkadang terlalu lelah juga bisa menyebabkan sedikit stress."

"Itu betul Ahra….Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kita baru saja menikah dan kembali dari bulan madu…Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa diculik?"ujar Yunho menyakinkan dan mendekat ke tempat Ahra berbaring. Akan menambah kecurigaan_ yoeja_ itu jika Yunho tidak melakukan itu. Bukankah sepasang pengantin baru biasa masih sangat mesra walaupun mereka menikah karena hal-hal diluar cinta.

Go Ahra memandang nanar pada Yunho yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya, keraguan timbul dalam dirinya. Benarkah selama ini iya hanya bermimpi jika dia diculik? Benarkah dia pergi berbulan madu dengan _namja _tampan yang berdiri disampingnya? Jika benar kenapa dia tidak mengingat apapun? Kenapa pikirannya begitu kacau seolah ada kabut yang menghalangi ingatannya. "Ya….Mungkin kau benar dokter…Aku kelelahan…"ucap_ yoeja_ itu tidak yakin.

.

.

.

**GO AHRA POV**

Mungkin benar aku hanya bermimpi diculik. Semua foto yang sedang kulihat ini memang membuktikan aku menikah dengan Jung Yunho bahkan ada beberapa foto liburan kami. Tapi jika itu memang mimpi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

Tidak..Tidakk….Sebaiknya aku tidak memikirkan itu lagi, yang terpenting sekarang aku adalah nyonya Jung dan aku telah memiliki _namja_ tampan itu. Aku akan bersikap manis dan patuh agar Yunho jatuh cinta padaku, akan kulakukan apa saja agar Yunho selalu berada disisiku. Kali ini permintaan _appa_ memang sangat egois namun juga sangat menguntungkan bagiku.

Selama beberapa hari ini Yunho selalu bersikap baik walau kadang aku merasakan tatapan dingin darinya. Setiap malam kami mengobrol hal-hal ringan meski lebih banyak dia hanya mendengus mengiyakan ucapanku. Bahkan hingga kini Yunho tetap tidur dikamar yang berada disisi lain dari apartemen ini dengan alasan dia ingin kami mengenal lebih dekat sebelum melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan menikah dan aku menyetujui hal itu. Aku tidak ingin Yunho mengira aku wanita yang agresif jika menolak saran itu.

Saat ini kami sedang makan malam bersama walaupun Yunho menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Keadaan hening ini sangatlah membosankan, jika Yunho hanya diam maka hubungan kami tidak akan mengalami kemajuan berarti. "Ehemmm…Yunho…Aku…"ucapanku terhenti karena mata musang itu sekarang menatap tajam padaku tanpa senyum.

"Apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"Tanya suara berat itu dingin.

"Aku ingin kita keluar….Makan malam atau mungkin berjalan-jalan…"kucetuskan apa yang selama ini memenuhi pikiranku. Aku ingin menikmati rasanya berjalan dengan suami tampanku. Hatiku berdebar kencang menanti jawaban dari bibir yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu.

"Aku tidak bisa…Dan untuk beberapa hari jangan keluar dari apartemen. Mengerti?"ujar Yunho seraya meninggalkan ruang makan itu menuju ruang kerjanya.

Ahra menghela nafas berat,"Susah sekali menaklukan _namja_ Jung itu."keluhnya pelan

.

.

.

Begitu duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya, Yunho segera menghubungi Jaejoong yang berada diapartemen Taecyon, "Joongie..Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menunjukkan diri padanya, aku sudah muak bersikap manis padanya!"

'_Tentu saja bear…Akan kurobek mulut yoeja centil itu…Berani sekali dia mengajakmu kencan!'pekik Jaejoong dengan berang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBCCCCCCCCCCCCCC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

.

.

Thanks banget untuk yang masih mengikuti FF EL super lemot ini.

Thanks juga untuk semua yang mem-follow, mem-favorite dan memberikan review.

Thanks juga untuk semua masukan dan untuk reader-sii yang suka dengan karakter JJ ala gw…#bow..

Mianhe jika ada beberapa bagian di chap 9 ini yang terasa aneh….chap 10 ahra dan joongie bakal bertemu….ada ide jahat kah?silakan berikan saran hhehehe…

Thanks to : **NishaRyeosomnia, cha yeoja hongki, misschokyulate2, lanaraca6223, minozan, oktavian, red sky, aiska jung, alby, fane, muzza, song hyo ji, mrspark6002, yuu, jema Agassi, karinaErna, cindyshim07, dokbealamo, lipminnie, , Shim JaeCho, Dennis Park, Ai Rin Lee, yoon HyunWoon, shanzec, lyvjj1, nabratz, chantycassie, fuyu Cassiopeia, zuzydelya, MaxMin, .96, Boo Bear Love Chwang, depdeph, nidayjshero, ryeo ryeong, babychokyu, Reanelisabeth, azahra88, aprilyarahmadani, zahra32, hanasukie, dewi15, jonginDO, gothiclolita89, .5 dan semua guest yang tidak memberikan nama (thanks banget ya uda nyempatin review ) dan untuk semua silent reader yang setia menunggu EL…#bow..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan dan lambat, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**Welcome new reader..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 10**

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN TAECYEON**

Prankkk…..Bummm….

Jaejoong melempar ponselnya dengan gemas kearah sofa dan hampir mengenai Chansung yang sedang makan.

"YAKKKK….! Apa yang kau lakukan Joongie? Kau hampir saja membuatku kehilangan separuh nyawaku…"jerit Chansung seraya melompat menghindar dari lemparan penuh emosi itu untuk menyelamatkan ramen yang sedang dinikmatinya dan Chansung semakin merasa aneh saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menghambur kearah _namja_ bertubuh besar itu dengan wajah merah. Saat ini hanya mereka yang sedang berada di apartemen Taecyeon, Chansung memandang bingung pada wajah sahabatnya yang tampak marah. "Ada apa?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau harus membantuku…."desis _namja _cantik itu mencengkram kuat lengan_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu hingga mengeryit sakit.

Chansung menatap heran, bukankah selama ini yang kulakukan juga untuk membantunya. Aneh sekali…

Jaejoong berdecak kesal seraya memukul keras tangan Chansung yang malah menatapnya dengan mata melongo bodoh," HWANG CHANSUNGGGGGGG…Kau dengar aku kan? Aku mau sekarang juga kau….Kau bunuh _yoeja_ centil itu…!" teriak Jaejoong dengan kuat dan wajah memerah.

Mata besar Chansung terbelalak dengan mulut mengangga, SHOCK!

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jaejoongie berteriak?"Changmin yang baru tiba bersama Taecyeon dan Yoochun menatap heran pada kedua _namja_ itu, yang satu sedang melongo bodoh dan satunya mondar-mandir dengan mulut bergumam.

"Aku mau kembali ke apartemenku sekarang juga !…Aku mau menunjukkan pada _yoeja _centil itu siapa nyonya Jung yang sebenarnya…! Dia berani sekali mengajak Yunho untuk berkencan…ARRGGHHHH…._.Yoeja_ sialaannn…!"pekik Jaejoong panjang lebar dengan penuh emosi.

"Jadi kau hampir menumpahkan kekasihku hanya karena kau cemburu? Haissss…."seru Chansung kesal seraya kembali memakan ramen yang sedari terlantar.

Mata doe itu mendelik sadis mendengar seruan sahabatnya itu,"Ini sangat penting bagiku daripada kekasih bodohmu itu!"tuding Jaejoong penuh emosi karena bukannya membantunya sekarang sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan sepupunya tampak menertawakannya.

Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong hampir menangis segera mendial sebuah nomor,"Sebaiknya kau turun sekarang…Joongie sedang…"line telpon diputus begitu saja. Changmin menahan taecyeon yang berniat menghampir Jaejoong,"Biarkan saja…Pawangnya sedang menuju kesini."

"Yoochun, ayo kita turun…Sebaiknya kita makan dibawah…"ajak Taecyeon pada Yoochun yang tampak sibuk menenangkan Chansung yang masih tampak kesal dan dengan ganas memakan ramennya sedangkan_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab karena mulutnya penuh dengan ramen.

.

.

.

BLAMM…BLAMMM….Bunyi pintu apartemen yang dibanting kuat lagi-lagi menimbulkan seruan kesal dari Chansung yang tersedak ramen. _Namja _bertubuh besar itu menatap sengit pada Yunho yang masuk dengan nafas tersengal. "Bisakah kalian bertingkah seperti manusia normal?"jerit Chansung kuat.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita semua keluar dan tinggalkan saja pasangan aneh itu…"cetus Taecyeon yang bergegas keluar diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Changmin seraya menarik kuat Chansung yang masih merengut marah.

Dalam sekejab apartemen itu sunyi senyap, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang saling menatap tidak mengerti kenapa para sahabat mereka pergi begitu saja.

'_Bukankah tadi changmin mengatakan terjadi sesuatu pada Boojae_?'Pikir Yunho bingung saat melihat _namja_ cantik itu baik-baik saja bahkan tampak sedang marah.

"Apa yang terjadi Boo?"Yunho segera menghampiri _namja_ cantik yang masih berdiam diri itu, diusapnya pelan rambut halus itu. Mata doe itu sedikit mengerjap saat Yunho melakukan itu.

"Aku mau pulang."ucap suara lembut itu pelan.

.

.

.

**Café J-HOLIC**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Changmin sambil mengunyah makanannya. Luapan emosi Jaejoong memang sering terjadi, tapi baru kali ini _namja_ cantik itu tampak sangat marah. Biasanya Jaejoong akan melampiaskan semua kemarahan dan kekesalannya dengan berlatih bela diri atau bermain pedang dengan 2 _namja manly_ dihadapannya.

Semua mata yang menatap kearahnya membuat Chansung lagi-lagi harus menghentikan suapannya,"_Yoeja_ Go itu mengajak Yunho_ hyung_ kencan….Jaejoong marah besar dan berniat kembali ke apartemen mereka malam ini juga."

"Malam ini? Maksudmu saat ini Jaejoong bersiap untuk pindah kembali ke apartemen Yunho?"Tanya Yoochun meminta kepastian dari kata-kata Chansung namun hanya mendapat anggukan dari _namja _bertubuh besar itu.

"Kita harus menghentikannya…"gumam Taecyeon cepat.

Tanpa menyelesaikan acara makan itu, ketiga _namja _itu bergegas berdiri dan melangkah keluar café. Namun Taecyeon tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat menyadari Chansung tidak berada diantara mereka,"Haissss….Anak itu benar-benar monster…..Aku akan memanggilnya dulu."

"Tidak perlu, biarkan saja dia makan. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri.."ujar Changmin terus melangkah menuju lift.

"Bodoh dan emosional sekali jika Jaejoong begitu saja muncul dihadapan _yoeja_ Go itu tanpa rencana. Cinta kadang memang aneh, membuat Yunho yang biasa sedingin es kelabakan seperti tadi."ucapan Yoochun disambut tawa kecil dari Changmin dan Taecyeon yang membayangkan _namja_ Jung itu bahkan tidak sadar dia tidak mengenakan sandal saat tiba di apartemen Taecyeon.

.

.

.

"Banyak sekali Joongie…"Yunho memandang takjub pada 2 koper yang terisi penuh dihadapannya, bukankah dia dan Jaejoong hanya menginap dikamar ini selama beberapa hari, bagaimana bisa barang-barang mereka sebanyak ini.

Jaejoong yang sibuk memasukkan berbagai barang mereka secara serampang hanya melirik Yunho tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hatinya masih sedikit marah mengingat Go Ahra, tidak akan dia biarkan _yoeja_ itu mencoba merebut Yunho darinya. Miliknya akan tetap menjadi miliknya sampai kapanpun dia mau!

Clekk….Pintu kamar yang mereka tempati terbuka. Yunho menatap penuh tanya pada Changmin yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar Joongie?"Tanya Changmin pelan, dia tidak ingin _namja_ cantik yang masih tampak marah itu kembali murka.

.

.

"Menurut kami, sebaiknya Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan dirinya secepat ini pada _yoeja_ Go itu. Pernikahan kalian baru berlangsung beberapa hari, akan lebih bagus jika kau bersikap baik dulu pada _yoeja_ itu. Buatlah dia merasa bahagia dan melayang, karena dari pengamatan kami, tampaknya _yoeja_ Go itu mencintaimu, Yunho." Saran Yoochun langsung pada_ namja_ bermata musang yang duduk tenang disisi Jaejoong itu.

"Sirooo….Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Yunho bersikap baik apalagi berkencan dengan _yoeja_ licik itu!"pekik Jaejoong langsung menolak apa yang disarankan Yoochun. _Namja_ cantik itu mencengkram erat lengan Yunho yang duduk disisinya.

Changmin menghela nafas berat, dia telah menebak reaksi Jaejoong akan seperti ini. Dan sangatlah susah untuk membujuk sepupu cantiknya ini. "Dengarkan Jaejoongie, kau mau bukan semua rencana yang Yunho susun berjalan lancar?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Dan untuk itu kau harus melakukan apa yang disarankan Yoochun, biarkan_ yoeja_ Go itu bahagia sejenak dan menikmati waktunya sebagai nyonya Jung sebelum kau menjatuhkan bom."timpal Taecyeon.

Yunho yang sedang memeluk ringan Jaejoong tahu jika saat ini emosi dan logika sedang berperang dalam kepala cantik itu, semua masalah keluarga Go ini sangatlah menganggu dan dia tidak ingin Jaejoong terluka. "Tenanglah Boo, jika kau ingin kembali sekarang juga maka lakukan saja."suara tegas itu membuat _namja-namja_ yang duduk dihadapan mereka mendengus pelan. Yunho yang dingin selalu bersikap lunak jika didepan Jaejoong dan sikap itu terkadang tidak pada tempatnya.

.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku tahu sikapku egois dan ini akan menyulitkan Yunho tapi aku sungguh tidak rela jika harus membiarkan Yunho bersikap baik pada _yoeja_ itu walau hanya pura-pura. Aku percaya Yunho tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku tapi mungkin saja _yoeja_ Go itu merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Haruskah aku menuruti saran Yoochun _hyung_? Atau aku harus bertahan dengan sikap egoisku?

Tidak…Aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membantu Yunho menghancurkan keluarga Go, sekalipun aku harus bersabar melihat kekasihku memperlakukan Go Ahra dengan baik dan lembut.

"Baik, aku setuju tidak akan kembali malam ini. 1 minggu! Hanya selama itu aku mau menoleransi sikap baik Yunho pada _yoeja_ Go itu!"putusku kemudian, apa yang Changmin katakan memang benar, apa yang selama ini telah berjalan dengan lancar tidak mungkin kuhancurkan hanya karena aku cemburu.

Kurasakan Yunho mengecup pelan keningku, aku tahu jika _namja_ dihadapanku ini akan melakukan apapun mauku jika aku memintanya, tapi ini saatnya aku mengerti bukan membebaninya, mata tajam itu menatapku lama seolah meminta kepastian,"Aku baik-baik saja Bear, tenanglah. Sekarang kembalilah ke atas."ucapku seraya tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Baiklah, mulai besok Go Ahra akan menjadi nyonya Jung yang sangat berbahagia. Dan kalian harus menjadi bayangannya!"ujarku keras sambil menyeringai pada Taecyeon dan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Ngos….Ngoss..AARGGHHHH….Aku benci sekali situasi seperti ini!"jeritku tanpa peduli tawa kecil Chansung yang tadi kuseret untuk menemaniku berlatih pedang seusai Yunho kembali ke apartemen kami. Peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku tidak kupedulikan, hati dan kepalaku panas membayangi waktu seminggu yang harus kulalui dengan melihat Yunho berlaku lembut pada Go Ahra.

"Daripada kau marah lebih baik kau memikirkan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan pada _yeoja _itu minggu depan…Meracuninya, menjadikannya pembantumu atau membuat dia melayani apa saja maumu….Bukankah itu lebih menarik?"cetus Chansung asal namun membuatku tersadar, memang benar apa kata sahabatku ini.

"Hheehee…Kau benar, itu ide brilian Chansungie….Akan sangat menyenangkan membayangkan wajah _yoeja _itu saat dia melihatku memonopoli semua perhatian Yunho, akan kubuat dia menyesali rasa cintanya pada Yunho. Ayo kita ulangi sekali lagi !"ajakku dengan bersemangat.

Suara dentingan pedang kembali memenuhi ruang latihan keluarga Taecyeon yang selama ini kami gunakan, gerakan Chansung sangat cepat dan tidak memberi celah padaku. _Namja _bertubuh besar itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan, namun tubuhku yang lebih ramping selalu memberikan keuntungan padaku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku berpura-pura menghindar kesebelah kiri namun dalam gerakan cepat kuarahkan mata pedangku kearah kanan, dada _namja _besar itu sasaranku. Yuppp….Mata Chansung terbelalak tidak menyangka aku bisa bergerak selincah itu.

"Kau curangggg Jaejoongie…Licik sekali!"pekik Chansung kesal.

"Kau lupa, jika semua sah dalam cinta dan perang."ujarku sambil menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Suasana pagi yang tenang itu diwarnai oleh suara-suara riuh dari dapur apartemen Yunho, tampak Go Ahra yang mengenakan dress selutut dengan apron hijau sedang sibuk memasak sambil sesekali bibir yang tampak dipoles dengan warna merah darah itu mengerutu,"Kenapa ini susah sekali." _Yoeja_ Go itu mencoba menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho, dia berharap namja bermata musang itu akan sedikit menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Ahra?"suara tajam itu mengejutkan Ahra hingga sendok yang sedang diraihnya terjatuh. _Yoeja_ cantik itu segera membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis pada Yunho yang telah mengenakan setelan kantornya.

"Membuat sarapan untukmu. Ayo kita makan _oppa_.."ajak Ahra dengan senyum manis.

Yunho merasa mual melihat senyum genit di bibir yang mengunakan lipstick secara berlebihan itu, tapi _namja_ bermata musang itu berusaha bersabar dan bersikap baik mengingat apa yang telah mereka rencanakan,"_Mianhe_…Aku biasa sarapan dikantor."tolaknya halus. Dilihatnya wajah _yoeja_ itu seketika berubah. "Tapi kita bisa makan malam bersama diluar malam ini."ajak Yunho datar.

"Benarkah? _Oppa_ mengajakku makan malam?" Yunho mengangguk kecil mendengar seruan riang penuh antusias itu. Wajah _yoeja_ itu sedikit memerah seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau ke kantor sekarang. Oh ya, Ahra…Kuharap kau tidak perlu memasak karena aku lebih suka makan diluar."Yunho segera berlalu dari hadapan Ahra yang masih berdiri memegang piring yang berisi makanan yang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Hampir Seminggu ini berjalan sesuai rencana, Yunho memperlakukan Go Ahra dengan sangat baik dan manis. Makan malam bersama, menonton televisi bersama, jalan-jalan ke taman dan beberapa hal lain. Senyum manis selau tersungging di bibir merah _yoeja _Go itu walaupun dari semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya bersama Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang itu lebih banyak pasif dan diam. Bahkan Yunho tidak pernah mengajak _yoeja_ Go itu untuk berkunjung ke mansion Jung menemui Jung Kibum walaupun Ahra telah meminta hal itu beberapa kali.

Yoochun maupun changmin selalu bergantian mengikuti kemana Yunho membawa _yoeja_ Go itu, tidak tampak ada yang aneh selain _yoeja_ itu terlihat semakin centil.

Perusahaan Jung berjalan dengan baik, Yunho berhasil merebut beberapa pengusaha besar yang selama ini menjadi partner bisnis Go Sooman. Bisnis senjata illegal Jung juga mengalami peningkatan pesat di Amerika walau kadang timbul kecurigaan pada _namja_ Jung itu mengapa seperti ada orang atau pihak yang membantunya menjatuhkan perusahaan Go di Amerika, namun pendapat masuk akal dari Kang Dong Suk selalu membuatnya merasa yakin kebangkrutan Go Sooman itu adalah karena para pembeli merasa kecewa pada kualitas senjata yang disediakan oleh_ namja_ tua itu dan juga karena _namja_ Go itu menarik sebagian dana dari perusahaannya di Amerika untuk menutupi kerugian beberapa perusahaannya yang disebabkan oleh Jung Corp.

.

.

.

**MANSION GO**

"Tuan Go….Aku mendapat informasi jika Kwan Soo akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan bersama putrinya, Kwon Boa."lapor salah satu pengawal pada Go Sooman yang sedang mengerutu marah sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Dia mengalami kerugian besar dibeberapa perusahaannya, namun yang paling mengkhawatirkan saat ini adalah usaha ilegalnya di Amerika terancam bangkrut, Jung sialan itu berani sekali menyabotase semua usahanya. Ternyata dia terlalu meremehkan putra Jung Siwon itu.

"Kalau dia telah tiba, segera buat janji dengannya. Aku butuh bantuannya lagi.."perintah Go Sooman keras, dia akan membuat Jung Yunho jera karena telah mengusik usahanya._ Namja_ muda Jung itu harus tahu dia sedang berurusan dengan siapa.

.

.

.

**JUNG CORP**

_Namja _bermata musang itu tampak serius menatap laporan yang baru diserahkan Yoochun padanya, musuh-musuh sang _appa_ tampaknya mulai menunjukkan diri. Ternyata usahanya menyabotase beberapa perusahaan Go membuahkan hasil. _Namja_ tua itu sekarang panik berusaha menyelamatkan usahanya apalagi dengan sebagian saham yang berada ditangan Yunho hingga _namja _tua tidak mampu mengunakan dana dari perusahaannya di Seoul. Pilihan Go Sooman hanya 1, bisnis Jepang atau Amerika yang harus diselamatkannya.

"Dia akan kembali minggu ini? Menarik sekali, Yoochuna…Mata harus dibayar dengan mata! Aku tidak peduli jika sekarang dia sudah tidak mengeluti dunia hitam dan menjalankan bisnis bersih sekalipun!"suara dingin itu membuat Yoochun sedikit bergedik.

Yunho kembali membuka beberapa lembar laporan itu hingga matanya melihat sebuah foto_ yoeja_ cantik dengan rambut sebahu,"Siapa dia?"

"Kwon Boa, putri tunggal dari _namja_ Kwon itu. Dan perlu kau ketahui_ yoeja_ itu akan berada di kelas dan jurusan yang sama dengan Jaejoong."jelas Yoochun langsung.

'Sejurusan dengan Boojae….Aku harap ini tidak akan semakin membuat Jaejoong terlibat..' Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan itu. "Bagaimana bisa ? Kalian yang sudah mengaturnya?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Kang _ahjussi_. Dia-lah yang mengatur agar kita mudah mengawasi Kwon Soo melalui _yoeja_ itu."

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN TAECYEON**

Prang…Pranggg…..Suara gelas yang dilempar ke dinding dan pecahan kaca yang bertebaran membuat beberapa _namja_ diruangan itu mendengus kesal tapi tetap diam. Ledakan emosi itu memang sering mereka lihat beberapa hari ini dan yang bisa menenangkan _namja _cantik itu hanya Jung Yunho yang saat ini masih ada di Jung Corp.

"Akan kubunuh _yoeja _itu….Berani sekali dia mengelus dan mencium foto _Yunnie_-ku…"suara dingin itu sarat kemarahan dan kecemburuan.

Changmin yang baru memasuki apartemen dengan membawa sekantong penuh _junk food_ menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi sepupu cantiknya mengamuk dan membuat apartemen yang untuk sementara mereka tempati berantakan. "Apa lagi sekarang?"tanyanya singkat setelah meletakkan barang yang dibawanya.

"Lihat saja di laptop itu…"tunjuk Chansung tidak peduli sambil membongkar kantong yang diletakkan Changmin dengan ganas. _Namja _bertubuh besar memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Changmin. Makan!

Taecyeon mengeser laptop yang sedari dipandanginya kearah Changmin dan segera saja visual Go Ahra tampak dilayar. Saat ini _yoeja_ itu sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali bergumam, sepertinya _yoeja _itu sedang menyebutkan nama Yunho.

"Besarkan suaranya Taec…Maximal saja…."perintah Changmin tiba-tiba yang membuat Jaejoong langsung memalingkan tubuhnya dari depan jendela tempatnya berusaha meredakan emosinya. Nada suara cepat Changmin membuatnya sadar pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, lebih penting dari sekedar _yoeja_ Go centil itu menciumi foto Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu segera ikut mengambil tempat didepan laptop yang mereka letakkan di meja ruang tamu itu.

Pandangan mereka semua terfokus pada_ yoeja_ Go yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan lemari besar dikamar yang selama ini ditempatinya, tangannya tampak sedang sibuk memilih beberapa gaun malam sexy. Go Ahra tampak sedang berbicara sendiri,'Aku harus berhasil merayu Yunho malam ini, mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura tersandung dan jatuh dipangkuannya….Atau mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura pingsan hingga dia membawaku kekamar…Hmpfhhhh….Atau mungkin aku…Hhehhee…Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu….'_yoeja_ Go itu sekarang berjongkok didepan meja riasnya dan sibuk membongkar sebuah kotak perhiasan,'Ini dia….'tangannya tampak memegang sebotol kecil obat sedangkan bibir itu menyeringai genit.

"_Yoeja _setan….Itu obat perangsang…."cetus Taecyeon berang dan mengepalkan tangannya. _Namja _manly itu memandang sengit pada Jaejoong seraya berkata cepat,"Hubungi Yunho sekarang juga. Suruh dia kesini."

Jaejoong yang masih terpana dan emosinya hampir meledak lagi karena tidak menyangka Go Ahra akan seberani ini sedikit terkejut dengan suara tajam Taecyeon namun _namja_ cantik segera mengesampingkan semua yang dirasakannya, dia segera mendial nomor Yunho, sambil menunggu tersambung diperhatikannya layar laptop itu dengan tajam.'Boo…Boojaeee…Kenapa menghubungiku? Terjadi sesuatu?' suara Yunho diseberang line mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong dari Go Ahra yang sekarang sedang memeluk sebuah lingerie mini sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Sekarang juga datang ke apartemen Taecyeon…Ada yang sangat penting Bear…"ponsel itu segera ditutup Jaejoong tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho.

_Namja_ cantik itu memandang _namja-namja_ yang selama ini selalu membantu dan mendukung semua rencananya tanpa ragu bahkan sekarang Jaejoong melibatkan mereka dalam masalah dengan keluarga Go yang semakin meluas."Menurut kalian, bagaimana jika sekarang aku muncul dihadapan Go Ahra? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan _yoeja_ itu menjebak Yunho." Jaejoong berkata pelan seraya mendudukkan diri disebelah Changmin.

"Menurutku ini memang saatnya kau muncul diantara mereka."Changmin menyetujui hal itu karena tampaknya _yeoja_ Go itu semakin nekat, sebenarnya ini wajar mengingat _yoeja_ manapun pasti akan merasa aneh jika dalam sebuah pernikahan sang suami memilih tidur dikamar lain dan selalu bersikap dingin.

"Ya, mungkin ini saatnya _yoeja_ Go itu tahu jika pernikahan mereka palsu dan dia hanyalah pion yang tidak berarti yang bisa disingkirkan kapanpun juga."seru Taecyeon yang merasa kesal karena walaupun Jaejoong tidak pernah membalas perasaannya tapi baginya, kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah prioritasnya bahkan dia akan melakukan apapun yang mungkin tidak akan dilakukan Jung Yunho.

"Nyatakan juga jika Yunho milikmu…._Yoeja_ itu benar-benar seorang Go sejati….Memuakkan sekali…"timpal Chansung berapi-api sambil mengunyah ayam goreng yang digenggamnya dengan ganas.

Muka Jaejoong memerah menahan kesal dan marah memikirkan _yoeja_ Go itu sekarang sudah berani merencanakan untuk menjebak yunho dan saran-saran dari Taecyeon dan Chansung membuat hatinya semakin panas, diliriknya sang sepupu yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"_Hyung_…Apa kau punya saran lain?" Mata doe itu menatap tajam pada sang sepupu yang biasanya selalu punya ide brilian.

Changmin menatap lama sepupu cantiknya kemudian berujar ringan,"Aku setuju kau menunjukkan dirimu sekarang tapi aku tidak setuju kau langsung mengkonfrontasinya. Biarkan dia berpikir jika Yunho mulai menyukainya, dengan begitu bukankah Yunho bisa dengan mudah memintanya untuk melakukan berbagai hal yang mungkin akan menguntungkan Jung."

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Bukankah itu bisa menyakiti hati Joongie? Aku tidak setujuuuu…!"bantah Chansung keras diikuti anggukan persetujuan dari Taecyeon.

"Tunggu Chansung….Tenanglah…"seru Jaejoong pelan, _namja_ cantik itu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan bibir mengerucut dan kening berkerut tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku setuju dengan Changmin _hyung_…Aku akan menunjukkan diriku sekarang pada Go Ahra tapi sebagai _dongsaeng_ dari Yunho dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengagalkan semua rencana busuknya…..Mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi sahabatnya dan aku akan menjatuhkan bom jika akulah istri resmi Jung Yunho pada saat yang tepat."seringai dingin dan kejam muncul dibibir cherry itu.

Plokk….Plokkkk…..Suara tepukan tangan keras itu membuat semua _namja _diruangan itu serentak memalingkan kepala ke asal suara dan tampak seorang _namja _tampan bermata musang berdiri tegak dengan senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya. Jung Yunho melangkah kakinya kearah Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk_ namja_ cantik itu dan mengecup ringan keningnya.

"Rencana brilian dan sangat licik, Boo. Tapi ada yang kurang….Aku setuju kau menunjukkan diri sebagai _dongsaeng_-ku tapi aku tidak setuju kau berpura-pura berteman dengannya. Jika kau memang membenci _yoeja_ Go itu maka bencilah, siksalah…Lakukan apa saja yang kau suka padanya….Kenapa harus membebani diri dengan bersikap baik padanya?"Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk erat Jaejoong seraya mengatakan hal itu.

'Sepertinya aku tahu darimana sikap kejam Jaejoong itu berasal..'pikir _namja-namja_ yang berada diruangan itu.

Senyum riang mengembang dibibir cherry itu mendengar perkataan lugas Yunho yang sedang memeluknya. Boleh melakukan apapun pada _yoeja_ yang telah dengan berani bermaksud merebut apa yang menjadi miliknya adalah saat yang sangat dinantikannya. Akan dibuatnya _yoeja _itu gila secara perlahan.

"Taec _hyung_…aku akan butuh bantuanmu, untuk yang pertama berikan aku sebotol obat tidur yang dulu kau gunakan untuk membius Go Ahra…Oh ya…Obat halusinasi itu juga.."

Mulut Taecyeon terbuka hendak menolak karena penggunaan obat halusinasi itu bisa berdampak sangat buruk tapi melihat mata doe yang memohon padanya akhirnya namja manly itu mengangguk."Akan kuberikan."

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN CASSIE/YUNJAE**

**.**

Drrttt….Drttt…..Ponsel itu bergetar keras mengejutkan Ahra yang sedang mematut dirinya didepan kaca setinggi badan, dia ingin penampilannya sempurna untuk menyambut kepulangan Yunho karena malam ini ada rencana yang harus dia lakukan.

"_Umma_? ….Tentu saja aku bahagia…._Mianhe_ aku lupa menghubungi _umma_….Baik..Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik…Tidak perlu khawatir _umma_…._bye umma_…"Go Ahra menghela nafas saat menutup ponselnya, ia sedikit menyesal telah membuat nyonya Go khawatir hanya karena dia terlalu bahagia bisa menjadi nyonya Jung dan memiliki Jung Yunho.

Go Ahra menatap foto_ namja_ bermata musang yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya dengan tatapan memuja, beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia dengan semua perhatiaan _namja_ Jung itu dan malam ini dia akan berusaha agar _namja_ tampan itu mau menyentuhnya. _Yoeja_ cantik itu kemudian kembali berdandan tanpa menyadari Yunho telah pulang membawa kejutan yang akan menjadi mimpi terburuknya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya nanti saat tahu mulai hari ini kalian tidak akan tinggal berdua di apartemen yang dikira miliknya ini."Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil menuju dapur. Sekesal apapun dia pada _yoeja_ yang akan dihadapinya nanti, tetaplah dia harus menyiapkan makan malam karena dia tidak akan sudi membiarkan Yunho atau dirinya menyentuhkan makanan dari _yoeja_ Go itu.

Yunho mengikuti langkah _namja_ cantik itu ke dapur tanpa memiliki niat untuk memanggil ataupun melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Ahra. Direngkuhnya pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masakan dan mulai mengolahnya."Lepaskan pelukanmu itu Bear…Kau akan menghancurkan semua rencanamu sendiri jika _yoeja_ itu melihat kita dalam keadaan berpelukan. Tidak ada seorang _hyung_ pun yang memeluk _dongsaeng_-nya dengan semesum ini."cetus Jaejoong tajam saat mendengar dengusan tidak rela_ namja_ tampan yang membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan tanpa aba-aba mencium kuat bibirnya, untuk sesaat Jaejoong larut dalam ciuman panas itu sebelum ia teringat bukan hanya mereka yang menempati apartemen ini sekarang, didorongnya kuat dada bidang Yunho yang dengan tidak rela melepaskannya dan kemudian duduk dimeja makan.

Selama setengah jam tidak terdengar percakapan diantara mereka karena Jaejoong yang sibuk memasak dan Yunho sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang masuk ke emailnya, tampaknya orang-orangnya di Jepang berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa bisnis illegal _namja _Go itu. Jika dilihat dari laporan yang dikirimkan Kim Jin Hyuk sekarang dapat dipastikan _namja _Go itu sedang berang.

.

.

.

**MANSION GO**

"Arggghhhhhhhh…Jung Yunho sialannnn….! Semua ini pasti perbuatannya. Bagaimana bisa mafia-mafia Jepang itu menghentikan kontrak pembelian senjata dari perusahaan Go?"

"Saya juga tidak mengerti tuan…Hanya saja dari informasi yang saya terima mereka membeli dari pihak yang menjual dengan harga lebih murah. Jika keadaan ini dibiarkan terus berlanjut maka cepat atau lambat semua customer Go akan lari dan anda akan bangkrut….Seperti yang anda sendiri ketahui tuan Go, bisnis senjata anda di Amerika juga mengalami masalah yang sama."jelas _namja_ yang selama ini menjadi tangan kanan semua bisnis illegal Go Sooman dengan tenang. Tanpa disadari _namja_ Go yang sedang marah dan mengamuk itu, _namja_ yang sedari tadi memberi penjelasan padanya menyeringai kecil.

"Turunkan harga….Berikan penawaran yang lebih rendah dari yang mereka terima…"

"Tapi tuan Go…Itu akan sangat mempengaruhi bisnis anda di Amerika…Perusahan anda disana hampir bangkrut."

"Untuk sementara fokuskan dulu di Jepang….dan kau…cari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan menantu kurang ajar itu."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam sibuk berdandan untuk menyambut kepulangan Yunho akhirnya Ahra beranjak dari kamarnya, dia harus segera menyediakan makanan untuk suaminya dan mencari kesempatan untuk membubuhkan obat perangsang pada minuman Yunho. Dengan semua pikiran licik itu Ahra melangkah ringan menuju dapur, langkahnya terhenti mendadak diambang pintu dapur saat melihat ternyata sang suami telah berada di rumah dan siapa _namja_ yang sedang menyusun beberapa makanan pada piring besar itu? Kenapa dia tidak mendengar suara apapun tadi? Kenapa Yunho tidak mencarinya dikamar padahal _namja _tampan itu tahu dirinya pasti berada disana.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia memasak didapurku?"tanpa sadar Ahra mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara marah dan penuh kecemburuan.

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya mendengar langkah kaki dari high heels yang dikenakan _yoeja _Go itu segera berbalik dan memberikan senyum manisnya," Hai _noona_, senang bertemu langsung denganmu."suara lembut itu mengalun pelan.

Melihat Yunho yang tetap duduk tanpa menoleh padanya bahkan _namja_ itu sibuk dengan tab yang digenggamnya membuat Ahra semakin kesal, dihampirinya _namja_ tampan itu dan menepuk pelan bahu bidang itu,"_Oppa_…Siapa _namja_ itu? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?"suara manja itu membuat Yunho bergedik dan segera berdiri untuk menghindar dari sentuhan Ahra yang semakin terlihat agresif.

"Kenalkan dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, _nae uri dongsaeng_."ujar Yunho seraya merangkul Jaejoong dengan lembut bahkan seulas senyum mengembang dibibir hati _namja_ yang selama ini selalu bersikap datar padanya. Ini sangat mengejutkan Ahra karena setahu _yoeja_ cantik itu Jung Yunho adalah putra tunggal keluarga Jung. Siapa sebenarnya _namja _cantik ini?

Tawa riang Jaejoong menyadarkan Ahra dari lamunannya dan suara _namja_ yang harus diakui sangat lembut itu membuat Ahra mulai merasa benci,"_Hyung_, aku mengira kau akan memilih _yoeja _yang sangat anggun…Tapi ternyata hhahahaa…Lihatlah apa yang dikenakannya…"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong membuat Ahra tersadar saat ini dia sedang mengenakan gaun malam minim dan riasan yang lumayan berat, _yoeja_ itu tertunduk apalagi saat melihat sekilas senyum meremehkan dari Yunho yang diiringi tawa mengejek _namja_ cantik yang diakui suaminya itu sebagai adiknya. Keduanya kompak menertawakannya.

"Sudahlah Joongie…Mungkin Ahra sedang kepanasan…."seruan bernada menyindir itu malah membuat Ahra semakin malu karena saat ini sedang musim semi dan apartemen ini memiliki pendingin sentral hingga tidak mungkin dia kepanasan.

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya namun tidak tatapan meremehkannya,"Mungkin _hyung _benar…Hmm…Sebaiknya kita makan….Ahra _noona_, ayo duduk dan silakan cicipi masakanku….Dijamin kau akan mati setelah makan.."desis Jaejoong dengan suara dingin yang sontak membuat Ahra terhuyung sedangkan Yunho malah tertawa keras.

"Joongie hanya bercanda…Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu? Duduklah.."seringai kecil muncul di bibir hati itu. Jaejoongie-nya memang selalu penuh kejutan dan sangat mengemaskan.

"Makanlah…Tidak beracun koq…Aku biasa membunuh musuhku pelan-pelan…Kalau langsung mati sungguh tidak seru…Benarkan_ hyung_?" Jaejoong mengatakan ancaman itu dengan nada bercanda sekaligus senyum manis dibibirnya. Mata doe itu menatap jahil pada Yunho yang diam-diam menyeringai kecil menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. _Yoeja_ Go yang masih shock dengan semua perkataan dan kelakuan Jaejoong sekaligus Jaejoong yang sedang mempermainkan_ yoeja_ itu dengan kata-kata manis berbalut ancaman.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dalam diam untuk Ahra karena kedua _namja _dihadapannya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Jaejoong yang sibuk makan sambil berceloteh tentang tempatnya kuliah dan beberapa teman barunya serta Yunho yang mendengarkan sambil sesekali menimpali. Mereka seakan lupa Ahra yang duduk disana dan makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kenyang sekali….._Hyung_, sebaiknya kau segera melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Besok kau ada rapat kan?"tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang segera mengiyakan dan tanpa pamit pada Ahra langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya meninggalkan sang istri palsunya dengan _namja _cantik yang menyeringai kecil.

Ahra baru saja akan beranjak dari ruang makan saat suara lembut itu menghentikannya,"_Noona, _mau kemana?" Ahra menatap datar _namja _cantik yang merusak malam yang sudah direncanakannya. Bahkan sepanjang malam_ namja_ ini memonopoli perhatian Yunho darinya.

"Ke kamar…Aku lelah…."ucap _yoeja _itu acuh.

Senyum sinis tampak pada bibir cherry _namja_ yang sekarang menghampirinya, tinggi mereka yang hampir sama membuat Ahra dapat menatap langsung mata doe itu. "Hehehe….Setelah makan kau ingin kekamar? Cuci dulu semua piring dan peralatan makan itu!"suara lembut dan kekanakkan itu dalam sekejab berubah tajam dan dingin.

"Kau….! Siapa kau hingga berani memerintahku? Kau lupa jika aku ini istri _hyung_-mu?"pekik Ahra tak kalah keras walaupun dalam hati dia sedikit bergedik melihat mata dingin itu tapi dia tidak akan menunjukkannya. _Namja _cantik dihadapannya harus tahu dengan siapa dia berhadapan pikir Ahra sengit.

Bukannya mundur atau gentar mendengar pekikan Ahra, Jaejoong sekarang malah mencengkram keras lengan _yoeja _cantik itu,"Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong dan kau harus mau melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan jika ingin terus menjadi nyonya Jung.."suara itu sarat dengan penekanan. Ahra berusaha keras menarik lepas lengannya dari cengkraman_ namja_ yang dikiranya lemah itu.

"Lepaskan! Akan kuadukan apa yang kau lakukan ini pada Yunho…Dan dia akan mengusirmu dari tempat ini!"ancam Ahra cepat, berharap Jaejoong akan takut, namun bukannya takut _namja _itu malah tertawa keras dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya hingga Ahra meringis kesakitan, airmata tampak tergenang di mata _yoeja _itu.

"Mengusirku? Hahhahaa…Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu Go Ahra-sii…! Asal kau tahu jika aku mau saat ini juga Yunho _hyung_ bisa membunuhmu!" senyum Jaejoong semakin lebar saat merasa _yoeja_ yang masih dicengkramnya itu gemetar dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Lepaskan aku..Kau tidak akan berani…Akan kuadukan pada _appa-_ku…"ancam Ahra dengan suara bergetar.

Tanpa disadari Ahra, sejak perselisihan itu dimulai Yunho telah bersandar di pintu ruang kerjanya yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan. Mata musang itu menatap geli melihat _namja _cantik yang biasanya kekanakan dan bersikap manja padanya bisa ganas seperti induk harimau. Saat mendengar ancaman _yoeja_ Go itu pada Jaejoong, mata itu berkilat marah dan langsung menghampiri keduanya.

Ahra yang menyadari kedatangan Yunho langsung menangis keras, _yoeja_ itu mengira inilah kesempatannya untuk mengambil hati Yunho sekaligus membuat _namja _yang dalam sekejap mengacaukan rencananya terusir atau diherdik Yunho. "_Oppa_…Hikksss…_Jeball_…Jaejoong-sii mengancam dan menyakiti tanganku bahkan dia hampir memukulku."adu Ahra sambil terisak. Namun harapan hanyalah harapan, bukannya membela ataupun menghiburnya. Kata-kata Yunho kemudian malah membuat Go Ahra sangat terkejut.

"Lakukan saja semua perintah Joongie….Jika tidak kau akan kuusir sekarang juga! Dan ingat jangan pernah mengancamnya lagi!"bentak Yunho dengan suara tajam. Mata itu tidak sedikitpun menatap lembut pada Ahra yang terisak keras.

"Selamat bekerja _noona_…Hehehe…Awas jika tidak bersih…"seru Jaejoong sinis sambil terkekeh sebelum Yunho merangkul bahunya dan keduanya meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan senyum kemenangan dibibir Jaejoong.

**1 : 0 untuk Jung Jaejoong!**

.

.

.

.

T…B…..C…..SEE YOU NEXT CHAP….

.

.

.

NOTE : akhirnya EL sampai chap 10 juga, mianhe jika makin membosankan ya. Chap ini sebenarnya uda mau gw post beberapa hari yang lalu namun karena ada sebab-sebab tertentu maka gw mengubah beberapa bagian di chap 10 ini. Semoga tetap suka ya.

Thanks banget untuk semua reader dan reviewer EL. Semua masukannya diterima dan beberapa ide gw pakai hhehee…ngakak sendiri pas ada yang kasi ide ahra dikasi obat pencuci perut dan ide-ide lain.

Benarkah gw telah membuat karakter JJ terlalu frontal, ooc dan egoistis? Jika memang benar ada reader yang merasa demikian gw minta maaf tapi gw tidak berniat mengubahnya sama sekali.

THANKS TO :

**Nidayjshero : teman-teman joongie punya otak criminal wkwkkk..tar bakal ketahuan koq itu benar heechul ato bukan….terus baca ya…**

**Reanelisabeth : terkadang yang polo situ belum tentu tidak tahu apa-apa. Thanks ya idenya, tar bakal dipake.**

** .96 : ini uda lanjut…teman-teman joongie keren ya…jadi pengen punya teman ky gitu hahhaha…**

**Danactebh : ini uda lanjut…thanks ya uda baca**

**Chantycassie : ahra disiksanya pelan-pelan aja….#sadismodeon**

**MaxMin : thanks ya**

**Dewi15 : hehhehe…banyak banget ya yang anti ahra..**

**Shanzec : ngerjain ahra seru sih…jadi pada semangat deh..**

**Gothiclolita89 : bukan bodoh sih, tapi si go sooman lebih mikirin harta tuh**

**Boo bear love chwang : heechul bukan ya? Hehhehe kita lihat nanti ya…**

**Babychokyu : yeahhh…jae emank top ya..**

**Michelle jung : thanks ya uda baca dan review.**

**Dokbealamo : ini uda lanjut.**

**Ifa. : ahra belum sadar tuh **

**Yoon hyunwoo : ini uda lanjut..**

**Igballsoup : belum tahu bakal mpreg ato gak..thanks ya uda baca**

**Shim jaecho : gak seru donk kalo cepat banget ahra gila hehhee**

**Quinniee : jj emank posesif n cemburuan hehhe…ahra-nya bakal sengsara**

**Aprilyarahmadani : sate ahra? Jadi pengen makan sate padang hoohoo**

** .7 : moga-moga suka chap ini ya…**

**Azahra88 : terus baca ya,,,n kalo puny aide buat ngerjain ahra kasi tau aja hhehe**

**Lanarava6223 : mpreg? Liat tar ya…jeje emank serem koq kalo marah hehhe**

**Ai rin lee : bole juga idenya…tar dimasukin ke chap berikut.**

** .5 : mau disiksa gimana ahra-nya terserah sama jeje hehehe…**

**Misschokyulate2 : mianhe kalo sudah membuat yunjae serasa antagonis tapi semua orang pasti punya keinginan membalas jika ada yang menyakitinya dan juga punya keinginan untuk mempertahankan miliknya jika ada yang ingin merebutnya. Thanks ya uda baca dan review.**

**Hanasukie : thanks ya uda baca**

**Ryeo ryeong : hehhehe gw juga suka yunjae sama-sama kejam, uda bosen sama karakter jj yang lemah.**

**Lee muti : iya salahkan aja ahra kenapa mau aja jadi anak sooman hheheh..thanks ya uda baca**

** 1 : iya kerennnnn….chwang emank evil bgt ya.**

**J : thanks ya uda suka cerita EL dan juga suka karakter jj yang tidak biasanya…**

**Dennis park : cinta ahra sudah membutakannya. Thanks ya uda baca**

**Yuu : hehhehe sory byk typo..**

**Guest : wow langsung bacok? Jangan donk…tar mati ahra-nya hehhee**

**Guest : pembalasannya bakal bertahap koq..thanks ya uda review**

**Jema Agassi : thanksssss ya uda suka jeje and the gank**

**Song hyo ji : end tetap yunjae koq…thanks ya uda nungguin EL**

**Dea : thanks banget ya idenya….tadinya gk kepikiran looo hhehe…ini pertama kali gw nulis sedetail ini…biasanya ngebut ceritanya**

**Mrspark6002 : thanks ya uda baca n review…teman-teman joongie emank top dah..**

**Shinjiwoo920202 : thanks ya uda baca EL**

**Guest : thanks ya uda review.**

**Guest : yup jj bakal merecokin ahra hehhee**

**Antarijoongie : reaksi ahra? Uda terjawab kan di chap ini.**

**Hyekijung : mianheeeee uda salah nulis nama taec hehehhee….uda diperbaiki koq…bias gw junho di 2pm**

**Oktavian : thanks ya uda baca**

**Renyekalovedbsk : si kitty emank keren banget yaaa**

**JonginDO : ini uda lanjut **

**Cha yeoja hongki : moga-moga ya smua rencana yunjae lancar dan buat kejutan…liat aja nanti ya…belum kepikiran hehhehe…thanks ya uda suka karakter jj.**

**Dienayasyfi97 : moga-moga bisa sampai end ya..thanks banget uda baca n kasi review.**

**Jung hyunie : thanks ya uda suka jj yang licik, egois dan sadis hehhee…gw juga gk suka jj yang lemah**

**Fuyu Cassiopeia : pasti donk yunjae the best hehhe…thanks uda baca**

**Angelhana9 : ini uda lanjut..thanks ya uda baca**

**Thanks juga untuk semua guest, sider and HATERS ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 11**

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

**GO CORPARATION**

**.**

"ULANGI SEKALI LAGI YANG KAU KATAKAN ITU !" bentakan kuat itu menggelegar diseluruh ruang kantor luas itu.

"Tuan Jung menolak untuk menandatangani perjanjian kerjasama anda dengan perusahaan Anderson."nada geli terselip dalam jawaban berani itu.

Brukkk…Brakkk….Meja itu digebrak dengan kuat hingga beberapa benda diatas berjatuhan namun hal itu juga tidak membuat _namja_ berjidat lebar yang berdiri didepan _namja _Go itu bergedik sedikitpun bahkan tampak seringai kecil dibibir _namja_ itu.

"PERGI KAU….!Jung sialan itu akan menerima akibatnya karena telah menolak menyetujui hal ini !"usir _namja_ Go itu sekaligus mengancam Yunho dengan muka memerah. _Namja _tadi, Park Yoochun tidak membalas ancaman itu, dia hanya ingin bergegas keluar dari perusahan Go. Apa yang dikatakan Taecyeon memang benar, _namja_ Go itu gila.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku pengacara Lee, tidak ada sesuatukah yang dapat kulakukan tanpa harus melibatkan Jung Yunho? Hampir semua usahaku untuk mendapatkan dana selalu digagalkan _namja _sialan itu!"Go Sooman meminta pengacara Lee menghadapnya segera setelah Yoochun pergi dari ruangannya. _Namja_ tua itu begitu marah karena ternyata pernikahan Ahra dengan Jung Yunho tidak membawa keuntungan padanya selain dia tetap dapat menjadi CEO diperusahaan Go karena sebagian saham perusahan ini sekarang dimiliki Jung Yunho. Sedangkan saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan suntikan dana untuk perusahan di Jepang dan Amerika yang terus saja mengalami kerugian dan berada diambang kehancuran.

"Anda bisa melakukan apa saja pada perusahaan anda yang lain tuan Go, tapi khusus untuk perusahaan yang diwariskan _haraboji_ Go ini anda harus bersabar dan mau tidak mau semua keputusan yang anda buat harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari Jung Yunho."jelas pengacara Lee pelan karena tahu _namja _tua dihadapannya punya emosi yang tidak terkendali, hal itu bisa dilihat dari wajah _namja_ itu yang sekarang memerah dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Keluar kau dari ruanganku…! Dasar pengacara tidak berguna !"usir Go Sooman kasar pada pengacara Lee.

.

Go Sooman berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Jung Yunho tentang kerjasama dengan perusahaan Anderson, ini sangat penting bagi Go Sooman karena selain menjalankan bisnis legal, perusahaan Anderson diam-diam juga menjual senjata yang akan sangat membantu Go Sooman sebab bisnisnya di Amerika benar-benar terhenti sekarang karena ada saja yang menghalangi usahanya disana dan sampai saat ini dia masih berusaha menyelidiki siapa dalang dibalik semua kegagalannya.

"Sam….Cari tahu apa kelemahan Jung Yunho dan segera laporkan padaku secepat mungkin.." Bipp…_Namja_ Go itu memutuskan line ponsel itu setelah memberi perintah singkat pada tangan kanannya.

Go Sooman berpikir keras langkah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya, mungkin ini saatnya dia harus segera menemui Kwon Soo ataupun memanfaatkan kedudukan Ahra sebagai nyonya Jung, mungkin saja _namja_ Jung itu akan menuruti apa yang katakan putri cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

**APARTEMENT CASSIE**

**.**

Titt…Tiitt..'Password anda salah'

"Argghhhhh…_Namja_ sialannnn…..! Berani sekali dia mengurungku diapartemen suamiku sendiri!"pekik Ahra marah karena sudah puluhan kali dia berusaha untuk keluar dari apartemen Yunho dengan mencoba menekan berbagai angka yang kira-kira digunakan sebagai password oleh Yunho. Mulai dari tanggal pernikahan mereka hingga tanggal lahir _namja_ Jung itu, tapi pintu itu tetap tertutup rapat.

Sang _appa_, Go Sooman memintanya untuk datang ke kantor Go pusat karena ada yang harus dikatakannya pada Ahra tapi pintu sialan itu membuat Ahra tidak berkutik. Ahra mengeluarkan ponselnya berusaha menghubungi sang _appa_,"_Mianhe appa_, hari ini aku tidak punya waktu menemuimu…Ya secepatnya akan kulakukan…"janji Ahra. Memintanya membujuk Yunho menyetujui sebuah kerjasama…Huhh…Bagaimana bisa Ahra melakukan itu sedangkan _namja _Jung sering sekali mengacuhkannya.

Bukkk…Brakk….Dengan kesal Ahra menendang pintu itu. Pikirannya penuh emosi pada Jaejoong, _namja _yang dianggapnya menganggu kehidupan bahagia antara dirinya dan Yunho. Sudah satu bulan lebih Ahra menikah dan belum sekali pun dia mendapat kesempatan untuk bersama Yunho sejak _namja _cantik itu tinggal bersama mereka karena kemana saja mereka pergi Yunho akan membawa serta _namja_ cantik yang diakui sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

_Namja_ cantik yang selalu bersikap ramah padanya jika dihadapan Yunho namun berubah menjadi iblis jika Yunho tidak ada diantara mereka. Bahkan Jaejoong pernah dengan terang-terang mengatakan akan membuatnya menghilang dari kehidupan Yunho. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar sangat menyebalkan dan harus disingkirkan menurut Ahra jika dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian Yunho.

.

.

.

Clekkk….Ahra segera memalingkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu yang tadi ditendangnya dengan brutal terbuka dari luar dan tampak _namja _cantik yang sedari tadi dimakinya muncul. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum sinis dibibir memuakkan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan duduk dilantai _noona_? Menghayati peranmu sebagai pembantuku? Hahhah…Aku senang sekali _noona.._Kau baik sekali."suara lembut Jaejoong mengalun sinis pada _yoeja_ Go yang tidak menyadari hingga saat ini jika setiap malam susu yang diberikan Yunho padanya mengandung obat tidur.

Ahra mendelik kesal mendengar nada mencemooh itu,"Kenapa kau mengunciku? Hahhhh?Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu selalu menganggu hubunganku dengan Yunho?"pekik _yoeja _Go itu berang.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ahra yang penuh kemarahan itu, Jaejoong malah berjalan santai menuju ruang tamu apartemen mereka dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana seraya membuka TV flat dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong…Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"panggil Ahra yang ternyata mengikuti Jaejoong dengan suara manis yang sangat palsu pada _namja_ cantik yang duduk didepan TV yang sedang menayangkan acara _reality show_. Jika dengan cara berteriak dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan _namja_ cantik itu maka cara halus yang akan dilakukan Ahra. _Namja _cantik yang tampak sedang tertawa riang melihat acara itu menatap tajam padanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Dasar parasit penganggu!"tukas _namja_ cantik itu dengan tajam. Pada awalnya Ahra masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi sikap sinis Jaejoong itu namun _yoeja _Go ini juga mengingankan waktu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Yunho dan hal itu tidak akan diperolehnya jika Jaejoong tetap berada di apartemen mereka dan sore ini juga dia bermaksud untuk meminta Jaejoong untuk kembali ke _mansion _Jung karena dari percakapan antar Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya, ia tahu selama ini Jaejoong tinggal disana bersama Jung Kibum.

"_Mianhe_…Tapi aku….Ehemm…Aku ingin kau kembali ke _mansion _Jung."setelah terbata beberapa kali Ahra mengatakan maksudnya secara langsung. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong berubah, tidak terlihat lagi ekspresi polos dan cantik, wajah itu berubah dingin disertai seringai tipis dibibir semerah darah itu.

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan dingin itu dari Ahra, Jaejoong menghampiri _yoeja _itu dan menyudutkannya di dinding,"Kau mengusirku? Berani sekali….."desis suara dingin itu. Jantung Ahra berdegub kencang melihat kilatan di mata doe itu bahkan sekarang tangan pucat itu mencengkram keras dagu Ahra. "Tidakkkk….Eughh…Aku…..Aku hanya memintamu kembali eugghhh…_Mansion _Jung….Lepassskann…"ucap Ahra terbata karena Jaejoong bukannya melepaskan melainkan semakin memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik nona Go Ahra, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yunho_ hyung_ dengan ular betina seperti dirimu. Dan jika kau ingin mengusirku dari apartemen ini sebaiknya kau berpikir ulang…Sekali kau mengancamku maka lihat saja akibatnya nanti!"desis Jaejoong pelan bahkan dia tidak perduli dengan airmata kesakitan yang sekarang mengalir di pipi _yoeja_ itu.

Setelah mengatakan ini, Jaejoong melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong keras _yoeja_ itu hingga terjatuh disofa tempatnya menonton tadi,"Bersihkan semua ruang tamu ini sekarang !"perintahnya sambil berjalan ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

"Berani sekali dia mengusirku Bear…"

"…."

"Hahhahaa tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja…_Yoeja _itu pasti sekarang sedang menangis."

"….."

"_Ice cream vanilla_…Untuk mendinginkan emosiku…Heehhee…_Nado_.." Jaejoong menutup ponselnya seraya tersenyum sinis, tangannya sibuk mengaduk minuman yang dibuatnya. _Namja_ cantik itu membubuhkan obat halusinasi yang diberikan Taecyeon padanya. Berani sekali _yoeja _Go itu mengusik Jung Jaejoong, dia akan segera menerima akibatnya!

Jaejoong membawa gelas yang berisi sirup itu kearah ruang tamu dan dilihatnya Ahra masih terduduk disofa sambil terisak kecil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. _Namja _cantik itu menghampiri Ahra seraya meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya di meja.

Mata doe itu memandang sekeliling ruang tamu yang memang masih berantakan dengan beberapa gelas minum dan bungkus makanan tergeletak serta majalah yang terletak sembarangan,"Kau tidak punya telinga nona Go? Bukankah aku memerintahkanmu untuk membersihkan ruang tamu ini? KENAPA TIDAK KAU LAKUKAN?"

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Go Ahra memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang berdiri dibelakangnya, cukup sudah! Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan dengan semua kelakuan_ namja_ cantik itu padanya. Selama tinggal bersama, hampir setiap hari _namja_ cantik itu menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan rumah, sengaja menjatuhkan masakan yang dibuatnya untuk Yunho bahkan Jaejoong pernah memintanya membersihkan toilet. Keinginan Ahra untuk mengadukan semua yang dilakukan Jaejoong pada Yunho tidak pernah berhasil karena setiap pulang kantor suaminya itu akan disibukkan oleh celotehan dan tingkah manja _namja _cantik yang mengaku sebagai_ dongsaeng_-nya itu, bahkan Yunho hingga kini masih tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Jaejoong dengan alasan dia belum merasa nyaman dengan Ahra.

_Yoeja _cantik itu nekat berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Jaejoong, dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar dia menolak perintah _namja_ cantik itu, "Aku bukan pembantu disini…Jika kau ingin ruang tamu ini bersih maka lakukanlah sendiri!"

Mata doe itu berkilat dingin dan tanpa peringatan tangan itu mencengkram keras lengan Ahra dan menariknya kearah gelas sirup itu diletakkan,"Kau memang bukan pembantu disini….Oleh karena itu aku membuatkanmu segelas minuman, nona Go yang terhormat..Minum sekarang juga!"desis suara lembut itu dingin.

"Tidak…Aku tidak mau….Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga.."pekik Ahra sambil meronta kuat dari cengkraman tangan Jaejoong. kaki_ yoeja_ itu bergerak liar bahkan beberapa kali menendang kaki Jaejoong yang membuat_ namja_ cantik itu semakin marah.

Seringai dingin yang sering kali ditunjukkan pada Ahra kembali mengulas dibibir merah itu,"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku…! Karena kau tidak mau minum sendiri maka aku dengan baik hati akan meminumkan itu padamu…Kau tidak kasihan aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah?"suara dingin berbalut amarah itu terdengar menggerikan ditelinga Go Ahra hingga membuat _yoeja _itu gemetar.

Walaupun terkesan lemah dan wajah cantiknya sering membuat orang salah paham tapi jangan pernah menilai Jaejoong berdasarkan hal itu, tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Ahra, Jaejoong meraih sirup itu dan meminumkannya dengan paksa pada _yoeja_ Go itu walaupun tidak sedikit minum itu tumpah dan mengotori lantai. Jaejoong baru berhenti saat gelas itu telah kosong. Wajah _yeoja _Go itu dipenuhi airmata.

"Dengarkan baik-baik nona Go…Jangan salahkan aku pada apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi padamu, tapi salahkan saja dirimu dan_ appa_-mu!"ucap Jaejoong pelan pada _yoeja_ yang semakin lemas dalam genggamannya itu dan tak lama kemudian Ahra terkulai di lantai ruang tamu itu.

.

.

.

.

Clekk….Blamm….

_Namja _bermata musang itu melangkah masuk seraya membawa sekotak _ice cream_ ditangan kirinya tapi langkah itu terhenti saat dilihatnya ada tubuh yang terbaring dilantai ruang tamu. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghampirinya, dengan cepat diletakkannya semua bawaannya dan berjalan cepat kearah tubuh yang terbaring dilantai dan bisa dipastikan sedang pingsan itu.

Langkah itu terhenti sebelum dia meraih tubuh itu. Nafas lega dihembuskan _namja_ tampan itu, bukan Jaejoong. Dengan langkah cepat Yunho memasuki kamar tidurnya, dilihatnya _namja_ cantik yang selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya kacau itu sedang berbaring sambil membaca sebuah majalah fashion.

"Apa yang terjadi Boo? Kenapa_ yoeja _itu pingsan?"mendengar suara berat itu Jaejoong segera melempar majalah yang dibacanya. Tubuh kecil itu seketika melesat kearah Yunho yang sedang berusaha membuka dasi, tangan putih itu mengambilalih apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho.

"Dia membuatku kesal, jadi aku memberinya obat halusinasi itu." Adu Jaejoong langsung walau tangannya dengan cekatan membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh besar _namja _Jung itu hingga hanya menyisakan boxer hitam yang sungguh sexy. Tangan lembut itu meremas ringan junior Yunho. Bibir Jaejoong menyeringai kecil saat melihat Jung junior telah menegang hanya karena sedikit sentuhannya.

Yunho melupakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya pada _namja _cantik itu, bahkan omelannya sekarang tertahan di ujung lidah, dan sebagai gantinya sedikit lenguhan terdengar dari bibir hati itu saat dengan nakal Jaejoong kembali meremas kuat juniornya dan lidah mungil itu menjilat kecil nipplenya.

"Jangan mencoba membangunkan beruang tidur jika kau tidak ingin menerima akibatnya Boojae….Eughh…Nakal…"desis Yunho tajam sembari mendesak tubuh ramping itu pada lemari dibelakangnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendengar desisan tajam itu, bahkan _namja _cantik itu dengan seduktif mengulum jarinya sendiri.

Tatapan Yunho membara, darahnya bergolak menatap penuh nafsu _namja _cantik yang selalu bisa membuatnya larut dalam gairah, dengan cepat diraupnya jari indah penuh saliva yang sedang dikulum Jaejoong itu dan mengisapnya kuat hingga _namja _cantik itu mengerang pelan.

"Bersiaplah my Boo…Kau akan menerima hukuman karena telah mengodaku…"bisik suara bass itu dengan mesum seraya melumat kuat bibir cherry itu dan tangannya mulai menyusup kedalam baju yang sedang dikenakan Jaejoong dan memilin pelan nipple _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong balas melumat bibir hati itu sebelum bergumam pelan,"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

"Aww…Kepalaku pusing sekali…Kenapa aku bisa berbaring dilantai?"Ahra mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruang tamu yang berantakan itu dengan bingung. Dia lupa kenapa bisa terbaring dilantai, kepala serasa berkabut. Ahra mencoba berdiri saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara erangan. _Yoeja_ itu menajamkan pendengarannya dan lagi-lagi erangan itu terdengar. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ahra berjalan pelan menuju asal suara itu, kamar Yunho. Apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya? Erangan siapa itu?

Pintu kamar itu ternyata tidak tertutup rapat dan apa yang terlihat oleh Ahra membuatnya memekik keras dan jatuh terduduk didepan pintu sambil terisak kecil. Tidak…Dia tidak percaya…Tidak mungkin itu terjadi…Hikkkss….Tidak…Itu bukan Yunho…Hiksss….Bukan…Ahra mengeleng keras, airmata membanjiri pipinya….Dia tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Tanpa Ahra sadari pekikan itu terdengar oleh Yunho yang segera melepaskan tautannya pada Jaejoong dan berjalan pelan menghampiri _yoeja _yang masih terisak sambil mengumamkan kata tidak terus menerus. _Namja _bermata musang itu memukul kuat tengkuk _yoeja _itu hingga Go Ahra kembali pingsan. Jaejoong yang melihat semua hal itu tampak acuh sambil mengenakan kimononya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar. Dan kau bersihkan semua jejak di ruang tamu itu, Boo…Aku akan segera membantumu."ucap Yunho tenang dan tampak tidak peduli dengan fakta Go Ahra tanpa sengaja telah melihatnya bercinta dengan Jaejoong. _Namja_ bermata musang itu melangkah ke kamar disisi lain apartemen itu membawa Ahra yang pingsan sedangkan Jaejoong segera menuju ruang tamu untuk menghilangkan semua kekacauan yang bisa Go Ahra jadikan bukti.

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil membayangkan ekspresi Go Ahra saat melihatnya dan Yunho bercinta, pastilah sangat shock. Dan saat bangun nanti, _yoeja_ itu akan semakin bingung karena Jaejoong akan memutar balik semua fakta yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Boo? Merencanakan sesuatu?"Tanya Yunho geli saat melihat seringai kecil dibibir cherry itu saat dia memasuki ruang tamu. Dikecupnya kecil bibir yang sedikit bengkak itu, bibir yang tadi membuatnya menjerit dan mengerang saat mencapai kepuasan.

"Molla, Bear…Hanya sedang bahagia. Saranghae Jung Yunho..Walaupun Joongie selalu bertingkah aneh tapi Yunnie tetap disisi Joongie."

Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar suara manja itu,"_Nado saranghae_ my eternal lover, Jung Jaejoong..Aku mencintaimu dengan semua keanehanmu itu."

.

.

.

.

"Eughhh…Kepalaku sakit sekali…"Ahra mengerang pelan dengan tangan yang memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit hingga membuatnya sedikit mual. Dengan perlahan dibukanya matanya dan seketika perasaan bingung menghampirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia berada dikamar? Bukankah tadi dia bertengkar dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa seperti ada lubang besar diingatannya? Kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan?

Clekk….Clekk…

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Ahra melayangkan pandangan kearah tersebut, tampak Jaejoong berjalan masuk membawa segelas minuman bersama seorang _namja_ bertubuh besar yang mengenakan jas dokter. Tanpa sadar hati Ahra berdetak kencang melihat senyum kecil Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa takut pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Seingatku tadi kita bertengkar diruang tamu….Dan kau memaksaku minum sesuatu …Ya aku ingat itu sekarang…"tuding Ahra langsung pada Jaejoong yang sekarang berdiri disisi ranjangnya. _Namja _cantik itu lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pelan kepala Ahra walaupun _yoeja_ itu berusaha keras menghindar.

"_Aigoooo noona_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kapan kita bertengkar dan aku tidak pernah memaksamu minum apapun hari ini."

Ahra menggeleng keras walaupun kepalanya terasa sakit, dia yakin ingatannya tidak salah,"Tidak kau bohong, tadi kau memaksaku minum…Aku…Aku ingat itu…Dan tadi kau membentakku…"

Mata jaejoong memancarkan rasa prihatin pada Ahra,"Baiklah _noona_…Sebaiknya kau diperiksa dokter, mungkin kau kelelahan…"

Taecyeon yang tadi dihubungi Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan stetoskop dan mulai memeriksa_ yoeja_ Go itu walau dalam hati dia memuji akting Jaejoong yang sangat hebat dengan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan ruang tamu yang bisa menjadi bukti telah dibersihkan.

"Anda hanya kelelahan saja dan mungkin pikiran anda sedang kacau. Saya akan memberikan beberapa vitamin."

"Tidak dokter…Aku yakin_ namja_ itu meracuniku…Aku yakin sekali…Yunhooo…Aku mau Yunho _oppa _sekarang juga..Hiksss…Yunho…"racau Ahra histeris dan meronta keras saat Jaejoong memegang erat tangannya.

Pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka dan kali ini Yunho-lah yang masuk,"Ada apa? Kenapa Ahra berteriak?"

"_Molla….Noona_ aneh sekali. Dia menuduhku meracuni dan membentaknya…Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu bukan, _hyung_?"adu Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk erat lengan Yunho dan diam-diam menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ahra yang dilihat _yoeja_ cantik itu.

"Aku tidak menuduhnyaaaa….Dia memang meracuniku..Kumohonn..Hiksss…Percayalah padaku…Dia jahat sekali…Hikkss…"

Yunho menatap tajam _yoeja_ yang sedang menangis histeris dan menjeritkan tuduhan pada Jaejoong itu,"Sebaiknya kau menyuntiknya."perintah suara bass itu pada Taecyeon.

"Jangan! Jangan suntik aku! Kalian semua pembohongggggggggggg…..Aku melihat kalian….Eughh….Aku melihatnya…"sekilas bayangan memenuhi benak Ahra, ya dia melihat mereka bergumul diranjang, benarkah yang aku lihat? Atau aku hanya sedang bermimpi? Setelah itu kegelapan mulai kembali memenuhi benaknya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah yakin Ahra akan tertidur lagi selama beberapa jam, mereka semua turun ke apartemen Taecyeon untuk membahas hal penting. Mulai besok Jaejoong akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dikampus dan tidak mungkin lagi setiap saat mengawasi _yoeja _Go itu.

"Apa yang dia lihat sebenarnya?"Tanya Changmin langsung begitu mereka duduk walaupun dia bisa menebak apa maksud racauan_ yoeja_ Go itu.

Yunho menghela nafas berat, cepat lambat Changmin dan yang lainnya akan tahu,"Aku menemukannya didepan pintu kamar kami, kondisinya seperti setengah sadar. Aku yakin dia melihat apa yang aku dan Jaejoong lakukan. Jadi aku memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsa, setelah itu kami memindahkannya ke kamar dan sisanya kalian tahu sendiri atau lihat saja direkaman kita."

Taecyeon segera mengotak-atik laptop yang ada di meja dan memutar ulang semua kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Semua _namja_ diruangan itu memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang terjadi, mulai dari Go Ahra yang tampaknya menghubungi Sooman, adu argumentasi Jaejoong dengan _yoeja_ Go itu hingga bagian Jaejoong memaksa _yoeja_ Go itu meminum sirup yang telah bercampur obat. Juga hingga pada saat_ yoeja_ itu tersadar dan merangkak pelan didepan pintu Yunho, entah apa yang dilihatnya dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu tapi dari isak kecil yang keluar dari mulut sudah bisa dipastikan hal itu membuatnya shock.

"Dia melihat kalian bercinta.."cetus Changmin telak. Chansung tertawa keras mendengar tudingan langsung Changmin sedangkan Taecyeon hanya diam.

Wajah cantik Jaejoong memerah mendengar tawa dan seruan keras itu,"YAKKKK…! Bisakah kau diam dengan pemikiran itu…Haizzzzzz…Benar-benar memalukan…Dan hentikan tawa memuakkan itu Hwang Chansung!"

Changmin tergelak kecil dengan gerutuan itu,"Sudahlah, sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah apa yang harus dilakukan pada_ yoeja_ Go itu. Dia tentu akan curiga jika Yunho _hyung _terus mengurungnya di apartemen itu."

"Menurutku biarkan saja dia bebas, tapi kita pasang pelacak pada tubuhnya."usul Chansung

"Chansung benar, dan pelacak itu kita hubungan pada setiap ponsel kita…Dengan membiarkannya bebas berkeliaran kita akan tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan, bahkan mungkin kita bisa tahu rencana Go Sooman."timpal changmin

Yunho tampak memikirkan usul dari sahabat-sahabatnya ini, membiarkan Go Ahra bebas berkeliaran memang sangat beresiko tapi apa yang Changmin katakan juga benar. Mungkin saja mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Go Sooman melalui putrinya itu. Apalagi tadi Yoochun melaporkan jika_ namja_ Go itu marah besar karena Yunho menolak permintaannya.

"Dimana harus kita pasang pelacak itu?"Tanya Yunho

"Di cincin dan di liontin kalungnya…Dan di ponselnya. Dengan pelacak diponselnya kita bahkan akan tahu siapa saja yang dia hubungi."usul Jaejoong bersemangat membayangkan dia bisa melihat apa saja kelakuan Go Ahra jika keluar dari apartemen.

"Brilliannnn…Jaejoongie memang hebat dalam hal ini."tawa lebar Taecyeon mengelegar diapartemen mewah itu. _Namja manly_ itu bahkan memeluk erat Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang menatap seolah akan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

.

**CAFÉ J-HOLIC**

Setelah diskusi dengan Changmin dan yang lain, Yunho memutuskan untuk makan malam di café. Dia tidak tega membiarkan Jaejoong memasak karena seharian ini sudah banyak yang terjadi dan wajah cantik itu tampak lelah.

"Boo, aku lupa tadi _umma _menghubungiku. Dia memintamu untuk menemuinya, mungkin ada yang ingin _umma_ bicarakan." Jaejoong mendongak dari _steak_ yang sedang dipotongnya.

"Sepertinya penting…Aku akan menghubungi _ahjumma_ sekarang saja."usai mengatakan itu Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Jung Kibum.

'…_**.Jaejoongie bogosippo, kenapa tidak mengunjungi ahjumma?'**_

"Hehheee…_Bogosippo ahjumma_…Joongie sedikit sibuk karena akan kuliah…"seru Jaejoong dengan suara manjanya.

'_**Sempatkan waktu untuk shopping dengan ahjumma minggu depan ya…'**_

Mendengar kata _shopping,_ Jaejoong langsung bersemangat,"Tentu saja…Joongie sudah tidak sabar…Sampai jumpa minggu depan.."

Yunho yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan Jaejoong dengan sang _umma _merasa heran mengapa _namja_ cantik itu begitu girang,"Apa yang _umma_ katakan?"

"Kami akan shopping."Yunho tergelak kecil mengerti apa yang membuat Jaejoong sangat bersemangat.

.

.

.

"Su-ie, mungkin besok _yoeja_ itu akan muncul di kampus. Ingat apa yang kusuruh, dan usahakan jangan sampai Jaejoong tahu. Awasi semua tentang _yoeja _itu."

"_Arraso hyung_…..Kau tenang saja. Selama ini aku melakukan berbagai hal untukmu tanpa mereka tahu jadi kali ini juga akan sama. Ingat juga janjimu _hyung_." Junsu tersenyum kecil membayangkan pekerjaan detektifnya akan dimulai lagi dan kali ini dia akan meminta bayaran sebuah hotel di Jeju.

"Tentu saja hhahaa…Dasar tamak. Aku percaya padamu Su-ie…_Gomawo.."_

.

.

.

**SHINKI UNIVERSITY**

Jaejoong melangkah ringan bersama Junsu, mereka tampak berbincang ringan yang diselingi tawa dari sepupu Yunho itu. Keduanya sedang menuju ruang kelas mereka di jurusan bisnis. Selama Jaejoong kuliah maka pengawasan pada Ahra diserahkan pada beberapa bodyguard kepercayaan Yunho. Kemanapun_ yoeja_ Go itu pergi, para bodyguard itu akan diam-diam mengikutinya.

Brukk….Brakkk….

"Awww…Haiss sakit sekali…!"pekik kecil _yoeja _yang tiba-tiba saja menabrak Jaejoong itu membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berdiri di koridor kampus itu menoleh pada Jaejoong dan Junsu yang bingung menatap _yoeja_ yang sekarang terduduk dilantai.

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah _yoeja _berambut panjang itu, Jaejoong bergegas mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu_ yoeja_ itu berdiri. _Namja_ cantik itu sedikit mengulum senyum mendengar gumaman lucu _yoeja_ yang ternyata bertubuh kecil itu.

"_Aigooo_, bokong sexy-ku bisa tepos kalau aku sering jatuh seperti ini.."

_Yoeja _itu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya untuk membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel sebelum menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap orang yang telah dia tabrak tapi tetap membantunya berdiri. Mata bulat_ yoeja_ itu semakin bulat saat memandang lekat wajah dihadapannya.

"_Omoo_….dia tampan sekali…"seru _yoeja _itu tanpa sadar dengan suara lumayan keras.

Junsu memandang penuh penilaian _yoeja _dihadapannya. Sepertinya ini diluar perkiraan_ hyungie_, pikir _namja _imut itu. Lalu Junsu terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan spontan itu sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya malas sebelum bertanya datar pada _yoeja_ yang terpaku memandangnya dengan mulut yang sedikit mengangga itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" tidak ada jawaban dari bibir merah_ yoeja_ itu.

"Dia terpukau melihatmu Joongie….Pesonamu mengerikan.."tawa keras Junsu tampaknya menyadarkan _yoeja_ bertubuh ramping itu yang kemudian tersenyum malu pada Jaejoong yang tetap dingin.

"_Omoo…Mianheeee_….Kwon Boa_ imnida_.."ujar _yoeja_ itu memperkenalkan diri seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil pada _yoeja_ itu sebelum menjawab datar,"Kim Jaejoong."usai mengatakan itu, tanpa permisi _namja _cantik itu melangkah menjauhi _yoeja_ yang masih tersenyum lebar padanya.

.

.

.

**BOA POV**

"Ya ampunnn…..Dia tampan sekali…Aku tidak menyesal _appa_ pindah kembali ke Seoul.."pekik Boa masih dengan senyum lebar membayangkan wajah _namja_ yang telah membuatnya terpesona dan hatinya berdetak kencang.

Awalnya _yoeja_ cantik ini sangat keberatan dengan kepindahannya ke Seoul, dia sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di Kanada, Negara tempat dia dibesarkan. Namun terjadi sesuatu pada bisnis sang _appa_ disana yang membuat Kwon Soo memutuskan untuk kembali ke negaranya dengan membawa serta sang putri.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya…Kim Jaejoong, aku suka padamu…Hehhehe…."gumam Boa pada dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum lebar. Hatinya masih kembali berdegub kencang mengingat tangan halus yang tadi membantunya berdiri. Pikirannya begitu penuh dengan _namja_ Kim itu sehingga dia bahkan lupa telah terlambat memasuki kelas barunya hingga tepukan _namja_ tua yang tampaknya dosen di kampus itu menyadarkannya.

"Aarggghhhh….Aku terlambat…_Mianheeee…."_serunya pada dosen tua itu sebelum berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang bosan pada dosen yang sedang menerangkan panjang lebar tentang cara pengembangan bisnis, pikirannya melayang pada _yoeja_ yang tadi menabraknya. Marga _yoeja_ itu sangat familiar baginya dan apakah sebuah kebetulan _yoeja _itu sekelas dengannya? _Namja_ cantik menatap punggung_ yoeja_ Kwon yang duduk dideretan paling depan karena_ yoeja_ itu mahasiswa pindahan dan tadi dia terlambat masuk. Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah message pada Taecyeon.

'_**Cari tahu tentang yoeja bernama Kwon Boa.'**_

Hampir setengah jam kemudia ponsel Jaejoong kembali berbunyi kecil. Pip..pip…1 message masuk dan Jaejoong langsung membukanya dan apa yang dibacanya sedikit mengejutkannya.

"_**Kwon Boa, putri dari Kwon Soo. Baru saja tiba di Seoul, selama ini dia bersama appa-nya tinggal di Kanada. Kwon Soo adalah teman bisnis dari Go Sooman hampir 20 thn yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka akan bekerjasama kembali. Ada indikasi Kwon Soo yang membantu sooman menghancurkan keluarga Tan. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Jaejoongie, mungkin kemunculan yoeja itu akan membuat masalah baru"**_

Pesan yang lumayan panjang, dan melihat cepatnya Taecyeon mendapatkan informasi sangat memungkinkan jika Yunho telah tahu masalah munculnya keluarga Kwon dan _namja_ bermata musang itu lagi-lagi berusaha menyembunyikan fakta penting itu dari Jaejoong. _Namja _cantik itu sedikit kesal dengan sikap protektif Yunho yang selalu berusaha melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

**GO AHRA POV**

Akhirnya aku terbebas dari _namja_ licik itu, ini saatnya aku keluar dari apartemen dengan bebas. Aku akan bersenang-senang memanjakan diri dan mungkin ke butik untuk membeli beberapa gaun indah. Kuharap Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di apartemen kami.

Kuraih ponsel di _dashboard_ mobil dan segera menghubungi _umma_, kami berjanji untuk makan siang bersama karena selama sebulan ini aku selalu beralasan aku sibuk dengan Yunho dan kehidupan baruku sebagai nyonya Jung.

"_Umma_? Ya…Aku akan sampai setengah jam lagi…Baik…Sampai nanti.."kulempar ponsel itu ke tempat duduk sebelah kemudi. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Yunho memberikanku sebuah mobil, mungkin _namja _tampan itu mulai membuka hatinya untukku. Dan jika itu benar maka aku akan segera mencari bukti tentang apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong padaku selama ini. Aku yakin sekali dia meracuniku kemaren, tapi…Tapi mungkin juga benar yang dikatakan dokter itu jika aku kelelahan….Aku tidak bisa mempercayai jika yang aku lihat kemarin dikamar Yunho itu benar….Kepalaku terasa berkabut setiap aku mencoba mengulang kejadian hari itu.

Mobil pemberian Yunho kuparkir tepat disamping pintu depan café dan aku segera menghampiri _umma _yang sedang menyesap minumannya,"_Umma, bogosippoo_…"

"Apa yang terjadi hingga kau tidak menemui _umma_ hampir sebulan ini? _Appa_ juga mencarimu."Tanya _umma _langsung begitu aku duduk dihadapannya. Lalu aku menceritakan apa saja yang kualami selama masa singkat pernikahanku itu namun semua hal tentang Jaejoong tidak kukatakan karena aku yakin akan bisa menyingkirkan _namja_ licik itu dengan usahaku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**CAFÉ SHINKI UNIVERSITY**

"Kenapa kau memberitahu Jaejoongie?"Changmin meneguk _orange juice_ yang ada didepan seraya menunggu jawaban dari Taecyeon yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliahnya di meja kantin.

_Namja manly_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari diktat yang sedang dipelajarinya. Diraihnya kopi dihadapannya,"Sejak awal aku melakukan semua ini untuk Jaejoongie. Sebenarnya aku tidak perduli apa yang terjadi pada Jung Yunho tapi karena keselamatan dan kebahagiaan _namja _Jung itu sangat penting bagi Jaejoongie maka aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan itu. Tapi aku tidak setuju jika Yunho terlalu protektif padanya. Jaejoong bisa melindungi dirinya dengan baik dan dia tidak lemah apalagi bodoh."cetus Taecyeon tanpa jeda.

Tawa kecil Changmin membuat Taecyeon menatap penuh tanya padanya. "Kalian memang telah melatih Jaejoong dengan baik, aku bahkan tidak menyangka sepupu cantikku itu bisa menembak dan memainkan pedang. Aku sangat salut pada kau dan Chansung, kalian tahu jika Jaejoongie tidak akan membalas perasaan kalian tapi tetap membantunya setiap saat. _Gomawo.."_

Brukk…."Tidak perlu_ hyung_…Kami rela koq."suara bass itu diikuti dengan munculnya Chansung yang tanpa aba-aba langsung mengambil alih _orange juice_ Changmin.

Changmin mendengus kesal pada _namja_ penggila makanan itu,"Mana Jaejoongie?"tanyanya.

"Sedang dikejar-kejar Kwon Boa, tampaknya _yoeja_ Kwon itu terpesona pada _uri_ Joongie dan memutuskan untuk mendapatkannya."

"_Aigoooo_….Jaesexual sangat mengerikan."keluh Taecyeon pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh 2 _namja _dihadapannya yang sontak tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

"_Appa_ ingin kau berusaha membujuk Yunho untuk mau menerima kerjasama perusahan_ haraboji_ dengan perusahan Anderson. Ini sangat penting Ahra-ya…_Appa _sangat membutuhkan dana segar. Jika tidak, perusahaan_ appa_ di Amerika akan bangkrut."perintah Go Sooman pada Ahra yang duduk dihadapannya.

_Yoeja_ Go itu menghela nafas berat, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada sang _appa_? Membujuk Yunho tentang masalah perusahaan sangatlah tidak mungkin karena untuk bicara secara pribadi saja Ahra sulit melakukannya. _Namja_ bermata musang itu selalu sibuk.

"Akan aku usahakan _appa_.."janji Ahra setengah hati seraya keluar dari ruang kerja sang _appa._

Go Sooman membuka message yang tadi dikirim oleh Sam saat Ahra memasuki ruangannya, sebaris kalimat yang membuatnya menyeringai kejam.

'**Kelemahan Jung Yunho adalah sepupunya, Kim Jaejoong**.'

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya tradisional tampak sangat asri dengan banyaknya pohon dan tanaman yang tersebar dengan rapi dihalaman luas itu. Mobil-mobil tampak berjajar rapi dan beberapa _bodyguard _tersebar dibeberapa titik.

Disebuah ruangan tampak sedang terjadi perdebatan diantara 2_ namja_ yang berusia sama. Tidak tampak wajah bahagia pada kedua _namja_ itu, malah keduanya tampak bersitegang.

"Aku tidak mau lagi melakukan itu."Kwon Soo, salah satu_ namja_ diruangan itu menolak keras permintaan Go Sooman yang duduk dihadapannya. _Namja _Go ini kembali memaksanya untuk membantu dan lagi-lagi _namja_ Go ini mengancam akan mencelakakan orang yang disayanginya, kali ini nyawa putrinya yang sedang diancam.

Hampir 20 tahun yang lalu Kwon Soo telah mengambil keputusan yang salah demi keselamatan sang istri dan karena kesalahan itu, Kwon Soo akhirnya kehilangan sang istri saat putrinya lahir. Mungkin semua ini adalah karma karena telah membantu _namja_ tidak punya hati dihadapannya untuk melenyapkan keluarga Tan.

Kwon Soo sama sekali tidak memiliki urusan pribadi dengan keluarga Tan. Dia hanya mafia kecil yang berusaha untuk merangkak keluar dari dunia hitam demi keluarga yang baru dibangunnya. Dia membenci Tan Hankyung hanya karena bisnis legal _namja_ Tan itu berlangsung lancar dan ketamakanlah yang membuat Kwon Soo mau membantu Go Sooman dengan iming-iming _namja _Go itu akan memberikan sebagian dari harta Tan yang akan mereka ambil alih. Kwon Soo sama sekali tidak menyangka jika _namja_ Go itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan pada pengawalnya untuk membunuh Tan Hankyung dan keluarganya malam itu.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku akan membunuh putri cantikmu itu."ancam Go Sooman dingin. "Lagipula aku tidak memintamu untuk membunuh, aku hanya ingin kau muncul dihadapan Jung Yunho dan membujuknya untuk menjual saham _appa_-ku yang ada padanya."sambung _namja _tua itu tajam.

Kwon Soo terhenyak, _namja _Go ini memang sangat keterlaluan. Kwon Soo kembali ke Korea untuk memulai bisnisnya agar Boa bisa hidup lebih baik karena bisnisnya di Kanada telah bangkrut. Dia bahkan kembali tinggal dirumah peninggalan leluhurnya, untung saja namanya masih cukup disengani di dunia hitam. dan sekarang _namja_ Go ini muncul dihadapannya dengan permintaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengancamku lagi. Kali ini uruslah semua masalahmu sendiri. Dan asal kau tahu putriku tidak selemah itu. Sekarang juga tinggalkan tempat ini."usir Kwon Soo dengan suara sama dinginnya walaupun dalam hati dia sangat ketakutan. _Namja _Go ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Baiklah….Kali ini kau memilih musuh yang salah tuan Kwon!"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Jung Kibum mendengar suara diseberang_ line_ telepon itu dengan penuh perhatian sambil sesekali menanggapinya. Suara _yoeja _diseberang line itu terdengar gembira dan penuh ambisi.

"Jadi kapan _eonnie _akan tiba?"Tanya Kibum menyela.

'_**Secepatnya…Dalam waktu 1 minggu kau akan melihat kejatuhan perusahan namja Go sialan itu yang ada di Amerika….Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Junho…Dan si imut Jaejoongie'seru**_ suara itu antusias.

"Aku menunggumu _eonnie_…."Kibum tersenyum senang karena Tan Heechul, sahabat terbaiknya akan kembali walaupun terselib secuil kekhawatiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Yunho jika putra kesayangannya itu tahu kebenaran yang disembunyikannya.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, _umma_?"suara bass itu mengejutkan Jung Kibum.

.

.

.

.

….T….B…C…..

NOTE : lagi galau so mianheee kalau misalnya ada yang aneh di chp 11 EL ini. So many thanks untuk semua yang mem-fav, mem-follow dan me-review. Moga-moga tidak pernah bosan ya sama EL wlau ceritanya lemot to the max…#bow tapi beberapa chap lagi bakal end koq..tar kepanjangan tambah boring hehhee…

**THANKS TO :**

**Yunjae yewonkyu : thanks ya uda suka tulisan gw yang masih dalam tahap belajar.**

**Dewi15 : ahra virus hehhehee…antis ahra buayak bgt ternyata ya…**

**Angelhana9 : hmpfh…harusnya di chap ini bakal uda tahu kan kira-kira gimana hubungan boa-jaejoong nantinya..thanks ya uda baca.**

**JonginDO : karena ahra tuh kepedean, mungkin gk bakal ngadu secepat ini deh..**

**Cindyshim07 : antis ahra juga? Ahra lagi bingung tuh…**

** .7 : setujuuu…ahra emank cocok jd pembokat.**

**HyuieYunnie : blom tahu bakal m-preg atau gak..thanks uda baca**

**Michelle Jung : hehhehe…ikut deg degan pas nulis…yang ada tar si bear bakal jeleeess abis2an**

** .96 : thanks ya uda dibilang keren banget hehhee…lucu ya bayangi jika benaran changmin ketemu dengan chansung…sama-sama food monster**

**Yoon HyunWoon : thanks ya selalu review**

**Maulina45 : high five juga hehhee..thanks ya uda suka sma karakter JJ**

**Ifa. : kasihan juga ya ahra disiksa hehhee**

** : mianhee kalo yunjae moment kadang sedikit..#bow**

**Reanelisabeth : peran boa uda tahu kan di chap ini?**

**Azahra88 : ahra jadi pelayan sexy looo hhehe**

**Ai Rin Lee : go family gk bakal hancur seketika…tapi pelan2**

**Dennis Park : hehheh sikap boa harusnya uda ketebak ya dichap ini…**

**Aprilyarahmadani : sabarrrrrr…hhehehhe satu2..semua bakal terjadi koq..pintar banget nebak.**

**Misscholyulate2 : hheheh uda gk zaman dah JJ ditindas…sekarang saatnya JJ yang kuat…thanks ya uda baca.**

**Fuyu Cassiopeia : yunho kan cinta mati hehhe..thanks riviewnya.**

**Nidayjshero : thanksss ya uda ampe ngecek tiap hari hehhe..jadi terharu banget…ini uda lanjut.**

**Babychokyu : yeahhh…jaejae emank keren kalo beraksi hmpfhh…**

**Chantycassie : hehhe uda hampir 6000 word di chap 10..tar pada bosen kalo lebih panjang lagi..duh jangan ampe digilir, kasian juga ahranya hehhee..thanks ya uda suka EL**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : bosan ya kalo jeje mulu yang disiksa hehhe**

**Boo Bear Love Chwang : uda lanjutttttttt hehhee**

**Shim JaeCho : pelan-pelan aja menuju gila hehhe,,thanks ya uda baca.**

**Danactebh : haters selalu setia baca koq hhhee..ini uda lanjut.**

**Hanasukie : hehhe lebih suka criminal jae ato tertindas jae?**

**Shanzec : bakal dipertimbangkan idenya..thanks ya**

**NishaRyeosomnia : semuanya bakal kebuka ditiap chap…hheehhe go sooman gak ngenalin putrinya karena pikiran penuh dengan ketamakan. Gw malah suka koq baca riviewnya hehhe..lengkap banget. Thanks buat idenya ya.**

**Lipminnie : jaema bakal kejam yang keren koq…boa?baca aja dichap ini.**

**Runashine88 : horeee #ikuttebarkonveti..thanks uda baca.**

**Maybideokfujoshi : jj emank keren..thanks ya uda baca.**

**Alby : gak koq…tar kalo boa jahat, masalah yunjae gak selesai2 donk..**

**Princesssparkyu : gk bakalll….gw juga gak relaaa…**

**Noon : tapi suka kan yunjae sadis kan?**

**Jema Agassi : hehehe…yunjae ala gw gk bakal memilukan.**

**HyekiJung : jung abal-abal itu nekat juga loo**

**Yoon Miwa : salam kenal juga…moga-moga bakal tetap suka JJ ala gw yaaa….**

**Yuu : thanks ya riviewnya..**

**Mrspark6002 : mianhe jika part junsu selalu sedikit bgt…**

**Lee Muti : thanks ya uda suka JJ yang sadis hhehe..**

**MInozme : thanksss…malas edit…makanya sering lelet update…**

**JJ : koq bisa tepat banget tebakannya?**

**Chiti : thanks ya uda suka JJ yang antagonis…gw juga bosen sama jj yang nangis mulu.**

** 1 : hhehe JJ emank penuh kejutan ya…thanks ya uda baca**

**JaeJaeNyaYunhoNyaJaeJaeNyaYunho : thanks ya uda suka JJ yang tangguh.**

**Cha yeoja hongki : thanks ya uda excited bgt sama EL..hug back..**

**Antarijoongie : yup..yunjae bakal selalu sekamar…**

**Guest : JJ yang lebih sadis? Yang segini saja sering di terror..hehhe..thanks ya riviewnya**

**Renyekalovedbsk : I hope so yunjae bakal happy ever after..**

**Dea : hehhehe liat nanti ya…**

**Oktavian : ini uda next…**

**Ryeo ryeong : thanks ya uda review**

**D35tiyunjae : koq tau boa bakal naksir JJ?**

**MaxMin : iyaa…akhrnya revenge is beginning**

**Syrenka2 : update moga2 seminggu sekali…thanks ya uda baca.**

**Eliteyjs : thanksss ya uda suka JJ ala gw yang sadis dan gak mudah ditindas…terus baca ya..**

**Thanks juga untuk semua sider dan guest yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review.**


	12. Chapter 12-A

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 12**

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

**SHINKI UNIVERSITY**

**.**

.

"Boa-sii, jangan mengikutiku terus. Tidakkah kau bosan?"

_Yeoja_ bertubuh kecil itu bukannya sedih dengan kata-kata dingin dari bibir merah itu melainkan tertawa lebar, dia tahu walaupun Kim Jaejoong selalu menghindarinya namun _namja_ berkulit putih itu tidak jahat dan tidak pernah kasar padanya. Boa yakin sekali cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan bersikap ramah padanya.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya ingin kita berteman. Bukankah aneh jika kita selalu berada di kelas yang sama tetapi kau tidak pernah mau bicara denganku? Apa aku kurang cantik? Kurang seksi? Aku suka padamu, Kim Jaejoong."cetus Boa langsung yang membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya dengan malas. Sudah ratusan kali sejak hari kedua mereka bertemu, Kwon Boa selalu menyatakan rasa sukanya dan tidak pernah putus asa mengejarnya walaupun Jaejoong selalu menghindar.

"Tapi aku tidak…"sudah ratusan kali Jaejoong mengulang kata-kata yang sama namun _yoeja_ bertubuh kecil dihadapannya selalu keras kepala bahkan saat ini Boa kembali tertawa kecil seraya menarik lengan Jaejoong. Ckck…Kenapa harus sekarang Junsu dipanggil dekan hingga dia harus terjebak dengan _yoeja _cerewet ini keluh Jaejoong dalam hati.

'Ya sudahlah…Mungkin aku bisa berteman dengan Kwon Boa…Tidak ada salahnya juga.'pikir Jaejoong yang akhirnya diam membiarkan dirinya ditarik Boa menuju kantin kampus itu.

.

.

.

**SHINKI CANTEEN**

Jaejoong duduk diam menatap nanar pada pintu kantin. Dia sangat berharap siapa pun muncul untuk menyelamatkannya dari ocehan Boa yang terus berdengung ditelinganya. Sosok _namja manly_ yang baru saja melangkah melewati pintu kantin itu membuat Jaejoong langsung mengangkat tinggi tangannya,"_Hyung_…"serunya lumayan kuat pada Taecyeon, _namja manly_ yang sontak tersenyum padanya itu.

"Kau sendirian Joongie?"tanya Taecyeon yang langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Tanpa menjawab Jaejoong menunjuk malas pada Boa yang masih duduk manis didepannya. Taecyeon tertawa kecil melihat _yeoja _yang tidak kenal kata menyerah dalam mengejar Jaejoong itu. _Yoeja _manis yang mungkin saja akan terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya karena sang _appa_, Kwon Soo menolak untuk membantu Go Sooman menjatuhkan Jung Corp.

"_Annyeong _Boa-sii.."sapa Taecyeon ramah, selama _yoeja_ ini tidak melakukan hal yang akan merugikan Jaejoong maka _namja manly_ ini sudah memutuskan akan bersikap baik padanya.

"_Annyeong oppa_…Kau semakin tampan.."puji Boa dengan semburat merah dipipinya yang membuahkan tawa kuat dari Taecyeon dan lirikan kesal dari Jaejoong.

"Dasar _yoeja_ aneh…"dumel Jaejoong lirih yang ternyata didengar Boa yang malah tertawa lebar.

"Cadangan _oppa_…Kalau _oppa_ terus menolakku maka aku akan mengejar Taec _oppa_."cetus Boa tegas seraya mengedipkan mata pada Taecyeon yang sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata itu.

"Mwooooo…."pekik Taecyeon spontan sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

**EMPEROR CAFE**

Café itu terlihat sangat nyaman dengan pengaturan meja yang sangat mementingkan privasi tamunya. Disudut café duduk Jaejoong bersama Jung Kibum. Sesuai janjinya, Jaejoong menemani Kibum berbelanja setelah dia terbebas dari Boa yang sekarang sibuk mengekori Taecyeon yang akan membedah mayat yang sangat membuat yoeja itu penasaran.

Jaejoong segera menyesap minuman yang disajikan,_ namja_ cantik itu terlihat lelah dan jika dilihat dari banyaknya _paper bag_ yang tadi digengaman Jaejoong dan Jung Kibum, keduanya benar-benar telah melepaskan hasrat belanja mereka.

"Jadi…Kapan kalian akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada _ahjumma_?"pertanyaan langsung Kibum itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit kebingungan. Mata doe itu menatap penuh tanya pada _yoeja_ yang sudah sangat menyayanginya sejak kecil.

Jung Kibum tahu tidak akan mudah memperoleh informasi dari _namja _cantik yang akan selalu menjaga rahasia apapun mengenai putranya itu,"Pernikahan…Sekarang kau mengerti, Joongie-ah.."

_Omoo_…Jangan bilang kalau _ahjumma _tahu semua tentang pernikahan palsu itu. Bagaimana jika _ahjumma _mengalami serangan jantung? Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Jujur atau aku harus berbohong? Pikir Jaejoong sedikit panik, sama sekali tidak menyangka Jung Kibum yang biasanya polos sekarang sedang menyeringai kecil padanya.

"Ayooo Joongie…Apa yang kau tunggu? _Ahjumma_ ingin tahu dari mulutmu.."desak Kibum seraya tersenyum melihat kepanikan dimata doe itu.

"Itu…Itu…Eugghh..Ehh…_Mianhe ahjumma_…Joongie tahu ini sangat mengecewakan tapi …Tapi kami saling mencintai…Kami juga tahu ini salah….Kami tidak bermaksud berbohong apalagi menipu _ahjumma._ Hanya saja…Joongie tidak setuju jika Yunnie harus menikah dengan_ yoeja_ Go itu!"akhirnya setelah terbata-bata diawal, Jaejoong memutuskan sebaiknya jujur. Dia bosan harus berpura-pura menjadi _dongsaeng_ bagi Yunho didepan _yoeja_ yang telah membesarkan Yunho ini.

Jung Kibum memejam matanya sejenak mendengar pengakuan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengejutkannya itu, sejak Yunho dan Jaejoong beranjak dewasa apalagi setelah Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama diapartemennya, dia telah merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan keduanya. Namun Kibum tetap diam karena untuknya kebahagiaan Yunho adalah yang terpenting dan jika Yunho bahagia bersama Jaejoong maka itulah yang akan terjadi.

"_Ahjumma_ memang sedikit kecewa. Tapi bukan karena hubungan kalian, melainkan kenapa kalian harus menyembunyikan semua itu sendiri."kata-kata Kibum yang tidak menunjukkan penolakan itu langsung membuahkan senyum lega dibibir cherry_ namja_ cantik itu.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ditutupi lagi, tentang dia yang sebenarnya menikah dengan Yunho, tentang Go Ahra yang mereka culik beberapa hari, tentang apa yang dilakukan Taecyeon pada _yoeja_ itu. Semuanya….Kecuali tentang identitas asli Yunho.

"_Ahjumma_ ingin kalian segera menyelesaikan semua masalah itu. Aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi.."

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar Jung Kibum ke _mansion_ Jung dan mendapatkan janji jika _umma_ Yunho itu akan tetap diam. Jaejoong melajukan _lamborgini _yang baru dihadiahkan Yunho dengan kencang seraya berusaha menghubungi _namja _tampan itu.

"_Ahjumma_ Jung tahu semuanya…."seru Jaejoong langsung begitu Yunho mengangkat ponselnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari _namja_ bermata musang itu yang menandakan Yunho pasti sedikit shock.

'Bagaimana bisa? Sekarang juga temui aku di kantor Boo…'suara itu terdengar sedikit tajam ditelinga Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu mendesah kesal walaupun ia mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"_Arra_…Aku juga tidak mengerti.…Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu Bear…"

.

.

.

.

**JUNG CORP**

"Tuan Jung, nona Go ingin menemui anda…"ucap sekretaris Yunho pelan begitu _namja_ bermata musang itu mengangkat telepon yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Untuk apa _yoeja_ Go itu datang ke kantor? Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak Go Ahra datang ke Jung Corp.

"Biarkan dia masuk, Sunny…"

Clekkkk….

"_Oppaaaa_….Apa aku menganggumu?" suara yang menjemukan itu langsung menyapa telinga Yunho begitu _yoeja_ Go itu melangkah kearahnya. Mata Yunho terbelalak melihat penampilan Ahra yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan tempatnya. _Yoeja_ Go itu mengenakan _mini dress_ yang sangat tipis dan terbuka dengan stocking jala _high heels_ yang mungkin bisa mematahkan lehernya.

_Namja _bermata musang itu menatap tajam saat kedua tangan Ahra terulur ingin memeluknya hingga _yoeja _itu menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

"Duduk…Katakan apa maumu dan segera pergi!"suara itu begitu dingin tanpa secuil pun kehangatan.

Go Ahra mengerjapkan matanya terkejut mendengar Yunho mengusirnya langsung. Hatinya sakit, kenapa** namja** Jung yang menjadi suaminya ini tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya, hampir semua usahanya untuk meluluhkan hati _namja_ tampan ini selalu gagal dan sekarang dia datang ke kantor mewah ini atas permintaan sang _appa _agar Ahra membujuk Yunho untuk menandatangani sebuah perjanjian.

"Bisakah sekali saja _oppa_ bersikap lembut padaku?"tanya Ahra pelan walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin menjerit keras memprotes semua perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Yunho menatap sekilas Ahra yang duduk dihadapannya sebelum matanya kembali pada dokumen yang sedang dibacanya,"Jika kau tidak mau mengatakan apa maksud kedatanganmu, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Aku sibuk!"suara bass itu terdengar sangat tajam.

Ahra menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk meredakan emosinya, saat ini perusahaan sang _appa_ yang dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya. Jadi Ahra memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan sejenak semua masalah yang dihadapinya dalam mendekati Yunho untuk saat ini.

"Aku ingin_ oppa_ menandatangani sebuah perjanjian yang sangat dibutuhkan perusahaan _appa_…aku mohon _oppa_..Lakukan demi aku.."

Tawa lebar _namja _bermata musang itu membahana diruang kantor mewah itu,"Jadi Go Sooman mengirimmu untuk membujukku? Percaya diri sekali…Katakan pada _appa_-mu, Aku, Jung Yunho tidak akan menandatangani apapun yang akan menguntungkan perusahaan Go!"

"Tapi…"ucapan Ahra itu terpotong karena tiba-tiba pintu kantor itu terbuka dan dengan santai masuk seorang _namja _yang selama ini menjadi musuh Ahra yang sangat ingin disingkirkannya, Kim Jaejoong. sang sepupu jahat dari _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

"Bearrr…._Bogosippo_…"ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan ke kursi Yunho dan memeluk erat _namja _bermata musang itu tanpa peduli pada _yoeja _yang duduk dihadapan Yunho dan sedang memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya. Tadi Sunny telah mengatakan padanya _yoeja_ Go ini sedang ada dikantor Yunho.

Yunho mengecup kecil rambut almond itu,"_Nado_…Lama sekali…"keluhnya seraya mencubit kecil pipi putih yang ada didepannya hingga Jaejoong memekik kecil.

"Macet dan tadi aku membelikan makan siang untukmu…Oopsss…Ternyata _noona_ ada disini…"seru Jaejoong seraya menyeringai kecil dan pura-pura terkejut melihat Ahra yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya jika dilihat dari muka _yoeja_ itu yang memerah dan tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Adegan didepannya membuat emosi Ahra meledak, tampak sekali perlakuan yang sangat berbeda sang suami padanya dan pada Jaejoong yang bisa seenakknya masuk dan langsung memeluk erat Yunho bahkan_ namja_ Jung itu mencium sepupunya itu dengan mesra.

"_OPPA_, KAU TIDAK ADIL! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MEMELUKMU SEDANGKAN DIA BOLEH, KENAPA KAU SELALU BERSIKAP BURUK PADAKU SEDANGKAN PADA DIA KAU SELALU BAIK. KAU BAHKAN MENGURUNGKU TANPA MENGOBATI LUKAKU KEMARIN. KENAPAAAAAAA?"jerit Ahra kuat sambil menudingkan jarinya pada Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum kecil melihat kemarahan_ yoeja_ Go itu.

"Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga!"perintah dingin itu terdengar menakutkan hingga membuat jantung Ahra berdegub kencang namun _yoeja_ Go itu berusaha kuat dan mengelengkan kepalanya menolak keluar, dia tidak mau lagi-lagi harus kalah dari Jaejoong. Dia adalah istri sah Jung Yunho dan dia tidak mau diusir begitu saja.

Yunho mengangkat teleponnya,"Sunny…Panggil satpam.."

.

.

.

Tawa lembut itu masih mengalun memenuhi ruang kerja Yunho hingga _namja _itu gemas dan membungkam bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya. Untuk sesaat tidak ada balasan dari bibir cherry itu hingga Yunho mengigit kecil bibir yang selalu terasa manis baginya itu. Jaejoong akhirnya membalas ciuman ringan itu begitu ia bisa menahan rasa gelinya. Dibalasnya setiap lumatan dan gigitan Yunho padanya. Keduanya melakukan _wet kiss_ yang sangat panas hingga saliva mengalir disudut bibir _namja _cantik itu. Lidah yang saling berbelit, lumatan kasar dan dalam Yunho yang seperti akan memakan bibir merah itu. Tangan nakal Yunho yang mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan remasan ringan tangan besar itu pada dada _namja_ cantik itu. Desahan kecil terdengar dari keduanya saat tangan putih itu dengan nakal mengelus ringan bagian selatan Yunho yang masih berbalut celana. Pukulan kecil Jaejoong didadanya membuat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menyesap saliva yang mengotori dagu putih itu.

Dalam pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali terkikik kecil saat pandangannya jatuh pada sebelah _high heels_ Go Ahra yang masih tertinggal,"Hahhahhaa….Tadi itu benar-benar menghibur Bear….Aku tidak menyangka kau akan meminta _ahjusi_ Im menyeretnya keluar….Lihat sepatunya masih tertinggal …hihihii…"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu tersenyum mendengar tawa lembut itu,"Jika aku tidak mengusirnya segera maka aku akan kehilangan waktu bermesraan denganmu. 1 jam lagi aku harus mengadakan rapat."ucap Yunho ringan seraya menarik Jaejoong kepangkuannya dan _namja _cantik itu langsung melingkarkan lengannya dileher kekar itu.

"Bermesraan? Jadi tujuanmu memintaku kesini bukan untuk membahas tentang _ahjumma_?" Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda menatap mata musang itu.

Yunho kembali mengecup kecil bibir cherry itu sebelum menjawab," Bukan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah itu. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa saja yang kau kerjakan dengan _yoeja _Kwon itu? Kenapa dia sampai memegang tanganmu?"nada cemburu terdengar begitu jelas dari suara bass itu.

Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat Yunho yang sedang memasang ekspresi merajuk dengan bibir yang dipoutkan,"Kau tidak pantas mempoutkan bibir seperti itu Bear….Boa cantik bukan? Sepertinya aku suka padanya."ujar Jaejoong dengan suara penuh godaan.

"Akan kubunuh _yoeja_ itu jika kau berani suka padanya. Ingat itu Boo…"ancam Yunho dengan nada serius dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari _namja_ cantik yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu, Yunho kembali melumat keras bibir cherry itu dan membaringkan tubuh ramping itu disofa mewah ruang kerja itu.

Kantor CEO Jung Corp itu memanas dan dalam sekejab dipenuhi erangan dan desahan dari bibir merah itu. Pekikan kecil penuh kenikmatan terdengar berulangan kali, aroma sex menguar dari ruangan itu.

"Moreee…eughhh..moreeeee…faster…Bearrrr…."tangan putih itu memeluk erat leher kekar _namja _bermata musang yang sedang berada diatasnya. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk berpaling dariku, Boojae….Selamanya kau itu milikku…Hanya milikku…"tegas Yunho kuat sebelum menghujam keras mengenai titik ternikmat tubuh _namja_ cantik itu. Desahan kuat _namja_ cantik itu terdengar sangat indah ditelinga Yunho yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh yang sedang mencapai firdaus bersamanya itu.

"Eughh…Eughh…Tak akan pernah Bear…_Saranghae Yunnie Bear, my eternal lover_…"suara lelah itu mengalun lembut mengucapkan janji itu.

"_My eternal lover….Forever_.."lumatan keras Yunho seperti menyegel janji keduanya.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR /KIBUM POV**

Suasana tempat pemakaman pribadi itu begitu hening dan tenang, hanya terdengar gemercik air sungai yang tidak jauh dari sana dan gesekan dedaunan pohon yang tersebar disekeliling kompleks pemakaman keluarga Jung itu. Sosok _yoeja_ dengan wajah sendu duduk disamping pusara yang sangat luas dan indah itu. Hampir setiap minggu Jung Kibum datang dan berkeluh kesah di pusara suami yang sangat dicintainya tentang apa saja terjadi pada hidupnya dan hidup putranya.

Wonnie aku merindukanmu….Kibum menatap nisan indah yang menngukir nama Jung Siwon diatasnya dengan sendu, matanya tampak memerah.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Wonnie, rahasia yang tidak mungkin kusimpan lagi….Aku sudah menyimpan hal ini selama puluhan tahun. Wonnie,…Sebenarnya sejak awal aku tahu jika Yunho kita telah pergi, tapi aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan itu dan saat kau pulang membawa _namja_ yang memiliki wajah persis dengan Yunho, aku telah tahu…Dia pasti adalah kembaran Yunho, Tan Junho.

Tahukah kau Wonnie….Sejak awal Yunho memang bukan anak kita. _Eonnie_ dengan baik hati telah menyerahkan salah seorang putranya pada kita. Hanya aku dan _eonnie_ yang tahu rahasia itu. Anak kita meninggal saat aku melahirkan dan aku tidak mau kau bersedih Wonnie, aku tahu kau sangat mengharapkan seorang penerus…Tapi takdir yang kejam telah membuat kita kehilangan _uri_ Yunho sekaligus aku harus kehilangan sahabat terbaikku.

Hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Junho adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku, dalam hati aku ingin menjerit senang. _Namja_ Go itu memang berhasil menghancurkan kita dan keluarga Tan tapi Junho bertahan. Dan sekarang dia menjadi putra kita, menjadi penganti saudaranya, menjadi Jung Yunho."

Kibum mengusap pelan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya sebelum kembali mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya selama ini,"Kau tahu Wonnie, ternyata _eonnie_ masih hidup...Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hal itu. Awalnya aku sedikit takut _eonnie_ akan datang dan merebut kembali Yunho kita, tapi apa yang _eonnie_ katakan membuatku sangat lega. Aku boleh merawat putranya, karena dia sedang mencari bukti yang bisa menjebloskan Go Sooman ke penjara. Sedangkan tentang Yunho, aku berharap semua yang sedang dilakukannya akan berhasil dan dia akan bahagia bersama Jaejoongie. Aku tahu semua yang dilakukan putra licik kita hhehhee…Sangat menyenangkan berpura-pura menjadi _yoeja _lemah dan polos…Aku sangat nakal bukan?…Namun aku juga kesal pada putramu itu! Dia membiarkan begitu banyak pengawal yang mengikutiku kemana saja. Aku tahu putramu itu sedang curiga padaku."

…

_**Flashback on**_

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, _Umma_?"suara bass itu sangat mengejutkanku hingga aku hampir menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang masih ada ditanganku. Perlahan kubalikkan badan setelah sebelumnya mengatur ekspresi wajahku.

Kulihat wajah Yunho yang sangat penasaran sedang menatap lekat padaku, untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya aku tersenyum kecil,"_Aigooo_….Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan datang? _Umma_ bisa menyiapkan makanan favoritmu…"ucapku seraya memeluk tubuh besar itu.

"_Umma_ menunggu seseorang?"tanyanya lagi tidak teralihkan oleh pertanyaanku.

Aku berusaha meredakan debar jantungku saat menatap mata itu,"Tidak..Hanya janji untuk makan siang bersama temanku…Sudahlah…Ayo sekarang ceritakan tentang pernikahanmu dengan _yoeja _Go itu."kutarik lengan Yunho menuju ruang keluarga dan tidak kuperdulikan tatapan penuh curiga itu.

_**Flash back off**_

.

.

.

.

**MANSION GO**

"Tuan Go, ini jadwal Kim Jaejoong setiap harinya. Ternyata _namja_ itu kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan putri tuan Kwon. Bahkan dari informasi yang kami terima Kwon Boa sekarang sedang mengejar Kim Jaejoong."terang Sam, pengawal kepercayaan Go Sooman.

"Ini mudah sekali, aku tidak menyangka jika bisa menembak 2 burung dengan sekali tembakan. Untuk awalnya aku ingin kalian menakutinya saja. Mungkin tabrakan tanpa sengaja atau apa saja. Lakukan itu besok dan kabari terus perkembangannya."

Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mencelakakan orang yang sangat kau sayangi Jung Yunho. Inilah balasan karena kau telah membuatku terdesak hingga mengalami kerugian besar. Aku yakin Jung Yunho sialan itulah penyebab bangkrutnya perusahaanku di Amerika. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang berpikir kebakaran-kebakaran itu karena factor alami.

Tangisan dan bayangan Ahra yang datang dalam keadaan berantakan semakin membuat Go Sooman menaruh dendam pada Yunho. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir putrinya itu membuatnya juga membenci sepupu Yunho itu, Kim Jaejoong.

'_Aku mau appa menyingkirkan sepupu Yunho oppa….Aku mencintai Yunho, appa…hikss…'_

Semua rencananya selama ini selalu berbalik merugikannya, kenapa begitu sulit untuk menjatuhkan seorang _namja _yang baru saja terjun ke dunia bisnis. Kematian Jung Siwon tidak mendatangkan keuntungan baginya.

.

.

.

….T….B…C…..

.

.

TEASER CHP 12-B

.

.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong memang merasakan apa yang dikatakan Boa itu, tapi _namja_ cantik itu malas menghiraukannya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Go Ahra. Jaejoong terlalu lelah untuk melakukan semua sandiwara itu lagi. Dia bosan harus berpura-pura sebagai _dongsaeng_ Yunho dihadapan _yoeja _itu.

_Namja _cantik itu terus berjalan keluar dari universitas SHINKI menuju minimarket diseberang jalan tanpa menunggu Junsu yang sedang bergosip riuh dengan Boa, entah apa yang mereka obrolkan. _Yoeja_ Kwon tampak semakin akrab dengan Junsu dan mungkin memang benar tidak ada niat buruk yang direncanakan Kwon Boa padanya.

'OPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..AWASSSS…..'jeritan kuat Boa itu sampai ditelinga Jaejoong bersamaan dengan tubrukan keras yang dirasakannya. Dalam sekejab semuanya terasa gelap dan ringan.

.

.

NOTE : mianhe jika ini pendek banget, soalnya ada yang maksa buat di update walau hanya secuil..

*lirik #BOOFISHY…hayoooo buat akun ffn…jangan Cuma review pake guest donk hhehee..*

Bahkan ada yang minta tidak perlu diedit…langsung update aja wkkwkk…* **HAZNA'CASSIE ELITE'MINORITY FANDON YUNJAE** bisa-bisa gw dibashing n dicela lagi…ff gw kan katanya berantakan banget, asal, tumpang tindih dll….bosannnnnn….terserah deh mau ngomong apa…EGP…lahh gw nulis buat kesenangan pribadi koq…ada yang baca ya bersyukur banget…

Thanks banget ya untuk semua support kalian..terharu *hugs*. Juga so many thanks to all followers and reviewers. Tanpa support kalian mungkin gw down juga hahhaha…kali ini gak balas review ya…

Chap 12-B akan segera gw update dalam beberapa hari ya…biasa malas banget kalo ngedit..

Seeee youuuuuuuuuu…


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : ETERNAL LOVER**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/hurt**

**Cast : Yunjae and others.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan, eyd gak beraturan, new jaejoong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 12-B**

.

.

"**Always you..My other half.."**

.

.

.

**JUNG CORP**

**.**

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar, dengan kau menolak menandatangani perjanjian Anderson itu, mau tak mau Go Sooman terpaksa menutup bisnisnya di Amerika apalagi aku mendengar beberapa pabriknya disana dibakar. Besok kau akan mendengar semua media mengumumkan hal ini. Namja Go itu akan mati karena serangan jantung."kim Jin Hyuk tertawa lebar diakhir penjelasannya.

"Jangan tertawa senang dulu Jin Hyuk _hyung_, aku yakin _namja_ Go itu berpikir itu perbuatan Jung sehingga dia mengagalkan beberapa tender kita di Jepang dan juga dia menyabotase beberapa produksi kita."sela Kang Dong Suk yang menangani masalah perusahaan Jung di Jepang.

"Aku juga sudah menemukan beberapa dokumen yang bisa membuktikan bahwa Go Sooman mengambilalih perusahan Tan secara tidak sah serta bukti transaksinya pada beberapa _namja_ yang terlibat pada penembakan Siwon."terang Kim Hyung Joong yang duduk diruang rapat bersama Yunho.

Saat ini Yunho dan beberapa petinggi Jung Corp sedang mengadakan _teleconference_ untuk membahas perkembangan bisnis Jung dan juga apa saja yang dilakukan Go Sooman untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Dilihat dari semua laporan yang masuk, Yunho yakin cepat atau lambat _namja _tua itu akan membalasnya dengan keras, Go Sooman tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan harta dan kekuasaannya. Dan Yunho akan memastikan Go Ahra juga akan menerima balasan atas perbuatan _appa_-nya itu.

"Aku mendengar dia menemui Kwon Soo untuk meminta bantuan, tapi _namja _Kwon itu menolaknya.."seruan singkat Hwang Min itu sontak membuat ruangan itu senyap. Hwang Min yang tahu mereka terutama Yunho menunggu penjelasannya kembali berseru,"Aku memasukan mata-mata pada satuan pengawal _namja_ itu. Dan dari laporannya, Kwon Soo menolak kerjasama dengan Go Sooman walaupun _namja_ gila itu mengancam akan membunuh putrinya. Aku tidak tahu alasannya."

Yunho membuka laporan tentang _namja_ Kwon dan putrinya seraya berpikir mengapa _namja_ itu menolak walaupun putrinya diancam, ada rencana apakah dibalik semua ini? Wajah cantik _yoeja_ yang sedang ditatapnya itu membuatnya sedikit kesal mengingat sudah beberapa hari ini _yoeja _centil itu mengejar Jaejoong tanpa henti bahkan sampai ke lobby apartemen mereka. Sepertinya apa yang dilaporkan Junsu itu benar jika Kwon Boa jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong dan tampaknya _yoeja_ itu baik walaupun sangat kekanakkan. Akibat ulah _yoeja_ itu Jaejoong sering merasa bad mood dan Ahra yang sering berusaha merayunya menjadi tempat pelampiasan kekesalan Jaejoong.

_Yoeja_ Go itu berulang kali adu mulut dengan Jaejoong yang tanpa sengaja memorgoki Ahra yang berusaha memasukkan obat pada minumannya, menyabotase masakan_ namja_ cantik itu untuknya ataupun mencelakakan Jaejoong dengan menumpahkan minyak dilantai walaupun ditiap perdebatan itu kata-kata tajam dan balasan kekasih hatinya itu selalu bisa membuat Go Ahra menjerit marah bahkan menangis seperti kejadian pengusiran tadi ataupun yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

Prangg…Prang…Bunyi pecahan benda kaca itu sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sedang memasak spaghetti untuk Yunho yang akan pulang sekaligus untuk meredakan kekesalannya karena ulah Boa yang semakin hari semakin manja padanya walaupun sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menghindari _yoeja_ Kwon itu. _Namja_ cantik itu dengan tergesa menuju ruang tamu tempat suara itu berasal, tampak pecahan guci Cina yang merupakan hadiah Yunho berserakan di lantai dan Go Ahra berdiri disana masih dengan mata terkejut.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang _noona_? Kau memecahkan guci kesayanganku! Dimana otakmu?"seru Jaejoong kuat, pikirannya penuh kemarahan dan keinginan untuk menghajar _yoeja_ Go yang masih tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah itu.

Bukannya takut pada bentakan Jaejoong, Ahra malah hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli,"Aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula kau sudah mendapatkan mobil baru dari _oppa_…"katanya Ahra dengan nada iri dan sinis.

"Dasar _yoeja_ bodoh! Guci sebesar itu bisa tidak sengaja kau pecahkan! Pembohong! Bilang saja kau iri karena _hyung_ membelikan mobil untukku…"tanpa disangka Ahra, Jaejoong meraih ponsel Ahra dan melemparkannya dengan keras hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Yakkkkk!….Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baru saja membeli ponsel itu!"Ahra menghambur kearah Jaejoong bermaksud menampar _namja_ cantik itu tapi tangannya kurang cepat karena Jaejoong berhasil menangkapnya dan memilintir tangan itu kebelakang hingga Ahra menjerit kesakitan namun kaki _yoeja _Go itu berhasil menendang Jaejoong dengan sangat kuat hingga _namja_ cantik itu meringis kesakitan.

"Berani sekali kau mau menamparku Go Ahra dan sekarang kau menendangku! Sekarang rasakan apa balasanku karena keberanianmu itu."usai mendesiskan kata-kata itu ditelinga Ahra,_ namja_ cantik itu mendorong Ahra dengan sekuat tenaga kearah pecahan guci yang memenuhi lantai ruang tamu itu. Pekikan histeris dan kesakitan Ahra meraung keras. Tangan dan kaki _yoeja_ Go itu penuh pecahan guci dan mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Jaejoong tertawa sinis melihat hal itu tanpa ada niat untuk membantu Ahra.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, Boo?"kehadiran Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong memalingkan badannya dan Ahra menangis keras dan sangat memilukan agar _namja _Jung itu menolongnya. Kali ini Kim Jaejoong sudah sangat keterlaluan, _namja_ cantik itu sama sekali tidak punya hati dan Ahra akan memastikan Yunho mengusir _namja_ sialan itu.

Jaejoong memeluk erat lengan Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya dan dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin dan mata sayu dia mulai mengadu pada _namja_ tampan yang sebenarnya sedang tertawa dalam hati melihat nasib miris _yoeja _Go itu ditangan Jaejoong.

"Dia memecahkan guci pemberianmu _hyung_. Aku yakin dia sengaja melakukannya bahkan _hyung_, tadi dia bermaksud meracuni aku dengan menaruh obat pencuci perut dalam minumanku. Oh ya…Istrimu yang tercinta itu juga menendangku!"tandas Jaejoong sinis.

Go Ahra membulatkan matanya dan seketika menghentikan isaknya _'Mengapa dia tahu aku melakukan itu?_' tadi Ahra memang menaruh obat itu kedalam minuman Jaejoong dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat _namja_ itu meneguknya hingga habis dan mungkin dalam waktu 1 jam obat itu akan beraksi.

"Tidakkk…._Oppa_…Jaejoong bohong…Aku tidak melakukan itu hiksss…Bahkan_ oppa_ bisa lihat sendiri Jaejoong mendorongku ke pecahan guci…hiksss…Hingga kaki dan lenganku terluka…Sepupumu itu ingin membunuhku!"Ahra memperkeras isak tangisnya seraya menuding Jaejoong yang diam-diam menyeringai padanya untuk meraih simpati Yunho yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku melihat semua itu Ahra-ya…Kau yang memulai semua ini karena kau berusaha menampar Jaejoongie…Bahkan kau menendangnya. kau memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman…Aku tidak suka siapa pun menyentuh Joongie, termasuk kau!"ujar _namja_ bermata musang itu tajam dan telak seraya berjalan menghampiri Ahra yang masih terduduk diantara pecahan guci sambil terisak keras. Harapannya agar Yunho membelanya lagi-lagi harus dikubur, _namja _Jung selalu dan selalu memihak pada _namja_ licik itu.

Yunho menarik lengan Ahra hingga _yoeja_ itu berdiri dihadapannya dan tanpa menghiraukan isakan Ahra, _namja_ bermata musang itu menarik tangan Ahra menuju kamar _yoeja_ itu." Joongie, buka kamar mandinya!"perintahnya pada Jaejoong yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

_Namja_ cantik itu segera membuka kamar mandi luas itu dan Yunho mendorong tubuh _yoeja_ itu hingga tersungkur dilantai."Renungkan kesalahanmu disana."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku _oppa_? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau selalu membela Jaejoong? Aku ini istrimu dan_ namja_ sialan itu hanyalah sepupumu!"Yunho mengunci pintu kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan tudingan dan jeritan Ahra, diraihnya tangan ramping Jaejoong dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Ahra setelah menguncinya.

"Yunnie?"sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan sikap_ namja_ bermata musang yang sedang memeluknya ini, tidak biasanya Yunho bertindak sedrastis ini apalagi pada seorang _yoeja_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Yunho mendengar nada heran itu dan menatap lembut pada mata doe itu,"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _yoeja _yang mencoba meracuni dan memukulmu untuk bebas begitu saja. Katakanlah aku tidak punya perasaan. Aku tidak peduli, Boo ! Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk membiarkanmu terluka." Surat ancaman yang diterimanya dari Yoochun beserta foto-foto Jaejoong saat di SHINKI UNIVERSITY sedikit membuatnya takut. Dia tahu_ appa_ dari _yoeja _yang sedang dia kurunglah yang mengirimkan ancaman itu.

Yunho bahkan telah meminta agar Taecyeon dan Chansung tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka dari Jaejoong selama berada di kampus. _Namja _tua yang hampir gila itu mungkin akan berbuat nekad. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada jaejoong maka Yunho akan menghancurkan keluarga biadab itu sampai ke akarnya.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

"Masalah Kwon Boa tidak perlu kalian pikirkan karena aku sudah meminta orang yang sangat bisa kuandalkan untuk mengawasinya. Tapi aku ingin kalian menambahkan beberapa bodyguard di sekeliling Jaejoong karena ada mendapatkan lagi surat ancaman pagi ini."

"Lagi? Apa maksudmu Yunho? Sejak kapan kau menerima ancaman?"cecar _appa_ Jaejoong panik.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ancaman pertama kuterima, jika aku tidak juga menyetujui kerjasama dengan perusahaan Anderson maka Jaejoong yang akan dalam bahaya. Pagi ini aku mendapat lagi ancaman yang isinya sama. Aku yakin Go Sooman berada dibalik semua ini."jelas Yunho berusaha menenangkan Kim Hyunjoong.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada putraku, _namja_ Go itu akan mati ditanganku."

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Ahra menatap pantulan dirinya sambil memaki pelan, tangan dan kakinya masih penuh dengan luka-luka dan goresan karena pecahan keramik beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang bahkan lengannya memar karena cengkraman kuat satpam Jung Corp. Hatinya sakit mengingat Yunho membela _namja _sialan itu dan bahkan sampai tega mengurung dan sekarang mengusirnya. Bahkan selama beberapa hari ini Yunho seperti menghindarinya dan hanya mengeluarkan suara jika Jaejoong mengajaknya bicara, sangat memuakkan dan menyakitkan bagi Ahra.

Dengan adanya Jaejoong dalam hidup mereka maka tidak ada pintu yang akan terbuka baginya dari Jung Yunho. Karena itu, Jika dengan usahanya sendiri tidak bisa membuat Jaejoong pergi dari hidup mereka maka dia akan meminta bantuan _appa_-nya.

_Yoeja_ Go itu mengenakan setelan yang menutupi seluruh badannya dan bergegas menuju kantor sang _appa_. Sebenarnya Ahra masih bingung bagaimana bisa semua yang dia rencanakan selama ini bisa digagalkan dengan semudah itu?

.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin_ appa_ membunuh Kim Jaejoong? Katakan apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga kau begitu membencinya? Jangan menutupi apapun lagi!"

"Sepupu Yunho itu begitu licik, _appa_. Berulang kali dia mengagalkan usahaku untuk memiliki Yunho bahkan dia mencelakakanku beberapa kali. Jika dia tetap tinggal bersama kami maka permintaan _appa _agar aku berusaha membujuk Yunho untuk menyetujui beberapa kerjasama tidak akan pernah berhasil. Bahkan beberapa kali dia berusaha meracuniku."Ahra menyibak lengan bajunya dan memperlihat beberapa bekas goresan guci dan memar.

Go Sooman menatap Ahra yang duduk dihadapannya dengan pandangan tajam, hatinya panas melihat kondisi putrinya," _Namja_ itu yang melakukan semua itu? Dan Yunho sama sekali tidak membelamu? Sepertinya _namja _itu adalah memang sangat penting bagi Jung Yunho."gumannya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Ahra yang langsung mendecih marah.

"Tenanglah, _appa _akan menyingkirkan _namja _penganggu itu selamanya. Beberapa saat lagi hidupmu akan berubah putriku, lihat saja. Kau akan mendapatkan _namja _Jung itu!" Janji _namja_ tua itu seraya memeluk ringan putri yang selalu dimanjakannya itu.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah rapat itu beberapa _bodyguard_ mulai ditambahkan untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Jaejoong kemanapun _namja _cantik itu melangkah. Jaejoong merasa sangat jengkel namun _namja_ cantik itu berusaha diam dan menuruti semua perintah Yunho dan _appa_-nya agar lebih waspada. Dan gangguan dari Kwon Boa yang tiada hentinya memperparah situasi menyebalkan itu.

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang mengawasi kita, _oppa_?"Boa yang sedari tadi berjalan disisi Jaejoong bersama Junsu bertanya pelan sambil melirik pelan ke sekeliling mereka. Junsu mengeryit heran mendengar seruan itu sedangkan Jaejoong tetap melangkah dalam diam.

"_Oppaaaa_…Kau dengar tidak? _Aigooo_….Sayang sekali jika Kim Jaejoong yang begitu tampan ternyata mempunyai pendengaran yang buruk…_Opppaaaaaaaaaaa_….Huhhhh…Menyebalkannn…!"pekik Boa seraya menghentakkan kakinya karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Jaejoong, yang ada malah tawa penuh ejekan dari Kim Junsu, sahabat baik _namja_ Kim itu yang langsung mendapat pelototan sadis dari Boa.

"Diamlah Boa-sii, suasana hati Jaejoong sedang buruk. Kau tidak mau kan kembali jadi sasaran amukannya?"suara Junsu yang kalem menghentikan pekikan Boa. Memang benar sudah beberapa kali Jaejoong mengamuk padanya karena merasa dia selalu merepotkan dan menganggu _namja_ tampan itu.

…

Sebenarnya Jaejoong memang merasakan apa yang dikatakan Boa itu, tapi _namja_ cantik itu malas menghiraukannya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Go Ahra. Jaejoong terlalu lelah untuk melakukan semua sandiwara itu lagi. Dia bosan harus berpura-pura sebagai _dongsaeng_ Yunho dihadapan _yoeja _itu.

_Namja _cantik itu terus berjalan keluar dari universitas SHINKI menuju minimarket diseberang jalan tanpa menunggu Junsu yang sedang bergosip riuh dengan Boa, entah apa yang mereka obrolkan. _Yoeja_ Kwon tampak semakin akrab dengan Junsu dan mungkin memang benar tidak ada niat buruk yang direncanakan Kwon Boa padanya.

'OPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..AWASSSS…..!'jeritan kuat Boa itu sampai ditelinga Jaejoong bersamaan dengan tubrukan keras yang dirasakannya. Dalam sekejab semuanya terasa gelap dan ringan.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Kim Hyunjoong berlari cepat menyusuri koridor panjang rumah sakit itu, berkali-kali _namja _bermata musang yang tampak sangat panik itu menabrak orang hingga menimbulkan beberapa umpatan kasar namun tidak dipedulikannya. Pikiran dan hatinya saat ini begitu takut, orang yang selama ini menjadi nafas dan tujuan hidupnya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dan dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Kim Hyunjoong juga sama, _namja_ 40-an itu tampak sedikit pucat dengan keringat yang membanjir tubuhnya karena mereka telah berlari tanpa henti dari parkiran RS.

_Namja_ Jung itu akhirnya berhenti didepan pintu rawat yang tadi telah diberitahukan oleh Taecyeon, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar didorongnya pintu itu, Hyunjoong yang tidak sabar segera menerobos masuk. Tampak beberapa orang mengelilingi ranjang di kamar rawat itu sedangkan Hyunjoong telah memeluk erat tubuh ramping yang sedang terbaring itu.

Dengan langkah pelan Yunho menghampiri ranjang itu dan melihat _namja_ cantik yang hampir membuatnya mati ketakutan itu sedang dipeluk erat _appa-_nya membuat Yunho menghela nafas lega seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Yunnie…"suara lembut yang memanggilnya menyadarkan Yunho dan membuatnya mempercepat langkah dan memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu dan mencium pipi pucat itu berulang-ulang tanpa memperdulikan kesal _appa_ Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho merebut tempatnya ataupun tatapan risih dari orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka, termasuk pekikan kecil _yoeja _Kwon yang ternyata ada disana juga.

"Yaaahh….! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memeluk Jae_ oppa_ heehh?"Junsu segera membekap mulut bawel Boa yang akan bertanya lagi dan menyuruhnya diam hingga _yoeja_ itu kesal dan menginjak keras kaki Junsu yang membuat sepupu Yunho itu meringis kesakitan.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Yunho berdiri seraya mengenggam tangan erat sehalus pualam itu, seakan jika ia lepaskan maka _namja_ cantik itu akan menghilang,"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" suara itu begitu tajam seraya menatap pada Kwon Boa dan Junsu yang berdiri bersamaan tanpa bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan apa pun yang dilontarkan Boa tadi.

"Eughh…._Oppa_ ditabrak….Kami menjerit kuat tapi sepertinya_ oppa_ tidak mendengar…Kejadiannya begitu cepat.."terang Boa langsung tanpa ditanya. _Yoeja_ cantik itu bahkan dengan berani membalas tatapan tajam Yunho. Dia sangat benci melihat Yunho dengan seenaknya memeluk Jaejoong yang dicintainya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Boa-sii itu benar _hyung._ Kejadiannya sangat cepat, tapi aku yakin ini semua telah direncanakan….Karena saat itu jalanan sepi jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika mobil itu tidak sengaja…Untung saja ternyata Taecyeon _hyung_ ada didekat tempat kejadian itu dan langsung mendorong keras Jae _hyung_…"jelas Junsu berusaha mengingat kejadian itu serinci mungkin.

Kim Hyunjoong menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi."Apa kalian melihat plat mobil itu ? Jenis mobil atau warna mobilnya?"tanya pengacara itu kritis.

"Hitam…Kalau tidak salah itu jenis ferrari keluaran beberapa tahun yang lalu."sahut Boa yakin dan Kim Hyunjoong langsung menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Sejenak mata musang itu tertutup memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan hingga elusan ringan itu membuatnya menoleh pada _namja _cantik yang masih setengah berbaring itu,"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bear. Hanya sedikit tergores dan shock…"ucap Jaejoong menenangkan Yunho. _Namja_ Jung itu menatap Taecyeon untuk memastikan perkataan Jaejoong padanya.

"Jaejoongie baik-baik saja, aku sudah memeriksanya. Beberapa lecet dan shock kecil. Aku harap kau akan melakukan sesuatu Jung Yunho!" Taecyeon membalas tatapan dingin Yunho yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. Dokter muda itu tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ Jung itu, dengan langkah ringan Taecyeon menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong dan mengelus ringan rambut almond itu. "Jika terjadi sesuatu jangan lupa hubungi aku ataupun Chansung karena Changmin sedang pergi. Kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil pada Teacyeon yang segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tatapan marah dan cemburu Yunho sebenarnya sangatlah lucu jika bukan disituasi seperti ini. Jaejoong berusaha menahan cekikannya.

"Kalian semua pergilah…Aku akan menjaga Jaejoongie…"usir Yunho langsung yang membuahkan protes dari Kwon Boa dan decihan kesal dari Hyunjoong yang setelah mencium kening Jaejoong segera pergi untuk melakukan beberapa hal.

"Kenapa kau mengusir kami? Aku masih ingin disini…Aku juga mau menjaga _oppa_…Kau saja yang pulang…Atau pergi cari siapa yang bermaksud mencelakakan _oppa_…"Yunho mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan _yoeja_ cerewet itu. Dengan isyarat mata, Yunho berusaha meminta pertolongan Junsu.

_Namja _imut itu segera menghampiri Boa yang berkacak pinggang didepan Yunho,"Boa-sii sebaiknya kita pulang. Jae _hyung_ butuh istirahat…"

"Tapi….Aku masih…_Oppa_ ingin istirahat?"Boa terlihat tidak rela membiarkan namja bertubuh besar yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu akan memonopoli _namja _yang sangat disukainya.

Jaejoong segera mengiyakan pertanyaan Boa dengan mengangguk beberapa kali hingga akhirnya _yoeja _Kwon itu menyerah dan bersedia pulang setelah Jaejoong berjanji akan mentraktirnya es krim nanti.

.

.

Setelah ruangan itu kosong dan hanya meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kang Dong Suk,"_Ahjussi_…Cari tahu siapa yang mencoba mencelakakan Jaejoong dan bunuh semuanya !"mata musang itu menatap lekat sosok indah yang duduk dihadapannya saat mengeluarkan perintah dingin itu sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membalas pandangan Yunho dengan memeluk erat tangan kekar itu.

"Jangan pernah membuatku takut lagi Boojae…"Yunho mendekap kuat tubuh ramping itu seraya menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

"SIAL! ! Bagaimana bisa dia hanya lecet? Benar-benar suruhan _appa _tidak berguna…Jika tahu begini seharusnya aku melakukannya sendiri."geram Ahra yang mengintip di pilar dekat kamar rawat Jaejoong.

_Yoeja _Go itu sudah mengawasi Jaejoong sejak namja cantik itu menyeberang didepan minimarket itu, dia ingin memastikan sendiri _namja _yang dibencinya itu terluka parah tapi sekarang apa? Bukannya terluka parah malah _namja_ setan itu mendapatkan perhatiaan penuh dari Yunho.

"Aku harus segera menemui _appa_…_.Namja_ itu akan kusingkirkan sendiri jika_ appa_ tidak bisa melakukannya untukku…"

.

.

.

Setelah cairan infus habis, Jaejoong diizinkan pulang dan Yunho segera membawa _namja_ cantik itu kembali ke apartemen. Keduanya duduk diam dalam mobil yang dikemudikan _namja _bermata musang itu, sesekali Yunho melirik wajah cantik yang masih agak pucat itu.

"Aku yakin ini perbuatan Ahra…"cetus Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang membuat Yunho memandang lekat padanya.

Yunho diam sejenak mendengar tudingan itu walaupun dalam hati dia juga sangat mencurigai _yoeja_ licik itu,"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena yang membenciku dan selalu bersumpah akan menyingkirkanku dari hidup kalian adalah _yoeja_ Go itu. Go Sooman mungkin tidak tahu apapun tentang aku." Seru Jaejoong marah. Akan dibalasnya _yoeja_ itu jika terbukti memang dialah yang merencanakan semua kecelakaan hari ini.

Yunho diam berpikir apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal yang disembunyikannya dari Jaejoong. "Kau salah Boo…._Namja _tua licik itu tahu…"ungkap Yunho pelan. Mata musang itu menerawang memikirkan foto dan surat ancaman yang selalu ada dimejanya beberapa hari ini.

Amarah Jaejoong terhenti sejenak,"Bagaimana bisa? Kami bahkan tidak pernah bertemu langsung."suara itu terdengar bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sudah beberapa kali aku mendapat kiriman foto kegiatanmu sehari-hari beserta surat ancaman."Yunho berusaha mengatakan itu setenang mungkin karena dia sangat mengenal emosi Jaejoong yang akan meledak jika dia menyembunyikan sesuatu pada _namja_ cantik itu.

Mata doe itu menatap tajam pada Yunho sebelum berdesis lirih,"Dan kau menyembunyikan itu dariku ! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu jujur?"

Suara lembut itu penuh kemarahan hingga Yunho berusaha untuk meredakan amarah n_amja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu,"Aku cuma tidak ingin kau khawatir Boo, aku tahu kau sudah sangat tertekan dengan semua yang kita hadapi."

"Huhhh…Selalu saja alasan itu yang kau gunakan Bear…Aku ini tidak lemah dan aku bisa membela diriku sendiri !"Jaejoong mendengus keras, kesal ! Itulah yang dirasakannya jika Yunho mulai bertingkah overprotective.

Drtt…Drtt….Bunyi ponsel Yunho menghentikan perdebatan kecil keduanya. _Namja_ bermata musang itu segera meraih ponselnya dan akan menjawabnya,"Hidupkan speakernya Bear…"sela Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho akan mengunakan wireless. Dia tidak ingin ada yang disembunyikan darinya lagi.

_Namja_ Jung itu mendesah pelan tapi mengikuti permintaan Jaejoong. Seharian ini emosinya naik turun karena _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya itu.

'Yunho _hyung_…Kami sudah tahu pelakunya. Go Sooman yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menabrak Jaejoong. sekarang _ahjussi_ Kang sedang membereskan sampah itu."

"GO SOOMAN! Yoochun perintahkan anak buah kita untuk membakar pabriknya di Ilsan dan aku mau kalian menjual murah saham perusahaan Go. Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan _namja_ setan itu jika dia jatuh miskin!"perintah Yunho dingin dengan suara keras.

" Baik _hyung_ akan kukerjakan….Oh ya _hyung_, dari kamera CCTV di depan minimarket itu kami melihat hal yang mungkin akan mengejutkanmu.' Suara Yoochun membuat menambah rasa penasaran kedua _namja_ yang masih duduk didalam _Audi_ mewah itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Yoochun _hyung_?"tanya Jaejoong langsung.

'Go Ahra!'

.

.

.

.

**PELABUHAN SEOUL**

Dor…Dorr….Dor….

Bunyi tembakan itu memecahkan keheningan malam disekitar pelabuhan gelap itu. Disebuah gudang tampak 2 _namja_ yang berlutut sambil menangis sedangkan disamping mereka terkapar mayat dengan lubang dikepala yang mengucurkan darah segar, menandakan orang itu baru saja mati.

"Hikksss…..Aku mohon lepaskan kami…Bukankah kami sudah mengaku…"pinta _namja _yang babak belur itu dengan memelas. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika _namja _setengah baya dengan penampilan seorang eksekutif yang berdiri didepannya dengan pistol ditangan bisa berbuat sekejam dan sedingin ini. _Namja_ itu menembak begitu saja temannya walaupun mereka telah mengatakan jika Go Sooman yang memerintahkan untuk menabrak seorang _namja _didepan universitas itu.

"Baik…Aku akan melepaskan 1 diantara kalian yang bisa berlari kearah pintu itu dalam 10 detik!"suara itu begitu dingin tanpa setitik pun kehangatan. _Namja _berkacamata yang berdiri disamping _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu.

Kedua _namja_ yang babak belur saling memandang sebentar sebelum tanpa aba-aba keduanya mulai berlari cepat untuk menyelamatkan hidup masing-masing_. Namja_ berkepala plontos terlebih dahulu tiba. Dan tanpa peringatan _namja _tampan yang memberi perintah itu menembak _namja _yang tersungkur karena sikutan _namja _plontos itu. Dalam sekejab tubuh besar itu melemas dan tak bernyawa meninggalkan _namja _plontos itu semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi ke Go Sooman…Katakan padanya jika dia sekali lagi menganggu Kim Jaejoong maka aku akan membunuh putrinya!"

.

.

.

**MANSION GO**

Tok…Tok…Tokk…..

Gedoran itu mengejutkan Go Sooman yang sedang berada diruang kerjanya bersama Sam. Saat ini mansion Go kosong dan hanya diisi beberapa bodyguard karena nyonya Go sedang berlibur, jadi _namja _tua Go memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sebagian usaha ilegalnya dari rumah.

"Siapa itu Sam? Coba buka pintunya."perintah Go Sooman yang langsung dikerjakan pengawal kepercayaannya itu. Begitu pintu dibuka, tampak seorang _namja_ berkepala plontos dengan tubuh babak belur yang langsung tersungkur dilantai.

"Tuan…Tuan Go….hikss….Mereka mati…Mereka semua mati…Orang itu membunuh mereka…"racau _namja _itu panic dan ketakutan.

"Siapa yang mati? Dan kenapa denganmu?"tanya Sam mengantikan Go Sooman yang memandang dingin _namja _mengenaskan dihadapannya.

"Temanku…Mereka sudah tahu anda yang meminta kami menabrak _namja _itu. Dan _namja_ itu bilang jika terjadi sesuatu pada _namja _yang tadi kami tabrak maka putri anda akan menerima balasannya."

"APAAA? Jadi kalian gagal dan kalian membocorkan namaku? Dan sekarang putriku yang diancam? "berang Go Sooman dengan penuh emosi. Bagaimana mungkin orang bodoh dihadapannya gagal menabrak seorang _namja_ kurus seperti sepupu Jung Yunho itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Ahra? Saat ini putrinya tinggal bersama _namja_ Jung itu.

"Sam…Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan!"Sam langsung mengangguk dan segera menyeret _namja _plontos itu keluar.

.

.

.

Dor..Dor…

"Kau sudah tahu kan jika _namja_ itu pasti mati?" ujar _namja_ berkacamata itu, Kang Dong Suk memandang sekilas Kim Hyungjoong yang memegang kemudi mobil dengan erat.

"Tentu saja…Aku hanya ingin dia menyampaikan pesan."

Tawa kecil memenuhi mobil mewah itu,"Ternyata kau tidak kehilangan kemampuanmu, Hyunjoong.."

.

.

.

BRAKKK…BRAKKK….

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting dengan kuat serta langkah kaki yang cepat sedikit mengejutkan Ahra yang sedang berdandan didepan meja riasnya. _Yoeja_ itu membayangkan jika malam ini dia akan bisa memadu kasih dengan sang suami karena Jaejoong pasti akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan dia akan memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik mungkin.

Senandung kecil kembali digumankan Ahra sembari mematut dirinya yang sedang mengenakan lingerie putih yang sangat minim. Suara bantingan pintu itu tidak dihiraukannya, mungkin Yunho baru pulang dan suaminya akan mencarinya sebentar lagi. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling membahagiakan bagi Ahra karena dalam bayangannya Yunho akan memperlakukannya dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan.

Blam...Pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat Ahra sontak menghentikan lamunannya dan memalingkan tubuh kearah pintu kamar dan tampak Jung Yunho masuk dengan wajah dingin menatap tajam padanya. Hatinya sedikit takut melihat pandangan menusuk itu tapi berusaha disingkirkannya. Dengan berani Ahra berjalan pelan menghampiri _namja _bermata musang yang menatapnya seakan mau membunuhnya.

"_Oppa_….Kau baru pulang ? Mau kusiapkan air mandi? Bagaimana penampilanku, _oppa_? Aku ingin kita menghabiskan malam ini bersama _oppa_.."

.

.

.

Suara manja dan penuh rayuan itu begitu memuakkan ditelinga Yunho dan membuat emosinya memuncak, dengan kasar ditariknya tangan_ yoeja_ itu tanpa memperdulikan pekikan kesakitan Ahra ke ruang tamu tempat Jaejoong sedang duduk. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa sedikit pusing saat mereka tiba di apartemen. Mungkin pembicaraan dengan Yoochun sedikit mempengaruhi pikiran Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_…Kasar sekali! Lepaskan aku, kita mau kemana…"pekik Ahra kuat saat Yunho terus menyeretnya.

Brukk…

"Eugghh…Awww…Sakit…"ringis Ahra pelan saat tubuhnya didorong kuat kearah sofa ruang tamu itu. Sambil mengelus pelan tangannya yang membentur meja _yoeja_ itu menaikkan pandangannya dan mata besar itu membelalak lebar saat melihat Jaejoong. 'Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?'

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongie?"suara tajam Yunho mengalihkan tatapan Ahra dari wajah pucat Jaejoong yang sedang menyeringai tipis padanya. Ada apa ini? Biasanya _namja_ sialan itu akan selalu berpura-pura manis padanya dihadapan Yunho, tapi kali ini…ada yang berbeda dari mata doe dan seringai itu.

Perlahan Ahra berdiri dan berusaha meraih lengan Yunho walaupun _namja_ jung itu segera menampiknya dengan kuat,"Apa maksudmu, _oppa_…Aku…Aku tidak mengerti…Dan kenapa jaejoong pucat sekali? Dia sakit? _Aigooo_….Kasihan sekali…."ujar Ahra dengan suara penuh prihatin agar Yunho tidak mencurigai apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi siang.

Plokk…Plokk…

Tepuk tangan ringan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan kata-kata sinis Jaejoong,"Kau sangat pintar berakting _noona_….Aku akan memberikan award padamu nanti.."

"Kau….Apa maksudmu? Kau berusaha membuat _oppa_ membenciku lagi?"tuding Ahra langsung.

"CUKUP! Dengar Ahra, aku akan melakukan apapun…Kau dengar apapun yang membuat jaejoong aman, termasuk membunuhmu sekalipun!"suara dingin itu terdengar begitu penuh ancaman mengerikan bagi Ahra.

_Yoeja _Go masih berusaha menyangkal, dengan kuat digelengkan kepalanya walaupun airmatanya sudah menetes karena sekarang Yunho kembali mencengkram keras lengannya dengan sangat kuat. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada sepupumu itu….Bahkan dia yang selalu berusaha mencelakakanku dan memfitnahku…Kau harus percaya padaku_ oppa_..Hikss..Lepass…"

"Apa yang _noona_ lakukan didepan minimarket universitas SHINKI tadi siang? Jalan-jalan?"

Wajah cantik itu langsung memucat mendengar pertanyaan langsung Jaejoong dan lengan yang masih dicengkram Yunho terasa bergetar, reaksi Go Ahra itu memastikan keyakinan Yunho jika _yoeja _dihadapannya terlibat dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Jaejoong, bahkan sangat mungkin _yoeja_ ini yang meminta Go Sooman untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aku….Aku…Hikss…" apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tatapan Yunho sangat mengerikan hingga Ahra bingung dan ketakutan, dia tidak menyangka jika ada yang melihatnya didepan universitas itu. Sial sekali!

'Tidak ! Aku tidak bersalah .'pikir Ahra, dia hanya berusaha menyingkirkan Jaejoong dengan sedikit menakutinya, Ahra hanya ingin memiliki Yunho untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau suaminya yang sekarang mencengkram lengannya tanpa perasaan itu selalu memusatkan perhatinya pada _namja_ sialan yang sedang duduk santai disofa.

"YAAAA…..Memang aku! Aku yang meminta _appa _untuk sedikit menakutimu! Aku benci padamu, aku muak padamu ! Kau sudah menganggu dan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Yunho _oppa_….Dia itu milikku! SUAMIKU! Kau hanya _namja_ manja yang tidak tahu diri! Dasar jalang!"jerit Ahra kuat, dia tidak peduli jika Yunho tahu dia sangat membenci _dongsaeng_ kesayangan _namja_ Jung itu. Lagipula Yunho tidak mungkin menceraikannya hanya karena dia menjerit pada _namja _berkulit putih itu. Keinginan Ahra hanya agar Jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya dan dia bisa memiliki Yunho.

.

.

Plakkkk….Plakkk….

Bunyi tamparan kuat itu mengema diruang apartemen luas itu. Keheningan langsung menyergap ruangan mewah itu. Ahra begitu terkejut, matanya memanas, hatinya sakit dan pipinya terasa terbakar. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada _namja_ tampan yang sangat dicintainya. Tidak percaya jika _namja _itu tega menamparnya begitu kuat bahkan rasa asin darah terasa dibibirnya.

"Hikss…_Oppa_…Kenapa hikksss…." isak dan rintihan kecil itu keluar dari bibir Ahra yang sedikit berdarah. Pipi _yoeja_ itu mulai membiru. Lingerie putih yang dikenakannya tersingkap pada saat dia jatuh dan memperlihat sebagian tubuhnya. Keadaan ini seolah mengejeknya dan membangunkan Ahra dari mimpi indahnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho mulai kehilangan kesabaran bahkan hingga menampar seorang _yoeja_ yang baru kali ini dilakukannya bergegas berdiri dan memeluk ringan lengan _namja_ bermata musang yang kembali menarik keras lengan Ahra yang sudah memar. Semarah dan sebenci apapun Jaejoong pada _yoeja _dihadapannya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Yunhonya mengotori tangan untuk memukul _yoeja_ itu.

"Bear…Hentikan..Jangan mengotori dirimu.."panggilnya lirih berusaha menenangkan emosi Yunho.

Yunho menghempaskan kembali _yoeja_ itu hingga terjerembab disofa mendengar lirih kecil itu. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal buruk tentang Jaejoongie maka kau akan menerima balasan yang lebih parah dari sebuah tamparan. Dan karena _appa_-mu telah membantumu maka dia juga akan menerima balasannya!"ancam Yunho dingin walaupun tangannya dengan lembut membalas remasan ringan tangan pucat yang sedang memeluknya.

Mungkin ini saatnya _yoeja_ tidak tahu diri itu tahu yang sebenarnya. Lagipula Jaejoong juga semakin tertekan dengan semua ini walau _namja_ cantik yang ada disisinya ini selalu bersikap tegar dan mendukung semua hal yang dilakukannya.

"Satu lagi yang perlu kau tahu, Ahra…"Yunho menunggu _yoeja_ yang masih menangis sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit membiru menatap langsung padanya sebelum mengatakan apa yang selama ini mereka simpan.

Jaejoong semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tangan kekar itu, dia bisa menebak apa yang akan Yunho katanya, bertahun-tahun mereka bersama telah membuat sangat peka pada semua yang dirasakan namja bermata musang itu. Yunho akan mengatakan rahasia kecil itu pada yoeja yang masih tersungkur dilantai dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

"Jaejoongie bukan sepupuku… Dia kekasihku!"

.

.

.

TEBECEEEE….

.

.

NOTE : Thanks banget untuk semua yang masih setia mengikuti EL yang mungkin uda makin lebay dengan alur yang uda kemana-mana…moga2 masih suka ya dan tidak merasa bosan…thanks banget juga untuk semua yang memberikan review baik reader baru/lama…untuk yang memfollow, untuk yang memfavorite EL…juga so many thanks buat my lovely haters…PM anda selalu penuh kesan…sekali-sekali komen langsung donk…jangan via PM…lah sekarang aja byk koq guest yang bersedia memberikan nama…

Thanks juga untuk orang-orang yang selalu mensupport gw via fb…yang selalu membuat gw optimis….*big hugs*

.

.

THANKS TO :** .96, shanzec, reanelisabeth, cindyshim07, chantycassie, misschokyulate2, dewi15, mybabywonkyu, aprilyarahmadani, nidayjshero, angelhana9, boo bear love chwang, yoon hyunwoon, aismamangkona, azahra88, dennis park, shinjiwoo920202, meirah.1111, kimryan2124, quinniee, fuyu Cassiopeia, nabratz, lee muti, ryeo ryeong, yuu, yoon miwa, guest, renyekalovedbsk, princessparkyu, jongindo, cha yeoja hongki, guest, antarijoongie, Yjs, jema Agassi, eliteyjs, shim jaecho, Octavian, guest, redyna90, maxmin, ilma, eli s luhan, .9, ai rin lee, cassiefujho12, vic89, , danactebh, dienha, cloudyryeorez, lipminnie, rainylovejjae, .921, guest, jjhuang, kim ryeosung342409, minozme, hyuieyunnie, maylinda 925, yumichwang, alby, afy az Zahra, aiska jung, theopilamax, guest, yunjaelover, sider, semua yang kasi review via PM fb…**

SPECIAL THANKS TO : **kitty** : hello kitty ya kamu? *joke* gw gak tersinggung koq…pendapat itu bebas kan dan gak harus bayar jadi kenapa harus marah….dan mungkin ada sebagaian yang setuju sama pendapat kamu tapi ini hanya sekedar cerita..hiburan semata dan gw sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung/menjatuhkan/melecehkan atau apalah…dan masalah karakter jaejoong yang tidak 'COCOK"..bukankah dari awal uda gw tulis " new jaejoong"….soal licik? Itu persepsi masing-masing fans jaejoong….so kitty..thanks ya buat review nya…akan gw jadikan masukan mungkin untuk ff gw selanjutnya…terus kasi saran ya…^_^

**SO READER? MENURUT KALIAN JAE ITU LICIK ATO POLOS? **

**.**

**.**

**See youuuu soonnn….**


End file.
